Dark Feeling
by Vidian
Summary: ¿Sentimientos? Esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario Saiyajin. Gine es una hembra débil, jamás conoció a alguien tan extrañamente compasivo. Y la detesta… la aborrece por provocar en él esas malditas ganas de querer protegerla. Ojalá pudiera acabar de una buena vez con ella y liberarse de ese oscuro y desconocido sentimiento que sólo entorpece su camino.
1. Debes ser una saiyajin

***Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d*******

**...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, primero que nada debo mencionar que esta es la primera vez que publico un fanfic en este fandom. Y debo agregar que es algo emocionante. Elegí la pareja de Bardock y Gine porque me llama bastante la atención… en realidad esto se me ocurrió desde que supe quién era la madre de Goku y no podía dejar de escribir un fic al respecto.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Debes ser una saiyajin.**

* * *

—No ahora. —Bufó por lo bajo al verlo dirigirse hasta donde estaba.

Se encontraba sentada en un rincón de aquel bar, tan sólo observando cómo los guerreros bebían y hablaban sin parar sobre lo acontecido en las últimas misiones; al parecer se divertían demasiado ejerciendo ese absurdo derecho sobre las vidas ajenas. No podía negarlo, escucharles hablar sobre la cruel manera en la que purgaron un planeta entero, le provocaba nauseas. No alcanzaba a entender por qué todos ellos gozaban sintiendo la sangre de otros corriendo entre sus manos, para ella era algo por completo desalmado.

—¿Has encontrado algo, Gine? —habló el hombre, sentándose a su vez a su lado.

La chica no hizo más que resoplar de nuevo. Aquel tema ya era cansino.

—Los distribuidores de carne… —Comenzó, luego dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua. Al percatarse de la oscura mirada de su interlocutor, decidió continuar—. Bueno, es…

—Es estúpido —concluyó por ella.

La joven le miró de reojo; era obvio que no recibiría una respuesta diferente a esa.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que, ese hombre de un solo brazo, le dijera de todo con tal de que se uniera a algún escuadrón y comenzara a realizar aquello para lo que los saiyajin _aparentemente _nacieron. Ese sujeto de avanzada de edad resultó ser uno de los compañeros de su padre cuando éstos, al mando del ahora Rey Vegeta, eliminaron a la raza de los Tsufuru del, aquel entonces, planeta Plant. Sin embargo, su padre habría muerto días después de aquellos enfrentamientos y a partir de ese instante Galic se vio demasiado insistente porque ella se dedicase a ser una guerrera como el resto.

—Gine, no seas tonta —espetó el saiyajin—. Es suficiente con ser lo que eres, ¿no te parece?

La aludida enarcó una de las cejas no comprendiendo muy bien el significado de aquellos vocablos.

—Escucha, niña —intentó de nuevo—, no malogres la sangre que corre por tus venas.

—No pedí tener esta sangre —refutó entonces, un tanto enfadada.

—¡Por el Rey Vegeta, no seas absurda! —Rodó los ojos.

A veces le era difícil tratar con esa chiquilla, y pensar que la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque su viejo camarada fue uno de los mejores guerreros que tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Simplemente no podía aceptar que el único ser que engendró Boc fuese una débil hembra, estaba seguro que su compañero hubiera preferido procrear un varón, uno que al menos intentara pelear; no obstante, en su lugar estaba Gine. Quizás no fuera del todo cierto, pero creía que esa niña podía tener aunque sea un poco de las habilidades de su padre, es decir, todos los saiyajin contaban con gran pericia en lo referente a las batallas. Deseaba tanto que ella lo demostrara, pero si la muy _zángana_ no se dedicaba primero a buscar a algún escuadrón, jamás podría darse cuenta de las capacidades que poseía. Era un caso perdido.

—Sabes que Boc fue uno de los mejores, ¿cierto? —Inquirió de pronto, intentando de esa manera influir en la mocosa.

—De clase baja, claro.

El hombre no evitó emitir una completa y escandalosa risa mordaz luego de oír eso.

—Como si tú no fueras lo mismo, niña.

—Por favor, sólo dígame qué quiere haga y nos olvidamos de esto, ¿le parece?

—¿Qué no es evidente? —Preguntó incrédulo—. Lo mismo de siempre; debes ser una saiyajin, sólo eso.

Gine dio un sorbo más al líquido, evitando por todos los medios cruzar su mirada con la de Galic. La profundidad de la mirada del hombre podía percibirla con asombrosa facilidad, pues ya estaba muy familiarizada con ella.

Ya no se sentía capaz de objetar las palabras de él, de todas formas, Galic no la dejaría tranquila hasta que ella no le dijese que ya había acudido a alguna misión de purga y que disfrutó de aquel espectáculo en el que la sangre brotaba por los aires como si de un hermoso fenómeno se tratase.

Pero, para sorpresa de la fémina, Galic se levantó y sin siquiera despedirse o decir algo más, se retiró del bar.

_«No malogres la sangre que corre por tus venas»_

¿Eso era lo que hacía?

Claro que sí. Pese a que le enfadara admitirlo, no era más que una débil. Los guerreros saiyajin, aquellos, los que se veían muy orgullosos de serlo, eran amantes despiadados de la muerte, de las batallas, de los enfrentamientos que dejaban como gloria la sangre de sus _contrincantes._

Suspiró hondo, dirigiendo su mirada hasta un grupo que montó una algarabía de las vivencias ocurridas en alguno de esos planetas. Les miró con atención, ninguno de ellos lucía arrepentido de sus acciones, muy por el contrario, se les podía ver bastante satisfechos.

—Debieron ver las caras de esos insectos. —Se mofó uno de ellos, provocando las risas del resto.

—«No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas» —imitó otro a su lado.

El bar estalló en sonoras carcajadas, como si aquello hubiese sido el chiste más gracioso jamás contado.

Y Gine sintió una vez más ese terrible malestar formándose desde su estómago hasta llegar a la garganta. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando no recrear las imágenes en su mente. Era demasiado.

Bebió el último sorbo de agua, tomó sus muñequeras de la mesa y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó dispuesta alejarse de ese lugar. Necesitaba un descanso antes de enfrentarse a un momento de reflexión. El solo hecho de imaginarse sobre la superficie de un planeta que no era el suyo, acabando con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, le enfermaba.

**…**

**.**

Galic caminaba con un destino fijo. No tenía idea de cómo lograría que Gine saliera del caparazón en el que se encontraba oculta y que, entonces, comenzara a enfrentar la verdadera vida. Por ahora sólo se le ocurría facilitarle el camino, buscando lo que ella debería hallar por cuenta propia; no obstante, si le dejaba ese trabajo a ella, con seguridad terminaría siendo una perfecta repartidora de carne. Algo en su interior le impedía dejar que esa niña se resignara a ser sólo _eso_, y suponía que se debía al trato que tuvo con su padre.

No podía negar que le debía algunos favores a Boc. Aquel miserable le ayudó en incontables ocasiones, y tenía que admitir que mejoró mucho sus habilidades como guerrero gracias a él. La mejor manera de pagarle eso a su camarada era haciendo que su única hija siguiera los mismos pasos y que honrara a la raza saiyajin, tal cual hizo él hasta el final. De verdad se comprometió con esa labor luego de que Boc muriera, pero por el Rey del planeta Vegeta que comenzaba a hartarse de eso. Lo que haría en ese momento sería lo último que haría por esa chiquilla, y si ella no sabía aprovecharlo, al menos moriría tranquilo sabiendo que lo intentó.

Miró hacia el frente, ahí se hallaban varios guerreros.

El recuerdo de los viejos tiempos no tardó en hacerse presente; aún podía verse peleando codo a codo con Boc para exterminar a los Tsufuru. Pero claro, aquello sucedió cuando no era un inútil, en ese preciso instante no podía hacer mucho con sólo un brazo. Deseaba poder ser parte de algún equipo, y, por supuesto, enfrentarse contra toda clase de seres.

«Me siento _Gine_»

Y no era que odiara a la niña ni nada por el estilo, de cierta forma la toleraba, pero vaya que la muchachita sabía muy bien cómo sacarle de quicio.

Dejó de pensar en ella, pues cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. El lugar estaba atestado de soldados, la mayoría practicando sus técnicas contra algún oponente, otros charlando sobre las misiones y unos cuantos discutiendo sobre estupideces. Todos esos sujetos eran guerreros puros, y quizás no se trataran de soldados de clase alta, mas, sin duda alguna, estaba seguro de que hacían un espléndido trabajo fuera del planeta Vegeta; todos daban lo mejor de sí en el campo de batalla y eso bastaba para sentirse orgullosos de lo que eran.

«Alguno podría estar dispuesto»

Sin más miramientos se aproximó hasta uno de ellos, éste se encontraba entrenando, haciendo algunos ejercicios procurando aumentar su nivel de pelea.

Carraspeó, y a continuación comenzó—: Oye, ¿eres tú el líder de algún escuadrón?

El guerrero dejó de realizar su actividad y se irguió, prestando atención al hombre.

—Soy sólo uno más —respondió indiferente. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del viejo, con su dedo índice señaló hasta un guerrero que se encontraba más allá—. Puedes ir con él —añadió sin más, y volvió a su entrenamiento.

Galic asintió y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hasta aquel que le fue indicado.

También era un guerrero joven, pero, al menos para él, su rango ya lo delataba como uno de los mejores dentro de los soldados de clase baja. No cualquiera podía ser el cabecilla de un grupo de combatientes, en realidad tenía que tratarse de alguien apto en su labor para lograrlo. Sólo aquellos que se sentían en verdad comprometidos con lo que hacían y que, además, no les temblaba la mano para hacer nada en absoluto, esos eran los líderes. Además, el poder de pelea de esos guerreros era superior al resto, y aunque de hecho jamás se igualaría al de alguien de clase alta, ellos bien podían sentirse más cerca de la clase élite que cualquier otro.

Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y en breve se acercó lo suficiente; el muchacho se encontraba hablando con una chiquilla y tal pareciera que se trataba de algo muy interesante. Cualquiera que lo conociera no creería que él en el fondo tuviera una pizca de buenos modales, y de hecho no la tenía, por ello, haciendo alusión a esa _buena_ fama que se había creado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo interrumpir la amena charla del par de saiyajines.

—¿Es cierto que eres el líder de uno de los escuadrones? —Indagó tan pronto como llegó detrás del joven saiyajin.

El que se dio por aludido se giró con el gesto endurecido. La muchacha que se encontraba hablando con él también prestó atención al hombre de un solo brazo.

—Sí —respondió, serio.

—Mi nombre es Galic. —Se presentó—, tengo que tratar un tema contigo si no te importa —agregó concluyente.

El capitán, hasta ese instante desconocido, le dedicó una rápida mirada a la otra chica quien comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y sin refutar, se marchó.

—Soy Bardock —dijo al fin, cruzándose al mismo tiempo de brazos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que reclutes en tu escuadrón a una hembra.

—¿Estás dándome una orden? —inquirió prepotente.

—Tómalo como sugerencia —rectificó.

—Mi equipo está completo, sin embargo. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la petición del hombre.

Eso no era verdad. Cierto que le hacía falta un integrante, pero que fuera una hembra no le parecía una idea nada buena; suficiente tenía con Fasha, quien en realidad no resultaba ser mala en la labor, pero que sabía a la perfección que un macho podría hacerlo mil veces mejor. No, su escuadrón tenía que seguir siendo de los mejores y de esa forma nunca lo lograría.

—Sólo dale una oportunidad. —Galic quería insistir sin sonar demasiado desesperado, pero temía haber fallado con esa última frase.

Bardock enarcó una ceja analizando bien la situación.

Ni en sueños, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de integrarla a su escuadrón. Confiaba en que todavía podría encontrar a alguien más, alguien que, siendo muy exigente, sobrepasara las tres mil unidades, y casi podía asegurar que ese tipo de fuerza era más probable hallarla en un varón. Una hembra y de clase baja no tenía mucho que hacer dentro de un campo de batalla, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

El líder del escuadrón estaba por mandar al demonio a ese anciano, pero antes de poder hacerlo, vio en ese instante a Tooma, quien se acercaba serio hasta donde él se encontraba conversando con el viejo. Se le veía algo enfadado, por lo cual no dudó en abordarlo en cuanto llegó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó de inmediato, olvidando por completo a Galic.

—Malas noticias, Bardock —dijo, quitándose las muñequeras—. No van a esperarnos, quieren al quinto integrante ahora mismo.

El cabecilla del grupo agarró a Tooma del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos de Galic; no quería que el anciano escuchase eso. Pero ya era tarde, porque el viejo amigo de Boc escuchó aquello sin problemas y no evitó pensar que Gine era una niñata con demasiada suerte.

—Aun no lo tenemos —obvió molesto el líder.

—Ya lo sé. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Pero yo no pongo las reglas. Será mejor que encontremos a alguien antes de que nos sigan dejando fuera de las misiones. Esos infelices están llevándose lo mejor. —Negó fastidiado sólo de recordar tal hecho—. Geda dice que podrían deshacer este escuadrón.

Bardock, desesperado, miró a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien; no obstante, la mayoría de los escuadrones estaban completos. Ellos acaparaban toda la diversión, justo a lo que se refería Tooma. Y no, no podía permitir eso, él también tenía que salir y purgar planetas como los demás soldados. No se iban a quedar atrás y ser _el hazmerreír_ entre los _clase baja_. Además, él era reconocido por ser uno de los mejores, y los mejores sólo obtienen lo mejor; tan simple como eso.

Pero, ¿de dónde demonios sacaría al quinto integrante?

Volvió a rastrear toda la zona con la mirada a la espera de hallar algo, mas ya no había nadie disponible; sin embargo, la interrogante que se formuló hace apenas unos cuantos segundos no fue gran problema porque su vista rápidamente le dio la respuesta. Galic seguía esperando en donde lo dejó hacía unos minutos, recordaba su petición y sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción por el momento.

Apretó los puños, resignado a agregar a otra hembra al escuadrón.

«¡Ah, maldición!»

—Aguarda aquí, Tooma —mencionó enfadado, volviendo hasta donde Galic esperaba.

«Ese viejo y la niña son… ah, malditos», seguía rechistando para sí mismo mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el _mutilado_.

—Oye, anciano. —Se acercó lo suficiente—. De acuerdo, dile a esa niña que venga mañana y más te vale no hacerme perder el tiempo. —Galic sonrió autosuficiente ante la noticia—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Gine… Es Gine. Mañana estará aquí —finalizó decidido.

Galic se despidió y luego sólo se perdió entre los demás.

Bardock, mientras tanto, quería hacerse creer que su decisión no fue tan mala, después de todo, ahora que el escuadrón contaba con un quinto integrante podrían ser enviados a un planeta que, se rumoraba, sus habitantes utilizaban extrañas técnicas para defenderse… o eso fue lo que le dijo el imbécil de Tooma.

Si no habían conseguido al quinto miembro no era por falta de tiempo, era por la falta de capacidades de todos los que se acercaban con la intención de formar parte del grupo; incluso, en un momento llegó a pensar que estaba siendo demasiado exigente con todos…, pero ahora lo confirmaba. En ese entonces tan sólo debió quedarse con uno de ellos.

Y se maldijo en silencio por haber fallado en eso.

…

.

Galic no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hasta la vivienda de Gine. Tenía que darle la noticia y luego instruirla para su encuentro con su nuevo escuadrón, tal vez si le enseñaba algunas tácticas en lo que restaba del día, podría al menos darle una buena impresión a Bardock. Todavía no podía creer la tremenda suerte con la que corrió, porque de haber dejado que Gine realizara algún tipo de prueba, pues... jamás la habrían aceptado; lo sabía a la perfección porque sí él fuese el líder de algún escuadrón, en definitiva jamás la habría aceptado.

Llegó hasta donde la joven vivía y comenzó a llamarle a gritos.

—¡Gine, abre!

La chica se encontraba recostada en la cama, perdiendo la mirada en el _muy interesante_ techo. Escuchaba a la perfección los gritos de Galic, imposible no hacerlo, mas no estaba con ánimos de verlo, o mejor dicho, no estaba en la mejor disposición para recibir más reprimendas por parte de él. Preferible que se quedara afuera para siempre.

—¡Gine, maldita sea! —gritó furioso—, sé que estás ahí dentro.

Pero pensando en que Galic probablemente tumbaría la puerta, se resignó y se levantó a abrir. No había remedio, de cualquier modo iba a encontrárselo en cualquier otro lugar; a veces hasta creía que ese viejo sólo se dedicaba a seguirla.

Al abrir la puerta, como suponía, Galic no demoró ni un poco en adentrarse a la pequeña vivienda.

—Gine, lo he conseguido —informó de inmediato.

—¡Ah sí!, hola a usted también, Galic —ironizó la chica.

—Qué tonterías dices —dijo confuso. Alborotó la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando retomar el tema—. Escucha, conseguí unirte a un escuadrón —añadió, con extraña emoción.

—¿Qué? —exclamó confusa al instante.

—Lo que oyes. —Sonrió, impresionando aún más a la joven; sonreír de esa forma tan efusiva no era propio de él… a decir verdad, de ningún saiyajin—. Hace un momento hablé con el líder de un escuadrón, está dispuesto a dejarte formar parte de su equipo.

—¿Está loco, anciano? —preguntó alterada—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

—Si no lo hacía yo, tú jamás lo habrías hecho.

—Podría preguntar mis razones antes de hacer nada, viejo demente.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, Gine —advirtió el hombre molesto—. Poco y nada me interesan tus razones. Mañana deberás presentarte ante Bardock, tu capitán de ahora en adelante.

—Olvídelo —refutó, cruzándose de brazos—, no pienso hacerlo.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora mismo vamos a entrenarte un poco.

**...**

**.**

Tooma, que en todo momento se mantuvo atento de la breve charla entre Bardock y ese hombre, decidió acercarse hasta el cabecilla y averiguar qué se traía entre manos, al menos saber si saldrían a buscar al jodido quinto integrante. Él ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, vaya, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que salieron del planeta Vegeta, por tanto le urgía salir de ahí cuanto antes. Además, los imbéciles del centro médico tampoco iban a esperarlos por más tiempo.

—Bardock, ¿qué haremos?

—Descuida, ya lo solucioné. —Sonrió de medio lado, provocando que Tooma enarcara una ceja ante la confusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya tenemos quinto integrante. —Tranquilizó, mientras se sacaba una de las muñequeras—. Será una hembra, pero eso es lo de menos ahora.

—Pensé que con Fasha era suficiente. —Trataba de entender la decisión de su amigo.

—Yo también, Tooma —dijo serio—. Pero no te precipites, después nos encargaremos de conseguir a alguien más. Se trata de algo temporal.

Tooma atinó a asentir; de cualquier modo, no era tan mala idea para esos momentos en los que se encontraban en crisis. Claro que hubiera sido preferible si ese al que llamaba «líder» hubiese elegido a uno de los tantos que se acercaron alguna vez a su escuadrón buscando ser parte del mismo. Pero qué podía esperar de un impetuoso como Bardock.

El cabecilla del grupo le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera. Era hora de darle al parte administrativo el nombre de la chiquilla, seguro que con esa acción pronto estarían recibiendo la ubicación del planeta al que tenían que dirigirse. Aunque lo realmente importante en ese momento era que su escuadrón no se disolvería.

**…**

**.**

Gine se recostó en el suelo, respirando agitada.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un entrenamiento como ese. No era como si toda la vida se la hubiese pasado entrenando, eso estaría muy lejos de ser real, pero las pocas ocasiones que pudo hacerlo, Galic siempre le obligaba a esforzarse en demasía. Él le decía que era una pérdida de tiempo enseñarle tantas cosas y que ella decidiera simplemente no ponerlo en práctica, pero ahora el desgraciado se saldría con la suya y tendría que demostrar todo lo que aprendió en los escasos entrenamientos.

—Deberías estar agradecida con la sangre que llevas —habló Galic, viéndola desde arriba—; hace la cosas más sencillas.

La joven de cabello corto suspiró cansada.

No lograba imaginarse cómo le iría mañana que se presentase ante el escuadrón de Bardock, tampoco pretendía dar una mala impresión y ser la burla de Galic por el resto de su vida. Pese a que no quisiera, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí misma. Tal vez el viejo compañero de su padre tenía razón y, una vez que comenzara a actuar como una saiyajin, se daría cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvo perdiendo meditando sobre si debía hacerlo o no. Eso esperaba en realidad.

—No eres buena, pero al menos podrás defenderte —continuó, situándose a un lado de ella.

—Sus palabras siempre me hacen sentir muy bien.

Galic rio ante la ironía de esa niña. Tal vez la chiquilla de Boc le sacara de sus casillas, pero debía admitir para sí mismo que se entretenía mucho preparándola para ser una excelente soldado; le hacía sentirse de nuevo útil, vivo. Desde que perdió el brazo izquierdo en la batalla contra los Tsufuru, los demás no lo veían como alguien que pudiese llevar a cabo el trabajo de un mercenario; nadie estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo dentro de ningún escuadrón. Aunque él se sintiera capaz de ser un soldado, los demás no compartían la misma idea.

—¿Cómo son ellos? —inquirió Gine, obligándolo a salir de sus cavilaciones.

—Muy fuertes —aseveró—. No por nada son soldados, ¿verdad?

Unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Yo soy fuerte?

El hombre la observó por algunos segundos, luego dirigió su mirada al suelo.

—No estoy seguro de eso en realidad —meditó muy bien sus palabras—, pero confío en que lo seas.

Gine se levantó, dejando sentado a Galic quien la observaba expectante.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo decidida.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre y en seguida se marchó.

A Galic le impresionó la actitud de la niña. Ciertamente no creía que Gine fuera alguien fuerte, pero siempre podría desarrollar habilidades, por ello es que aún no perdía la esperanza. Si después de eso la hija de Boc seguía siendo la misma, entendería que ella no estaba hecha para las batallas y sólo entonces la dejaría tranquila. Tampoco podía obligarla a hacer algo para lo que sería una completa inútil, eso sólo la dejaría en ridículo. Ella podía tener capacidades para otra cosa que no fueran los enfrentamientos, pero de eso ya se daría cuenta a partir de ese momento.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hasta aquí queda el primer capítulo, el cual, por supuesto, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Considero conveniente mencionar que aquí hay algunos OC; el principal y que más voy a explotar es a Galic, un viejo compañero del padre de Gine. Geda y Boc también son personajes originales; a Boc voy a utilizarlo sólo como un referente, pero Geda sí tendrá participación en unos cuantos capítulos.**

**En fin, me vi en la necesidad de aclarar eso.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, con gusto los leeré y aclararé cualquier cosa.**

**Y bueno, si llegaron hasta este punto, debo agradecerles por tomarse algo de su tiempo y leer. Resulta motivante saber que alguien detrás de la pantalla lee tus locuras… claro, mientras no sea un asesino serial, todo bien**

**¡Sαludos, y hαstα el próximo cαpítulo!**


	2. Una hembra débil

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Una hembra débil.**

* * *

Sumido en sus pensamientos; sus orbes estaban enfocadas en la barra del bar, pero realmente no prestaba atención. Tantas cosas había vivido hasta aquel momento y al final creía que todo eso carecía de importancia. Era alguien joven después de todo, cualquiera diría que aún no experimentaba nada de la vida real, que era un novato… pero qué equivocados estaban si pensaban de esa manera. Desde muy pequeño se adiestró para ser uno de los mejores soldados, como hacían muchos al fin y al cabo, pero que en él cobraba mayor importancia. Ser considerado un _clase baja _le ponía muchas limitantes en el camino, comenzando por él mismo, pues reconocerse como tal le hería profundamente el orgullo. Y no podía permitir aquello, no iba a aceptarlo nunca. Suficiente tenía con ser usuario de un mediocre poder de pelea como para también andar por la vida como un inútil. No, eso jamás. Él tenía que dar lo mejor de sí en todo momento y no se detendría hasta superarse cada vez más.

Tan frustrado se sentía que no notó la gran presión que ejercía sobre aquel vaso con bebida embriagante.

Su gesto estaba endurecido a causa de todos esos pensamientos que siempre lo llevaban a lo mismo; recuerdos de esa voz gritándole que era un bueno para nada. Pero él no era eso y jamás lo sería, porque estaba dispuesto incluso a dar su vida si era por demostrar de lo que era capaz.

—Uhm. —Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Colocó la palma de su mano sobre su frente y masajeó con exasperación. Otra vez ese maldito sentimiento de fracaso. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Él era un gran saiyajin, de los mejores, ni siquiera importaba la clase a la que pertenecía, sencillamente lo era. Punto.

—Bardock, así que aquí estabas —emitió una mujer detrás de él.

El capitán la siguió con la mirada hasta que ésta se sentó en la otra silla de la mesa que ocupaba en aquellos instantes.

Era Fasha.

Bebió un poco más del vaso, aún sin decir palabra alguna; no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo en realidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —indagó la recién llegada.

—Nada.

—Claro. —Obviamente no le creyó, pero ese no era su asunto—. Oye, no sabía que el escuadrón estaba completo, tuve que enterarme porque ese desgraciado de Geda dijo que tendríamos misión.

—¿Ya tenemos misión? —averiguó el líder, sin emoción alguna.

—Sí, y todo apunta a que podría ser en Yadrat. Justo como dijo Tooma hace unos días. —Observó a Bardock, quien no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto—. Dicen que usan técnicas asombrosas —agregó entonces, como esperando generar una reacción en su interlocutor.

—Ya sabes... podrían matarte a la primera. —Sonrió mordaz.

Fasha sonrió de igual manera; no era raro que Bardock hiciera esa clase de comentarios, pero era buena señal de que seguía siendo el de siempre. Tampoco era sorpresa para nadie que el líder de su escuadrón estuviera tan molesto por no ser considerado más allá de un soldado de clase baja. A ella tampoco le agradaba eso, pero no podía hacer nada contra su pobre naturaleza; conocía a soldados de clase alta y no podía ni siquiera comparar sus unidades de poder a la de ellos. Para empezar, ni siquiera era capaz de nivelar su fuerza a la de Tooma y eso ya era mucho decir.

Pero era mejor dejar de lado eso. Bardock continuaba con aquel enseriado gesto, y se sintió en la obligación de romper el silencio.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Y entonces qué? —Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tenemos nuevo integrante o se dieron cuenta que seguimos siendo perfectos aún con cuatro?

—Tenemos nuevo integrante —respondió, luego bebió el resto del vaso—. Lo que me recuerda que debemos irnos.

—La segunda opción le habría venido bien a mi ego —musitó engreída.

Bardock se puso de pie y pronto fue imitado por la chica de su escuadrón.

Quedó sorprendida ante la confesión de él. No esperaba eso. El líder tanto tiempo se la pasó quejándose que ninguno era apto para pertenecer a su equipo y ahora de la nada ya tenían un nuevo miembro; ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? ¿Sería fuerte? ¿Era lo que Bardock esperaba al menos? Tal vez sí, conociendo al de cabellos alborotados tenía que tratarse de alguien que valiera la pena, y agradecía aquello. Sin embargo, lo que más le motivó en esos instantes era volver a la vida que tanto le gustaba, la vida que dejó atrás cuando al desgraciado de Cuumber se le ocurrió jugar al héroe y morir como perfecto idiota.

**…**

**.**

—Espero que estés lista —habló Galic desde la entrada de la pequeña casa.

Gine bufó resignada. Sólo esperaba que con la estupidez que intentaría hacer, Galic dejara de atosigarla como hizo durante los últimos años. No estaba segura si se encontraba agradecida con el viejo compañero de Boc, tal vez pronto lo descubriría, pero en ese momento sólo sabía que no le agradaba recibir órdenes de él. Una de las ventajas que traería consigo el formar parte de un escuadrón, sería dejar de escuchar: «¿Ya encontraste algo, inútil?». Sí, eso sería una gran recompensa, pero, por otro lado, había la posibilidad de que echara todo a perder antes de comenzar y entonces Galic fuera a visitarla hasta en sus pesadillas.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado intentando despejarse de cualquier tipo de pensamiento. No era buena idea presionarse antes de tiempo.

—Estoy lista —contestó finalmente; más por convencerse a sí misma que al viejo.

—Entonces vamos.

Estaba por salir de la vivienda cuando la voz de Gine lo detuvo.

—Soy capaz de ir sola, no necesito que me acompañe.

Galic no pudo resistir las ganas de reír, así que, aún bajo el gesto indiferente de la muchachita, lo hizo.

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

—No te haces idea. —Continuó riendo—. Es sólo que ayer creí que debía llevarte de la mano.

Ella lo vio de soslayo mientras terminaba de colocarse las botas.

—¿Tan inútil le resulto?

—La verdad no quieres que te conteste eso —añadió serio—. Será mejor que te vayas ya.

La joven asintió decidida y pronto salió de la casa.

Galic la vio alejarse de ahí. Deseaba tanto que todo saliera bien, porque de estar en el lugar de Gine, él jamás habría perdido la oportunidad y hubiera dado hasta el último suspiro por honrar a su raza. En el fondo, sentía un ápice de envidia; esa chiquilla no estaba mutilada y todavía podía ser útil en el planeta Vegeta, pero la muy tonta se resistía a su naturaleza. Desperdicio total.

Qué no daría él por acudir a planetas ajenos y enfrentarse contra cualquier clase de ser.

**…**

**.**

«Tiene que salir bien, tiene que salir bien», se repetía en silencio una y otra vez.

No podía evitarlo, a partir de ese momento se enfrentaría a algo nuevo en la vida. No quería arruinarlo y ya no sólo se trataba por complacer a Galic, ahora, extrañamente, su orgullo estaba en juego. Cosa rara definitivamente. Nunca antes se sintió de esa manera y temía por pronto comenzar a actuar como un despiadado saiyajin.

«Pero es lo que soy»

O era lo que se esperaba que fuera. Toda su vida escuchó, directa o indirectamente, que la raza saiyajin nació para pelear. Eran guerreros natos y el instinto mismo era el que los dirigía. Esa era su naturaleza, eran seres que se sentían vivos cuando enfrentaban a criaturas poderosas, que sentían la sangre correr a mil por hora en cada batalla. Se sentían poderosos, insuperables y no había nada mejor que ese sentimiento de suficiencia recorriendo cada vena de su anatomía.

Era un planeta en el que, la mayoría de sus habitantes, presentaban complejo de Dios.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta ese instante de su raza, siendo bastante buena con el concepto que en realidad tenía de ellos.

«Es lo que soy», se reiteró.

Dejó de jugar con las manos cuando se percató de dicha acción. Se irguió y trató de calmar la ansiedad.

Continuó caminando; ya estaba cerca del lugar indicado por Galic. Incluso ya podía escuchar a varios guerreros que hablaban entre ellos sobre las misiones de purga. Todos se expresaban con tanta naturalidad de lo que hacían en lejanos lugares que provocaba un tanto de terror escucharles. Comenzaba a adentrarse a campo peligroso.

Se rio internamente por eso; todo el planeta Vegeta era campo peligroso.

Observó a todos lados, esperando encontrar al tal Bardock.

La descripción realizada por el siempre _amable_ Galic fue realmente buena. Es más, el hombre bien podría dedicarse a realizar la descripción de sujetos y, si no era un soldado de clase alta, al menos sería reconocido por su gran habilidad en cuanto a explicaciones refería…

A veces sencillamente no podía creer la poca paciencia que tenía ese viejo; ¿qué tanto le hubiera costado decirle cómo era Bardock?

Y ya que no contaba con información útil, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a alguien y preguntar por el líder en cuestión. Al principio creyó que nadie se dignaría a responderle por ser una ignorante y que tal vez la golpearían por interrumpir sus entrenamientos, pero eso no fue así y podía respirar tranquila. Según los datos proporcionados por un saiyajin que prefería acomodar su armadura que hacer lo que el resto, tan sólo tenía que aguardar a que Bardock apareciera pronto por ese rumbo. Seguramente no tardaría y le sería fácil ubicarlo por la peculiar forma que tomaba su cabello; eso fue lo único que consiguió de quien estuvo dispuesto a colaborar en su búsqueda.

Por lo tanto, permaneció de pie y quieta, solamente esperando la llegada de Bardock.

Aunque en algún momento tuvo la intención de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había llegado, se resistió a ello con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, o mejor dicho, por la fuerza que tenía Galic dentro de sus pensamientos. Eso era más acertado. Si regresaba, el viejo cumpliría aquello de llevarla de la mano, y aunque eso fuera vergonzoso para él, lo sería más para ella.

Recargó la mayor parte de su peso sobre un pie y se cruzó de brazos, buscando entre los que se encontraban en ese campo a quien sería su líder. Pero nada, todavía no relacionaba las descripciones con nadie.

Exhaló fastidiada.

Y entonces apareció. Casi como invocado de sus pensamientos.

El tipo concordaba con la descripción perfectamente.

Iba acompañado de dos hombres más y, para su asombro, de una mujer.

¿Aquello debía reconfortarle?

Eso lo sabría después. Al darse cuenta que los cuatro pasarían directo por donde ella estaba, decidió esperar hasta poder presentarse adecuadamente. Ya se encontraba lo suficiente ansiosa como para ver la escena en cámara lenta y escuchar las voces como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Sólo deseaba no desvanecerse en ese mismo instante.

Tragó saliva y descruzó los brazos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se aproximaba.

No evitó clavar la mirada en el dueño de las características que le fueron proporcionadas. Él era el líder del escuadrón, o sea, su superior desde aquel momento y hasta que la echara. Porque siendo sincera y nada optimista con ella misma, eso era lo más probable. El aspecto de ese hombre —joven por cierto—, no era el de alguien que fuese amable, y considerando por supuesto que la mayoría de los saiyajin no lo eran, no le sorprendía, pero él tenía algo diferente. No sabía definir en ese instante y con exactitud qué era, sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que no se trataba de su _lado afable_.

Ellos estaban cada vez más cerca, así que avanzó sólo un par de pasos más, y se colocó frente al equipo.

Los miembros de la élite se detuvieron extrañados por la acción de ella.

—Eres tú Bardock, ¿verdad? —se apresuró a preguntar, sonando casi como un ruego. Los chicos se mantuvieron expectantes—. Bueno, yo… yo soy Gine, ayer Galic habló con…

El aludido la escuchaba con atención, deseando taparle la boca de una buena vez y mandarla de vuelta por donde sea que llegó. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque si ella no se integraba cuanto antes, ellos no tendrían la misión que tanto anhelaban.

—Lo recuerdo —le interrumpió severo—. Andando, deben hacerte unas pruebas.

Gine asintió confusa. ¿Eso era todo?

Bardock comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por _la nueva._

Tanto Fasha como Tooma se quedaron en el lugar procesando lo que ocurrió. Ambos imaginaban que ella sería la nueva integrante de la élite. Sin embargo, Borgos no estaba al tanto de la situación y no supo qué pensar al respecto; no entendía quién era Galic y por qué iban a practicarle pruebas a esa niña. Era consciente de que a su grupo le hacía falta un miembro, pero se le hacía bastante extraño pensar que tal vez esa chiquilla sería quien ocuparía la vacante; no era fuerte, podía saberlo gracias al rastreador.

Miró a sus compañeros, como sin con sólo hacer eso ellos podrían responder a todas las interrogantes que tenía en mente en esos momentos. Pero ni Fasha ni Tooma dijeron nada, y por sus gestos no tan sorprendidos, pudo deducir fácilmente que ellos sabían algo que él no.

Sin más que pensar, los tres siguieron la ruta por la que Bardock y la niña se fueron.

**...**

**.**

Bardock se dirigió en silencio hasta el centro médico en donde se dedicarían a realizarle las pruebas correspondientes. Él ya se había encargado de medir el nivel de pelea de la novata y le resultaba decepcionante que no rebasara las mil quinientas unidades, por alguna razón, el día anterior esperó que se tratara de alguien más fuerte, tampoco alguien que sobrepasara las tres mil unidades, eso ya era mucho pedir, pero que al menos se asemejara al poder de pelea de Fasha. Lo único que le restaba ver eran sus habilidades de enfrentamiento, aunque con ese cuerpo tan escuálido no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer mucho.

Desde que la vio parada frente a ellos, cuestionó profundamente el hecho de haberla aceptado como un miembro más de su escuadrón. No obstante, ya no podía hacer nada; Geda tenía el nombre de esa niña justo a un lado de la ubicación del planeta al que debían dirigirse.

Gine caminaba detrás de ese hombre, en completo silencio y mientras se preguntaba internamente cuáles serían esas pruebas que le realizarían. Estaba al tanto de los estudios médicos que, por reglamento, debían realizarse todos los saiyajin, en especial los mercenarios. Ella, por su parte, tenía que acudir al centro médico anualmente para el registro de sus unidades de poder —Como si fuese a convertirse en una saiyajin de clase alta en cualquier momento—_,_ pero suponía que eso no era lo único que harían en esa ocasión. Además, seguro que el líder del grupo ya se habría dado cuenta de la fuerza que poseía; no era difícil saberlo cuando ese molesto sonido del rastreador hizo acto de presencia desde que la vio. ¿Qué más querían saber?

Bardock se detuvo entonces, y el resto del equipo le imitó en tanto observaban desde afuera el centro médico. Gine se quedó quieta, pensando todavía en qué era aquello que querían practicarle y por qué era tan importante para ellos realizarlo, y hubiese continuado con el profundo momento de reflexión, pero la demandante voz de Bardock no se lo permitió.

—¿Y qué esperas? —se dirigió frívolamente a ella.

—Ah… —titubeó y se maldijo por ello—. Sí —respondió decidida, acercándose hasta la entrada del centro.

Ingresó al inmenso edificio. Uno de esos tipos que estaban ahí, quizás vigilando, le indicó cuál era el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse para las pruebas. Agradeció la ayuda y se encaminó hacía el sitio señalado, observando toda la zona a cada paso que daba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las múltiples habitaciones que existían en cada pasillo de la blanca estructura. No era la primera vez que entraba, pero sí la primera que prestaba tanta atención, quizás porque aún estaba un tanto dudosa de lo que sucedería.

Llegó hasta la sala de recepción, ahí notó a un par de sujetos a los que nunca antes vio. Ambos vestían batas blancas; debían ser los encargados de los estudios a los mercenarios.

Los dos con aspecto de reptil observaron a la saiyajin que de repente apareció ante ellos. Ambos esperaban a que la intrusa dijera algo, pero la niña se encontraba ensimismada analizando cada rincón de la zona, como si una de las paredes fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

El que estaba al mando de las pruebas y de la información de los escuadrones de clase baja, miró al otro, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros no comprendiendo la presencia de esa saiyajin ahí.

—¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó de pronto el encargado del lugar.

La joven pestañeó confusa, olvidando por unos instantes a lo que iba.

—Soy Gine, y soy nueva integrante del escuadrón de Bardock.

El extraño la miró detenidamente. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hasta su compañero y le pidió que le acercara el registro de los escuadrones de clase baja, éste se lo pasó de inmediato y entonces corroboró el nombre del quinto integrante de dicho escuadrón. Volvió a observarla, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué Bardock escogería a esa niña para formar parte de su élite.

—Mudgen —se dirigió a su asistente—, el escuadrón completo debería estar aquí, Bardock lo sabe bien. Ve por ellos —ordenó.

Mudgen asintió y salió en búsqueda de los demás, dejando sólo a Gine y a Geda.

—Vamos, vamos. —Geda le indicó a la chica—. Es hora.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta una de las habitaciones.

**…**

**.**

—¿Así que la nueva integrante? —repitió Borgos, analizando la noticia—. Vaya, pues al menos podremos salir de nuevo de misión —soltó satisfecho.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Tooma, ya habiendo asimilado la situación.

Bardock seguía en la misma posición; cruzado de brazos y sin decir nada en absoluto. Realmente esperaba que tener a esa novata en el equipo no afectara al resto de sus integrantes. La cosa no iba a ser sencilla tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que la niña formaba parte de un escuadrón, y que el poder de pelea con el que contaba no era precisamente algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso.

—¿No tenemos pruebas también? —averiguó Tooma, sacando de sus cavilaciones al líder.

—Tan sólo a la novata —se apresuró a contestar la única fémina presente.

—Ya veo…

En ese preciso momento, Mudgen salió de las instalaciones.

—Bardock, Geda los está esperando —informó seriamente.

—¿Por qué? —Frunció el entrecejo fastidiado.

—No actúes como si no supieras —respondió tan molesto como el cabecilla—. Las pruebas son para el escuadrón completo.

«Maldición»

Claro que lo sabía, pero pensó que tal vez en esa ocasión podría zafarse de esa idiotez. No entendía por qué debían hacer eso seguido, a él le parecía una completa estupidez. Además, a esos alienígenas les importaba poco si morían o no en alguna de sus misiones, así que por qué se preocupaban tanto por cuestiones médicas.

Mudgen no añadió nada más y con aire prepotente se adentró de nuevo al centro médico. El grupo no tuvo mayor remedio que seguirle los pasos a ese lagarto, claro, después de haberlo asesinado de diversas formas en el más recóndito lugar de sus oscuras mentes.

**…**

**.**

—Gine, retira tus vestimentas —pidió Geda, tomando un curioso artefacto del almacén.

La joven enarcó una ceja, pero no objetó la orden; comenzó a quitarse la armadura que ninguna utilidad había tenido hasta ese momento. Mientras realizaba esa labor, miraba atenta cada una de las cosas que ocupaban la pálida habitación. Eran muchos los aparatos que se hallaban ahí y muy poca la información que tenía sobre ellos.

Una vez que retiró todas sus ropas, quedando con absolutamente nada, Geda se acercó hasta ella y le inyectó algo en el brazo derecho. Aquello resultó doloroso; no tenía idea de qué era eso que ingresó a su cuerpo, pero se sentía bastante incómodo. El reptil se alejó y se dispuso a preparar una extraña máquina. Ella sólo se limitó a observar su antebrazo; podía ver sin dificultad aquello que invadía su organismo; tenía el aspecto de una placa.

—Niña —le llamó—, acuéstate aquí. —Señaló una camilla.

Gine se dirigió sin problema hasta el sitio indicado. Se recostó y en seguida el médico le conectó algunos cables que iban desde la cabeza, el pecho, brazos, piernas e incluso la cola, hasta un curioso artefacto que indicaba las reacciones de su cuerpo. La examinación comenzó y podía sentir ligeras vibraciones eléctricas a través de los puntos de su cuerpo que se encontraban perfectamente conexionados. Algunas de esas sensaciones se percibían más fuertes que otras y no evitaba hacer muecas de disgusto. Su cuerpo presentaba reacciones involuntarias, pues de vez en cuando sentía sus manos o incluso sus pies saltar como acto reflejo.

Luego, una luz verde que venía desde la parte superior de la camilla recorrió su cuerpo entero, como escaneándola. La luz era irritante para sus pupilas, pero el médico le advirtió que debía mantener los ojos abiertos en todo momento, teniendo que soportar todo.

—Eso es todo —finalizó el lagarto, sorprendiendo a Gine.

No esperó jamás que las pruebas fuesen eso. Es decir; ¿qué hicieron?

—Puedes vestirte. —Se acercó de nuevo a ella—. Sólo deja retirarte esto. —Con el mismo artefacto con el que metió aquella placa, lo sacó, haciendo de esto un proceso todavía más doloroso.

Gine se sobó el brazo adolorida, luego sólo tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse. Miró al reptil y se dio cuenta de que escribía algo sobre la que creía que era la placa que estuvo en su interior. Eso sí que le resultó extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia; suponía que todos debían pasar por lo mismo.

—Geda… —Ingresó Bardock de improviso.

La hija de Boc se cubrió los pechos con la ropa que aún no se colocaba; por fortuna era lo único que tenía descubierto en esos instantes. La forma en la que se adentró el capitán le asustó tanto que, inclusive, su corazón latió más rápido de lo habitual.

En tanto, los ojos de Bardock no evitaron mirar a la única hembra de la habitación. La observó ceñudo por un muy breve instante, así que, sin prestarle demasiada atención, se dirigió hasta donde Geda.

Gine tampoco se detuvo por eso y enseguida comenzó a colocarse las últimas prendas, sin importarle que frente a ella estuviera su nuevo líder.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bardock? —preguntó el médico, colocando los nuevos registros sobre una mesa.

—¿Es necesario que nos hagan las pruebas?

—Sabes que sí —contestó con simpleza. Miró a la nueva integrante del escuadrón de ese sujeto y no se contuvo—: ¿Por qué ella, Bardock?

El aludido guio su mirada hasta la novata y se encogió de hombros no queriendo dar explicaciones.

—Es una hembra débil —informó el reptil, colocando la placa dentro de una gaveta—. Su cuerpo no tiene mucha resistencia. Puede darte problemas, y no sólo a ti, sino a la misión en general.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a hacer tu trabajo y dejas que yo me encargue de mi escuadrón? —soltó serio, mientras comenzó a quitarse la armadura en conjunto con su vestimenta.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta —y si no lo hicieron no hay problema—, ha pasado una semana desde que publiqué el fic. Con eso quiero decir que pretendo hacerlo de esa forma: una actualización por semana. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a asegurarlo; sólo diré que en verdad lo intentaré.**

**Ahora, realmente no me esperaba el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. Me emocioné, no voy a negarlo; ver en la bandeja el tanto de views que tuvo el primer capítulo, fue grato para mí. Así que muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron el primer capítulo y también a quienes esperaban por este nuevo cap; espero no haberlos defraudado. Yo quedé conforme si de algo sirve xD**

**Quiero agradecer también a quienes ya comenzaron a seguir el fic y a quienes lo colocaron en sus favoritos. Por supuesto mil gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario, me motivan muchísimo a seguir:**

**M. Bidden, Sorceress, Ary Lee, saiyan blood24, Stacy Adler y Lady supersaiyajin.**

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. No nos hagas perder el tiempo

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.**

* * *

El escuadrón de Bardock, sin éste último, aguardaba afuera de las instalaciones del centro médico. El líder seguía adentro, seguramente charlando con Geda acerca del lugar al que tendrían que dirigirse en un par de días. Tooma se encontraba impaciente por esa situación, quería saber cuanto antes el nombre del planeta al que irían, pues realmente esperaba que ese lugar se tratase de Yadrat. A aquel planeta lo perseguían cientos de rumores; la mayoría de los soldados no dejaba de mencionar que se trataba de un lugar en el que sus habitantes lograron desarrollar técnicas asombrosas; la población no era fuerte y por eso cabía la posibilidad de que un escuadrón de clase baja se hiciera cargo. Y Tooma, neciamente, quería que ese escuadrón fuese el suyo.

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo Bardock? —Soltó una enfurecida Fasha—. ¡Quiero largarme de aquí!

—No seas impaciente —pidió tranquilamente el de armadura azul—. Geda debe estar diciéndole nuestra próxima ubicación.

Gine observó a sus compañeros; Tooma sonreía de medio lado mientras sus brazos se encontraban cruzados frente a su pecho, estaba tranquilo; Fasha, por su parte, se encontraba fastidiada, yendo de un lado a otro pateando algunas rocas en tanto maldecía por lo bajo; Borgos se mantenía en silencio, sentando en el suelo y solo degustando de una fruta. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

Ella, sin otra cosa que hacer, guio su mirada hasta su antebrazo; todavía podía sentir ligeras punzadas dolorosas por donde ingresó aquella cosa. Le hubiera gustado saber de qué se trató esa prueba, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar de nuevo, ya Mudgen se había encargado de gritarle a la cara que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero en realidad no le preocupaba, tal sólo era curiosidad.

Suspiró con ligereza; ya estaba cansada. En ese instante compartía la idea de Fasha pues quería irse de ahí pronto. Ella no recordaba haber tardado tanto en esas pruebas, de hecho, le pareció un proceso sumamente rápido; ¿por qué demonios su capitán demoraba tanto? Ya era de noche en el jodido planeta y él no daba señales de vida, qué se estaba creyendo. Ella moría de hambre y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y devorar todo lo que fuese comestible. Ya no soportaba estar ahí.

Impaciente, comenzó a mover el pie derecho sobre el suelo.

Tooma se percató al instante de la acción de su nueva compañera y no evitó sonreír divertido.

—¿Todas las hembras son igual de impacientes?

Gine lo miró y dejó de mover el pie repentinamente; supo que su compañero se refirió a eso.

—¿Todos los machos son igual de… retrasados? —devolvió Fasha, con evidente ironía.

Tooma rio a carcajada limpia.

A Gine también le causó gracia y tampoco fue capaz de reprimir su risa.

Pero callaron al momento, pues en ese instante iba saliendo Bardock del centro médico. Tooma no demoró ni un poco en acercarse a él para averiguar lo que tanto quería saber.

—¿Cuál es el _afortunado_ planeta, Bardock?

El aludido lo miró de reojo, mientras ajustaba bien el scouter sobre su oreja.

—No será Yadrat —confesó con cierta molestia.

—¿Cómo? —Se sorprendió el de armadura azul—. Pero ellos dijeron…

—Ellos dijeron nada, Tooma —concluyó por él—. Yadrat aún no ha sido explorado —pronunció aquello como si él mismo no creyera eso.

—¡Qué mala suerte! —Exclamó Fasha—. Sonaba tentador.

—No tiene caso. —Resopló exhausto el líder—. Sabemos lo que harán si descubren que esas técnicas en realidad existen y que son tan poderosas como presumen.

Tooma gruñó enfadado, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Los soldados de clase alta se harían cargo del planeta en el mejor de los casos; sin embargo, Bardock tenía razón y lo más probable sería que la élite del gran Freezer se ocuparía de dicho planeta para, al final, apropiarse de las técnicas especiales de aquellos seres y seguir haciéndose más poderosos de lo que, de por sí, ya eran. Esa era la realidad, no esa estupidez de que el planeta aún no era explorado.

Aunque a él le hubiera encantado ir a ese lugar para después presumir la gran hazaña, no podía oponerse a las órdenes de los altos mandos. Él estaba ahí para acatar.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? —inquirió de pronto Gine.

Todo el equipo la volteó a ver; por momentos olvidaban que la niña se encontraba ahí.

Bardock la miró indiferente, pero enseguida informó—: Puranto.

—¡Qué! —gritó Tooma—. ¿_Absurdiranto_ dijiste?

El cabecilla del grupo gruñó enfadado.

Por esa razón fue que tardó tanto en salir, porque estaba discutiendo con Geda acerca del ridículo lugar al que decidieron mandarlos. Simplemente no podía creerlo; tuvo que aceptarlo porque no tuvo otra opción. Era eso o la disolución de su grupo. Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, en cuanto volvieran de esa ridícula misión de juego le exigiría a Geda más seriedad y consideración para su equipo. Ellos no eran ningunos inútiles, para esas misiones de porquería existían tipos como Aragus y su séquito de imbéciles.

A él no le harían eso; sería la primera y última vez que aceptaría misiones de ese tipo. No por nada eran uno de los mejores escuadrones de clase baja, y no se cansaban de demostrarlo con creces en cada misión a la que acudían. Merecían mejores planetas; grandes y con habitantes que al menos intentaran defenderse.

¿Qué rayos pisó para tener tan mala suerte en los últimos días? Primero la novata y después ese jodido planeta.

—Era predecible —confesó Fasha, bajo las expectantes miradas de todos—. Piénsenlo. Demoramos demasiado para tener al escuadrón completo otra vez; es como comenzar de cero.

El líder del escuadrón sopesó las palabras de la hembra; aunque no quisiera, tenía que admitir que era la razón más sensata. Aceptaría esa misión y concluiría con ella satisfactoriamente, tan sólo porque jamás dejaba nada inconcluso y nunca entregaría un trabajo mal hecho, pero en cuanto terminara con ello esos imbéciles iban a escucharlo.

—Salimos en un par de días, será mejor que se preparen… o no —dijo el líder, meditando muy bien sus palabras—. Da igual, no importa.

—Pues comencemos con el entrenamiento, ¿qué dicen si vamos al bar? —propuso Fasha, animada.

**…**

**.**

—¿Qué estará haciendo esa niña? —se preguntó Galic.

Seguía devorando la comida sin contemplaciones… y sin recordar que esa casa no era la suya, sino la de Gine. Por supuesto estaba arrasando con los alimentos de la chiquilla inútil, como solía llamarle cuando se encontraba demasiado molesto con ella. No obstante, no le preocupaba ni un poco dejarla sin un solo bocado, a final de cuentas esa niña se lo debía.

Aunque, si no hubiera sido por la crisis que atravesaba el escuadrón de Bardock, Gine jamás hubiera entrado al grupo, al menos no por iniciativa de ella. Se alegraba demasiado por la niña, pues confiaba en que pronto ella se daría cuenta de que no había nada mejor que ser un saiyajin. Y se reiría en su cara cuando la infeliz le dijera que ser una guerrera era lo mejor del universo.

Ansiaba que ese día llegara. Nada sería mejor que ver a una Gine completamente diferente.

—Ojalá no lo arruine.

**…**

**.**

Borgos, Tooma y Fasha se fueron juntos a beber un poco al bar. Bardock se negó a la invitación, la única intención que tenía en esos momentos era ir hasta su casa, comer hasta el cansancio y quedarse dormido como si fuera una maldita roca. Comportamiento raro en él y lo sabía, incluso imaginaba que sus camaradas debieron pensar exactamente lo mismo, pero le daba igual; no se sentía con ganas y punto.

Gine, por su parte, también rechazó la idea. Pensó que lo mejor sería irse a su casa. Intuía que Galic se encontraba ahí y tal vez querría saber cómo le fue en su primer día. Además, moría por comer. Haber pasado todo el día en esas aburridas instalaciones le dejó exhausta, pero sin duda agradeció el gesto de sus nuevos compañeros al invitarla.

Por esa razón fue que sólo quedaron Gine y Bardock afuera del dichoso centro médico, sin embargo, la joven mujer se apresuró a despedirse para no quedarse más tiempo en esa incómoda situación, que al menos ella así percibía.

Estaba por marcharse cuando la voz de su capitán le hizo desistir.

—Oye, tú. Será mejor que no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces confusa.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No posees un poder de pelea envidiable, niña —argumentó sardónico—. Lo que quiero decir es que allá afuera no vales nada.

Sin esperar respuesta de ella, comenzó a alejarse de ahí. De cualquier manera ella no tenía por qué responder, su palabra siempre sería la última. Había muchas cosas que esa niña tenía que aprender y esa era una de ellas.

No le agradó para nada saber que esa hembra no contaba con suficiente resistencia, y con seguridad eso se debía a la falta de entrenamiento. No había otra razón. Sí, entendía que la raza saiyajin era fuerte por naturaleza, pero tampoco era algo que iba a desarrollarse por sí solo; habría que ser estúpidos para creer que se harían seres extremadamente fuertes nada más por llevar sangre guerrera. Y ese precisamente era el error de muchos, el error de todos los que seguían estancados en la mediocridad, el error que sin duda estaba cometiendo esa chiquilla. No entendía qué demonios hacía en un escuadrón cuando ella misma no se preocupaba por ser mejor.

Gine sólo se quedó mirando a la nada. Entendía por qué su capitán le dijo eso y mentiría si dijera que no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. El médico con aspecto de reptil no se contuvo a la hora de informarle a Bardock acerca de sus debilidades. Comprendía que era algo que su líder tenía que saber, pues su escuadrón estaba en juego, pero no le agradó que Geda lo mencionara de esa forma tan despectiva. Una cosa era tener que soportar a Galic, a quien conocía de años, y otra muy distinta tener que escuchar a un completo desconocido llamarle débil.

**…**

**.**

—¿Qué piensan de la novata?

Fasha alzó ambas cejas ante la cuestión de Tooma, mientras dio un largo sorbo a su bebida; no tenía nada que argumentar al respecto.

—No es fuerte —dijo entonces Borgos, mirando a la mesa.

El de armadura azul asintió ante la respuesta de su compañero. Lo mismo pensaba, pero no la juzgaba. Era una novata así que le pareció lógico. Con el paso del tiempo ella iría adquiriendo las habilidades necesarias, aunque con la idea que tenía el cabecilla del grupo con respecto a ella, ya le advertía que posiblemente esa niña jamás llegaría a ser una guerrera.

—Bardock dice que su estancia no es definitiva —pensó en voz alta.

Fasha ante la confesión frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que va a echarla? —indagó casi incrédula.

—Pues… eso creo. —Movió su vaso en círculos—. Tan sólo necesita a alguien mejor.

La de vestimenta color rosa rodó los ojos intentando no darle mayor importancia al asunto. Ella, al igual que sus compañeros, consideraba que Gine no era alguien fuerte, de hecho, su comportamiento le pareció bastante patoso, así que le daba absolutamente igual si esa niña permanecía o no en el escuadrón. Lo único que pedía y que le preocupaba era que a Bardock no se le ocurriera echarla cuando aún no tuviera listo el reemplazo, o volverían a lo mismo; días sin misiones. El líder de su grupo en ocasiones era muy impulsivo, por tanto, se esperaba todo de él.

**...**

**.**

Bardock llegó finalmente a su vivienda. Todo estaba en penumbras, como solía estar siempre.

Sin preocuparse por iluminar la habitación se dirigió hasta la mesa, la cual se encontraba en el centro de la que podía denominarse como la estancia; a la izquierda se hallaba el intento de cocina con un mueble y una hornilla encima de éste; un congelador pequeño en un rincón y otros cachivaches regados a diestra y siniestra. Luego estaba un pasillo y al final de éste se encontraba su solitaria habitación con un cuarto de baño, al cual quería llegar cuanto antes para darse una merecida ducha.

Mientras iba avanzando por el corto pasillo, se retiró el scouter y luego la armadura del torso. Se sentía exhausto, pero eso no era impedimento alguno para ducharse y comer algo antes de dormir; tan sólo dejaría la armadura sobre la cama y después haría lo que tanto le apetecía.

Estaba por hacer lo anterior cuando se percató del inusual bulto sobre su cama. Aunque el lugar se encontraba oscuro pudo reconocer a la perfección de lo que se trataba…, y no evitó bufar completamente hastiado.

¿Qué se creía esa hembra para entrar a su casa y apropiarse de su dormitorio como si fuese de ella?

Se acercó hasta la cama y se posó frente a ésta con las manos sobre la cintura.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La intrusa se removió en la cama, pero pronto descubrió su rostro e hizo los gestos típicos de alguien que fue interrumpido en su tercer sueño. Pero, en cuanto reconoció al dueño de la voz, se alegró y saltó quedando de rodillas sobre la cómoda cama.

—¡Bardock! —dijo contenta—, pensé que no vendrías nunca.

El recién nombrado soltó una ligera risa sardónica. Luego agregó—: Justo lo que esperaba de ti, Oliv. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora lárgate, ¿quieres?

La chica sonrió traviesa al escucharlo; estuvo esperando algo como eso.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Se fingió indignada, al tiempo en que lentamente se fue acercando al borde de la cama, por ende, cerca de él—. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó ayer?

—No digas estupideces. Entre tú y yo no pasó nada. —Se quitó las muñequeras y las arrojó por ahí.

—Qué rápido olvidas, Bardock —reprochó con la voz cargada de sensualidad—. Puedo ayudarte a recordar —mencionó sugerente, colocando sus huesudas manos sobre el duro torso del líder.

Bardock sonrió arrogante y en seguida tomó a la saiyajin con fuerza por la cintura, estrujándola casi posesivamente. La chica sonrió satisfecha cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella, a milímetros de rozar sus pieles. Pudo sentir el cálido aliento del guerrero recorriendo la delicada piel de su cuello y eso estaba a punto de hacerla desfallecer. Moría por estar junto a él una vez más.

El guerrero llevó sus labios hasta la oreja de ella, lo suficiente cerca para susurrarle en el odio—: No seas ridícula, mujer. —Luego sólo la arrojó con fuerza contra la cama.

La saiyajin de cabello largo dio un grito ahogado, totalmente desconcertada por lo que le hizo. Y Bardock tan sólo se limitó a retomar la tarea que dejó inconclusa cuando descubrió que esa mujer invadía su cama.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—No más que tú. —Abrió la puerta del baño—. Ahora vete si no quieres que te arrastre hasta la salida.

La joven, sumamente molesta, tomó sus cosas y salió de la vivienda, azotando con extrema fuerza la puerta, como esperando que el brusco sonido llegase hasta la Tierra y los habitantes de dicho planeta se enteraran de lo indignada que se encontraba.

El de cabellos alborotados sonrió de medio lado satisfecho al ver que ella se largó. Oliv estaba realmente idiota; es decir, ¿cuándo fue que esa mujer relacionó «sexo» con «me perteneces»_? _Eso era una estupidez y de las más grandes que haya visto hasta ese momento; era verdaderamente absurda. Él jamás sería el compañero de una hembra como esa, porque con seguridad su descendencia nacería imbécil.

**…**

**.**

Exhaló con pesadez. Ese sí que había sido un largo día.

Miró de nueva cuenta su antebrazo. Aunque no se notaba ninguna marca, seguía causándole molestia. Según Fasha, tenía que acostumbrarse a eso pues de ahora en adelante esa sería su vida, sin embargo no le agradaba nada la idea. Deseaba que no hicieran eso cada vez que salieran de misión o realmente sería una completa pesadilla, peor que tener a Galic molestando todo el día.

Continuó caminando y justo como intuyó, su vivienda no se encontraba sola. Las luces estaban encendidas.

Abrió la puerta sin cuidado alguno.

Ahí estaba Galic… y acabando con su comida, para variar.

Era un desvergonzado de primera, ¿cómo pudo terminarse todo? Ella estaba muriendo de hambre y lo único en lo que pensó todo el día desde que salió de la casa, era en devorarse todo lo que tenía en la cocina. Pero ya ni siquiera era novedad, Galic hacía eso unas cuantas veces. Muchas veces. La primera vez que lo encontró atiborrándose con todos los alimentos lo mandó al diablo, pero éste la abofeteó por insolente. En las siguientes ocasiones ya sólo se limitó a observarlo cansada, justo como hacía en ese preciso instante.

—¿Me dejó algo, viejo vividor? —quiso saber desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Definitivamente no —contestó con simpleza, en tanto se dedicó a morder un gran trozo de carne—. Si quieres comer tendrás que salir a buscar algo —agregó con la boca llena.

Gine suspiró extenuada; se quedaría sin comer hasta el día siguiente.

—Aún me pregunto por qué el Rey Vegeta no le ha dado la mención al mayor descarado de la historia.

—Me da lo mismo. —Se chupó los dedos de su única mano—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Pues… —Se sacó las muñequeras—, tan sólo se dedicaron a hacernos las pruebas médicas. Por cierto, ¿usted sabe para qué sirven? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo que no sabes, acaso eres idiota?

—Es verdad, usted es un viejo burdo. —Rodó los ojos exasperada.

—Y tú una tonta que no sabe nada —contratacó, pero en seguida sonrió divertido—. Pues, en realidad eso es muy sencillo, niña. —Se limpió la mano para luego tomar pose de conocedor absoluto del universo—. Ellos registran tu resistencia física, el tono muscular, la masa corporal, las cantidades exactas de cualquier tipo de hormona, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Ahora entiendes?

—Ya deje de tratarme de imbécil.

—Pues no actúes como tal.

Gine respiró con profundidad. Aunque parecía que ellos dos se llevaban mal, eso no era del todo cierto. Ya estaba bastante familiarizada con la forma de ser de Galic, y con seguridad él también debía estar acostumbrado a ella. Era una relación bastante rara, pero que, sin duda, Gine apreciaba a su manera. Ya sabía que a Galic no le correspondía hacerse cargo de ella, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, y siendo sincera, más bien parecía que era ella la que se hacía cargo de él. La mayoría de los saiyajin jamás se preocupaban por sus hijos, era consciente de eso, por eso saber que podía contar con alguien era algo que valoraba en demasía.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a retirarse las botas.

—¿Cuándo saldrán de misión?

—Un par de días. —Se recostó por completo en la cama, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza—. Planeta Puranto… Creo que sí.

Galic alzó ambas cejas; no tenía idea de qué planeta era ese, pero lo importante es que saldrían pronto a purgar.

—¿No te ha visto pelear? —preguntó, insinuando la torpeza de la chica en tal actividad.

Gine se levantó, recargó sus codos sobre el colchón y le envió una mirada que lo habría mandado a la galaxia más lejana.

—No, no lo ha hecho —respondió sombría—, pero no debe ser difícil para él imaginarlo.

A su mente llegó lo que Bardock le dijo poco antes de marcharse: _«Será mejor que no nos hagas perder el tiempo»_. Era más que evidente que el líder de su escuadrón no confiaba en sus habilidades, y todo gracias a ese insecto de Geda, quien no se contuvo para hacerle saber los resultados de sus estudios.

—En eso te doy toda la razón —agregó el hombre, trayéndola de vuelta a Vegeta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El mayor sentado y la joven recostada.

—Galic… —lo llamó suavemente, rompiendo con toda quietud.

—Uhm.

—¿Cuándo es que se va a largar de mi casa?

Galic comenzó a reír escandalosamente, recordando apenas que esa no era su casa. Se tomaba demasiados privilegios dentro de esa vivienda, pero jamás sería tan idiota como para violar su privacidad, y se refería a la de él, no a la de la mocosa. Ya estaba comenzando a familiarizarse con la soledad que le resultaría incomodo dormir bajo el mismo techo con alguien más, y peor aún si ese alguien era Gine. La chiquilla de Boc podía llegar a ser exasperante cuando se ponía en modo: «¿Por qué tuve que nacer saiyajin?»

Se levantó de la cama y caminó directo hasta la salida, todavía un tanto divertido por la situación.

—Eres una hembra insolente —se despidió fingiéndose molesto y dejándola finalmente sola.

Gine sonrió, luego sólo se dejó arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo. Preparándose entre sueños para la que sería su primer misión de purga.

* * *

**¡Hola gente!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más de este fic. Se supone que tenía que haber actualizado ayer, e iba hacerlo, pero ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo... Por eso es que no lo diré. El punto es que finalmente quedó y tengo que agregar que estos tres primeros capítulos me parecieron necesarios para lo que se vendrá después; pues como habrán notado, ya se viene la primera misión del escuadrón.**

**Me alegra un montón saber que los capítulos pasados fueron de su agrado, y espero que éste no sea la excepción.**

**Una vez más agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, y también a quienes me dejan sus comentarios; en verdad que los valoro un montón.**

**Gracias:**

**Ary Lee, celestia carito, M. Bidden, Lady supersaiyajin y saiyan blood24.**

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Primera regla: no te distraigas

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

**N/A:** Sólo como aclaración; en algunas ocasiones ocuparé planetas que se nombran en el anime, tal cual hice con Yadrat; sin embargo, habrá otros —como Puranto—, que serán de mi invención.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Primera regla: no te distraigas.**

* * *

**Planeta Puranto**

Observaron el panorama que les ofrecía aquel planeta con cielo de color verde; había muchas plantas, ese césped bien podría medir unos treinta centímetros; árboles de gran tamaño, todos repartidos a lo largo y ancho gracias a la naturaleza; y cientos de cultivos en la mayor parte del terreno, algunos ya dando los resultados. Unos cuantos agujeros con agua del mismo color que el cielo también llamaban la atención, pero no tanto como lo hacían los habitantes con sus escandalosos gritos; ellos no habían dejado de correr de izquierda a derecha desde que los vieron. Gritaban, imploraban, lloraban… todo al mismo tiempo; era algo divertido que no veían en muchos planetas, o al menos, no en la mayoría de sus habitantes como ocurría en ese lugar.

—Este planeta no vale nada —se quejó Tooma.

Bardock, por su parte, seguía sin poder creer el bajísimo nivel de fuerza de los habitantes.

Y menos aceptar la forma en la que subestimaron a su escuadrón. Por más que presionaba y presionaba el rastreador, los números no cambiaban a más de cincuenta unidades. Bien, eran guerreros de clase baja, sí, pero eso no justificaba la poca consideración que tuvieron al enviarlos a ese jodido planeta. La ubicación era relativamente cercana al planeta Vegeta, de tamaño nada asombroso, la gravedad un insulto a la raza saiyajin, y esos insectos… esos insectos sólo sabían ocultarse —bastante bien, cabe mencionar—; seguro estaban hasta por debajo de las piedras y temblando mientras imploraban a su Dios la salvación.

Maldijo en silencio; simplemente no podía superarlo.

Ellos tal vez no recibían las mejores misiones en los mejores planetas, pues esos les tocaban a los _clase alta_, pero jamás les dieron algo como eso. No podía dejar de pensar que era una total burla a sus capacidades.

Una patada directa a su orgullo.

—Démonos prisa, quiero largarme cuanto antes —indicó Bardock—. La novata viene conmigo, no quiero ningún error.

—Es un planeta estúpido, no creo que pase nada —agregó Tooma.

—Ya sabemos que el planeta es estúpido, sólo falta ver si la novata no lo es.

Gine frunció el entrecejo tan pronto como escuchó a su capitán. Pero no iba a refutar, no ahí, no enfrente de todos. Lo mejor era concentrarse en la misión, cualquier cosa podría salir de la nada y sorprenderlos con la guardia baja; sería catastrófico sin duda. No entendía por qué ellos estaban tan tranquilos; comprendía que la población no fuese ciertamente fuerte, pero ella no podía asegurar que esos seres no hubieran desarrollado sus sentidos e hicieran uso de técnicas muy avanzadas, capaces de hacerlos caer a la primera. Creía que, sin duda, sus compañeros cometían un grave error al no corroborar la debilidad de los habitantes de Puranto. No obstante, ella no tenía poder alguno para impedir que sus compañeros cometieran estupideces.

—Muy bien, háganse cargo de la zona sur —dijo en tanto apretó el botón del rastreador—; ahí hay varios.

Tooma, Borgos y Fasha imitaron pronto la acción y comenzaron a rastrear la energía de los seres de ese planeta. Sería un trabajo sumamente sencillo.

Ahora entendían por qué Geda les dijo que no habría necesidad de la transformación Ozaru; aparte de que no había luna, no había nadie realmente poderoso.

—Entendido —dijo Fasha.

Los tres miembros se alejaron volando hacia el lugar indicado por Bardock. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabarían con todos esos débiles, literal. Incluso podrían encargarse de ese planeta yendo cada quien por su lado y los resultados seguirían siendo los mismos. Ahora sí Geda logró burlarse de ellos y de la manera más ruin.

Gine y Bardock se quedaron en el mismo sitio.

El líder ajustaba nuevamente el scouter para localizar el nivel de energía de uno de ellos y poder dirigirse ahí. Quería acabar rápido con eso y volver para decirle unas cuantas cosas más a Geda. Jamás volverían a darle un planeta como ese.

El rastreador rápidamente le reveló el lugar en dónde se encontraban algunos de los habitantes, sonrió de medio lado. Si continuaban a esa velocidad podrían largarse en un santiamén de ahí. Pero le sorprendió que la enviada de Galic siguiera en la misma posición; a esas alturas ya debería estar yendo rumbo a esos insectos… No, equivocación, a esas alturas ya debería haber concluido con el trabajo.

—¿Sabes usar el rastreador o sólo lo traes como adorno? —preguntó de pronto un tanto enfadado.

—¿Eh?

—Hazte cargo, novata —ordenó serio—. De verdad deseo largarme de aquí.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso ella tendría que matar a todos sola, era en serio? Él sabía a la perfección que no tenía experiencia con eso, no por nada le decía novata. Así que por qué diablos le ordenaba tal cosa.

No estaba segura si sólo se trataba de su ansiedad ya elevada a niveles exagerados o tan sólo era él queriéndose burlar de ella, lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que no se sentía con la capacidad para asesinar a tantos, ni siquiera de asesinar. Vaya, no tenía ni remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca vio en primera fila un ejemplo de la forma correcta de llevar a cabo una purga; su líder no lo iba a hacer, Galic no lo hizo —al menos no frente a ella—, y los otros tres miembros del escuadrón ya estaban trabajando lejos de ahí.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

—Señor, yo…

Pero no continuó. La exigente mirada de Bardock le advirtió la posible respuesta.

—Sí —aceptó sin remedio y comenzó a avanzar.

Él la vio caminar hacia la dirección indicada. Se cruzó de brazos a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría.

Esa sí era una buena forma de saber con qué clase de guerrero trataba, no esas absurdas pruebas médicas que sólo le servían al imbécil de Geda y seguramente a alguien más, pero ese no era el asunto a tratar en ese momento. Ahora se daría cuenta de la forma en la que esa niña podría hacerse cargo de las cosas, aunque claro, tomando en cuenta que la raza a la que se enfrentaban era débil a más no poder, las dudas respecto a ella seguirían existiendo hasta que pudieran pelear verdaderamente.

**…**

—¡Habitantes de Puranto —gritó Tooma alzando los brazos—, ha llegado su rey! ¡Adoradlo!

Borgos sonrió burlón mientras veía cómo varios de los pobladores corrían y gritaban como si no hubiera un mañana… y no lo había, al menos no para ellos. La escena se le antojó tan divertida que no fue capaz de contener alguna que otra risa. Había visto seres asustadizos en variados planetas, pero jamás tan cobardes como los de Puranto; ellos de verdad no tenían intención alguna de defender lo que les pertenecía, no estaban dispuestos a levantar ni un solo dedo. _¡Patéticos!_

—¡El Rey de _Absurdiranto_! —Evocó Fasha, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa bien marcada—. Nada mal, Tooma… nada mal.

El recién nombrado bajó entonces los brazos, apenas recordando que él mismo le dio ese apelativo al planeta. Sí, gran error.

Borgos, ni corto ni perezoso, rio escandalosamente, como muy pocas veces se permitía hacerlo. Hasta él olvidó por un momento que su compañero denominó de esa forma a Puranto. Era un imbécil. Y si pensó que nada sería más gracioso que la ingeniosa observación de Fasha, la verdad es que el gesto de Tooma superó todas sus expectativas, cosa que le hizo reír con más efusividad.

—Ya, ya —interrumpió Tooma seriamente—. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Alzó su mano derecha y apuntó directo a una gran roca, pues detrás de ésta se hallaban ocultos tal vez un par de esos habitantes. Y estuvo a punto de tirar la bola de energía para escandalizar aún más a la población, pero uno de los residentes del planeta se paró frente a ellos sosteniendo con suma fuerza un palo tallado en forma de lanza. Los tres saiyajin lo miraron con atención; el pobre tipo temblaba, sin embargo, se aferraba a su improvisada arma como si la vida se le fuese en ello; estaba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Para los miembros del escuadrón de Bardock ya era un hecho; los _purantians_ no eran fuertes ni de chiste. Su armamento era rudimentario, sumamente obsoleto, y eso, combinado con la poca fuerza que poseían, era la muerte segura para ellos. La población no era impresionante en ningún sentido; no obstante, las condiciones de vida del planeta es lo que lo convertía en un lugar valioso; los recursos naturales con que contaban eran seguramente codiciados por _alguien_, y por esa razón es que ellos tenían que encargarse de exterminar a todos los de Puranto. A eso se dedicaban.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren aquí? —el hombre se armó de valor y exigió respuesta intentando no vacilar.

Fasha miró al purantian; sus vestimentas sí que le parecieron extrañas. Era una larga tela que le cubría del cuello a los pies; gastada y un tanto sucia. Luego unas sandalias que se asomaban por la que creía que era una larga bata, mostrando los descuidados pies y dejando en evidencia lo mucho que trabajaban en sus cultivos; y, para finalizar, llevaba una tela envuelta en la cabeza, la cual les permitía resguardarse de los rayos solares. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. _Tan raro._

—Les he hecho una pregunta —insistió el purantian, sosteniendo la lanza frente a él.

Tooma rio por el valeroso y… _conmovedor_ intento del hombrecillo —Venimos por este planeta. Ahora nos pertenece.

—No les pertenece nada. ¡Largo de aquí, no son bienvenidos!

Borgos sonrió divertido en tanto apretó con fuerza los puños; listo para dar comienzo con su trabajo.

—Si nos dieran unidades de poder por cada vez que escuchamos eso, ya seríamos soldados de clase alta —dijo Tooma, logrando que sus compañeros sonrieran ligeramente—. ¿Sabes, purantian? Sería más fácil y rápido si tan sólo traes a todos aquí y los colocas frente a nosotros.

—¡Ya cierra la boca, sucio saiyajin! —gritó encolerizado—. Será mejor que se vayan porque de aquí no se llevarán nada.

—Después de todo sí sabes quiénes somos —apuntó Fasha divertida.

—¡Son unos monstruos! —escupió enfadado, mirando a la chica con sumo desprecio—. Eso es lo que son. ¡Ahora largo!

—Viejo, esto es muy divertido, pero llevamos prisa —se burló Tooma y enseguida se lanzó contra el purantian propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, uno que logró tirarlo al suelo…muerto—. ¡¿Alguien más va a intentar defender este insignificante planeta?! —gritó.

Los tres saiyajin sonrieron ante la muda respuesta.

—Parece que ya no hay candidatos. —Fasha se fingió triste.

**…**

Gine caminó lentamente, demasiado a decir verdad. Retrasando lo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, lo sabía, pero ¿cómo sería capaz de hacerlo cuando ella misma no soportaba el sólo hecho de escuchar a los demás hablando sobre sus experiencias en el campo de batalla, cuando sabía que esos seres tenían tanto derecho a vivir como ellos?

¿Cómo haría entonces?

Tragó saliva.

Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción. Quería creer que Galic tenía la razón; que una vez que lo hiciera lo demás sería sumamente sencillo. Iba a dedicarse a eso y peor sería para ella sentir tanta pena en cada misión. Debía alejar aquel sentimiento cuanto antes o jamás lo lograría. Necesitaba más fortaleza y menos sentido de culpa… necesitaba ser saiyajin.

—Muy bien —se motivó.

Llevó su mano hasta el scouter y empezó a maniobrarlo intentando hallar la ubicación exacta. Y ahí estaba; las unidades de poder no tardaron en ser marcadas por el artefacto. Tomó aire y se acercó sólo un poco más a la zona. Era ahora o nunca.

Algunos de los habitantes del planeta se encontraban ocultos dentro de una de las rusticas viviendas, y se le ocurrió una idea. Tal vez si… quizás si hacia eso podía ser más fácil para ella, y también para ellos. Lo mejor sería si no veía los rostros de esos seres cuando todo pasara.

Bardock la miraba a lo lejos, esperando a que esa niña se moviera de una buena vez. La vio detenerse de pronto, y aquella acción le hizo fruncir el ceño. No obstante, lo que le hizo preguntarse «¿qué cree que hace?», fue ver cómo la chiquilla desvió el rostro del objetivo y en seguida una gran explosión sucedió, provocada por la energía de la misma. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué fue lo que pasó, creía que nada, pero esa niña simplemente lanzó el ataque como si esos infelices la hubiesen atacado, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se encargaba de ir hasta ahí y terminar con eso; tan sólo se quedó en su sitio luego de su absurdo intento de exterminio.

Sin meditarlo fue hasta donde ella para exigir explicación.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Justo lo que me pidió, señor —respondió confusa.

Entonces se escucharon algunos gritos… gritos de dolor. Gine deseó ser sorda en esos momentos; creyó que terminaría con todos ellos con ese simple ataque, pero eso no fue así. Estaban arrastrándose, quejándose… aferrándose todavía a la vida.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba pasando; ellos estaban sufriendo por su culpa.

Le dio la espalda a la escena para sorprender todavía más, si es que eso era posible, a su capitán; no quería verlos, no podía hacerlo. Le era suficiente con escucharlos como para también ser testigo ocular de la terrorífica historia que ella misma provocó. Tuvo ganas de echarse al suelo de rodillas y cubrirse los oídos mientras se maldecía a sí misma para toda la eternidad, pero claramente no podía… no debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora? —indagó enfadado. La tomó con fuerza del brazo, obligándola a girar hacia él—. Todavía no terminas el trabajo, niña. Acaba con ellos ya mismo.

Gine lo miró directo a los ojos, pero pronto se arrepintió de ello; Bardock estaba enojado.

Tragó en seco, intentando de todas las formas posibles ocultar su debilidad ante lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí. Sentía su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, los ojos escociéndole y el corazón palpitándole a una velocidad impresionante. Era la adrenalina mezclada con la angustia. Era un cumulo de sentimientos lúgubres… Era ella sosteniendo la vida de tantos en las palmas de sus manos. Y pesaba demasiado.

—Sí capitán —respondió finalmente casi en un susurro. No dio tiempo a nada más, pues con premura y apretando los ojos, volvió a arrojar energía hacia la dirección de donde provenían los gritos. Lo mejor era acabar con el sufrimiento de esos seres cuanto antes.

Bardock la soltó toscamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No habías matado antes. —Y no era una pregunta. Le dio la espalda a la chica y presionó de nueva cuenta el scouter. El hecho de que la niña no hubiera realizado eso antes no era su gran problema, justo esperó eso, pero, en realidad, jamás vio una reacción como la de ella. Muchos sonreían nerviosos luego de su primer paso, pero era eso; simples sonrisas que no demoraban en tornarse sádicas; sin embargo, ella seguía ahí, parada, casi aturdida.

«Niña tonta»

Gine, por su parte, parpadeó sorprendida por la aseveración de él.

—Yo… no, señor —confesó cabizbaja.

El cabecilla resopló extenuado; ya lo sabía.

—Pues vas a aprender a hacerlo —aseguró concluyente—. Y empieza por realizar ataques que sirvan, ¿entendiste, novata?

La susodicha torció la boca al escuchar aquel apodo que comenzaba a caracterizarle, cosa que no quería, pero que tampoco le molestaba; sin embargo, prefería mil veces que la llamasen por su nombre. Por tanto, no demoró en corregir rápida y tranquilamente:

—Mi nombre es Gine, señor.

—Y el mío es Bardock —agregó irónico; no obstante, en el fondo, sus palabras burlescas estaban exigiendo lo mismo que ella le pedía—. ¿Verdad que no te cuesta trabajo pronunciarlo?

—Pues…, tal vez me cuesta tanto como a usted pronunciar el mío. —Desvió la mirada.

«Y eso le suma un punto»

No supo si la chiquilla fue irónica o tan sólo fue honesta. La verdad, la forma en que ella solía expresar las cosas le dejaba pensando. No es que ella contestara prepotente, por el contrario, no se le escuchaba con ese tipo de intención; pero ciertamente sus comentarios no era tan… _lanzados al azar_—por decirlo de alguna manera—. La muchacha sabía bien lo que decía, tampoco era tonta.

El beneficio de la duda era bien aplicada en esa situación, pero más le valía a esa mocosa evitarse esa clase de comentarios si no quería arrepentirse de ellos.

La miró de reojo, tenerla detrás suyo no ayudaba a enviarle una de sus mejores y más intimidantes miradas.

—De acuerdo, _Gine_ —pronunció marcadamente—. Todavía te quedan algunos por allá. —Señaló hacia la izquierda.

**…**

—A pesar de ser diminuto, habían muchos —dijo cansada.

Se sentaron en el suelo, exhaustos. Ya habían transcurrido unas seis horas desde que llegaron a Puranto, y apenas habían culminado con la labor.

Ahí, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se hallaban los cuerpos sin vida de cientos de purantians; desde niños, hasta viejos decrépitos. Ellos no excluían a nadie.

Si bien no supuso gran trabajo, la energía utilizada durante la purga sí fue suficiente. A lo mucho diez habitantes, o quizás menos, intentaron oponerse a ellos. Fue divertido que los residentes se lanzaran con armas similares a las del primer purantian que asesinaron; esas herramientas les parecieron curiosas. Los dejaron jugar un momento, haciéndoles creer que con esas cosas podrían matarlos fácilmente, pero cuando el juego se tornó aburrido, simplemente los lanzaron al aire de una patada y luego les arrojaron bolas de energía que les atravesaron justo el estómago. Todo eso fue una lluvia de sangre.

—Terminamos, ya hay que irnos —propuso Tooma.

—¿Bardock y la novata ya habrán terminado?

Pero tanto Tooma como Borgos se encogieron de hombros ante la interrogante de la única fémina presente.

**…**

Bardock decidió ayudar a la novata con algunos de los habitantes, mostrándole la forma adecuada de terminar con esos sujetos de la manera más rápida. No era caridad, era fastidio. Si dejaba que Gine se hiciera cargo de todos los que faltaban, con suerte volverían a Vegeta en un par de días. La niña era algo lenta y lo adjudicaba a su poca, o mejor dicho, nula experiencia. Sin embargo, él ya se había encargado de dejarle en claro que en su escuadrón se trabajaba con eficiencia, y que no iba a permitir que nadie se pasara aquella regla por donde le placiera. Gine ante esa casi amenaza sólo asintió estando de acuerdo con todo. Él sólo esperaba que ella no olvidara todo eso en la próxima misión.

—Gine —le llamó, al tiempo que lanzó una bola de energía hacia uno de los purantians—, por ahí hay un par. —Y señaló con la cabeza hacia la derecha.

La chica asintió y se dirigió corriendo ahí.

Como se le hizo costumbre: apretó los ojos con fuerza, estando a una distancia considerable, y lanzó más energía. Pensaba en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en los gritos de todos ellos; era preferible escuchar a Galic en su cabeza diciendo «Qué inútil eres, Gine». Y así continuó haciéndolo, preguntándose por qué el amigo de Boc le dijo que eso sería fácil y que se acostumbraría más pronto de lo que imaginaba. _¡Galic era un mentiroso!_

Bardock, sin embargo, volvió a negar con la cabeza. Si ella creía que él no se daba cuenta de la forma en que hacia todo, estaba muy equivocada. Es más, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha luego de verla asesinando con los ojos cerrados. Eso comenzaba a molestarle sin duda; la niña no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y eso era un gran riesgo.

Bufó enfadado, arrojándose contra los habitantes. A algunos los golpeaba con extrema fuerza, echándolos lejos, haciéndolos sufrir en el proceso; pero a otros, como los niños, les lanzaba energía que a la primera los dejaba fuera de juego. Todo eso lo hacía volteando a ver de vez en cuando a la novata, la cual, a todos asesinaba de la misma manera.

Desesperado, así se sentía ya.

Luego de haber terminado con los purantians, dirigió una vez más su mirada hasta ella. Aún no acababa. Y una idea cruzó por su mente, no evitó sonreír de medio lado, con cierta maldad. Formó entonces una pequeña esfera de energía con la mano derecha, no tan grande como para matar, pero si lo suficiente para tirar al suelo a esa mocosa. Sin pensarlo más, lanzó la bola y dio justo en la espalda de Gine, quien pronto cayó de bruces.

—Primera regla para ti —dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia ella—: No te distraigas.

Sonrió burlón, acomodándose las muñequeras.

Gine tosió ruidosamente, intentando ponerse en pie. Jamás vio venir eso.

Le dolía un poco la espalda y estaba molesta. Pero entendió el punto al que quiso llegar Bardock; _¡no cierres los ojos!_

Resignada, se quedó sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas a la altura de su abdomen y recargando sus manos en el piso. No quería levantarse aún, le ardía el lugar en donde recibió el impacto. Supo que cometió un error, pero no creía que esa fuera la forma de hacérselo saber.

En ese instante llegaron volando los tres miembros restantes. Observaron el lugar, dándose cuenta que Bardock y Gine también habían terminado con el trabajo. Vieron a la nueva en el suelo jadeando y dirigiendo miradas de muerte al líder del escuadrón, pero no le dieron mayor relevancia, pues no sería novedad que Bardock hiciera comentarios ofensivos o que la hubiera reñido por todas las cosas que no hizo como él decía.

—Ya vámonos —ordenó el cabecilla.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron de vuelta a las naves.

Aquel, el trabajo más sencillo jamás realizado.

«Lo siento», fue el último pensamiento de Gine antes de abordar la nave, dedicándole una profunda mirada al planeta que tanto sufrió por culpa suya.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Demoré una semana, pero era para darle suspenso al asunto (?) Jajaja.**

**En este capítulo he querido reflejar dos cosas; primero, obviamente: Gine enfrentando su primera misión; segundo, primordial para mí: cómo son los saiyajin cuando exterminan planetas. Ya, yo nunca viví en el planeta Vegeta ni conocí jamás a un saiyajin xD, pero es como lo imagino. Espero que les haya agradado la idea, porque a mí me fascinó. *insertar risa de hiena***

**Bueno, en fin, no les hago más largo esto. Les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que continúan a la espera de las actualizaciones, a quienes la siguen, a quienes la han agregado a sus favoritos (son un amor), y por supuesto mil ocho mil gracias por las reviews. Me motivaron a full, se los aseguro.**

**Muchísimas gracias, pues:**

**saiyan blood24, M. Bidden, Lady supersaiyajin, Ary Lee, Ara98, Helenna 'Uchiha y Hamalasestus1990.**

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. ¡Renuncio!

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. ¡Renuncio!**

* * *

_«¡No lo hagas, te lo pido…! ¡No lo hagas!»_

Habían transcurrido tres de días desde que volvió de la misión en Puranto, aún tenía las imágenes frescas de todo lo experimentado. Escuchaba los gritos de súplica, tan claros que su piel se erizaba; los veía implorando, arrastrándose dolorosamente; podía sentir el olor, ese olor a muerte invadiendo la atmosfera… y algo recordándole que fue ella quien llenó a ese planeta de tal hedor. Todo el tiempo durante la purga esperó sentirse como Galic dijo que sucedería, mas eso nunca llegó a pasar. Lejos de sentirse poderosa, se sentía realmente mal consigo misma.

No podía sentirse orgullosa cuando observaba las palmas de sus manos, cuando recordaba que ellas provocaron la muerte de tantos.

«¡Soy una estúpida!»

Y no evitó abofetearse mentalmente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza; ya no quería sentirse así.

Los de su escuadrón no se vieron mortificados por nada en absoluto; seguían con su vida normal. A ellos nada les preocupaba tanto.

Y quería ser como ellos, quería sentirse parte del grupo y no tener que padecer el sentimiento de culpa. Pero aunque lo hiciera, aunque se obligara a olvidar todo eso, y a pesar de que maldecía a cada segundo, sabía que sería difícil aceptar su _nueva vida_. Su padre todo el tiempo deseó que ella fuese una digna guerrera _saiyan,_ muy a pesar de tratarse de una de clase baja; pero ella no se sentía capaz de combatir como cualquier otro de su raza; incluso le había propuesto a su padre formar parte del centro de distribución de carne, justo como le dijo a Galic días antes, pero lo cierto es que ambos se negaron rotundamente a ello argumentando que no debía dedicarse a ser una _servidora_ de los guerreros.

Un leve ardor en su espalda le sacó de sus rigurosas cavilaciones.

Se llevó la mano derecha hasta la parte trasera de su cuerpo y tocó ligeramente por encima de la armadura; un mohín se dibujó en su rostro casi de inmediato. Aún le dolía la _lección de Bardock_.

—No era necesario —masculló irritada.

Si algo podía decir de esa «lección», es que no sólo aprendió que no debía cerrar los ojos a la hora de atacar, ahora también sabía que su capitán tenía una forma bastante peculiar de indicarle lo que hacía mal. Si se lo pensaba bien, en el fondo no era una mala lección, pues de ahora en adelante no dejaría de cuidarse la espalda; debería estar atenta a cualquier cosa a partir de ese instante, sobre todo de Bardock.

Pese a que no quisiera, tal vez después tendría que agradecérselo.

Unos golpes que, extrañamente, ya era capaz de reconocer, se escucharon en la puerta de su vivienda.

Bufó resignada y se acostó por completo en la cama, pasando su brazo derecho por encima de sus ojos.

—Pasa Galic —indicó en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.

El susodicho no esperó otra invitación, y de pronto se adentró a la casa de la chiquilla.

Le sorprendió que nada dentro de ese lugar estuviera en orden. Gine era una saiyajin bastante preocupada por tener cada cosa en su respectivo lugar, y, sin embargo, eso que veía era un completo_cuchitril_, muy lejano de lo que la hija de Boc consideraba correcto. Algunos utensilios de cocina estaban tirados por todo el lugar; la mesa estaba llena de trastos y comida que no terminó, pero que seguramente ya no sería comestible en ese momento; y cuando se adentró a la habitación de la niña, ubicada en la parte izquierda de la casa, no evitó enarcar ambas cejas al darse cuenta de la cama sobre la que se encontraba recostada Gine; estaba toda mal hecha, y tal pareciera como si ella no se hubiera levantado de ahí en semanas.

Y si no fuera porque tenía escasos tres días que la chica había vuelto y que estaba en su estado «¿por qué, por qué?», pensaría que la cambiaron por otra en su pasada misión. Algo no andaba bien y le asombraba admitir que le preocupaba.

—¿Y a ti qué te sucede, niña?

—Es raro que usted llame a la puerta. —Evadió la pregunta—. ¿Quién le está enseñando modales?

El viejo Galic frunció el ceño en cuanto le escuchó hablar.

No, definitivamente esa no era la Gine que conocía. La voz tan apagada no era una característica propia de ella porque, a pesar de ser una saiyajin rara, no era normal que ella estuviese tan decaída. Incluso podría decirse que la niña era bastante optimista en ocasiones, tanto que le sorprendía que aún se mantuviera digna luego de que él la llamase inútil cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Tal vez me has contagiado de tu mal —dijo irónico, observándola atento. Intuía que Gine se encontraba así por lo que sea que haya ocurrido en ese extraño planeta; eso sí era muy del estilo de ella—. Al fin mataste, ¿no es cierto?

Tan pronto como realizó esa pregunta, la escuchó resoplar.

—¿Por qué hace esa pregunta? —dijo enfadada—. No le veo sentido; lo sabe bien.

La forma tan dura en la que la niña se expresó le hubiera hecho ir hasta ella y pegarle una fuerte bofetada por irreverente, pero no ahora. En ese momento, para su sorpresa, sentía que tenía que apaciguar los ánimos de alguna manera, y la única forma que halló fue reír escandalosamente.

Gine quitó entonces el brazo de encima de su cara y se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre la cama, de esa manera fue capaz de enviarle una profunda y oscura mirada al viejo.

—Oh, no, no. —Todavía riendo, movió su dedo índice de lado a lado—. No hagas esa cara. Sabes que eres una débil.

—¡Esto es culpa suya!

Y el grito de Gine desapareció todo rastro de diversión dentro de esa vivienda.

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco; la determinación en las palabras de esa niña le conmocionó al punto que, si fuera posible, su mandíbula podría haber llegado hasta el suelo; sin embargo se resistía a exteriorizar su sorpresa. Tampoco es que pensara quedarse callado, de hecho, ahora mismo sentía algo en su interior desatarse con ímpetu, y no podía detenerlo, tenía que decirlo.

—¿Mi culpa? —Se acercó lo suficiente a ella y la levantó bruscamente del brazo—. ¿Es mi culpa que seas una débil? ¿Es mi culpa que no sepas enfrentar esta situación?

—Sabe a lo que me refiero. —Giró el rostro, negándose a enfrentarlo.

Galic exhaló con pesadez.

—Intenté hacer todo esto por ti, porque realmente quise ayudarte…aunque a ti no te lo parezca. Si no puedes con esto, ¿por qué no simplemente vas a donde Bardock y le dices que no puedes con este trabajo? ¿Por qué no le dices que eres demasiado débil para dedicarte a ser una saiyajin? Yo ya no voy a detenerte. ¡Anda! Haz de tu vida lo que quieras, a mí ya me da lo mismo.

Y tan brusco como la tomó, la soltó.

Ahora fue el turno de Gine para impactarse ante la actitud de Galic.

No esperó que eso sucediera, pero se sintió terriblemente mal tan pronto reconoció la emoción en la voz del viejo. Raro. Sentía que eso estaba afectándole aún más que lo acontecido en Puranto. Escucharle hablar de esa manera, diciendo que de verdad tuvo la intención de ayudarla, con tal sinceridad, le dolió demasiado.

Quizás ella no lo dijese en voz alta, pero el viejo compañero de su padre se convirtió en algún punto de su vida en parte importante de la misma.

—Quise que fueras como él, porque estoy seguro que a él le habría encantado —añadió más calmado—. Lo sé porque a mí también me habría gustado que lo fueras. Esperé de ti muchas cosas, Gine. Ese fue mi error.

La aludida sintió su pecho apretujarse. Que le recordaran a su padre, dolía mucho. Era cierto que ella y su progenitor jamás tuvieron una relación estrecha, fue más bien bastante normal tomando en cuenta la raza a la que pertenecían. Él era frío y ella demasiado débil para intentarlo. Y siempre fue lo mismo: Boc observándola desde arriba, con ese ápice de desprecio; Boc escuchándola mientras le daba la espalda, con esa típica característica de alguien que no quiere oír ni una palabra; Boc dejándola sola…, como solía hacerlo.

Pero las palabras de Galic ciertamente estaban lastimándole más que todos esos malos tratos por parte de su padre, y sólo había una razón para eso.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, apenas conteniendo el amargo llanto que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

El saiyajin de un solo brazo le observó atento, dándose cuenta de su estado y entendiendo que tal vez fue demasiado duro con ella. Después de todo, Gine jamás se sintió atraída por los enfrentamientos, a ella no le gustaba nada de eso, y, por el contrario, detestaba hacerlo.

Tan sólo pensar en eso, supo que tuvo mucha culpa; pero a su orgullo le dolía aceptarlo.

—Da igual, yo sólo venía a contarte que finalmente me aceptó un escuadrón y que saldré de misión mañana… —informó indiferente. Ya no quería decir nada más; ya estaba todo dicho.

Gine parpadeó sorprendida por la noticia, quiso decir algo al respecto, pero Galic no le permitió decir nada.

—Ve ahora mismo con Bardock y pide tu renuncia… ¿o quieres que también lo haga por ti?

No agregó nada más, simplemente dio la vuelta y salió de la pequeña y, ahora también, sucia vivienda.

**…**

En ningún momento mientras se dirigió a la casa de Gine pensó tener tal enfrentamiento con ella. Si bien esperó verla un tanto afectada por cuestiones de su primera misión, jamás imaginó cuán afligida estaría. A pesar de esos comentarios fuera de lugar que Gine varias veces realizaba, ella no era una saiyajin que levantara la voz completamente enfadada. Algo andaba mal.

En ese momento quien se sentía fuera de sitio era él mismo, porque simplemente no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras:

_«¡Esto es culpa suya!»_

Y gruñó molesto.

No, no iba a permitirse sentir nada. No iba a sucumbir ante un estúpido sentimiento.

Las palabras de Gine no le afectaron, no lo hicieron…

No podía creer hasta dónde había llegado. Jamás debió ayudar a esa niña absurda. Nunca debió involucrarse con una chiquilla, al menos no tratándola como si fuese su propia hija.

Ahora no tenía el valor de volver y contarle lo que en realidad había querido decirle respecto a su misión y su escuadrón; lo que pensó durante toda la noche hasta encontrar la forma adecuada de hacérselo saber. Ni siquiera podía creer que él se haya tomado ese tipo de consideración para informárselo; simplemente tenía que habérselo dicho tal cual era y punto. ¿Por qué estuvo tan preocupado entonces de lo que ella pensaría o no?...

Pero tenía la respuesta aunque no le agradara: En verdad le importaba la opinión de Gine.

Maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo.

No iba a darse la vuelta e ir a pedir disculpas a la mocosa. Mantendría el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba y seguiría como siempre. Eso era lo mejor. En todo caso, no la vería por un buen tiempo y eso tal vez serviría para que ambos se calmaran y para que en la próxima ocasión pudieran verse sin intentar matarse.

**…**

—Qué extraño —dijo Tooma de repente—; Gine no ha venido por aquí desde que volvimos de Puranto.

El líder del escuadrón dejó de estirar su pierna derecha y frunció el ceño tan pronto recordó ese hecho.

Esa mocosa no se había aparecido por ahí en tres días.

Él ya había logrado hablar con Geda sobre los planetas que recibirían de ahora en adelante. Al principio el alienígena se opuso rotundamente a su petición; ningún saiyajin le diría lo que debía hacer o no; sin embargo, tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que el escuadrón de Bardock era de los pocos de clase baja que realizaban un buen trabajo, y considerando que el gran Freezer últimamente estaba pidiendo más y más planetas y de mucha más calidad, era necesario tener a la élite de Bardock haciéndose cargo de mundos más grandes y complicados de conquistar. Fue así como logró que Geda les diera una misión que no fuese de juego, como la de Puranto. Ni siquiera le importaba que tuvieran que salir en cuatro horas para su próxima misión, él estaba más que dispuesto con tal de desenvolverse adecuadamente en el campo de batalla; pero esa niña no se había aparecido por ahí hasta ese instante.

—Saldremos pronto —la voz de Fasha se dejó escuchar detrás del de cabellos alborotados—, sería conveniente que fuésemos por ella.

—De ninguna manera —estableció, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no lo hacemos Geda no nos dejará salir de este planeta, Bardock.

El recién nombrado puso los ojos en blanco, arrastrando la palma de su mano por toda su cara.

Cuando no era Geda era Gine.

Desgraciadamente Fasha tenía razón y si la novata no iba con ellos, entonces Geda simplemente le otorgaría la misión a alguien más. Le costó tanto trabajo obtener un planeta decente como para desperdiciarlo de esa manera tan absurda. A Gine no parecía importarle aparecerse por ahí, pero él no tendría más remedio que ir a buscarla como si fuese un vil sirviente, su vil sirviente.

Sin dar explicación alguna a sus compañeros, fue a la búsqueda de esa chiquilla tonta.

**…**

Terminó de asear su modesta casa.

Luego de todo lo que Galic le dijo le fue imposible regresar a su antiguo estado vegetativo.

Realmente tenía la casa de cabeza y todo lucía tremendamente asqueroso. No es que las palabras del viejo le hayan motivado a terminar con sus quehaceres, pero, ciertamente, si él no hubiese ido hasta ahí ella jamás se habría levantado y entonces no se habría dado cuenta del estado en el que mantenía su pequeño hogar.

Ahora, mientras lavaba algunos trastos sucios, no dejaba de repasar cada una de las palabras de Galic.

Aquella sugerencia de que renunciara a ser una guerrera la estuvo sopesando con mucho cuidado desde que a él se le ocurrió mencionarlo.

Para empezar, no estaba en ese escuadrón porque ella así lo haya querido. Ese era un punto a su favor.

De hecho, todas esas veces que Galic se apareció para preguntarle si ya había hallado un escuadrón, tuvo que mentirle; la realidad es que jamás se dedicó a buscar uno. Era algo que ella consideraba secreto, pero que no dudaba que el viejo lo supiera bien, pues por algo él le insistió tanto… claro, hasta que por fin se cansó y lo hizo él mismo, cosa que hasta ese momento ella no le agradeció y que de ninguna forma pensaba hacerlo. Nunca pasó por su mente que Galic le encontraría un grupo de combatientes al cual ella pudiera pertenecer.

Quizás el viejo compañero de Boc tenía razón. Tal vez era preferible renunciar ahora.

Lo mejor sería dejar de intentar ser algo que no deseaba. Haría lo que ella creía conveniente para su vida, aunque en el fondo sintiera pena por decepcionar a su padre… y a Galic.

Casi inconscientemente ya había salido de su vivienda, dispuesta a buscar a Bardock.

No podía dejar de imaginar la cabeza de Galic negando en todo momento, mirándola de esa manera tan indescifrable para ella. Pero tenía que armarse de valor y hacerlo, porque, a pesar de todo, ese no era su sueño, nunca lo fue. Ese fue tan sólo el deseo de dos saiyajin que por las venas sólo les corría adrenalina pura. Normal.

Se detuvo un instante; antes de llegar tenía que pensar bien en las palabras que utilizaría para hacerle saber su decisión al líder de su, todavía, escuadrón.

Juntó ambas manos en un gesto de intranquilidad, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en búsqueda dela forma correcta de hablar. Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro repasando mejor las palabras que usaría para poner fin a eso.

«No quiero ser una maldita saiyajin asesina como todos ustedes. ¡Renuncio!... —Torció la boca y sacudió la cabeza desechando prontamente esa idea—. No, creo que eso podría enfadarle… Mejor: me he dado cuenta que esto no es lo mío, por lo tanto renuncio»

Sonrió satisfecha ante su último pensamiento

—Sí, eso suena mucho mejor.

—¿Ahora hablas sola?

La reconocida voz masculina a sus espaldas le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—Señor… —Se giró, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Quise decir Bardock —rectificó de inmediato. El aludido enarcó una ceja no comprendiendo su comportamiento—. ¿Desde cuándo que estás ahí? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Pero Bardock la ignoró, mirando todo a su alrededor en búsqueda de aquello que, supuestamente, sonaba mucho mejor.

—¿Qué es eso que suena mejor? Yo no escucho nada.

La hija de Boc rio nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Pues… no es nada, ¿sabes? —titubeó—. Yo sólo estaba… yo…

El saiyajin alzó ambas cejas. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerle, pero intuía que siempre era así de… _extraña_.

—Creo que Geda también atiende cuestiones mentales, ¿has pensado en…? —intentó dar una sugerencia, pero Gine lo interrumpió casi de inmediato.

—Tan sólo pensé en voz alta, eso es todo. —Volvió a sonreír nerviosa.

El líder del escuadrón movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha; sencillamente no la comprendía.

—Es una fortuna que te dignaras a aparecer, _princesa_ —dijo, y su voz delataba ironía—. Por un momento creí que debía ir hasta tu casa, llamar amablemente a la puerta y preguntarte si querrías acompañarme. —Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, siendo seguido por ella—. Tenemos misión en cuatro horas. Se supone que deberías estar entrenando no perdiendo el tiempo. —Gine frunció el entrecejo tan pronto lo escuchó.

Él continuó caminando, pero la chica, en un osado acto, lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre el fornido brazo del sujeto. Bardock ante la inesperada acción, enarcó una ceja y la miró desde arriba.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Retiró su mano abruptamente, desviando la mirada un tanto arrepentida por actuar de esa manera.

—Estoy seguro que comprendes lo que la palabra «misión» quiere decir.

La hija de Boc resopló exasperada, pero se calmó. Era hora.

—Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte. —Estaba nerviosa; ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, aun cuando él sí intentaba buscarle la mirada—. Lo estuve pensando y… es preciso que renuncie.

Silencio.

Él todavía no decía nada.

Gine dejó de observar aquella piedra que se volvió tan interesante hace unos minutos, para dirigir rápidamente su mirada hasta el líder del escuadrón. Éste se encontraba cruzado de brazos, viéndola con atención. Ella no supo descifrar aquel gesto; no lucía molesto. Tan sólo estaba ahí, parado y sin decir nada.

—Es sólo que… —intentó hablar, pero sólo hasta ese momento él la detuvo.

—Poco me importa lo que quieras hacer con tu mediocre vida. —Gine sintió como si él le hubiese leído el pensamiento, pues poco le faltó para decirle que tenía pensado unirse a los distribuidores de carne—. Tú no vas a renunciar, voy a ser yo quien te eche, ¿entiendes? —Se acomodó las muñequeras—. Y lo haré sólo hasta que encuentre a alguien capaz. Ahora vendrás conmigo e iremos a ese jodido planeta si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo. No vas a arruinar esta misión.

No añadió nada más; su orden fue clara y concisa.

Gine se sintió tan atemorizada por la dureza de sus palabras, que no tuvo más remedio que seguirle los pasos. Ella era consciente de que los escuadrones no podían salir del planeta si no contaban con el número de miembros establecidos por las normas, y con la poca información que tenía sobre Bardock, sabía que él no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que le echaran a perder una misión; por lo tanto esa amenaza de muerte no eran simples palabras, estaba casi segura que él sería perfectamente capaz de cumplirlo. Y ella no quería morir.

Lo irónico de la situación es que estuvo dispuesta a renunciar para no tener que asesinar a nadie más, y ahora tendría que salir a otro planeta y hacer lo que tanto detestaba.

Por su parte, Bardock estaba realmente molesto. Claro que no iba a dejar que esa niña tonta le arruinara la misión; era estúpido pensar que si ella no iba con ellos, entonces ellos no podrían salir de misión. ¿Cuándo fue que un tonto miembro se volvió tan indispensable para el grupo? El planeta al que ahora acudirían resultaba ser un lugar en donde sus habitantes sí eran poseedores de un digno poder de pelea; ellos les darían trabajo y eso es lo que él tanto anheló. Nada, ni siquiera Gine le frustraría ese deseo. De qué demonios servía enfrentarse a seres como los de Puranto, sin con tan sólo mirarlos ellos caían muertos. Acudir a planetas grandes, con pobladores dispuestos a defender lo que les pertenecía, no le hacía sentir tan miserable como cuando aniquilaba a seres que no eran capaces de protegerse. Eso era desventaja para ellos y para él un falso reconocimiento de sus habilidades.

Llegaron hasta donde el resto del equipo aguardaba. Fasha, Tooma y Borgos estaban entrenando duramente; en esta ocasión sí era necesario que lo hicieran.

La saiyajin de cabello corto y vestimentas rosas se acercó hasta su compañera, viéndola con confusión, tratando de adivinar que ocurrió entre ella y Bardock. Ambos se encontraban serios.

—Pensamos que no vendrías —dijo de repente.

Gine entreabrió los labios, luego contestó—: No estaba al tanto de la misión.

—¡Pues claro que no! —mencionó Fasha divertida—. No te dignaste a aparecer en dos días, ¿cómo pensaste que podrías enterarte?

La hija de Boc tan sólo se limitó a asentir; comprendía que todos estuviesen enfadados con ella. Sólo esperaba que a Bardock no se le ocurriera decir lo de su renuncia o entonces ya no sería únicamente una amenaza de muerte, ahora serían cuatro.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras comenzó a estirar las piernas, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Tal vez y con suerte podría dejar esa vida una vez que volviera de esa misión; al menos, con lo sucedido hace unos momentos, Bardock se interesaría por encontrar a alguien más lo antes posible. Esa era su única esperanza.

* * *

***Vidian sale de entre las sombras***

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, uhm? Sí, lo sé. He demorado tanto con la actualización, pero tengo buenas excusas para eso xD Sin embargo, no pienso aburrirlos con mis explicaciones.**

**Bien, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado. Yo diré que después de cientos de correcciones que le hice; de borrones y cuenta nueva, pues éste es el resultado y por lo tanto con el que he quedado más conforme. Realmente deseo que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Una vez más agradezco un montón el que sigan leyendo este fic y sigan esperando por las actualizaciones. Yo intentaré ya no demorar tanto.**

**Me alegran y motivan mucho con sus comentarios. He sido muy floja para responder a los reviews, lo lamento en serio, pero pronto estaré contestándoles por PM.**

**Mientras tanto, gracias:**

**saiyan blood24, Helenna 'Uchiha, celestia carito, Ary Lee (hermanita amodorada), Lady supersaiyajin y M. Bidden.**

**Angie:** ¡Hola!, te contesto por aquí ya que no podría responderte de otra manera. Muchísimas gracias por tan lindo comentario, te aseguro que me emocioné bastante y me motivé mucho. En este capítulo Bardock también fue algo rudo con Gine, y de hecho, ésta no será la última vez que lo sea. Gine tendrá que aguantarle mucho todavía xD Pero, como bien dices, poco a poco comenzarán a verse los indicios de este extraño amor que surge entre ambos personajes. Una vez más te agradezco pasaras a leer y me dejaras conocer tu opinión.

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Matar o Morir

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Matar o Morir.**

* * *

**Planeta Netsu.**

Fue una semana entera la que les tomó viajar por el universo hasta llegar a su nuevo destino.

El planeta Netsu era grande comparado a Puranto, y, claro, con muchos más seres dispuestos a matar que en el último mundo que acometieron. Los _Netsujin,_ hasta ahora, eran una raza desconocida para la élite que recién se adentró a aquella ajena atmosfera; los pocos datos con los que contaban indicaban que algunos de los habitantes de Netsu eran capaces de utilizar energía proveniente de sus cuerpos, justo como hacían ellos. Geda tan sólo se encargó de informarles que la luna saldría hasta siete horas después de que ellos arribaran a tierras _Netsunianas_, lo cual quería decir que tendrían que comenzar con la misión en su estado natural. Era mucho el cuidado que debían tener en tanto no supieran muy bien de qué clase de seres se trataban.

Las cinco naves aterrizaron sin problema; se procuraba siempre caer en sitios que no estuviesen poblados; sin embargo, era bien sabido que las naves no eran lo suficiente silenciosas como para no advertir a la población su llegada. A esas alturas los _Netsujin _ya debían estar alerta y, probablemente, dirigiendo todo un ejército hasta esa zona para deshacerse de las visitas indeseadas.

Ellos, mientras tanto, se preparaban para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El cabecilla de la misión, una vez que salió de su nave, no evitó limpiar el sudor de su frente con la mano antes de acomodarse adecuadamente el rastreador. Sabía que Netsu era un planeta cálido, pero la realidad es que no llegó a imaginarse qué tanto. Sólo esperaba que ese aspecto no disminuyera el rendimiento de ninguno de ellos.

—Vaya… esto… —dijo la voz de Fasha, extenuada—. ¡Es demasiado! —y se quejó.

Los ojos de Gine observaron a su compañera por un momento; lucía agotada, y lo peor es que todavía no iniciaban con el motivo que los arrastró hasta ahí. Pero ella tampoco podía negarlo; el ambiente era demasiado cálido, tanto que podía palparlo; era verdaderamente fatigoso. Había admitir que en cierto modo, estando en la situación en la que estaba, el clima era de sus males el menor.

—Concéntrate.

Fasha no tuvo más opción que asentir ante la orden de su superior.

Tooma, Borgos y Gine decidieron sentarse en una gran roca mientras aguardaban a las indicaciones del líder. Los tres exploraban con la mirada aquel desconocido hábitat; no era sorprendente para ellos que el cielo luciera anaranjado, casi rojo; era de esperarse tomando en cuenta el enorme sol que tenían encima. La poca vegetación con la que contaba el planeta estaba seca, pero no era difícil imaginar que tal vez existía una temporada en donde esas plantas cobraban aunque sea un poco de vida. El suelo era rocoso, y lo más impresionante de ese lugar eran algunos macizos, seguramente, repartidos por todo lo largo y ancho de Netsu.

—Esos imbéciles ya vienen. —Escucharon hablar a Bardock con cierta gracia—. La luna no saldrá hasta dentro de siete horas; más les vale hacerlo bien.

El equipo entero asintió de acuerdo. Pronto comenzaron a rastrear la energía que se acercaba hasta ellos.

La hija de Boc tan sólo sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo a sus compañeros; sus manos se volvieron torpes y no era capaz de acomodar el scouter sobre su oreja izquierda. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, víctima de la ansiedad que experimentaba en esos instantes.

«Tranquilízate»

Y dio un profundo respiro, dejando por un momento la labor de ajustar la herramienta que le ayudaría a conocer el poder de pelea de los de la raza Netsu. Bajó entonces ambas manos a sus costados, esperando que pronto mermara el temblor de su cuerpo.

Una respiración más.

Echó el aire fuera de su boca.

«Bien»

Llevó sus manos nuevamente hasta su oreja, y esta vez sí fue capaz de colocarse el scouter.

—No se confíen —indicó Bardock, sonriendo de medio lado al saber que los Netsujin pronto llegarían—; cuentan con armas y algunos de ellos son capaces de utilizar energía. Aunque su nivel de poder no es extraordinario, tampoco es deplorable. Tengan cuidado, no sabemos qué tan propensos son al cambio.

—Esto es a lo que me refería. —Tooma imitó el gesto del líder, frotando las palmas de sus manos entre sí; listo para comenzar.

Gine únicamente tragó saliva.

Estaba segura que el sudor que corría en ese instante por su frente y entre sus manos no era a causa del clima del planeta. Podía percibir la situación completamente diferente a lo que sucedió en Puranto; estos nuevos seres no iban a salir corriendo, no iban a esconderse…, estos iban a matar.

—Malas noticias, Gine. —Sintió el cálido aliento de Bardock susurrándole tras su espalda, advirtiéndole cerca de su oreja—. Si en esta ocasión no matas, mueres.

La joven saiyajin giró rápidamente su rostro hacia él, pero éste ya se había alejado de ella.

Ante la «sugerencia» de su líder, nuevamente se vio en la obligación de tragar saliva. Una vez más y quedaría seca.

El rastreador de los cinco integrantes empezó a advertir la cercanía de esos sujetos. Venían por todos lados, por lo cual, en un acto reflejo, el equipo completo se acomodó en círculo dándose la espalda únicamente entre ellos, de tal forma que ninguno de los habitantes los sorprendiera con su llegada.

De pronto, la raza que habitaba en ese planeta, comenzó a salir de entre las grandes rocas que se hallaban ahí; reían maliciosamente, mientras otros se murmuraban cosas entre ellos. No eran demasiados, pero todos, sin excepción, llevaban armas en las manos. Eran seres muy singulares, y, sin lugar a dudas, eran por completo diferentes a los Purantians.

Bardock mantenía la sonrisa, analizando en silencio el cuerpo de esos individuos, tratando de hallar alguna debilidad física. No eran tan altos, comparándose a sí mismo con ellos, y tenían las orejas puntiagudas, éstas últimas horadadas en tres diferentes puntos. Estaban encorvados, pero con la precisa determinación para atacar en cualquier instante. Sus rostros bien podrían intimidar a cualquiera; carecían de cejas y, sin embargo, podía distinguirse perfectamente el gesto endurecido de cada uno; tenían colmillos inferiores que sobresalían por sus labios superiores, y sus narices no eran prominentes. El resto de su cuerpo no aparentaba ser fuerte; sus brazos y piernas eran «huesudas»; pero no podían confiarse cuando esa armadura que llevaban todos encima aparentaba ser lo bastante resistente.

La más joven del escuadrón sintió ganas de vomitar, y no por el repugnante aspecto de esos seres, sino por la forma en la que estaban haciéndole sentir tan sólo con verlos. Temía por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Así que… han vuelto —dijo la seca voz de uno de ellos—. Los estábamos esperando.

Naturalmente todos, menos Gine, supieron a lo que se refirió aquel Netsujin.

—¿Quieren terminar como sus amigos? —preguntó otro, sonriendo con burla.

Gine enseguida frunció el ceño; no lograba comprender nada.

—¿Nuestros amigos? —repitió Bardock, siendo sardónico—. ¡No digan tonterías!

El que, con seguridad, era quien dirigía a todos esos Netsujin, caminó a pasos lentos, hasta plantarse frente a Bardock. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza; por supuesto que lucían como los estúpidos que habían llegado a su planeta varios días antes; tenían la misma armadura y esa _cosa rara y peluda_ atada a sus cinturas. Habiendo deducido eso, sonrió y dijo—: ¡No mientas! Son de la misma raza; son la misma basura.

Los nativos rieron escandalosamente ante el «gracioso» comentario.

—Les recomendaría salir de aquí mientras puedan, pero lo cierto es que no vamos a permitir que se vayan.

—No se preocupen. —Bardock negó divertido con la cabeza—. No pensábamos salir de aquí… al menos no hasta que acabemos con ustedes, malditos —su voz sonó dura.

—¡Estúpidos son! —gritó el líder de los Netsujin—. Perecerán por eso.

—¡Ya cállate!

Enfadado, Bardock le lanzó una gran bola de energía a ese sujeto.

Los habitantes de Netsu exclamaron asombrados por el atrevimiento del saiyajin.

El que había caído hace sólo unos segundos, se levantó encrespado, enviando rápidamente una oscura mirada a su agresor, amenazándolo en silencio. Seguidamente sintió algo corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, y cuando se limpió con el dorso de su mano, enfureció más al ver su sangre derramada. Eso no iba a permitirlo.

Gine sólo supo que su corazón latió a una vertiginosa velocidad cuando vio a todos esos seres dirigiéndose hasta ellos. Sus manos sólo temblaban, no querían responderle todavía.

Era como ver la escena en cámara lenta. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, siendo testigo de cómo los de la otra raza se abalanzaban sobre ellos con sus armas a la delantera. A continuación, todo se volvió borroso, ahora creía estar viendo la situación a una celeridad impresionante. Tan sólo podía escuchar en sus oídos los latidos de su corazón, como si éstos le estuvieran pidiendo que hiciera algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tan distraída estaba que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de aquel Netsujin que se acercó a ella con el pie por delante, dispuesto a patearle en el abdomen; pero la velocidad de Tooma fue mucho mayor y se colocó delante de ella antes de que ésta recibiera el impacto; enfrentándose, así, contra aquel que quiso atacarla.

—Gine… —Volteó a verla una vez que logró deshacerse de ese sujeto—. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. No te distraigas.

La aludida asintió de forma mecánica.

De no haber sido por Tooma, en ese momento estaría retorciéndose de dolor por ese tremendo golpe que intentó asestarle ese ser.

«Si en esta ocasión no matas, mueres»

«Si no matas, mueres»

Dio una bocanada, frunciendo el ceño; dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de sobrevivir. No iba a morir, no ahí y no de esa manera. Esos seres no eran como los de Puranto, tan sólo tenía que pensar en ello. Estos seres estaban atacándoles y ella sólo debía defenderse. Eso era todo. No había por qué tener caridad ni sentir compasión por sujetos de esa calaña; no había razón para sentirse mal. No la había…

Otro de esos tipos se aproximó, con toda la intención de golpearla y mandarla lejos, pero ella, en un rápido movimiento, le esquivó. Una vez más el ser trató de arremeter contra la chiquilla, y ella sólo pensó en elevarse del suelo y lanzarle desde esa altura una esfera de energía; una técnica que Galic le enseñó en algún momento.

Fue entonces que creó dos bolas de energía azul; una en cada palma de su mano.

Bardock observó los movimientos de Gine, y si bien le asombró que la niña por fin decidiera atacar, nada fue tan impresionante como percatarse de que el ser con el que peleaba la miraba desde abajo, sin intenciones de ponerse a su altura para enfrentarla. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa, y era un gran descubrimiento: ellos no podían volar.

Sonrió de medio lado luego de la revelación. Claro que Gine no parecía prestarle atención a ese magnífico detalle; era demasiado distraída para eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto la energía de ella hizo explotar a ese infeliz. Luego la vio descender un tanto agitada; arrodillándose sobre una pierna mientras jadeaba cansada; la técnica que utilizó debió robarle demasiada energía, además de que, muy probablemente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a realizar ese tipo de ataques. Ninguno a decir verdad.

«Al menos lo hizo»

Y estuvo a punto de darle la espalda a la escena de Gine, pero se dio cuenta que uno de los seres apuntó su arma contra ella. Su cuerpo, por inercia, se dirigió hasta ese imbécil, noqueándolo con una fuerte patada.

La hija de Boc volteó a verlo en cuanto escuchó el duro golpe de su líder contra ese Netsujin. Entreabrió los labios al darse cuenta que ese sujeto estuvo muy cerca de ella, y quiso agradecerle a su capitán por la ayuda, pero éste sólo la observó ceñudo.

—Y por un momento creí que sus habilidades se asemejaban a las nuestras —se burló Bardock, elevándose lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de su equipo y los de la otra raza—. ¡Qué tonto he sido! —Sonrió con cierta malicia.

Fasha comprendió de inmediato a lo que el cabecilla se refirió, pues esos seres hacían justo lo que hicieron cuando Gine se alzó del suelo; únicamente veían desde abajo y apuntaban hacia arriba con sus inútiles armas. Una sonrisa se le dibujó al instante.

—¡Vamos —gritó el líder desde arriba—, qué esperan! ¿Acaso no estaban deseosos de acabar con nosotros? —Dicho lo último, comenzó a lanzar energía a diestra y siniestra, en tanto los demás del grupo se encargaban de matar a los seres por completo desde el suelo.

Golpeaban, pateaban, disparaban energía, todo como si un alma maligna se hubiese apoderado de los chicos del escuadrón. De repente no parecían ser ellos; Gine era capaz de ver algo diferente en las expresiones de cada uno; estaban esas profundas miradas, oscuras y con un brillo singular; luego esas sonrisas, tan distintas de las que solía ver. Algo se apoderó de ellos, algo que ella reconocía como: la sangre saiyajin. Podía apostar su vida a que ella no se veía de esa manera cada vez que pretendía enfrentar a otros seres, y era fácil saberlo cuando ella realizaba todos esos actos por obligación y no por convicción como los de su equipo.

Uno a uno, todos los cuerpos fueron cayendo, generando un ruido seco.

Y había sangre regada por todos lados; ojos blancos sin vida alguna; miembros separados de sus cuerpos originales.

—No entiendo por qué estos imbéciles mataron a los otros imbéciles del escuadrón de exploración terrenal —mencionó Fasha, aplastando con su pie derecho la cabeza de un Netsujin.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —inquirió Tooma, casi incrédulo—. Ellos sí sabían que nosotros podemos volar, por eso lo primero que hicieron fue atacarnos para impedirnos hacerlo. Intentaron retenernos en el suelo. —Bardock asintió ante la explicación del de armadura azul. Esa era la explicación más sensata a por qué Geda dijo que esos seres sí eran de cuidado, y es que, quizás, los del escuadrón de exploración fueron asesinados antes de siquiera intentar volar. Los datos no fueron bien proporcionados, pero aun así no podían bajar la guardia; había que aceptar que los Netsujin tenían lo suyo, y su forma de ataque no tenía que pasar por alto para nadie.

Ya habían terminado con los veinte habitantes de Netsu que habían ido hasta ahí para intentar «asesinarlos». Lo que seguía era ir a buscar a todos los que faltaban y exterminarlos de una vez por todas; si se daban prisa, podrían finalizar ese trabajo en un par de días, o en menos si utilizaban el estado Ozaru.

Lo importante es que ya contaban con información sobre la forma de enfrentamiento que esos seres; ahora todo sería mucho más sencillo.

—Vamos a separarnos para abarcar más territorio —dijo el líder, agachándose sobre sus talones en un intento por descansar un poco—. Tooma y Fasha irán juntos; al sur. —Los aludidos asintieron—. Borgos, tú irás con Gine; al norte.

—No hace falta. Puedo hacerme cargo solo. —Sonrió prepotente.

Bardock lo miró. En algún otro momento le habría gritado que acatara sus malditas órdenes y dejara de lucirse, pero sabía mejor que nadie que de quien menos podía dudar en cuanto a capacidades de lucha refería, era precisamente de él; el tipo era más fuerte que Tooma y que Fasha, incluso era consciente que de no ser él el líder, lo habría sido Borgos. Era apto para realizar las cosas solo; y no era novedad, él acostumbraba a trabajar de esa manera en cada una de las misiones. Claro que en Puranto sólo fue a divertirse con sus compañeros.

—De acuerdo; el norte sigue siendo tuyo. —Borgos sonrió satisfecho tras lograr lo que quería; la verdad es que creía que ir con Gine sería demasiado problema—. Mantengan los rastreadores en comunicación.

Los tres miembros con área asignada despegaron rumbo a sus destinos. Gine sólo los vio partir, preguntándose internamente qué demonios le tocaría hacer a ella. Realmente no esperó que Borgos optase por trabajar solo, pero no lo culpaba.

Guio su mirada hasta Bardock, quien todavía se encontraba en la misma posición.

—Puedo ir con Tooma y Fasha —sugirió Gine en un susurro.

—Ya son demasiados. —Negó con la cabeza—. Aún falta cubrir la zona este y oeste, así que dime cuál quieres.

Gine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar lo último, y Bardock sólo rio divertido al ver su expresión. Era una cobarde y poco habilidosa.

«Ya lo sabía»

—No, claro que no. —Resopló extenuando—. Vendrás conmigo y nos haremos cargo de ambas… Eso si Borgos no se adelanta.

La saiyajin suspiró aliviada, procurando no ser notada por él.

Por un momento temió hacerse cargo de un área ella sola, porque era obvio que no saldría viva de ahí.

**…**

—¿Ya ha llegado la información del escuadrón de exploración que fue a Kanassa? —le preguntó Geda a su equipo de investigación, los cuales se mantenían frente a unas enormes pantallas que mostraban el universo en diferentes puntos del mismo.

—Están teniendo problemas —se apresuró a contestar uno de ellos—. Los habitantes de ese planeta cuentan con técnicas como las de los saiyajin, incluso más avanzadas.

Geda mantenía los brazos detrás de su espalda, yendo de un lado a otro con suma tranquilidad.

—¿Cuántas bajas?

—Hasta el momento se ha reportado una; sólo ha transcurrido un día desde que llegaron. —El reptil asintió despreocupado tras la información.

Mudgen miró a su superior; ni él ni ninguno de los que estaban dentro de esa enorme sala se mostraban intranquilos ante lo que acontecía en dicho planeta. De todas formas no había por qué estarlo. Para nadie era novedad que Geda no sentía aprecio alguno por la raza de los que podían convertirse en «monos gigantes» con ayuda de los rayos Blutz de la luna, además de que esos escuadrones de exploración estaban hechos para eso: para explorar y mandar información acerca de los territorios, no para combatir contra los seres que ahí habitaban. Siempre terminaban siendo como «la carne de cañón»_._

—Comuníquense con el capitán; díganle que deje de estar jugando y que mande datos relevantes.

**…**

Bardock y Gine continuaban en su lucha contra los Netsujin; lo cierto era que el líder del escuadrón ya había logrado acabar con muchísimos más seres que Gine, y la chica seguía siendo demasiado torpe para enfrentarse contra cualquiera. Ella hubiera querido que todo resultara como sucedió con el primer Netsujin que asesinó, porque si bien no se sintió orgullosa de hacerlo, tampoco se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en lo que hacía, lo cual hizo sencillo el proceso. En esos momentos, a pesar de que los seres de ese planeta eran sumamente horrendos, le estaba costando trabajo reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para exterminarlos.

El único avance que era capaz de notar, es que ya no cerraba los ojos.

Le resultaba impresionante la forma en la que Bardock se desempeñaba en el campo de batalla; él no se limitaba tan sólo a lanzar energía, como hacía ella; él peleaba usando los brazos, las piernas e incluso la cabeza, y tenía que admitir que se veía increíble haciéndolo. Debió llevarle muchos años de entrenamiento; ni el mismo Galic lucía de esa manera cuando intentaba enseñarle a pelear. Ese debía ser un buen ejemplo de guerrero saiyajin; aquel que era capaz de lanzar energía de forma asombrosa, pero que también podía defenderse perfectamente sin servirse de ésta.

Aún seguía preguntándose qué era aquello, a parte de la sangre, que los hacia actuar de esa manera; era como si ellos se olvidaran del resto, como si en esos momentos sólo existiesen ellos y su contrincante en turno. No podía ser solamente la cuestión biológica, es decir, ella también era una saiyajin, compartía la misma sangre que ellos, y sin embargo no podía sentirse de la misma manera. Ver a Bardock en ese momento, golpeando sin contemplaciones…, siendo él mismo, le resultaba tan extraño. Pero no tardó en llegar a una conclusión; era el instinto, ese que la mayoría parecía poseer, pero que muy pocos podían ser la excepción.

Sencillo; ella no contaba con «el instinto asesino».

Bardock la vio; se encontraba flotando, viendo a la nada, pensando en tonterías seguramente. Era evidente que no estaba concentrada en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque de haber sido así, estaría ayudándole a matar a los que faltaban y no haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Un extraño ser, diferente a los que se habían enfrentado hasta ese momento, brincó muy alto, procurando llegar hasta Gine.

—¡Gine! —gritó Bardock al percatarse de aquel tipo.

La aludida creyó escuchar la voz de su capitán llamándole, y cuando volteó a verlo para corroborar lo último, se encontró con ese extraño sujeto a pocos metros de ella. Todo le dejó de funcionar a causa de la impresión que se llevó; ahora sí creía que su muerte estaba cerca. Sin embargo, eso no fue así; Bardock llegó justo a tiempo para atravesar con el puño el estómago del Netsujin, logrando salpicar la sangre de éste en el rostro de la hija de Boc; luego sólo lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos con una gran bola de energía, la cual también pudo haber impactado en Gine si él no la hubiese tomado entre sus brazos en un intento por alejarla de su ataque.

El estruendo y la vibración que causó la energía del líder del escuadrón, hizo que ambos saiyajin salieran volando y cayeran a gran velocidad. Bardock intentó proteger el cuerpo de ambos, o al menos esa fue la excusa para apretar el cuerpo de Gine lo suficiente al suyo. Los dos rodaron por el suelo hasta que finalmente lograron detenerse; Bardock quedando encima de ella.

La chica abrió los ojos, impresionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y no fue capaz de reprimir el asco que sintió cuando notó la sangre de ese habitante de Netsu esparcida por doquier, incluso sobre ellos.

—Vaya, Gine —dijo el líder, estando muy cerca de la cara de ella—. Si querías tenerme encima de ti, tan sólo tenías que decirlo.

La susodicha sintió sus mejillas arder en cuanto escuchó lo último, pero lo cierto es que el asco fue mayor.

—¡Quítate! —Y lo empujó antes de ensuciarlo.

Bardock ni se inmutó por su actitud, pues rápidamente la vio arrastrándose lejos de él para así poder vomitar. En verdad era demasiado sensible esa chiquilla.

Gine intentó reponerse. El líquido morado que salió del Netsujin le revolvió tanto el estómago que ahora se sentía mal. Trató de limpiar la sangre de su cara, en tanto giró la cabeza para ver a su capitán; éste ya estaba de pie y acomodándose las muñequeras —como de costumbre—. No lo pensó más y se levantó rápidamente para ir hasta donde su líder se hallaba.

—Gracias —musitó sincera detrás del él.

Bardock enarcó una ceja y se giró para tenerla de frente.

—No te confundas. —Negó con la cabeza—. Creí haberte advertido que no arruinarías esta misión.

Gine frunció el ceño instantáneamente, y preguntó—: Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo dije —espetó, levantando la voz—. No voy a permitir que arruines esto.

—Hubiera sido más fácil dejarme morir —mencionó fastidiada, girándose de tal manera que le dio la espalda a su capitán, y entonces, comenzó a andar.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente molesta. No había razón para estarlo, ¿cierto? Con los pocos días que llevaba siendo miembro del escuadrón ya tenía la suficiente noción sobre la actitud de Bardock. Él siempre actuaba de esa manera; esa era su forma de ser. Pero por qué demonios estaba sintiendo que arruinó un momento… Para empezar, por qué le preocupaba eso. No hubo un momento, no hubo nada. Eran ideas suyas simplemente. Bardock jamás se preocuparía por ella. Nunca.

—Sí, lo habría sido —dijo irónico, viendo cómo ella se detuvo de repente.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó enfadada, regresando hasta él—. Hace unos días querías matarme por querer renunciar a tu estúpido equipo. Ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿entiendes?

—No creas que lo hago por ti. —Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. Es algo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera del equipo. Claro que no habíamos tenido a ningún idiota antes.

—¡Ah, púdrete! —Se dio la vuelta completamente enojada, cosa que causó cierta gracia en Bardock.

«¿Qué fue eso?»

Ciertamente el líder no comprendió el comportamiento de esa chiquilla. Era extraño y un tanto preocupante pensar que ella era así todo el tiempo; a veces simplemente parecía no poder tomar decisiones por sí sola, y luego esto. Se preguntaba si las de su tipo eran así en todo el universo o si tan sólo era Gine.

De repente sintió unas enormes ganas de jugar con ella y sus interesantes cambios de humor. Así que se aproximó hasta la chiquilla, con sigilo, posicionándose delante de ella aún bajo la confundida mirada de ésta.

—¿Qué sucede, Gine, qué es lo que quieres? —Y se acercó todavía más, si es que eso era posible—. ¿Quieres sentirte protegida? ¿Quieres que yo te proteja? —indagó sugerente, con un extraño tono de voz que ella, hasta ese momento, nunca había escuchado.

—No juegues —murmuró desconfiada, sintiendo las manos de él tomándola por los brazos con suavidad.

Bardock la soltó, sonriendo con un ápice malicia y alejándose definitivamente de ella. Y no se separó porque ella, subliminalmente, se lo haya pedido, sino porque comenzó a sentirse diferente, justo como cuando tenía esa enorme necesidad de estar con una hembra. Le resultó tan inexplicable haberse sentido así por alguien como Gine, y más aún cuando él sólo pretendió molestarla. Lo mejor era poner distancia entre ambos. No podía caer ante una niña como esa. Le hacía falta tener sexo casual; tenía que ser eso, por ello es que ahora estaba así. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurría reaccionar a su cuerpo… y también maldita la saiyajin con la que le estaba sucediendo.

—Será mejor que continuemos —estableció Bardock, haciendo uso de todo su auto-control.

Lo mejor era olvidar todo eso y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Esa chiquilla ni siquiera valía la pena.

Gine tan sólo se quedó quieta en su lugar, viendo cómo él se marchaba; intentando asimilar lo que sucedió.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Y estoy de vuelta!**

**Tengo que decirles que narrar este capítulo fue muy complicado, y no porque haya sido malo, al contrario, me gustó muchísimo; pero se trataron de escenas en las que hay que describir muchas acciones y les juro que estuve a punto de estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared, buscando la mejor forma de narrar todo. Espero no haya quedado tan horrible.**

**Como he dicho, este capítulo me ha gustado un montón y es, seguramente, por el acercamiento que hubo entre los principales. xD**

**En fin, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan a este fic. Gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por sus geniales comentarios:**

**Amigo Bidden, Lady supersaiyajin, celestia carito, hermanita Ary Lee, y saiyan blood24.**

**Angie:** ¡Hola! Oye, por cierto, disculpa, la vez pasada te puse Angela, hasta después me di cuenta que en realidad era Angie, cosa que ya corregí. Y a mí me alegra que te alegre. Muchísimas gracias por ese lindo comentario; no sé si esté quedando genial este fic, pero con una sola persona que lo piense así, te juro que es más que suficiente; yo me siento bastante agredecida con ustedes. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, e intentaré actualizar pronto... todo depende de las circunstancias. Sin más, vuelvo a agradecerte por el tiempo que te tomas para dejarme un comentario :D

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. No mires a la luna

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. No mires a la luna.**

* * *

—¡Fasha! —gritó Tooma, luego de ver a la saiyajin en cuestión estrellarse contra una gran roca.

Fue uno de ellos, de los netsujin. Aquel tipo logró derribar a su compañera con gran facilidad.

Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que comenzaron a salir sujetos diferentes a los que ya se habían enfrentado; éstos, seguramente, eran de los que les habló Bardock; netsujin capaces de arrojarles energía…, y claro, ahora también sabían que eran capaces de saltar a varios metros de altura. Si bien volar les daba mucha más ventaja a ellos, los tipos que podían saltar eran bastante rápidos y alcanzarlos sólo era cuestión de segundos.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Fasha cayó minutos atrás. Luego de derribar a un par de los de repugnante aspecto, no dudó en ir hasta ahí y auxiliar a la saiyajin, quien todavía no salía de entre un montón de rocas que le cayeron encima.

Con premura, fue quitando las enormes piedras, vigilando al mismo tiempo su alrededor. Lanzar energía hubiera sido más fácil, pero, ciertamente, podría haberla lastimado más. En cuanto vio su brazo asomarse entre los escombros, se movió con mayor rapidez y entonces logró sacarla de ahí.

Estaba lastimada.

—Eres un idiota, Tooma —le escuchó decir con debilidad.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro luego de escucharla; seguía consiente y aún era la misma «saiyajin exageradamente intensa» de siempre.

—Discúlpame por intentar ayudarte.

—Estaba mejor debajo de esas rocas. —Tosió y pronto intentó reincorporarse—. Te habrías encargado tú de ellos mientras yo descansaba —añadió con ironía.

Quiso sacudir sus ropas, pero el dolor que experimentaba por todos lados le obligó a regresar al suelo. Tooma se agachó junto a ella, un tanto preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba. En verdad no lucía bien; tenía heridas en diversas partes de su cuerpo y apenas era capaz de mantenerse erguida.

—Supongo que estás fuera.

—Cierra la maldita boca —refunfuñó ella, con un ápice de diversión—. Voy a acabar personalmente con el que me hizo esto.

—Olvídalo. —Se puso de pie—. Ya me encargué de eso. —Y sonrió de medio lado.

Como era de esperarse, Fasha no demoró en quejarse por aquella cuestión. Tooma no se sorprendió por su de repente berrinche, ya la conocía, no había nada de nuevo en su infantil comportamiento. Su compañera era obstinada, impulsiva y caprichosa, y había que aguantarla cuando ese aire de prepotencia se adueñaba de todo su ser. Había aprendido a hacer «oídos sordos» cuando de cada cinco palabras que decía la saiyajin…, las cinco eran puros insultos. Sabía a la perfección cómo actuar en esos casos, era casi como un plan de contingencia; apartarse un par de metros de ella, darle la espalda, y, en caso de recibir un golpe, someterla tomándola por ambas manos detrás de su espalda. En todo caso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó, en cuanto se giró.

Y el dedo medio que estaba mostrándole en conjunto con la profundidad de su mirada, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que la lluvia de insultos había terminado por ese momento.

—Vaya quejumbrosa que eres. —Sonrió divertido—. Escucha, ya no puedes pelear por ahora. Estás herida. Me ocuparé de esto, ¿bien?

Fasha sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos, completamente enfurecida. Sabía que poco podría hacer estando toda lastimada; en lugar de ayudar a Tooma y a la misión, sólo echaría todo a perder, y lo mejor era evitarse la muerte y, por supuesto, también el griterío de Bardock una vez que se enterara de su insensatez. Sin embargo, tampoco podía alejarse de ahí, en caso de que Tooma necesitase ayuda, ella debía estar presente para hacerse cargo como pudiera. Así que aún con el cuerpo todo lastimado, se mantuvo cerca de su compañero, dispuesta a apoyar en lo que fuese necesario.

**…**

Gine estaba hincada frente a un pequeño hoyo del cual brotaba agua, agua pura. A esas alturas de la misión ya se encontraba lo suficiente cansada, y no dudó ni por un instante acercarse hasta ahí para refrescarse un poco. Ni siquiera le importó si el líquido era limpio, estaba muriendo de sed; claro que fue una enorme fortuna que el agua fuese tan transparente como inodora; no había de qué preocuparse.

Con las palmas de sus manos unidas se encargaba de sacar el agua para después beberla con desespero. Poco más y hubiera muerto deshidratada.

—Hazte a un lado —le ordenó Bardock, estando a su altura.

No bastó que ella le dejara un poco de espacio al líder del escuadrón, porque éste de inmediato la empujó para que se quitara completamente de ahí. Gine frunció el ceño luego de la acción por parte de él, pero rápido dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó lo que sucedió horas antes. Después de que Bardock se comportara de esa forma tan extraña, no volvieron a hablarse; continuaron con la misión sin dirigirse en ningún momento la palabra, y no era que ella no lo hubiese intentado, porque lo hizo, pero el de cabellos alborotados fue quien se encargó de ignorarla por completo.

Volteó a verlo, estaba de espaldas a ella, bebiendo agua como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Desvió la mirada, posándola sobre el escenario que tenía a su alrededor; habían cientos de cuerpos, cuerpos que ella no se encargó de derribar, al menos no todos, vaya, ni siquiera la mitad, y muy a pesar de que los de la raza Netsu eran seres despreciables, no le agradaba para nada verles sin vida alguna; no obstante, había algo que le preocupaba más que todo eso.

Seguía en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos sobre las piernas y tratando de averiguar qué fue aquello que hizo mal o por qué Bardock estaba ignorándola.

Una vez más, dirigió su mirada hasta él, y el suspiro que vino después le fue inevitable contener.

Una de sus cejas se enarcó en cuanto notó la herida sangrante que tenía Bardock en el brazo izquierdo. A juzgar por toda la sangre que salía del corte, esa lesión se veía muy dolorosa. No lo pensó y gateó hasta llegar a él, ubicándose justo al lado izquierdo del capitán.

—Estás herido —dijo, tomándolo por el brazo.

Esa era la segunda vez que Gine le agarraba de esa manera, y la segunda vez que volvía a mirarla ceñudo desde arriba. Pero en esta ocasión ella no le soltó, ni él se alejó; al contrario de eso, guió su mirada hasta la herida a la que Gine se refirió. Le había estado doliendo, pero tampoco se trataba de algo exagerado, era, de hecho, bastante soportable. Esa niña se preocupaba por nada. Quiso apartar su brazo de ella, sin embargo, ésta ya se encontraba limpiándole la herida con el agua que salía del pequeño agujero. No pudo no asombrarse, por supuesto que era algo insólito. Pero el hecho de recordar que no podía continuar tan cerca de ella, por el bien de él —más que nada—, fue lo único que necesitó para quitar su brazo abruptamente.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. —Se levantó, sonando enfadado.

—Pero…

La joven ladeó la cabeza confundida, mas no se atrevió a agregar nada.

Se puso de pie también, sacudió su ropa y siguió con la mirada al cabecilla, quien sólo mantenía la mirada en el cielo.

—Es cuestión de minutos para que la luna salga —informó, de espaldas a ella—; ¿puedes controlarte?

No hizo falta que explicara a qué se refería, ella le entendió perfectamente. Y parpadeó luego de eso, confundida, nerviosa. No, ella no sabía controlarse en ese estado, y era consciente que eso era casi un sacrilegio para la raza saiyajin; la mayoría aprendía a hacerlo desde pequeños, era una regla básica, algo que tenía que practicarse antes que todo, pues esa era la principal herramienta de la que se valían en las misiones, sobre todo en las más complicadas. Cuando Galic intentó enseñarle, ella se opuso rotundamente, y no de manera directa, sino que procuraba ignorar cada una de las enseñanzas en la falsa creencia de que jamás iba a ponerlo en práctica.

«Eres única, Gine»

Puso los ojos en blanco, enfadada consigo misma. De por sí ya Bardock le reprendía por todo, ahora que se enterara de eso, lo vería convertirse en «simio» sin la necesidad de la luna.

Bardock volteó a verla al no recibir respuesta; ya iba intuyendo de qué iba el asunto.

—No puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto? —murmuró exasperado, viéndola negar con la cabeza—. ¡Mierda! Tú no sabes hacer nada. —Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, mientras mantenía la otra mano sobre su cintura, comenzando a fastidiarse de nuevo.

—Lo… lamento —agregó, cabizbaja.

—Qué haces en un escuadrón, dime.

Tuvo que tragar saliva al sentirse descubierta.

Poco faltaba para que el resplandor de la luna hiciera acto de presencia, y estuvo confiando todo el tiempo en que Gine podría hacerlo. No había forma de no sentirse molesto. Tampoco es que dependiera de ella, eso jamás sería así, pero no podía aceptar lo inútil que resultaba ser en ocasiones, muy poco eficiente; nunca conoció a nadie así.

Tuvo que explicarle unas cuantas cosas del estado Ozaru; por ejemplo, cómo podría controlar sus instintos, pero sabía que ella no lo lograría a la primera, hacía falta de muchísimo entrenamiento para permanecer conscientes siendo unos monos gigantes; a él mismo le costó días y días de dura práctica. No había más remedio, él tendría que hacerse cargo solo. Además, con la transformación Ozaru sería mucho más fácil terminar con todos y así no tendrían que quedarse más tiempo de lo esperado.

Después de culminar con esa misión y de volver al planeta Vegeta, recordaría adiestrar a esa niña como era debido.

—Lo haré yo —dijo de pronto, mirando al cielo otra vez—; sólo no estorbes… y no mires a la luna —le reiteró.

Poco a poco, el cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro. El brillo del segundo sol de Netsu iba desapareciendo paulatinamente, sin ceder todavía su lugar a la luna. Unos cuantos minutos más y los rayos blutz harían lo suyo.

Desenrolló su cola de la cintura, manteniendo todavía su mirada en el firmamento, sólo a la espera de la aparición del astro.

—¡Oye, saiyajin! —gritó un netsujin.

Tanto Bardock como Gine miraron al tipo que gritó varios metros lejos de ellos. La fémina frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de la burlona sonrisa de ese sujeto.

El netsujin seguía hablando, en un lenguaje que, al menos ella, no era capaz de comprender. Y por el gesto de Bardock, asumió que él tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que ese abominable ser estaba diciendo. Era algo raro, pero que le causaba cierto malestar en el interior, como un mal presentimiento. El netsujin no paraba con su inentendible discurso y de reír socarronamente, todo mientras les apuntaba con su dedo.

De repente, un rayo salió de la nada dando directamente en la espalda de Bardock, logrando que éste saliera volando de forma aparatosa.

—¡Bardock! —Intentó correr hasta él, pero uno de esos seres la golpeó también, provocando que cayera al instante.

El capitán del escuadrón trató de ponerse en pie, pero el netsujin encargado de distraerlos, se acercó hasta él y le pateó con suma fuerza en el abdomen. Ese imbécil sólo estuvo entreteniéndolos paras que los demás les atacaran sin que ellos pudieran defenderse. Eran unos sucios cobardes.

En ese momento escuchó a Gine gritar y a los demás burlarse. La rabia que sintió en ese momento fue inexplicable; nunca antes experimentó tanta impotencia. Ya ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo demás, sólo era capaz de escuchar los gritos de la joven. Y no lo comprendía, sólo sabía que no podía permitir que les hicieran nada. Quiso guiar su mirada hasta ella y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero un golpe más asestándole en la cara, le impidió hacerlo. Ese jodido netsujin sí golpeaba con fuerza.

Cuando estuvo a punto de reincorporarse y atacar a esos infelices como se debía, vio cómo Gine estaba siendo sujetada por varios de ellos, en tanto éstos la obligaban a mirar al cielo. Dirigió entonces su mirada a ese lugar y de inmediato supo lo que intentaban.

El netsujin que los entretuvo, lo golpeó nuevamente para que no se levantase de donde estaba.

Ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que hacían, porque más que hacerse un favor, estaban yendo directo a su destrucción. Si no le permitió a ella transformarse en Ozaru, era porque perdería el control y establecerla de nuevo sería complicado, tanto que podría atacarlo a él mismo, pero no se lo impidió por otra cosa. Dominar a un saiyajin que no era capaz de mantener el raciocinio durante su transformación, era una dificultosa tarea, y cortar la cola no era una opción; es decir, qué era un saiyajin sin cola… Sencillamente ya no lo era.

Más gritos. Gine trataba por todos los medios zafarse del agarre, pero le era inevitable; eran demasiados y la tenían perfectamente sujetada para que no intentara nada. Aunque procuraba desviar su cabeza del objetivo que le obligaban a seguir, ellos no desistían de su intento y la retenían con mucha más fuerza, dándole de vez en cuando unas ligeras descargas eléctricas a la altura de las costillas.

La forma en la que la estaban tratando hizo enfurecer aún más al líder del escuadrón. Sólo estaban burlándose de ella, pensando que tal vez Gine podría sufrir si miraba a la luna. Era denigrante… Y sus gritos, esos gritos de dolor; sentía toda la irá acumularse con cada grito que escuchaba.

«¡Maldición!»

Y no podía levantarse, estaba bocabajo sobre el suelo, siendo aplastado en la espalda por ese infeliz netsujin.

—¡Gine, no mires a la luna! —gritó como pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de varios minutos, Gine ya no era la misma. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su atención ya sólo estaba puesta en la luna que recién había salido. Sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de color rojo, y el pelo apareció poco a poco por diversas partes de su cuerpo. Los netsujin, al no tener idea de lo que estaba pasándole, la soltaron impresionados y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos de ella.

El que estuvo sometiendo a Bardock, también se apartó aterrorizado, sólo siendo testigo de cómo esa chica aumentaba su tamaño y su aspecto se volvía cada vez más intimidante. Nunca esperó algo como eso. Cuando los escuchó hablando acerca de no mirar a la luna, imaginó que se trataría de otra cosa, pues el saiyajin fue específico con ella; y eso, claramente, había sido una advertencia; por algo él no quería que ella mirase al astro.

Gine perdió el control sobre sí misma; ya no reconocía a nadie, ya no sentía culpa alguna; ahí ya no había nada.

Inició con un fuerte rugido, luego, con sus manos, arrojó a todo aquel que se le puso enfrente.

Bardock decidió aguardar, ocultándose detrás de una roca. Sería preferible que ella terminase con todos ellos y después él podría hacerse cargo de ella. Pero su plan se vio estropeado en cuanto ellos comenzaron a atacarla con sus armas; lo que lograban con eso era lastimarla e irritarla mucho más. Así jamás lograría controlarla. Y sería una mala idea enfrentarla siendo él también un mono; la pelea se pondría intensa.

No tuvo más opción que ayudarla a eliminarlos en su estado actual.

Los atacó a uno por uno, procurando evadir los ataques que lanzaba Gine al azar y sin contemplaciones.

**…**

Fasha y Tooma lograron transformarse en Ozaru en cuanto vieron la luna asomarse. No esperaron más tiempo, era preciso acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas. Aunque Tooma se opuso completamente a que su compañera se convirtiese, no pudo hacer nada porque ella no vaciló a la hora de posar sus orbes sobre la enorme esfera brillante. A pesar de que ella lograría ganar algo de fuerza en ese estado, no iba a poder hacer mucho estando lastimada, pero ya era tarde para impedírselo; ya era una simio.

Ambos atacaron a los habitantes, logrando que varios de ellos corrieran angustiados, cosa que no sucedió, por ejemplo, en su estado normal. En esos momentos eran atemorizantes, y reconocerse como tal les elevaba las ganas de continuar con la masacre. Sus inútiles armas y sus poderes poco desarrollados no iban a funcionar como los netsujin esperaban.

**…**

Sólo unos cuantos más y tanto Gine como él se habrían hecho cargo de los de la raza Netsu. Para esos momentos la hija de Boc ya estaba lo bastante alterada y no le importaba en absoluto destruir todo cuanto podía, detenerla iba a ser sumamente complicado; estaba vuelta loca. La luna no se metería de nuevo hasta varias horas después, y, en definitiva, no iba a cortarle la cola. Lo único que restaba era esperar y soportar, no había más.

Continuó con la lucha; eliminando a los pocos que aún quedaban por ahí, porque varios de ellos ya habían huido de la zona. Ver el espectáculo que Gine estaba ocasionando era algo entretenido…, obviamente no para los netsujin.

«¿Qué tanto le cuesta comportarse así normalmente?»

Sonrió con cierta malicia; esa era la sangre saiyajin, aquella que salía a flote en el estado Ozaru. Ningún saiyajin podía resistirse al hambre de destrucción estando en esa condición. Era como un llamado de la naturaleza, incitando a la desinhibición, alentando al alma a ir por ello que sabía, le complementaría en todo sentido. La mayoría de la raza guerrera era capaz de sentirse de esa manera en su forma «normal», pero lo cierto era que, cuando alcanzaban la metamorfosis, aquel sentimiento incrementaba al doble; sus ansias por destruir se volvían imperantes, y no había nada más que pudiera saciarlo, que la demolición misma.

Y ahora, aparentemente, Gine no era una excepción de la naturaleza y no podía oponerse a ella. Finalmente su sangre había despertado de su prolongado letargo, y tal pareciera que estaba exigiendo lo que en tantos años no tuvo. Se encontraba demasiado intensa, arrojando energía desde la boca y golpeando con sus enormes brazos todas las construcciones de los netsujin; ya casi no quedaba nada, ya sólo eran escombros, polvo, sangre, cuerpos sin vida…, y todo lo había hecho ella.

Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de los habitantes de Netsu en esa zona, ahora tendría que encargarse de ella. Si continuaba en ese estado, se encontraría con cualquier otro del equipo y entonces lo atacaría. No le preocupaban los demás, extrañamente le preocupaba ella, pues si Tooma, Fasha o Borgos —sobre todo éste último—, se molestaban, no iban a solucionar eso con una plática amena y pacifica sobre «por qué no debe atacar a sus "compañeritos" del escuadrón»; era lógico que ellos iban a defenderse sin importarles si la mataban o no. Los enfrentamientos entre Ozarus solían ser muy sangrientos.

Se elevó entonces del suelo hasta llegar frente a ella para tratar de hablarle; a ver si le recordaba aunque sea un poco.

Pero después del manotazo que casi le logra pegar, sospechó que no se acordaba de nada.

—¡Maldición, Gine! —se quejó, ya un tanto alejado de la susodicha, pero aún en el aire—. Eso estuvo cerca.

Miró a todos lados, en una absurda búsqueda de algo que pudiese ayudarlo a neutralizarla.

La única respuesta que recibió la vio reflejada en el agua del agujero en el cual Gine y él calmaron su sed.

Era el intenso brillo de la luna.

Antes tuvo la intención de transformarse, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento porque si Gine lo veía, lo primero que haría sería írsele encima y entonces una batalla comenzaría. No, definitivamente no iba a hacerlo; sin embargo, hacer estallar la luna iba a poner en aprietos a los demás si es que ya estaban vueltos unos monos gigantes; también tenía que considerar que a Gine y a él aún les faltaban habitantes por exterminar, y si ella regresaba a su estado normal, quedaría inconsciente y tardarían mucho más en acabar con todos los pobladores.

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió colocarse frente a ella nuevamente, pues de esa forma Gine querría alcanzarlo. Ella iba a avanzar a donde él estuviera sólo para atacarlo, pero únicamente de esa manera podría hacer que se ocupara del resto de habitantes y cumplieran el objetivo en menos tiempo.

Así hizo durante varios minutos, tan sólo siendo la carnada para arrastrarla hacia donde se encontraban los netsujin.

Ella seguía atacando de la misma manera, con el mismo ímpetu. Uno a uno, los de la raza Netsu iban cayendo a causa de la joven saiyajin. Todo iba «viento en popa», hasta que, naturalmente, tuvieron que encontrarse con otro Ozaru haciendo lo suyo en el área asignada.

El líder del escuadrón chasqueó la lengua.

Como esperó, Gine no demoró en notarlo, y a grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta Borgos.

El segundo miembro del escuadrón con mayor nivel de pelea alcanzó a ver a Gine dirigiéndose hasta él. No iba a hacer nada, claro, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió lanzarle una esfera de energía que lo mandó directo al suelo. Enfadado, se levantó y gruñó ruidosamente. No comprendía qué demonios le pasaba a esa niña tonta; ¿por qué le había atacado? ¿Quería pelear? ¡Oh, bien!, él sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sin meditarlo, corrió hasta ella, ignorando por completo los gritos de Bardock; ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que el líder le decía, en la mente ya sólo tenía darle una buena lección a la mocosa.

—¡Borgos, detente! —le ordenó a gritos, posándose frente a él, para después salir volando.

Al susodicho no le importó pegarle a su capitán, su enfado era tal que no podía contenerlo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó una vez más, al tiempo que limpió con el dorso de la mano la comisura de su boca; tenía sangre.

Dicho y hecho; eso tenía que suceder.

Ya no había nada que pensar, tenía que terminar con eso antes de que Borgos la matara. Él contaba con mucha más fuerza que ella y derribarla iba a ser cosa de nada.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la luna, sólo para ubicarla, si la miraba por más tiempo terminaría envolviéndose en la tonta pelea de ese par y no estaba para eso. Cuando halló la posición exacta del astro, apretó los ojos y lanzó una gran bola de energía hasta él. Entonces, la luna estalló en mil pedazos y los rayos blutz dejaron de surtir su efecto.

**…**

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Tooma, al verse de vuelta en su estado natural.

Dirigió su mirada hasta la luna, mas ésta ya no se encontraba por ningún lado. Por más que la buscó, no la halló. No se trataba tampoco de algo natural, porque de haber sido así, el sol habría comenzado a iluminar el planeta y eso no estaba sucediendo. El cielo seguía tan oscuro.

—Seguramente fue un estúpido netsujin —escuchó decir a Fasha. Estaba recostada completamente en el suelo, agitada—. Se habrán dado cuenta.

Frunció el ceño; Fasha ya lucía peor que antes.

Se aproximó hasta ella y se agachó sobre sus talones, preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La exploró de pies a cabeza, buscando heridas de gravedad.

La fémina sólo rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Tooma —comenzó con ironía—; desangrarse y romperse los huesos es cosa de nada. ¿De qué te preocupas?

No quería discutir con ella en esos momentos, sobre todo porque Fasha tenía razón; qué clase de pregunta fue esa. La ayudó a levantarse, le costaba trabajo sostenerse sobre su pierna derecha, lo mejor era que no posara todo su peso sobre ésta, por ello fue que pasó el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Menos mal que pudieron exterminar a todos los netsujin de esa área antes de volver a la normalidad o ahora estarían en graves problemas.

Antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa, vio cómo Borgos y Bardock —éste último cargando a Gine sobre sus hombros como si de un costal se tratase—, se dirigían hasta ellos. Ayudó a Fasha a caminar para también acercarse.

—Fue un estúpido netsujin, ¿verdad? —Tooma se apresuró a sugerir.

—No, fue el estúpido de Bardock —agregó Borgos, sintiéndose molesto.

El aludido lo observó de soslayo; pero no iba a decirle nada, ese tonto ya estaba lo bastante frustrado como para irritarlo más.

—¿Tú destruiste la luna, Bardock? —preguntó Fasha dificultosamente.

—Sí, lo hizo —intervino nuevamente el fastidiado saiyajin—. Y todo por culpa de esa mocosa.

En esta ocasión el líder del escuadrón ya no lo pensó, y como pudo, le pegó con su puño en la boca del estómago. El que recibió el golpe cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas mientras sostenía su abdomen con ambas manos.

—Ya deja de lloriquear —dijo, con aquella autoridad que tanto le caracterizaba—. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de hacer las cosas sin depender de la luna?

No agregó nada más. Bajo la confundida mirada de los otros tres del escuadrón, emprendió el vuelo directo hasta donde dejaron las naves, aún con una inconsciente Gine sobre su hombro derecho. La tozudez de Borgos llegaba a ser tal que se volvía incontrolable, lo mejor era dejar hasta ahí las cosas y evitarse discusiones con cualquier miembro de su equipo. Así no funcionaban las cosas. De todas maneras, ya todos se habían hecho cargo de la raza Netsu y era hora de volver a Vegeta.

**…**

Antes de arrojar a Gine dentro de su nave, la miró con cierto rencor; estaba ocasionándole demasiados problemas ya. Y aunque él hubiera querido sólo aventarla al interior del artefacto, no pudo hacerlo; ese maldito olor que desprendía le impedía alejarse de ella, era como si lo atrajese cerca de su cuerpo para que pudiera apreciarlo de mejor manera. Nunca había olido algo similar y odiaba admitir que le gustaba la sensación que comenzaba a generarle. Pero no, no podía, no debía. Esa niña no era más que un problema y estaba muy lejos de parecerse a una verdadera hembra saiyajin. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y colocó a Gine dentro de la nave.

«Es sólo un capricho», se dijo, al tiempo en que le indicaba al control de la nave de Gine el lugar al que tenían que volver.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Pues bien, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Demoré un poco, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Personalmente me gustó muchísimo este capítulo xD**

**Tengo que comentarles que, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que cambiaré la clasificación del fic, esto por cuestiones que se vienen más adelante. Espero que ese no sea problema para nadie de los que leen esta historia.**

**En fin, les agradezco muchísimo por seguir apoyando el fic. Por agregarlo a sus alertas, a sus favoritos y, por supuesto, por dejarme tan lindos comentarios. Todos son hermosos y no hay forma de que no me motiven para continuar. Espero que se encuentren muy bien y una vez más les agradezco:**

**GEMITHA0208, celestia carito, M. Bidden, Ary Lee, Lady supersaiyajin y saiyan blood24.**

**EMILY: **Hola, te contesto de esta manera ya que no puedo hacerlo por mensajería privada. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando como va todo. Espero no haber demorado y que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Poco a poco, la pareja se irá acercando, ya se van viendo indicios de ello, y, no sé, quizás pronto podamos tener un acercamiento mucho más profundo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo y dejarme conocer tu opinión. Te mando un gran abrazo.

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Esto no te funcionará

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Esto no te funcionará.**

* * *

Pestañeó un par de veces, cansada.

En el último par de horas estuvo tratando de recordar lo que sea que debió pasar en ese espantoso planeta luego de su desmayo. Una vez que arribaron a Vegeta, Tooma, de manera graciosa, le dijo que debía tener cuidado de mirar a la luna la próxima vez. En realidad al principio le costó comprender a lo que se refirió su compañero, pero después de evocar lo último de lo que tuvo consciencia, supo que los netsujin habían logrado su propósito. Era extraño, demasiado a decir verdad. Tan sólo tenía en la mente ese momento en que fue obligada a mirar al cielo por los de la raza Netsu, y luego nada. Luego sólo estaban en el planeta Vegeta. Quiso saber los pormenores de lo sucedido, pero no pudo hacerlo; Tooma de inmediato se dirigió a una de las habitaciones con una muy herida Fasha en sus brazos, Bardock se había ido tras Geda luego de ser solicitado por éste, y Borgos simplemente, de manera indiferente, se fue a esperar afuera del centro médico; ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba en disposición para darle respuestas acerca de lo ocurrido.

Y realmente deseaba saberlo.

Soltó el aire con pesadez.

Era obvio que logró transformarse en ozaru.

Temía por haber sido ella la responsable de lastimar a su compañera de escuadrón.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas blancas del enorme centro, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y la espalda encorvada, obsequiándose una perfecta vista del impecable suelo. Sus pies se sostenían sobre sus puntas, meneándose insistentemente, como impaciente. No recordar nada provocaba que poco a poco se frustrara. No era nada agradable tener todo un espacio vacío dentro de sus recuerdos. Quería saber qué fue lo que en verdad pasó con Fasha o por qué Borgos la evitaba en todo momento con ese desagradable gesto.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, levantando la mirada y observando a ese tal Mudgen con otro sujeto en el escritorio de recepción. Ambos trabajaban en algo a lo que ella no le prestaba demasiada atención; sólo se dictaban números entre ellos. Seguidamente, enfocó su mirada en una de las puertas que recién se abrió; por ella salió Bardock acompañado de Geda. Su capitán lucía enfadado, más de lo acostumbrado, y el lagarto parecía estarlo aún más que él.

—Las lunas también cuentan como cualidades de los planetas, Bardock —le dijo Geda, sonando molesto.

—A veces las cosas se salen de control —respondió como si nada—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Destruir la luna no.

—Olvídalo ya. —Lo enfrentó—. Por qué no mejor te ocupas de los equipos de exploración. Últimamente no te han mandado información completa. Si además de todo nosotros vamos a hacernos cargo de su trabajo, al menos deberíamos recibir más —objetó, seguro de sí.

El médico con aspecto de reptil no tenía ganas de discutir en esos momentos, ponerse a refutar con un terco como Bardock frente a los demás, en realidad no resultaba una buena idea. Malhumorado, desapareció por la misma puerta por la que salieron minutos antes.

—Idiota —masculló Bardock.

Gine le escuchó.

Él rápidamente se recargó sobre la pared, al mismo tiempo que se cruzó de brazos y continuó maldiciendo para sí mismo. Gine lo miró por un momento, de soslayo. No era difícil darse cuenta que el líder de su escuadrón no se encontraba con el mejor de los ánimos, y relacionando eso con la reciente charla que mantuvo con Geda, tampoco era complicado intuir que algo de la misión no salió como el reptil esperaba.

Sí, entendió la conversación y su principal inmiscuida. Ya tenía claro que ella terminó por convertirse en ozaru en el planeta Netsu, y que probablemente pudo ser ella quien lastimó a Fasha y por ello el cabecilla del equipo se vio en la necesidad de explotar la luna, pero los detalles seguían haciendo falta. Y a pesar de que estaba al tanto del pésimo humor que tenía Bardock en ese instante, no le importaba arriesgarse, debía intentarlo.

Tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie antes de que a Mudgen y al otro sujeto se les ocurriera hablar, y entonces la dejaran quieta en el mismo sitio, atenta a ellos.

—Número de registro: «dos, uno, ocho». —Dictó Mudgen, mientras el desconocido se ocupaba de anotar—. Nombre: Galic.

«¿Galic?»

Por acto reflejo se levantó enseguida, pero no avanzó más, sólo se quedó ahí, tratando de no perderse detalle alguno. Si no mal recordaba esos eran los números de registro de Galic…, el Galic que conocía.

Bardock enarcó una de sus cejas al percatarse del de repente extraño comportamiento de la chiquilla. De un momento a otro se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia los dos que trabajan más allá. Rodó los ojos y prefirió desviar su mirada de ella; de todas formas siempre se comportaba así.

—En total han sido siete decesos entre los equipos de exploración y dos en los escuadrones de combate —repitió Mudgen—. Encárgate de publicarlos. —Le ordenó al otro y éste asintió, llevándose consigo los datos de la hoja para después pasarlos a la máquina que se encargaría de mostrarlos en una pantalla justo afuera del centro médico.

—Galic —susurró ella, siguiendo con la mirada al tipo de la información.

De pronto dirigió sus orbes hasta Mudgen y no titubeó a la hora de acercarse hasta su escritorio.

—¿Q-qué ocurrió con Galic? —Se apresuró a preguntar, no estando realmente segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Se sostuvo fuertemente por el borde de la blanca mesa.

Mudgen la vio con desdén, mientras sonreía con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Así que conocías a uno de esos, eh? —Gine asintió nerviosa. La acidez del tono de Mudgen llamó la atención de Bardock, quien no demoró en mirar con mala cara al lagarto; si había algo que detestaba más que ser un soldado de clase baja, eran esos malditos reptiles pedantes. El subordinado de Geda no se detuvo y continuó—: Pues está muerto, así que ya no lo verás más —le informó con brusquedad, y esa maldita sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en su rostro—. Pero qué importa, si al final del día es el destino de todos ustedes, monos estúpidos.

—¡Mudgen! —Apareció Geda detrás del subalterno, advirtiéndole con la mirada—. Deja de decir tonterías. Dedícate a tu trabajo, ¿entendiste? —Al aludido no le quedó más remedio que asentir ante la orden.

Bardock descruzó los brazos y de inmediato apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios contenerse. Aunque tuviera ganas de abalanzarse contra él y enterrarle el puño en el estómago, haciéndolo sufrir antes de matarlo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Esos reptiles eran trabajadores enviados por el mismísimo Freezer, y de primera contaban con el apoyo de éste. Aunque podía matarlos de mil maneras dentro de su cabeza, eso jamás sería suficiente. Sin embargo, había que conformarse.

Gine ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la reacción que estaba teniendo el líder de su escuadrón. En su mente ya sólo tenía la palabra «Galic» acompañada de «muerte».

¿Galic en verdad estaba muerto?

_«__Está muerto, así que ya no lo verás más__»_

¿Y qué tal que era algún otro?

Pero no.

Aunque intentara hacerse creer que no era así, sabía mejor que nadie que no había equivocación alguna en eso. Los números mencionados eran los números de Galic, eran los de él y de nadie más. El viejo compañero de Boc ya no estaba más, esa era la realidad.

Sus puños se cerraron por inercia, pensando en un sinfín de cosas, todas relacionadas a ese viejo. Y sintió su corazón latir a mayor velocidad, podía percibir su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido.

No. Tenía que calmarse.

No había razón para sentirse de esa manera. Ese viejo jamás se preocupó por ella. No fueron nada. Nunca.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su frente, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

_«__Está muerto, así que ya no lo verás más__»_

—Gine, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Tooma, en tanto la sacudía ligeramente por los hombros.

La hija de Boc no había notado la presencia de su compañero hasta ese momento, quien por cierto estuvo ahí desde hacía varios minutos. Entonces lo miró directamente, no pudiendo responder a su pregunta. Ni ella sabía cómo estaba. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse de él. Quería estar sola, y en ese lugar difícilmente lo haría.

Tooma, confundido, la soltó. No dijo nada más, pues sospechaba que Gine quería eso.

Y pese a que el saiyajin de armadura color azul la liberó rápidamente de su agarre, hubo alguien más que no estuvo dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

Bardock la sujetó con brusquedad por el brazo, logrando que ella se detuviera al instante. Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, Gine no evitó sentirse pequeña. Otra vez esa fría mirada. Desvió el rostro, todo con tal de no verlo, pero justo en ese momento sintió que el agarre de Bardock se intensificó.

Por supuesto que no la iba a dejar ir, esa niña debía ser responsable con el escuadrón; nadie se largaría de ahí hasta que Geda no les dijera cuál sería la próxima misión. Él no tenía por qué ir a buscarlos para que entrenaran como era debido. Ya Gine había desaparecido por tres días antes de la misión a Netsu, y si la dejaba marchar, con seguridad, iba a hacer lo mismo; pero no iba a hacerlo, no se lo iba a permitir, ahora tendría que esperar como todos y entrenar junto al equipo. Nadie tendría privilegios. Punto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —inquirió, enfadado.

—T-tengo que… —intentó responder.

—No. Tu deber es aquí.

Un par de ojos se mantenían expectantes a una considerable distancia de ellos; era Tooma atento a lo que sucedía.

—No comprendes —dijo finalmente, desesperada. Esta vez lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Tengo que irme, tengo que…

—He dicho que no. La última vez tuve que ir a buscarte, y eso no hubiera sucedido si estuvieras al tanto de las misiones —espetó, frunciendo el ceño. La miró, ella no tenía intención de decirle nada; todavía lucía afectada—. ¿Se murió tu padre? ¡Qué pena! Ahora siéntate y espera hasta que diga que puedes largarte.

De repente la soltó, siendo lo suficiente brusco como para mandarla al suelo.

Gine se quedó en el piso, mirándolo con temor. Tooma, por su parte, no se atrevió a intervenir.

**…**

—No voy a decirte esto otra vez —habló Geda, de espaldas al otro que recién se había adentrado a la habitación—; es preciso que te reserves de esos comentarios.

Mudgen tragó saliva, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta tras de sí.

—L-le pido me disculpe. —Titubeó—. No volveré...

—No, no volverás. —Se giró para enfrentarlo—. Voy a encargarme de eso. —Aseguró concluyente.

El subalterno no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Tenía noción de lo que Geda era capaz de hacer y no iba a negar que le aterraba la idea; sin embargo, también tenía que aceptar que era preferible que él le sancionase y no que fuese directamente el gran Freezer. Pero Geda solía ser bastante drástico, y muy pocas veces era él quien se hacía cargo de quienes no se comportaban bajo lo estrictamente establecido en las normas. Las mejores armas con las que contaban eran proporcionadas por el mismísimo dictador universal, y llevaban el nombre de Zarbon y Dodoria; eran éstos quienes, de la manera más despiadada, se cobraban todas las faltas.

—Uno más de esos cometarios y al gran Freezer le encantará tener una conversación contigo.

Volvió a tragar saliva.

—Bardock espera un nuevo planeta —habló Geda de nuevo, cambiando de tema. Mudgen comprendió pronto a lo que se refería y corrió hasta acercarse a un estante, de ahí tomó algunas hojas y no demoró en estar de nuevo frente a su superior, extendiéndole los documentos.

Geda tomó las hojas, revisando cada una con nada de interés. Luego sólo las arrojó al aire, provocando con ello que todas se esparcieran por el suelo. Mudgen titubeó, nervioso.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—Son los planetas explorados.

El principal encargado del centro médico frunció el ceño. Se encontraba demasiado molesto, y no solamente con el inútil de Mudgen, sino también con ese obstinado de Bardock. El líder del escuadrón de clase baja ya la estaba causando demasiados problemas; su conflictiva forma de ser comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Últimamente discrepaba mucho más, ya no sólo preguntaba, ahora exigía respuestas. Mentiría si dijera que eso le tenía sin completo cuidado, porque aunque le fuera difícil admitirlo, había que aceptar que ese saiyajin no era como el resto; algo en él era diferente, y sin duda le alarmaba.

—¿Qué hay de Skotadi? —preguntó de pronto.

Mudgen enarcó una ceja, pero se apresuró a contestar—: El equipo de exploración no culminó con la misión. No hay muchos datos al respecto —mencionó, al mismo tiempo que observaba los escasos datos en una hoja.

—Es perfecto. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Al escuadrón de Bardock le vendrá bien.

—Pero…

—Anda, ve a informárselo a él. Diles que podrán irse en cuanto su compañera salga de recuperación.

El subordinado ya no argumentó nada, era obvio que algo tramaba Geda. No solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, excepto cuando de verdad quería deshacerse de todo un escuadrón. Estaba seguro que su jefe estaba al tanto de los pocos datos que recibieron acerca de Skotadi; sin ser demasiados, decían mucho acerca del lugar. No era de asombrarse que el equipo de exploración encargado de investigar aquel planeta, no haya vuelto con vida a Vegeta, y Geda era consciente de ese dato.

**…**

El escuadrón ya estaba reunido en la sala de recepción, únicamente faltaba Fasha, pues ella se encontraba en recuperación dentro de una de las cámaras. Todavía aguardaban a Geda, quien aseguró que les daría su próxima misión en cuestión de minutos. A Bardock ciertamente le preocupaba que después de la discusión que mantuvieron dentro de la oficina del lagarto, éste se mostrara renuente a mandarlos a algún planeta con un decente nivel de pelea, y lo peor era que no podría quejarse de ello si había sido él mismo quien cometió el error de destruir la luna.

En ese momento sus orbes se dirigieron hasta la causa que le orilló a desaparecer al enorme astro. Aunque quisiera culpar a Gine de todo, no podía hacerlo. Sí bien era responsable de no ser apta para controlarse siendo Ozaru, no fue ella quien decidió hacerlo; los netsujin la obligaron a transformarse. Y también sabía a la perfección que gran parte de la culpa realmente era de él…, y que lo fue desde el momento en que aceptó a Gine como un miembro más de su escuadrón.

Desde que midió el pobre nivel de pelea de la chiquilla, supo que no había sido buena idea integrarla.

Gine volteó a verlo en cuanto se sintió observada; Bardock la miraba con seriedad. Pero aquello no duró demasiado, él pronto desvió la mirada. La hija de Boc frunció el ceño enseguida, estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Muy pocas veces lograba sentirse de esa manera. Lo único que pedía era algo de tiempo sola, primero para saber si en realidad Galic había muerto, y luego para pensar las cosas, pero ya su capitán se había encargado de mantenerla dentro de ese centro médico hasta que él lo indicara. Ya no soportaba estar ahí, sin hacer nada, tan sólo tragándose todo lo que experimentaba en esos momentos; era enfado, era impotencia, era dolor.

Agachó la cabeza nuevamente; no esperaba que nadie la viera de esa forma.

Sentía la desesperación recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Sus manos temblaban, mientras con una de ellas se tomaba del cabello, justo por las raíces, todo en un vano intento por mantener la cordura; sus pies se movían incesantemente, preparándose para el momento en que podría salir de ahí; los latidos de su corazón le eran cada vez más intensos, tanto que podía escucharlos en sus oídos; otra vez empezaba a alterarse.

Justo en ese instante salió Mudgen con una hoja en las manos. Todos voltearon a verlo, y en cuanto el lagarto le extendió la hoja a Bardock, éste se aproximó hasta él.

El cabecilla del escuadrón se apresuró a leer.

—¿Skotadi? —Lo miró directamente.

—En la galaxia sur, sí —respondió de inmediato—. Podrán marcharse en cuanto tu compañera salga de la cámara de recuperación.

—Espera, espera, espera —intervino Toma, atrayendo la atención de los dos que hablaban—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder entrenar, o al menos descansar?

Bardock puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada, Toma tenía un punto a su favor y era precisamente lo relacionado al entrenamiento.

Gine por su parte, no paraba de maldecir dentro de sus pensamientos; no tenía nada de ganas de salir de nuevo a misión, y menos tan pronto.

—No si quieren esta misión —continuó el lagarto, dirigiéndose a Toma; luego sólo se fue hasta el escritorio, dando por terminada la breve charla.

El líder del escuadrón no estuvo conforme con aquello, así que sin meditarlo demasiado se dirigió hasta donde Mudgen se encontraba.

—¿Estos son todos los datos que tienes? —Quiso saber, dejando caer la hoja sin cuidado sobre el escritorio—. Te recuerdo que no somos un jodido escuadrón de exploración.

—Y a ti tengo que recordarte que no soy yo quien les otorga las misiones —expresó con dureza—. ¿Quieren esta misión sí o no? No tienes que hacer tanto problema, alguien más puede estar dispuesto…

—Déjalo ya —respondió orgulloso. No iba a permitir que ese lagarto se burlara de él. Se giró y se dirigió a sus compañeros—. Iremos a Skotadi en cuanto Fasha salga de aquí.

Mudgen no evitó sonreír burlón ante la respuesta de Bardock. No podía dejar de pensar que era muy fácil hacer enojar a un saiyajin; eran demasiado sensibles cuando de su orgullo se trataba. A pesar de que ellos se sentían invencibles, estaba seguro que su personalidad podría ser uno de los motivos que terminarían por matarlos; no sabían controlarse y estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de mantener la frente en alto. Eran fuertes, muy fuertes, de eso no dudaba, pero había algo que les faltaba y era no tener idea de cómo dirigir todo ese poder; eran individualistas, egoístas con ellos mismos. Muy pocos escuadrones —por no decir casi ninguno—, sabían trabajar en equipo. Por esa razón justamente era que el grupo de Bardock ya había llamado mucho la atención de Geda. Si todos los saiyajin se comportaran un poco como ellos, podrían ser una raza realmente imponente; solo bastaba que ellos decidieran unirse para hacer lo que les placiera. Al menos esa era la teoría que se tenía acerca de la raza saiyan, claro que ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de esa suposición.

Dejó de pensar tanto; el equipo en cuestión recién se había marchado.

**…**

Gine sólo pensaba en irse a su casa. Ya no le quedaba duda alguna; el viejo amigo de Boc estaba muerto. Una vez que salieron del centro médico, enfocó su mirada rápidamente en la pantalla por la que transmitían los decesos dentro de los equipos. El nombre de Galic y su número de registro fueron mencionados por segunda ocasión. Aunque estaba tratando de no sentir nada, no le resultaba como esperaba; Galic, pese a que le costara admitirlo, fue el único que siempre estuvo con ella, aun cuando era sólo para fastidiar; gracias a él es que no se sintió tan sola luego de la muerte de su padre, o incluso antes si tomaba en cuenta que Boc nunca se preocupó por ella, ni siquiera de la extraña forma en la que lo hizo Galic.

—Lo más probable es que Fasha salga hasta mañana —dijo Tooma, logrando sacar de sus cavilaciones a la muchachita—. Podríamos entrenar hasta que eso pase —propuso, ganándose la aceptación del líder.

La hija de Boc tuvo muchas ganas de pegarle en la cabeza a su compañero por la oportuna sugerencia. Cuando pensaba que ya podría marcharse, venía Tooma y lo arruinaba.

—Entonces vayamos al campo —concluyó Borgos, alzándose en vuelo y siendo prontamente imitado por el de armadura azul.

Bardock también tuvo la intención de elevarse, pero cuando notó que Gine no tenía la misma idea, se mantuvo en el suelo, esperando a que sus otros dos compañeros desaparecieran de su vista. Sinceramente ya le estaba cansado toda esa tonta situación de Gine. En cuanto ya no vio más a Tooma y a Borgos, se acercó hasta ella, sin molestarse en ocultar su descontento.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Pero ella no respondió. Enfadada, giró su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

Aquella digna pose no la vio nunca antes en esa chiquilla.

Enarcó una de sus cejas, algo confundido.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado sorprendido.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes mi renuncia? —Apenas si se escuchó su petición.

El asombro de Bardock ya no pudo ser ocultado. Esa niña hablaba en serio. Ciertamente no esperaba escuchar eso, y mucho menos con tanta determinación. Porque no hacía falta que le gritara para darse cuenta de su exigencia, ese murmuro había sido más que suficiente. Quiso reír, tal vez orgulloso, quizás conforme, o simplemente sorprendido, pero no iba a hacerlo; pese a que Gine finalmente estuviera comportándose de forma decidida, ese no era el momento preciso para hacerle ver ese detalle de su comportamiento, y tampoco era él quien debiera resaltarlo.

—Así que estás enojada, eh —dijo, un tanto burlón—. No es mi culpa que tu padre se haya muerto. Seguramente era un bueno para nada.

Enseguida fue fulminado por la oscura mirada de Gine, y él rio por ese infantil intento.

—¡No era mi padre! —estableció con dureza—. Ese viejo… no era nada.

—¿Sufres por cada saiyajin que muere a diario entonces? —Inquirió, incrédulo—. Eres una tonta.

En un arrebato, Gine se acercó a él y lo abofeteó, pero Bardock no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le regresó el golpe de la misma manera, sin llegar a emplear toda su fuerza.

La joven saiyajin tomó su mejilla con la mano derecha, sobándose. En sus ojos estaban acumuladas las lágrimas que quiso derramar desde que se enteró de la muerte de Galic. Ya no soportaba más, ya no era capaz de retenerlo por más tiempo; su cuerpo y su mente le exigían liberación.

—¡Oye, ya basta! —dijo Bardock, tratando de controlar la situación—. Voy a darte un consejo, Gine: deja de ser una tonta sentimental. No te llevará a ningún lado. En este mundo no hay espacio para esas cosas. Padres, madres, hijos, todos mueren cada día, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? —La chica ya no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza y sólo hasta ese momento se permitió llorar con libertad, sollozando ligeramente, intentando ocultar su debilidad. Si a Bardock le preguntaran cuál era el acontecimiento más raro que le haya ocurrido, con seguridad respondería que ese—. Se me olvidaba que tú eres una saiyajin muy… peculiar.

—Déjame renunciar —pidió nuevamente.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Alzó la mirada, dejando ver por fin su mojado y sonrosado rostro—. No me necesitan, no he hecho nada por el equipo. Soy un estorbo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no eres tú quien toma estas decisiones.

La verdad no quería decir nada que le hiciera creer a ella que era imprescindible para el escuadrón. No podía sólo argumentar que si la echaba en ese momento, entonces ellos no podrían salir de misión porque no tenían a nadie más para sustituirla; eso era atribuirle demasiado poder a una insignificante niña y no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —preguntó Gine enfadada, en tanto se aproximó a él de forma amanzánate—. Yo nunca quise hacer esto. Yo no soy como ustedes. —Ya estando lo suficiente cerca de él, lo tomó por la armadura, acercándolo a ella hasta que sus torsos quedaron a milímetros de tocarse; Bardock no hizo el intento por apartarse, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, además de que su olor seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él y tenerla cerca comenzaba a gustarle—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me eches de una buena vez de tu escuadrón?

—Pues esto no te funcionará —atinó a responder, tomándola por la cintura, desapareciendo cualquier espacio que hubiera quedado entre ellos.

Gine abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero tampoco fue capaz de alejarse. Era como si algo la obligase a quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, simplemente dejándose llevar.

Bardock acercó su nariz hasta su cuello, aprovechándose de que ella aún no decía nada. Aquello lo tomaba como una invitación a continuar. Olisqueó su piel, rozando su nariz en el proceso, no queriendo perderse nada de ese atrayente aroma. Ni siquiera lo pensó, sus instintos se dejaron llevar en cuanto el olor penetró nuevamente por sus fosas nasales; ya estaba seguro que nunca había olido algo similar. En otro momento se hubiera alejado, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, ahora sus sentidos tenían el control de su cuerpo. Queriendo llegar más lejos, reemplazó la nariz por sus labios, recorriendo con ellos desde su cuello hasta la mandíbula.

—¿Qué estás…? —intentó decir Gine, pero la boca de Bardock sobre la de suya le impidió continuar.

No evitó abrir aún más los ojos, si eso era posible; no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Colocó sus manos sobre el duro pecho del cabecilla, con la intención de alejarlo de ella; no obstante, pronto comenzó a sentirse presa de él. Se dejó llevar por unos segundos, los suficientes para recordar que estaba besando al líder de su escuadrón y que estaban a la vista de todo el mundo.

Sólo eso bastó para que ella lo empujara.

—No es buena idea… no creo… —pronunció titubeante.

Bardock finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y se reprendió a sí mismo, por ser tan débil, por caer ante alguien como Gine. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato, logrando sorprender a la hija de Boc. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo por comportarse de esa forma; nunca se había dejado llevar de esa manera, normalmente él era el dueño de sus reacciones. Gine no iba a tener control sobre él, eso nunca.

—Primera vez que dices algo inteligente —respondió al fin, mientras se acomodaba las muñequeras. Se giró, de tal forma que le dio la espalda a la joven—. Quizás deba agradecerte que me hayas detenido; estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Gine no estuvo preparada para escuchar eso.

El líder del escuadrón se elevó del suelo—: Es hora de entrenar. Ni creas que podrás evitarlo.

Y entonces se fue. La saiyajin se quedó mirando al cielo, ya no comprendiendo nada de lo que había ocurrido. Otra vez tenía esa amarga sensación de haber arruinado un momento; si continuaba así, se le haría costumbre… ¿Y por qué diantres estaba pensando en eso? ¿Es que acaso esperaba tener otro encuentro similar con Bardock?

Y aunque quisiera, ya Bardock había dejado claro que involucrarse con ella sería una estupidez.

Suspiró profundamente; tenía que ser sincera cuando decía que sólo lo detuvo para no continuar haciendo eso en la calle.

Ya no había remedio.

* * *

**Hasta que a la autora se le ocurre actualizar. ¡Qué falta de consideración! ¡Hay que apedrearla!**

**No, ya en serio; estoy muy apenada, en realidad lo hago. Ya saben, uno nunca tiene la vida resuelta y por el contrario, tiene que hacerse cargo de resolverla. Eso es lo que hice en los últimos días xD Bien, lamento de verdad la demora, ya tenía muchísimas ganas de continuar, sobre todo leyendo tan hermosos comentarios que dejan; ¡de verdad se lucen!**

**Sé que digo esto cada vez que actualizo, pero realmente espero que la espera xD haya valido la pena. No sé si comentarles que este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo... okey, ya se los dije. Pero sí me costó un montón; creo que este capítulo de hecho es el que tiene más versiones xD, sin embargo, finalmente me decidí por esta que les estoy presentando.**

**Les agradezco mucho por continuar pendientes; por esperar, por agregar a favoritos y a sus alertas, y por sus lindos reviews. No les he contestado a varios y dejé muchas respuestas inconclusas, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo les prometo que les responderé. En serio mil gracias:**

**GEMITHA0208, celestia carito, amigo Bidden, hermanita amodorada Ary Lee, Cadiie Mustang, ****Lady supersaiyajin, ****saiyan blood24.**

**Angie: **¡Hola, Angie! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. En este nuevo capítulo, creo yo, hemos visto un avance colosal. Sólo puedo decir que la siguiente misión que se viene será intensa xD Muchísimas gracias por continuar pendiente de esta historia y por seguirme dejando conocer tu opinión al respecto. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

**EMILY:** Hola, hola. Espero no haber demorado tanto, o que al menos esa espera haya valido la pena xD Te agradezco mucho el comentario, y me alegra tanto que el cap anterior te haya gustado. Procuraré no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización, es sólo que justo en estos momentos estoy en temporada de evaluación. ¡Te mando un gran y fuerte abrazo!

**FATIMA**: ¡Hola, Fatima! Me da gusto saber que la historia les está gustando. Yo estoy fascinada con ella, si de algo sirve xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como entregas anteriores. Mil gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

**diviceta21:** No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto. Como te dije, quiero interesarme en la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta, porque me doy cuenta que hay muchas historias en torno a ellos, y tu idea me llamó la atención. Y bueno, me alegra que esta pareja te haya interesado y sobre todo que hayas decidido dedicarle algo de tiempo a leer este fic. También muchas gracias por tu comentario; me motiva a continuar. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

**elizsu:** ¡Hola, elizsu! Finalmente he continuado con esta historia; espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que no hayas perdido el interés en leerlo xD Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Puedo dormir sobre los muslos de Gine

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Puedo dormir sobre los muslos de Gine.**

* * *

No se detuvo a mirarlo tan detenidamente desde que ocurrió aquello afuera de las instalaciones del centro médico. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de evitarlo, ni mucho menos esa manía por mirarlo de vez en cuando de soslayo, contraponiéndose irónicamente a lo primero que intentaba hacer, sin embargo, aquello se convirtió en una inevitable actividad «post-encuentro-cercano».

Pocos días atrás se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo más de lo que debería, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, haciéndolos parte de sus recuerdos; fue por ello que logró darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que, estaba segura, ni él mismo era consciente de ellos. Ni siquiera ella recordaba en cuál de todas las ocasiones fue que se percató del curioso gesto que hacía con su nariz cada vez que comenzaba a enfadarse, pero tampoco era difícil advertirlo cuando él parecía permanecer en ese estado, claro que, había que aceptar, no siempre era así; a veces hacia esa torcida sonrisa cuando alguno del escuadrón salía con un ingenioso comentario, o cuando simplemente quería burlarse de alguien, pero aquello era suficiente para saber que no era sólo la versión ceñuda de Bardock, y que además, él podría seguir generándole sorpresa.

Más allá de sus acciones, también fue capaz de reconocer sus actitudes. El tiempo que permanecían juntos durante las misiones le fueron de gran ayuda para conocer y reconocer aquello. Si de algo tenía certeza acerca de Bardock en esos instantes, era de su tozudez, pero al mismo tiempo de su impresionante seguridad; era un completo mandón cuando tenía que serlo, sí, mas su innato liderazgo bien podía caracterizarle mucho más que lo último. Siendo que era relativamente corto el tiempo que Bardock llevaba ejerciendo como el líder de un escuadrón, y que ya suscitaba tantas reacciones dentro de los escuadrones de clase baja, había que deducir que el tipo había sabido realizar sus actividades a la perfección. Era comprometido, demasiado, y eso jamás osaría ponerlo en tela de juicio. Incluso ya creía que para Bardock no había nada más importante que las misiones, y quizás no estaba yendo demasiado lejos con esa idea; no obstante, tampoco era capaz de atreverse a asegurarlo.

—Tengo que admitir que a veces me preocupas, Gine.

La divertida voz de Tooma acabó con su profundo momento de reflexión. Muchas cosas comenzaban a hacérsele costumbre, como sumirse tanto en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta cuando ya alguien estaba frente a ella.

Y eso era malo, malo para ella.

Volteó a verlo, tratando de ocultar cualquier atisbo que le informara a su compañero que había estado pensando en el capitán del escuadrón.

—¿De qué hablas? —Su intento por hacerse la _desentendida_ no era precisamente la mejor actuación que se hubiese hecho en años para intentar ocultar la verdad, de hecho, intuía que sonó lo bastante patética como para causar la suficiente curiosidad en su interlocutor.

—Bueno, no soy médico, ¿sabes? —continuó él, sonriendo ligeramente y provocando que Gine enarcara una de sus cejas al momento—, pero no creo que sea tan sano que mires por tanto tiempo a Bardock. Él puede pensar que eres demente.

Se sobrepuso al sonrojo de inmediato desviando su mirada a otro punto que no fuese Tooma y mucho menos Bardock, pero quedarse callada tampoco era una opción; esa sólo sería la muda respuesta que su compañero tanto debía esperar.

—Descuida, él ya cree eso.

Justamente eso era lo malo de divagar en demasía. Iba a tener que aprender a controlar esa situación si no quería seguir provocando comentarios como esos en los demás. No sería agradable que medio Vegeta la considerara una _alienada_, pero la maldita culpa la tenía ese Bardock, ¿por qué rayos la besó para empezar? Él no aparentaba estar afectado en lo absoluto, él estaba ahí, tan sólo entrenado junto a Borgos y sin preocuparse si quiera por voltear a verla, y ella, como estúpida, se encontraba perdida en sus cavilaciones, enlistando todas y cada una de las cosas que ya conocía acerca de él. Era un… tonto.

—Quizás lo único que necesitas es fornicar con él.

Y la reacción que tuvo Gine después de eso fue suficiente para que Tooma rompiera en sonoras carcajadas. Si bien esperó que la joven se sobresaltase un poco, jamás pasó por su mente ese tremendamente estupefacto gesto. No era difícil soltar esa clase de comentarios cuando charlaba con alguien como Fasha, pues solía ser bastante relajada y lo tomaba a la ligera, como cualquier otra al fin y al cabo, pero no Gine; ya sabía que la niña no era ni por asomo como su otra compañera de escuadrón, pero no por eso le caía mal o le resultaba desagradable. En realidad, gracias a Gine fue que aprendió a apreciar la diversidad.

Y le resultaba tan divertido jugar así con la chiquilla.

—Oye, tranquila. —Agitó jovialmente sus manos frente a ella—. Sólo me divierto.

Si Tooma hubiese puesto atención en la siguiente reacción, se habría percatado del suspiro de alivio que dejó ir Gine luego de oír lo último.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Escucharon a Bardock llamarlos a un par de metros de distancia—. ¿Qué diablos hacen? Más les vale ponerse a entrenar.

—Olvídalo, Bardock. —Negó Tooma con la cabeza—. Ya he tenido suficiente; hemos hecho esto durante seis horas. Ya está amaneciendo. Me gustaría dormir un poco.

—Típico de los débiles y conformistas —añadió el líder, sonriendo de lado, pero sin arrogancia de por medio; ya no podía obligarlo a continuar—. De acuerdo, ya no lo hagas, pero no te irás de aquí —advirtió serio.

—Bien, puedo dormir sobre los muslos de Gine. —Y se encogió de hombros.

No era que Tooma estuviese tramando algo con todos esos comentarios, aunque si lo estuviera haciendo, estaría cumpliendo satisfactoriamente con el objetivo. Conocía a Bardock de años, y sabía perfectamente que él nunca demostraría ningún tipo de reacción por cosas como esas ni mucho menos por alguien como Gine, es más, para él era poco relevante; sin embargo, y pese a que Bardock siguiera manteniendo la postura, había algo que le decía que ese último comentario de su parte le hizo fruncir el ceño un poco más de lo habitual.

Otra vez tuvo ganas de reír escandalosamente, pero recordó que en esta ocasión no era de Gine de quien se estaba mofando.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Fue todo lo que dijo el cabecilla antes de regresar a su entrenamiento.

—No vas a dormir sobre mis muslos —le recriminó Gine suavemente, pero con la cantidad exacta de advertencia.

—Ya lo dije: sólo me divierto. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Luego únicamente se dirigió hasta una roca y se recargó sobre ella, dispuesto a quedarse dormido.

A Gine le habría encantado descifrar qué había detrás de ese simple «sólo me divierto».

Bardock se maldijo internamente; se dio cuenta a la perfección del ligero cambio en él después de las estúpidas palabras de Tooma. No podía permitirse cosas como esas. Era absurdo.

Y qué si Tooma quería estar con Gine, con ella o con quien quisiera, ese era su maldito asunto.

Ellos podían hacer con su jodida vida lo que les placiera.

«¿Realmente le interesa Gine?»

Y la interrogante no evitó aparecer. Sinceramente no podía hacerse a la idea de eso. Siempre pensó que su compañero y camarada de varios años estaba interesado en Fasha y que, incluso, ella lo estaba de él. Tiempo atrás intentó pasar un _divertido rato_ con la que era la única fémina del escuadrón en ese entonces, pero al percatarse de la cercanía de Tooma y de ella supuso que no sería tan buena idea, eso tomando en cuenta que podría haber surgido diferencias entre ellos si su suposición era cierta y que, además, habría sido bastante hostigoso tener que verla después en cada una de las misiones, y más si Fasha hubiera resultado ser como la insoportable de Oliv. Bien, se había ahorrado esa mala pasada. Pero ese no era el asunto a tratar, el punto aquí era saber si Tooma se había interesado en Gine, y si ahora estaba tras de ella.

«¿Pero qué demonios?»

Arrojó energía violentamente luego de caer en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba conjeturando. No le importó poner en riesgo la vida de su compañero, no se midió a la hora de soltar aquel ataque directo contra Borgos, claro que fue una enorme fortuna que éste último esquivara a tiempo la potente energía.

No podía estar actuando de esa manera tan infantil, era una completa estupidez.

—Es todo —estableció, bajando al suelo—. Hay que descansar.

—Haremos eso en el transcurso a Skotadi —se quejó el otro.

—Entonces continúa solo.

Le dio la espalda a Borgos, y eligió otra de las tantas rocas para hacer lo que Tooma y Gine ya hacían desde hacía varios minutos. Si continuaba entrenando, seguiría expulsando su furia a cantidades exageradas y contra uno de los miembros de su escuadrón.

**…**

Después del arduo entrenamiento no hizo falta esperar mucho más tiempo para que dejaran salir a Fasha de la cámara de recuperación. Al parecer sus heridas fueron lo suficientemente graves como para tenerla bastantes horas en observación. No obstante, su objetivo ya estaba en camino. No demoraron demasiado en salir de Vegeta después de obtener el alta de su compañera, y ahora sólo restaba aguardar hasta su llegada a Skotadi.

A pesar de no contar con datos relevantes acerca del nuevo planeta al que se dedicarían a acometer, la sola idea de llegar a un lugar en donde no tenía la menor idea de lo que habría, comenzaba a causarle cierta sensación de emoción. Extraño, porque jamás le había sucedido algo como eso. Normalmente se veía preocupado por tener la información precisa acerca de los lugares a los que iban, y hasta le reclamó a Mudgen el hecho de no contar con tantos datos respecto a Skotadi, precisamente para no sorprenderse a su llegada, pero en esta ocasión arriesgarse a algo nuevo, justo en ese momento, estaba aumentando sus niveles de adrenalina considerablemente. Eso ni siquiera le sucedió cuando llegaron a Netsu, por ejemplo.

Ya llevaban más de cuatro semanas viajando por el universo para poder llegar a su destino. Recién se había desactivado el somnífero de la nave que lo mantuvo dormido durante todo ese tiempo, y eso sólo quería decir una cosa: estaban por arribar. Era bastante precavido y de ningún modo se permitiría llegar somnoliento a un planeta ajeno, no importaba si todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas, ese tiempo siempre le servía para despejarse del largo descanso.

Mas el sonoro aviso de su nave le informó que, en efecto, estaban por adentrarse a una atmósfera diferente. Ya no había tiempo para nada, más que para concentrarse en lo que estaba por suceder.

La velocidad a la que descendían las naves era inusual. Antes, cuando estaban por aterrizar, era algo difícil distinguir el exterior a través de la ventanilla, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que ahora ocurría; realmente no podía divisar nada del nuevo planeta. La rapidez con la que estaban bajando podía percibirse un poco más que en situaciones pasadas, cosa que le obligó a sostenerse fuertemente del asiento. La nave, al mismo tiempo, reaccionaba de forma diferente; las luces rojas e intermitentes no se habían detenido desde el momento en que atravesaron la atmosfera de Skotadi, y el ligero pero irritante sonido de la alarma no paraba de anunciar cierto desajuste en los artefactos que los transportaban. Aquello era irritante.

Y aunque no fuese capaz de ver al resto de sus compañeros, los reflejos y el sentido de supervivencia actuó por igual en cada uno; todos se aferraban a algo.

Finalmente las naves cayeron —las cinco muy cerca de cada una—, generando a su vez un enorme cráter a su alrededor, como era costumbre. La dureza con la que aterrizaron sin duda aturdió a más de uno; Gine se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando los ojos y a la espera de que esa extraña sensación desapareciera pronto; Fasha, mientras tanto, maldecía a Geda y al equipo entero de éste, alborotando la cabeza de lado a lado al mismo tiempo; por su parte, los tres saiyajin restantes tan sólo trataban de reincorporarse.

Ninguno de los miembros esperó tal forma de descender.

Bardock fue el primero en lograr salir de la diminuta nave. En cuanto puso un pie fuera se percató a la perfección de la falta de luminosidad en la mayor parte del lugar; apenas si era capaz de ver más allá de donde él se encontraba. De no ser por los diminutos astros brillantes del universo, ahí no se vería nada.

Asimismo, de inmediato percibió la intensidad del ambiente, difícil no hacerlo, todo se sentía más pesado…, él estaba más pesado.

Observó sus manos desde arriba, las cuales podía distinguir sin problema alguno. Pese a la intensa fuerza que el planeta poseía, todavía era capaz de sostenerse de pie; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no tuviera que acostumbrarse a la pesada sensación que, aun así, experimentaba. La fuerza de gravedad de Skotadi estaba por encima de la del planeta Vegeta. Si en su momento consideró que el cálido y terrible clima de Netsu sería un gran problema para su desempeño, bueno, en ese momento admitía que no había comparación alguna entre una cosa y la otra.

—El imbécil de Geda lo sabía. —Volteó a ver a Tooma en cuanto éste habló.

Aunque su compañero procuraba mantenerse de pie, le estaba siendo complicado lograrlo; se encontraba medio agachado, tomándose las rodillas con ambas manos.

—Ese insecto me las va a pagar. —Fue el turno de Fasha para quejarse, mientras se sostenía del contorno de su nave—. Incluso estas porquerías se desorientaron; ¡pudimos haber caído uno encima del otro! —añadió enfadada, al mismo tiempo en que pateó la nave.

En ese momento la puerta de la nave de Gine se abrió; a la única hija de Boc en definitiva le costó mucho más esfuerzo que al resto salir del artefacto. Quiso luchar contra el gran peso del planeta, e intentó ponerse de pie como sus compañeros hicieron, pero enseguida se vio aplastada por la tremenda fuerza, cayendo al instante sobre sus rodillas y manos. Su respiración se tornó dificultosa, pues apenas si era capaz de llevar el aire hasta sus pulmones. Aun no hacía nada y ya estaba jadeando.

—No inventes —dijo Fasha divertida, luego de ver a Gine y su torpe intento que la terminó por llevar al suelo—, si continuas de esa forma no podrás hacer nada.

—Es justo lo que pretendo… —respondió la más joven, siguiendo el juego a su compañera—. En serio —masculló.

De pronto notó el masculino brazo extendido hacia ella, ofreciéndole ayuda. Gine sonrió ligeramente, casi imperceptible, pero no demoró en aceptar la oferta. Tomó la mano de su compañero y, aun con dificultad, finalmente logró ponerse en pie.

—Gracias, Tooma.

El aludido sólo asintió.

Bardock los observó de reojo y en silencio, pero su atención se desvió en el momento en que su _scooter_ comenzó a hacer los típicos ruidos de cuando detectaba la energía de otro ser. Llevó ambas manos hasta el rastreador, apretando los botones indicados para saber de qué se trataba. La pequeña pantalla verde y transparente sobre su ojo izquierdo mostraba una flecha que le indicaba una zona en específico, y bufó exasperado luego de eso. Aunque hubieran entrenado antes de viajar, no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para atacar bajo las condiciones del planeta; era un golpe y muy duro a su orgullo de guerrero, pero ni siquiera él se sentía listo, antes tendría que acostumbrarse por completo al nuevo ambiente, y le era inevitable eludir ese aspecto.

—Esa no es buena señal —argumentó Tooma, después de escuchar el rastreador de Bardock.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó irónico el líder—. Pensé que este era el tipo de cosas que te gustaban.

—Hablo en serio, Bardock. Este planeta no es para nosotros, y es fácil saberlo por la gravedad.

—No digas estupideces —escupió furioso—. El hecho de no ser soldados de clase alta no tiene nada que ver con esto. Soy capaz de hacer el trabajo que esos imbéciles hacen, ¿tú no?

Y todos callaron repentinamente.

Tooma prefirió ya no agregar nada, cuando Bardock se ponía en ese _plan_ era difícil hacerle cambiar de idea, ni siquiera para intentar bromear con ello. A veces, con el líder de su escuadrón, había que aplicar la misma técnica que utilizaba con Fasha cuando se ponía necia: ignorar. De todas formas pronto se le pasaría, y era una enorme fortuna que a Bardock no le durase tanto el _berrinche_ como a su compañera. El sólo hecho de imaginarse lidiando con una rabieta estilo Bardock, era una cosa perturbadora y rara… muy rara.

—Primero deberíamos salir de aquí. —Todos prestaron atención a la recomendación de Fasha, recordando apenas que continuaban en el cráter causado por las cinco naves—. Después podrán matarse si quieren.

Borgos no se detuvo a sopesar la sugerencia de su compañera, de inmediato se elevó del suelo. Le estaba siendo un tanto complicado llevarlo a cabo, pero no imposible. Subió lentamente, procurando al mismo tiempo no caer de forma aparatosa; nunca antes estuvo tan agradecido con el entrenamiento que llevó durante toda su vida, en verdad agradecido de no lucir tan torpe como Gine. Cuando pisó por completo la nueva superficie, le asombró el panorama frente a él; era un bosque que nunca acababa, o al menos él no era capaz de ver el final del mismo. Árboles enormes se aglomeraban por todos lados, causando más oscuridad de la que, de por sí, ya había; desde ahí también podía divisar el apenas perceptible reflejo del agua, tal vez se trataba de algún pantano. La baja temperatura tampoco pasó desapercibida, era esa quizás la primera vez que sentía su piel reaccionar ante el gélido ambiente.

Enseguida arrugó la nariz; un extraño olor ingresó de pronto por sus fosas nasales.

—Tétrico.

La voz de Fasha detrás de él distrajo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, los cuales ya habían empezado a preguntarse de qué se trataba ese peculiar aroma.

De pronto escuchó a su compañera hacer un gracioso sonido que denotaba su desagrado, y luego la vio llevar su mano con premura hasta tapar su boca y nariz.

—Apesta —dijo ella, con un singular tono nasal.

—No es tan grave —agregó Tooma, llegando a donde ellos estaban—, es, de hecho, bastante _soportable_.

Una vez más el ruido del _scooter_ siendo maniobrado por Bardock, hizo acto de presencia. El resto no esperó a que el líder les contara, todos realizaron la misma acción con sus respectivos rastreadores, incluso Gine, quien al mismo tiempo trataba de soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus delgadas piernas.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento, Bardock?

El susodicho frunció el ceño luego de la seria interrogante de Tooma; lo que sea que ese planeta albergara, se estaba moviendo a una impresionante velocidad… y lo que era peor: iba en dirección a ellos.

—Hay que ocultarnos. —Y para que Borgos hiciera tal sugerencia, debían estar verdaderamente jodidos.

Bardock tuvo que resignarse a ello, ese no era momento para ponerse altivo. La velocidad que poseían en ese momento no se comparaba con la agilidad del ser o los seres que se estaban aproximando.

Así que no hubo mayor remedio que asentir ante la proposición de su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa si… —dijo Gine, nerviosa, atrayendo la atención de todos—, qué pasa si tienen algo como esto? —Señaló su rastreador.

Se miraron entre ellos, como esperando a que alguien le diera respuesta a la reciente pregunta.

Silencio.

Todo lo que hubo fue silencio.

—Entonces atacamos —respondió Bardock finalmente.

El ruido de las ramas siendo movidas por algo, o _alguien_, los puso alerta.

Gine tragó saliva. Si matar le resultaba _malo_, hacerlo en ese lugar iba a ser tanto peor. No recordaba haber visto algo como eso en alguna otra ocasión; Vegeta no poseía bosques como esos; y Netsu y Puranto estaban lejos de siquiera hacerle temblar las rodillas por el simple aspecto de sus tierras, cosa que Skotadi estaba provocando con suma sencillez. La tremebunda lobreguez de ese lugar era, ciertamente, impactante; el escenario perfecto para sus más oscuras y tenebrosas pesadillas.

—Gine. —Le llamó Bardock.

Mientras ella se quedó absorta en el misterioso paisaje, sus compañeros ya se alejaban de esa zona, dispuestos a ocultarse en tanto no estuvieran por completo listos para hacer lo suyo. Eso le hizo pensar de forma automática en la luna, la cual sin duda podría serles de gran ayuda en ese preciso instante, pero el astro no se encontraba en su forma completa y los rayos blutz que emitía en esa estructura no eran suficientes…, no eran nada.

Lo único en lo que les ayudaba era brindando un poco de su luz.

Y al menos tendría que estar agradecida con el hecho de que el planeta tuviera luna, y que tal vez en algún momento llegaría a ser de utilidad.

—Aguarden. —Los detuvo Tooma—. ¿Escucharon eso?

Todos hicieron silencio, a la espera de escuchar lo que sea que Tooma oyó.

—¿Tratas de jugar? No escucho nada.

—Hablo en serio, Fasha, algo se…

No terminó de hablar, porque enseguida fue embestido por alguna extraña fuerza. Todos, sin excepción, movieron sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de observar todo a su alrededor, en búsqueda de aquello que causó la caída del saiyajin.

—¡Tooma! —Fasha se acercó de inmediato a socorrer a su compañero.

«Mierda» rechistó Bardock para sí, por primera vez no estando seguro de nada.

No podía negar que era toda una aventura, porque lo era. Estar en un lugar en donde no tenía remota idea de nada, excepto claro de la intensa fuerza de gravedad que no le permitía realizar sus movimientos con tanta fluidez, era realmente algo interesante. Pese a que en ese instante las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran inciertas, las ganas de querer enfrentarse a las circunstancias que Skotadi les ofrecía se incrementaban poco a poco.

Quería hacerlo.

Quería saber quiénes eran los seres que habitaban en ese lugar, y quería conocer su fuerza.

Quería golpearlos, y quería que se defendieran.

Su sangre guerrera quería tanto.

Entonces lo sintió, lo que sea que haya lanzado a Tooma estaba cerca de ellos. Miró de reojo hacia la izquierda, en donde _esa cosa_ se hallaba vigilándolos tras los árboles. Podía sentir su despreciable presencia, mirándolos, asechándolos, y aunque no pudiera distinguir con claridad sus rasgos, ya sabía lo repugnante que era.

Cuando su rastreador comenzó a indicarle la presencia de ese ser, no lo pensó más y lanzó un ataque directo contra él, antes de que a éste se le hubiera ocurrido arrojarse contra ellos al saberse descubierto. Varios árboles se vieron víctimas de la energía de Bardock, quien a pesar de no poder moverse con tanta agilidad, pudo derribar al oriundo de Skotadi con ese simple ataque.

No hizo falta que los de la raza de Skotadi les anunciaran que estaban cerca y que además los tenían rodeados, de ese trabajo se encargaron sus respectivos rastreadores. El único sonido presente en ese lugar era el de los_ scooter_ indicando la ubicación de cada ser. Si bien no era la primera vez que se encontraban acorralados por criaturas de otro planeta, si se trataba de la primera ocasión que no podían ver a sus rivales. Estos seres usaban la oscuridad del planeta para permanecer ocultos tras los gigantes árboles, y Bardock creía que esa debía ser su principal fortaleza, pues no consideraba que se tratasen de seres tan fuertes… aunque su rastreador le estuviera mostrando lo contrario.

La verdad era que para él no importaba cuánta fuerza poseyeran mientras no supieran usarla adecuadamente, y eso era lo único que le faltaba conocer acerca de ellos. Pero cómo podría descifrarlo cuando en ese momento todavía ni decidía de qué manera afrontarlos; era consciente que sólo de esa forma podría saber de una buena vez de qué estaban hechos los habitantes de Skotadi, pero si no actuaba rápido, los que pondrían a prueba sus capacidades serían ellos. Ya sabía que esos seres tenían la oscuridad a favor, pero tampoco era algo de lo que debería preocuparse tanto, ya que a ellos mismos podría serles ventajosa esa situación; no obstante, los de Skotadi tenían el doble de ventaja tomando en cuenta que conocían sus tierras mejor que nadie.

Punto menos para los _saiyan_.

Tenían que hacer algo ya.

Lo que fuera, no podía seguir meditando tanto al respecto.

Ellos, los de Skotadi, no iban a hacerlo.

Cuando Bardock estuvo a punto de lanzar otro de sus ataques, uno de los _skotein_ decidió que también era momento de atacar y entonces arrojó contra ellos algo que apenas percibieron como una delicada y continua línea de luz. Ninguno se vio afectado por aquella extraña cosa, la cual sólo resultó ser indefensa en apariencia, pues el agujero que dejó en uno de los árboles luego de que el_skotein_ errara su objetivo, fue suficiente para aclararles que no se trataba de ningún juego y que de ninguna manera eran visitas deseadas.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó el líder cuando intuyó que el resto de los _skotein_ estaban por atacarlos.

Haz de luz se cruzaron entre sí por encima de ellos luego de que se agacharan hábilmente, pero el suelo no se trataba del mejor escudo ni el mejor lugar para resguardarse. Tooma lo sabía perfectamente, y aunque volar no fuera en ese momento la mejor opción porque se volverían lentos, no hallaba mejor manera para escabullirse de ellos. Claro que no se le ocurrió arrojar energía hasta que Bardock y Borgos lo hicieron. Y se sintió tan torpe, tan inútil; la ansiedad estaba dominando por completo su ser.

No podía permitirlo.

Él era un saiyajin.

Entonces se armó de valor y pronto imitó la acción de los otros dos, arrojando la energía desde abajo hacia todos lados, porque en realidad no tenía idea de en dónde se encontraban los _skotein_. No importaba, sólo tenía que seguir lanzando bolas de energía sin ton y son y quizás con suerte le asestaría a alguno.

Gine sin embargo, todavía no era capaz de siquiera alzar la mirada; aquella situación la tenía tan aterrada que apenas era consciente de que cubría su cabeza con ambas manos, evitando cualquier tipo de ataque en su contra. No tenía intenciones de mirar el final de su existencia, era preferible no tener idea de cuándo iba a suceder.

Y Bardock la vio. Su ceño pronto se frunció. Quiso gritarle, exigirle que hiciera lo propio…

_«__Déjame renunciar__»._

_«__Yo nunca quise hacer esto. Yo no soy como ustedes__»__._

Pero al encontrarla tan vulnerable, no evitó sentir pena por ella.

Gine tenía miedo.

En ese momento sintió tantas ganas de alejarla de ese lugar. Deseó tanto que estuviera en Vegeta haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera combatir. Y el impulso por abrazarla, por protegerla entre sus brazos, se acrecentó con cada pensamiento en donde Gine era asesinada cruelmente a manos de esos infelices.

Ella no iba a defenderse, no quería hacerlo.

Si los skotein la hallaban tan indefensa como él, no dudarían en terminar con su vida en un santiamén.

«¡Maldita sea!»

No iba a permitirlo. Jamás.

_«__Yo nunca quise hacer esto. Yo no soy como ustedes__»__._

No, no iba hacerlo.

Y entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas, acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba bocabajo cubriéndose esperanzadamente la cabeza. No dudó en colocarse a un lado de ella, ayudándola de esa manera a protegerse, o al menos para hacerle saber a los skotein que no les iba a ser fácil matarla mientras él estuviera ahí. Todo había sido un impulso, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, fue como si Gine le hubiese gritado todo el tiempo que la protegiera, y por alguna razón él no podía negarse a ello. En algún otro momento su fuero interno le habría gritado que era un completo débil, pero en ese instante ciertamente estaba luchando por mantener esa voz lejos de su orgullo.

—¡Bardock, ya basta! —dijo la preocupada voz de Fasha. Él no se percató de toda la energía que estuvo lanzando ya sin ningún fin y hacia ningún lugar, se perdió de todo, estuvo completamente ajeno de todo lo que ocurrió—. Creo que… creo que se han ido. No hay necesidad.

—¡Vamos, Gine, se han ido! —insistió Tooma, agachándose sobre sus talones hasta la altura de ella, dispuesto a ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la fría y penetrante mirada de Bardock sobre él, prefirió levantarse desechando la idea de auxiliarla.

Francamente no comprendió aquello. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en Bardock; con tanta intensidad, con tanta advertencia y amenaza de por medio, tan parecido a un cazador que cuidaba de su presa. En definitiva nunca antes lo vio actuando de esa manera, como si no fuera él, porque en realidad no sentía conocerlo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el noveno capítulo!**

**Les voy a ser sincera, iba a hacer este capítulo más largo, mucho más largo. Me inspiré demasiado y mis ideas llegaron más allá de sólo esto que he escrito aquí, pero eso trae consigo una buena noticia porque ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo. Preferí dividirlo porque suelo emocionarme demasiado, quizás eso no tenga mucho sentido para muchos xD, pero la realidad es que suelo cometer errores cuando me apasiono tanto. Lo mejor será revisar antes.**

**Lamento la demora, no había encontrado tiempo para finalmente escribir como es debido, afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones y creo que no demoraré tanto para la próxima actualización.**

**Sin más, les agradezco un montón por continuar a la espera de los nuevos capítulos. El apoyo que he recibido por parte de todos es maravilloso. Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes lo han agregado a sus alertas, a sus favoritos y, por supuesto, por tan lindos comentarios.**

**Anzhelika Ksyusha, celestia carito, amigo Bidden, hermanita Ary Lee, ineslasupersiyajin, Saiyan blood 24,**** Isis Blackwell, Sesshi, dani1. 9sh.**

(Debo algunas respuestas, por favor, mil disculpas, alguien terminó semestre y no tenía cabeza para nada más)

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. ¿Qué esperas tú?

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. ¿Qué esperas tú?**

* * *

El líder del escuadrón finalmente reaccionó, y pronto desvió su mirada a otro lado. Sacudió la cabeza y se tomó la frente con la mano derecha, maldiciéndose internamente por su comportamiento.

Le fue inevitable ignorar el hecho de que actuó de forma diferente por culpa de Gine. Y lo que venía a empeorar la situación, era que no sólo fue él quien se percató de ello, sino que Tooma también lo hizo. Pese a que ahora no daba crédito a lo que hizo por Gine minutos antes, todo lo que sintió en ese momento fue que, cualquier cosa, cualquier persona, que todo podría dañarla, y su ser —sin saber a ciencia cierta si todavía le pertenecía—, lo mantuvo pegado a ella, sin querer apartarse, sin querer dejarla expuesta a todos los peligros de ese planeta…, y sin querer que Tooma pusiera uno solo de sus dedos sobre ella.

Tan preocupado estuvo por Gine que, a su alrededor, todo desapareció; porque era cierto, el ataque terminó y ni siquiera notó cuando eso sucedió. Todo lo que hizo fue pensar y actuar por y para ella, para esa chiquilla que sólo se dedicaba a causarle problemas.

Nunca antes durante una batalla se había enfocado a otra cosa que no fueran sus oponentes, pues no hacer eso implicaba un gran error, uno que les permitía a sus contrincantes obtener ventaja de la situación. En momentos de combate, su mente y su cuerpo reaccionaban única y exclusivamente para acabar con sus rivales, y aunque, de hecho, sí sentía cierta responsabilidad sobre la vida de los miembros del escuadrón, jamás fue tan intenso su sentido de protección por alguno de ellos como le sucedió con Gine.

Y no podía evitar enfadarse por ello, no cuando se permitió olvidar a los skotein por ella.

Según los rastreadores, ya no había nadie cerca de ellos, y no imaginaba cuál fue el motivo que terminó por alejar a la otra raza; indudablemente los habitantes de Skotadi les llevaban mucha más ventaja como para sólo haber huido despavoridos, y conocer el porqué de eso, era un detalle de suma importancia que simplemente dejó pasar.

Se levantó, enojado.

Cuando estuvo de pie, le dio una patada a Gine, quien aún continuaba en el suelo.

—¡Ya levántate! —le ordenó serio.

Gine de inmediato hizo un discreto gesto de dolor al sentir el golpe sobre sus costillas, y, a regañadientes, acató la indicación; nunca sería agradable ser golpeada por ese tosco.

Tooma, mientras tanto y a una prudente distancia de Bardock, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para así poder saber en qué momento fue que realizó algo que no agradó al líder. Sin embargo, ahí no halló nada. Trató de ayudar a Gine y eso fue todo. Si él no se sentía apto para invadir ese planeta, mucho menos lo iba a estar ella. No era una combatiente y eso no hizo falta que Gine se lo comunicara, a la niña se le veía a leguas. No creyó haber hecho algo indebido tampoco, se suponía que eran un equipo y uno de los objetivos era ayudar a procurar la vida del resto; estaban para cuidarse las espaldas, y si no era así, entonces no tenía caso ser enviados por grupos.

¿Acaso a Bardock le molestaba que Gine recibiera ayuda?

Pero eso ni siquiera tenía coherencia, pues él mismo fue testigo de cómo el cabecilla del grupo se acercó hasta Gine en el momento en el que los atacaron. Y eso para él fue claramente un intento de ayuda. Si sólo se aproximó a ella con la intención de reprenderla por su cobardía, no tenía ningún sentido; Bardock debía ser perfectamente consciente que esa simple acción pudo poner en riesgo la vida del equipo entero.

¿Por qué abandonaría su lugar sólo para jugar con Gine a los regaños?

Pero para Tooma no había otra razón, más que la de protegerla.

Y era ahí, quizás, en donde radicaba la molestia del cabecilla. Bardock era demasiado orgulloso, incluso podría decirse que más que el promedio de los saiyajin, y con seguridad le molestó haber tenido que hacer algo para que Gine no se viera afectada. Eso sí era más del estilo del líder. Sin embargo, algo acerca de todo eso seguía sin quedar completamente claro. Y aunque ya estaba imaginando muchas cosas en cuanto a la singular relación de Gine y Bardock, respetaría aquella situación y dejaría de unir indicios; ultimadamente, era la vida de ellos.

—¿Deberíamos ocultarnos ya? —preguntó Fasha de repente. El ver a todos tan _extraños_, le tenía por completo desorientada.

—Lo que debemos hacer es alejarnos. Las naves están cerca de aquí y ellos podrían deshacerse de ellas. —Borgos se adelantó a responder.

Tooma, Fasha y Gine asintieron estando de acuerdo con su compañero, excepto Bardock, a quien, definitivamente, seguía sin agradarle la idea.

Pero de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies.

Algo se aproximaba según la información de los rastreadores, los cuales no paraban de sonar y mostrar flechas que les señalaban el norte.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —inquirió la más joven, notablemente preocupada.

Bardock bufó; detestaba tener que huir. Jamás lo había hecho.

¿Qué clase de soldado hacia eso?

Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando los integrantes del escuadrón comenzaron a andar, procurando alejarse lo más posible de las naves. Esos seres los iban a seguir, lo estaban haciendo, así que lo mejor era mantenerlos a una distancia prudente y evitar que destruyeran el único medio por el que podrían regresar a Vegeta, como bien sugirió Borgos. Terrible resultaría quedarse en ese jodido planeta por eternos días hasta que al imbécil de Geda se le antojara enviarles naves nuevas. No podían arriesgarse. Y no, no tomaría esa acción como escape, sino más bien como una estrategia; una idea que a su orgullo le agradaba mucho.

—¿Alguien puede decirme cómo vamos a eliminarlos? —inquirió Fasha, preocupada por no contar con lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Ni siquiera he podido verlos —contestó Tooma.

—Ellos son… extraños —dijo Gine de repente.

Todos prestaron atención a la hija de Boc, no comprendiendo muy bien el porqué de sus palabras.

—¿Les has visto? —La impaciencia por saber, obligó a Fasha a exigir respuesta.

Gine la miró, atenta a sus reacciones, dándose cuenta rápidamente que no era la única en ese lugar que temía por lo que pudiera suceder.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, añadiendo enseguida—: No muy bien en realidad. Se mantienen ocultos y es difícil. Pero… me parece que usan cascos. —Frunció la boca entonces, no estando muy segura.

Bardock sólo pudo enarcar una de sus cejas luego de escuchar la _pobre_ descripción que Gine tenía de los _Skotein_; eso no le servía de nada. Él acostumbraba estudiar el cuerpo de sus contrincantes con el fin de conocer sus principales debilidades físicas, y que esas cosas, seres o lo que diablos fueran, usaran cascos, no decía mucho respecto de sus habilidades. Aunque claro, tampoco estaba demás tomar en cuenta ese dato, ya que eso representaba una fuente de ayuda para los _Skotein_.

Y el suelo se movió nuevamente, esta vez seguido de un fuerte rugido que los obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

—¡Oh bien, nos trajeron a su _mascota_! —murmuró irónico el líder.

Era una bestia. Pequeña comparada a un saiyajin en estado Ozaru, pero más grande que ellos en ese preciso momento. Contaba con cabeza, torso, manos y pies, como cualquiera de los provenientes de Vegeta. Normal…, sólo, claro, que de tamaño descomunal. Las características de su rostro eran verdaderamente desagradables; sus orejas eran puntiagudas y algo velludas; sus ojos pequeños y con un muy singular brillo rojo; su nariz era muy grande y en su boca podían distinguirse algunos colmillos. En realidad, no parecía tener raciocinio, para tener grandes cadenas reteniéndolo por el cuello, había que deducir que no pensaba mucho y que se dejaba llevar demasiado. Lucía muy torpe, pero no por eso indefenso; aquel inmenso palo con puntas filosas que sostenía en la mano izquierda era prueba de ello.

Bardock desde su lugar, miraba al cielo intentando ver a los seres que lo sostenían, porque claramente lo tenían atado desde arriba. Eso ya le indicaba algo que no esperó, pero que tampoco descartó; esos seres sabían desplazarse sin ningún problema por el cielo. No tenía la menor idea si se estaban apoyando en algo o si eran ellos mismos flotando y siendo capaces de volar, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que pronto lo averiguaría.

Con cada paso que daba ese _fenómeno_, siendo dirigido por los _skotein_, el suelo vibraba y los saiyajin trastabillaban. Estaban siendo buscados, de eso no había duda; esa era la principal razón por la que el gigante seguía encadenado.

—Skotadi cuenta con su propio Ozaru —mencionó Fasha, absorta en la imagen del _monstruo._

—Guarda silencio. —Tooma tiró de ella, llevándola detrás de uno de los árboles con el fin de ocultarse.

Pero Borgos no tenía la misma idea en mente. Su plan jamás fue esconderse, en verdad no quería hacerlo. Era consciente que en esas condiciones no era rival para los habitantes de ese planeta, pero siempre valía la pena intentarlo. Todo el tiempo se quejaban por recibir malos planetas —cuando los recibían, como Puranto—; anhelaban y envidiaban las misiones de los soldados de clase alta, pues éstos siempre combatían con seres extremadamente fuertes; presumían y se enaltecían frente a los demás en reuniones creadas dentro del bar por ser el escuadrón de clase baja con mejores resultados. Entonces, por qué demonios no hacían nada al respecto, por qué no estaban llevando a la práctica todo aquello que codiciaron en algún momento…, en todo momento. Sabía que Bardock debía estar compartiendo la misma idea, pero a diferencia de él, el líder pensaba mucho más las cosas. No estaba mal, no obstante, él no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Impulsado por su último pensamiento, creó una enorme bola de energía en su mano derecha. Y antes de que Tooma y Fasha pudiesen detenerlo, Borgos ya había lanzado la esfera contra la criatura, logrando darle en el hombro derecho.

La bestia rugió y alzó ambas manos completamente enfurecido.

Los skotein ya no necesitaron buscar más; el juego del escondite había terminado. Así que, sin más preámbulos, soltaron al monstruo.

Sólo hasta ese momento el líder del escuadrón se dio cuenta de la presencia de los skotein en el cielo. Debido a la poca luz, apenas era capaz de distinguirlos, pero finalmente los estaba viendo. Gine tuvo razón; pudo darse cuenta de esos cascos cubriendo sus cabezas, cosa que no le permitía verlos en su totalidad, y, además, finalmente estaba corroborando que sí eran capaces de volar por cuenta propia.

Esos despreciables seres los miraban desde arriba, esperando a que su «mascota» hiciera el trabajo sucio. Llevaban en sus manos esas armas con las que los atacaron antes, largas y muy avanzadas en cuanto a tecnología refería.

Raro.

No vio alguna instalación que le indicara con anterioridad que ellos poseían tecnología de _primera, _claro que esas armas le estaban diciendo lo contrario. Forzosamente debían tener algún lugar en donde elaboraban todas esas herramientas de apoyo, y era de vital importancia hallarlo, pues era casi seguro que en ese sitio habría más Skotein preparándose para atacar en cuanto llegaran a ser requeridos.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el monstruo avanzó hacia donde él se encontraba. Y él, mirándolo desde abajo, frunció el ceño y finalmente tuvo el deseo de atacarlo.

Nadie, ni siquiera ese fenómeno lo iban a intimidar, no tenía por qué huir de un ser que de agresivo sólo tenía la apariencia. Jamás huiría de nadie, así implicara su inminente muerte. Era un saiyajin y su sangre era guerrera. Escapar no era una palabra que conociera, ni que tuviera ganas de conocer; iba a pelear e iba a acabar con todos ellos, asumiendo el riesgo que eso implicaba y mandando lejos la preocupación por morir.

Entonces se preparó, se colocó en posición de ataque, dispuesto a golpearlo en cuanto el _fenómeno de skotein _se pusiera frente a él.

Un paso más; el gigante estaba próximo.

**…**

Tooma se dio cuenta de la intención de Bardock, y se quedó observando a la lejanía, atento a lo que hiciera el líder del escuadrón. Indeciso por acercarse y apoyarlo en su lucha contra el gigante en ese mismo instante, o comenzar a eliminar a los skotein que se mantenían a la distancia únicamente observando.

No obstante, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar bien ambas opciones, pues una fuerte patada asestándole en la espalda, lo mandó de nuevo al suelo.

Fasha de inmediato llevó su mirada hasta aquello que atacó a su compañero, encontrándose al fin de frente con un oriundo de Skotadi.

El skotein sonrió con malicia detrás del caso, burlándose de ella y de sus pocas probabilidades de supervivencia.

**…**

Bardock se elevó del suelo, llegando hasta el abdomen del _fenómeno_ y pronto golpeándolo en esa misma zona con toda la fuerza que poseía.

El gigante se quejó y su enfado aumentó.

Los skotein que lo llevaron atado hasta ese lugar, luego de percatarse del golpe que recibió su _mascota_, decidieron intervenir en la pelea. Los rayos provenientes de sus armas pronto comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, y el objetivo de los saiyajin a partir de ese momento se convirtió no sólo en protegerse del monstruo, sino también en esquivar todas y cada una de las luces brillantes.

**…**

Gine, por su parte, se encontraba detrás de un árbol, viendo todo lo que sucedía con suma discreción. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo intervenir sin llegar a ser un estorbo para sus compañeros. Y para qué mentir, pues, como solía sucederle, tampoco en esa ocasión tenía ganas de asesinar; no consideraba que los skotein fueran tan malos o que estuvieran haciendo algo indebido, ellos sólo defendían lo que les pertenecía y el derecho de hacerlo era absoluto.

El grito de una voz bastante bien conocida sonando detrás de ella, le sacó de su momentáneo estado shock.

En cuanto localizó el lugar, encontró a Fasha a punto de ser atacada por uno de ellos, de los skotein; ese sujeto sostenía a su compañera por el cuello, dispuesto a rompérselo en cualquier momento.

Y tragó saliva ante la oscura imagen.

Sus pies le exigían que se moviera, pero ella les contenía aferradamente.

Pero su mano derecha se elevó entonces, tratando de apuntar sólo al agresor de Fasha y no a ésta última. Su ceño se frunció, al mismo tiempo en que apretó el puño de su mano izquierda, dispuesta a acabar con la horrible existencia de ese ser.

Si bien no quería asesinar a nadie, la vida de sus compañeros de equipo estaba antes.

Fasha gritaba, al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre sobre su cuello, pero la presión en esa zona incrementaba cada vez más y sentía perder la respiración de manera tortuosa. Pese a las patadas que tiraba y sus manos jalando las del skotein para que la dejase, no podía hacer nada al respecto; su cuerpo estaba perdiendo toda su fuerza y ese tipo cada vez obtenía más ventaja sobre ella.

De repente, ambos cayeron al suelo y Fasha finalmente consiguió su liberación.

El skotein se quejaba en el piso por un _aparente_ ataque recibido en la espalda, y Fasha tan sólo se dedicó a sobar su cuello mientras tocía y trataba de llevar el aire suficiente a sus pulmones.

—Hazte a un lado, Fasha.

La susodicha pronto escuchó la titubeante voz de Gine detrás de ella y enseguida la miró; la hija de Boc estaba apuntando con su temblorosa mano al skotein en el suelo. Aquello si la sorprendió, porque aunque la _novata_ se encontraba increíblemente nerviosa, lucía bastante decidida para atacar de nuevo al ser de ese planeta. Entonces, regresó rápidamente su mirada al skotein y sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrastró sobre sus rodillas para alejarse de él. No obstante, el tipo reaccionó y la tomó por el tobillo, impidiendo de esa forma su huida.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido! —Le pateó en la cabeza con su pie libre, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo a pesar de los golpes recibidos.

—¡Déjala! —Y Gine lanzó una esfera de energía más contra él.

El skotein dirigió la mirada hasta su agresora, y la forma en que la observó por detrás del caso fue suficiente para demostrar su creciente enfado.

Gine tragó saliva, dando pasos hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, pero todavía apuntándole con su mano.

Seguido a eso, lo vio levantarse lentamente. Él sonreía aún con malicia, demostrando con ello que, a pesar del daño en su contra, no iban a detenerlo tan fácilmente.

—¡Gine, ten cuidado! —gritó Fasha.

A la hija de Boc ya no le sirvió aquella advertencia, el skotein ya le había golpeado con su codo en el abdomen y la había mandado a volar varios metros lejos de ahí. Ese había sido el movimiento más rápido del que Gine hubiera sido testigo, y ni hablar de la brutal fuerza proveniente de alguien que ya estaba lo suficientemente herido.

—¡Maldito! —Fasha lo pateó en la cabeza, con rabia.

El skotein cayó al instante, muerto. El casco que cubría su cabeza salió de ésta y mostró finalmente su apariencia.

Fasha, con un gesto que denotaba su gran desagrado, se aproximó a él y lo miró desde arriba.

Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue aplastar la cabeza del sujeto con su pie, y no le preocupó ni un poco haber manchado sus botas con la sucia sangre de ese infeliz.

—Así que eran ustedes los del hedor. —Arrugó la nariz, sonriendo de medio lado casi enseguida—. Realmente apestan. —Y le escupió encima.

**…**

Por su parte, Gine fue a parar, literalmente, hasta los pies de Bardock. El resultado fue dos saiyajin en el suelo luego de una aparatosa y dolorosa caída, y muy cerca de caer por una colina.

La chica, aún adolorida por el golpe que le dio aquel skotein, todavía no se percataba de la persona que tenía debajo.

—¡Maldición, Gine! —gruñó él, quitándola bruscamente de encima y reincorporándose lo más pronto posible.

Ella sólo se quedó en el suelo, sentada, aturdida y todavía asombrada por lo ocurrido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas fue consciente de que empujó al líder del escuadrón; si él no le hubiese gritado, no lo hubiera reconocido. Su vista no lograba enfocar con claridad, y, por ende, no tenía la menor idea de en dónde se encontraba ni mucho menos si Bardock continuaba cerca, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que el suelo no era su mejor aliado en ese momento, así que, con dificultad, fue levantándose lenta y cuidadosamente, manteniendo la mirada en todo momento hacia el frente pese a la visión borrosa que todavía experimentaba.

Cuando estuvo de pie, pudo sentir el suelo temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Tanto fue así que su cuerpo se tambaleó en un intento por mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Gine! —Escuchó a Bardock gritarle algunos metros lejos de ahí.

Ella, por inercia, miró hacia todos lados, buscando a Bardock. Su vista poco a poco se recuperaba, pero no era total todavía; sin embargo, alcanzó a distinguir esa gigante _masa _que los skotein dejaron libre, dirigiéndose hacia ella. No fue tan difícil hacerlo cuando el temblor del suelo se intensificó y sostenerse de pie se convirtió en toda una aventura.

Apuntó con sus manos juntas hacia adelante, en un intento por defenderse. Moverse de ese lugar ya no era una opción; ella era lenta y aún no distinguía con claridad todo a su alrededor, además, el monstruo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Sentía el sudor recorriendo su frente y cuello, resbalando tortuosamente por su piel. Sus manos temblaban, mientras ella procuraba mantenerse en pie moviéndose de atrás para adelante a causa de la vibración que ese sujeto creaba.

—¡N-no lo harás…, antes me defenderé! —le gritó al gigante.

Y, en efecto, antes de que la colosal criatura le hiciera algo, ella le arrojó energía.

**…**

Bardock se dirigía a una impresionante velocidad hacia Gine.

En cuanto se percató de que el skotein lo sustituyó por Gine, la desesperación lo invadió por completo; el gigante iba decidió a terminar con la vida de esa chiquilla. Todo le había resultado bien hasta que ella lo tumbó; había estado peleando contra el monstruo de forma asombrosa al punto que creyó poder ganarle, pero sólo bastó que Gine llegara para complicarlo todo.

Ahora esa niña se encontraba en problemas. Y lo asombroso, era que ya ni siquiera le sorprendía que Gine se quedara a merced de los enemigos, parecía agradarle la idea de ponerse en peligro a cada misión a la que acudían, era como un campo de atracción de problemas; sólo le gustaba ponerle los nervios de punta.

Lo peor de la situación, y que recientemente estaba reconociendo, era que jamás dejaría que a Gine le sucediera nada. Pudo dejarla a su suerte en muchas ocasiones, pero no fue así. Desde Netsu, cada vez que Gine estaba en peligro, lo experimentaba de tal forma que sentía un inmenso temor, casi como si fuera él mismo quien estuviese a punto de morir.

Y detestaba tener que sentir eso, detestaba que Gine tuviera cierto poder sobre sus decisiones y reacciones.

Pero aunque lo odiara con todo su ser, su cuerpo tenía mente propia y hacia todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo, justo como hacía en ese preciso instante en que se dirigía a ella para protegerla… otra vez.

Vio una esfera de energía y se detuvo de golpe, apenas siendo capaz de esquivarla. No obstante, su mejilla no corrió con la misma suerte y, al instante, se quejó al sentir un terrible calor sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

La bola de energía, sin embargo, continuó su recorrido, llegando hasta el gigante y dándole en el pecho.

Bardock volteó a verlo en cuanto lo escuchó rugir dolorosamente, cada vez más enfadado. Aquel ataque sólo logró alterarlo más. Y cuando viró el rostro para saber de quién fue la energía causante del dolor del skotein, grande fue su sorpresa al sólo encontrar a Gine con las manos extendidas hacia el frente y respirando agitadamente. No cabía en la impresión, y no porque creyera que ella no era capaz de hacerlo, sino porque una vez más, se perdió de esa parte de la historia por pensar en esa saiyajin.

Su mejilla izquierda escurría sangre y le ardía demasiado, pero eso no le importó cuando notó que el gigante aceleró el paso hacia Gine. Ese ser no iba a detenerse, ahora se encontraba muy molesto con ella y su único fin sería matarla.

—¡Gine! —gritó de nuevo, volando lo más rápido posible para evitar que aquel ser la matase—. ¡No!

Y la empujó, no hallando otra alternativa para salvarla del monstruo; sin embargo, fue él quien recibió el manotazo del skotein que, en primera instancia, iba en dirección a Gine.

Poco tiempo faltó para que la hija de Boc fuese asesinada por esa enorme cosa, y sentía cierta culpa por el fuerte empuje que le dio para ayudarla, pues aquello ocasionó que la chica cayera por la colina. Esperaba sinceramente que se encontrara bien, pero mientras tanto, no perdería el tiempo y se haría cargo de esa cosa.

Se sostuvo sobre su rodilla en el suelo, llevándose al mismo tiempo una mano a la mejilla izquierda; ésta aún sangraba. Y sonrió pensando que tanto él como Gine ahora estaban a mano.

—¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! —dijo, mirando al monstruo, recordando que por su culpa Gine estuvo a punto de morir.

**…**

Gine cayó rodando por la colina, golpeándose contra todas las piedras que se le atravesaron en el camino.

Finalmente se detuvo, y debido a la gravedad el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperó. Cayó sobre una montaña de tierra…, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó. Realmente se sentía extraño y olía bastante mal.

Cuando intentó levantarse, se dio cuenta que no estaba encima de algo, sino de alguien.

No lograba reconocer de qué se trataba y mucho menos con su afectada vista, la cual apenas estaba recuperándose, pero entonces, curiosa, se colocó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a retirar la tierra que cubría aquella cosa. Estaba muy segura que era un _alguien _y no un _algo _lo que se encontraba debajo de la tierra, y le aterraba pensar que se tratara de alguno de sus compañeros.

Y en ese preciso instante lo vio, lo reconoció.

Sus manos temblaron y sus reflejos le gritaron que se echara para atrás. Así que, aturdida, se arrastró sobre su trasero, intentando alejarse un poco de ahí.

Su mano derecha pronto cubrió su boca, no creyendo todavía lo que estaba viendo.

Era él.

¡Maldita sea, era él!

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos le escocieron, inevitablemente.

—Galic. —Sollozó.

**…**

En la cima de la colina, ya Bardock se había hecho cargo de la bestia. No podía ignorar el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Le costó más de lo que imaginó, sin embargo, al fin esa criatura estaba en el suelo muerta. Empleó mucha energía, pero si no hubiese hecho eso, jamás habría terminado con el gigante.

Su mejilla izquierda le ardía muchísimo y todavía no dejaba de sangrar. Sus ropas ya estaban lo suficiente desgastadas y podía ver heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo; no obstante, lo que ya no podía ver era a los integrantes del escuadrón, y ninguno parecía estar cerca tampoco.

Algunos cuantos cuerpos de los de la raza de Skotadi yacían muertos sobre el suelo, y pese a que el equipo probablemente hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco para lograr aquello, era consciente que esos no eran todos los seres y que, por el contrario, les hacían falta muchísimos. No tenía certeza de cuántos habitaban el planeta, pero suponía que no eran tan pocos. El primer ataque que recibieron cuando llegaron fue por parte de varios skotein, y podía asegurar que los que cuerpos que tenía delante no eran ni la mitad de ellos.

De pronto, su mirada se enfocó en aquella colina por la cual tuvo que lanzar a Gine.

Su cuerpo sangraba por distintas partes, y aunque algunos cuantos de esos golpes estaban lastimándole de verdad, todavía tenía que hallar a esa niña. Tendría que bajar y buscarla, esperando que la insensata no se hubiera movido de lugar. Aunque si estaba herida, poco podría hacer para intentar huir.

Con la técnica de vuelo no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el pie de aquel cerro, pero a ella no lograba verla.

Mientras caminaba en su búsqueda, estaba comprobando que la oscuridad de Skotadi era de tremenda ayuda para sus respectivos habitantes, porque, de lo que pudo darse cuenta durante la batalla, era que a ellos no les costaba en absoluto ver y buscar entre las sombras, y ese jodido casco que llevaban todos encima era la razón de ello. Los skotein podían ver con claridad a través de ese artefacto, eso que al principio consideró irrelevante, pero que a ellos les era de gran ayuda.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más.

Finalmente la encontró.

Estaba hincada sobre el suelo y rascando la tierra. No entendió el motivo, por supuesto, mas no dudó en acercarse a ella.

—Gine, ¿qué demonios haces? —le preguntó, sin llegar a alzar tanto la voz—. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Pero ella continuaba absorta en lo suyo.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Confundido, alzó ambas cejas. Gesto que no le duró mucho pues casi enseguida escuchó algunos ruidos cerca de ahí y supo que éstos no eran generados por nadie del escuadrón; tenían que irse si querían sobrevivir.

Entonces se aproximó hasta ella, sin importarle nada de lo que hacía, con la única intención de alejarla de ese lugar.

—Vamos Gine, deja de hacer eso. ¡Este no es momento para jugar!

Y ella seguía sin responder.

Extenuado, la tomó del brazo y la jaló; sin embargo, Gine se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es Galic. —Le escuchó decir entre sollozos.

Por inercia, miró al cuerpo a lado de ella.

El recuerdo del sujeto que le pidió que ingresara a Gine a su escuadrón, no tardó en hacerse presente, pues era el mismo que ese encontraba ahora muerto a lado del pequeño hueco que ella se dedicó a cavar.

Y los ruidos volvieron a escucharse.

—Mierda —dijo él, mientras miraba hacia el lugar de donde provenían los extraños sonidos. Dirigió una vez más su mirada hasta Gine, y así se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a irse de ahí hasta que no terminara su labor.

«¡Maldición!»

No tenía más remedio que ayudarla. Sólo de esa forma terminarían rápido y podrían largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Se agachó junto a ella y comenzó a rascar de la misma manera en que Gine lo hacía, sólo que con mayor rapidez y desespero. Él ya estaba muy lastimado y no tenía idea si sería capaz de enfrentarse a todo un séquito de esos skotein, por lo cual la mejor opción en ese momento era encontrar un buen lugar para recuperar un poco de sus energías y no llamar la atención de ellos sólo para acelerar su muerte. Afortunadamente Gine pensó bien las cosas y no atrajo a nadie haciendo el agujero con su energía.

La saiyajin lo miró por un momento, sorprendida por su ayuda, pero también por la herida que tenía en la mejilla. No obstante, no empleó mucho más tiempo en verlo y siguió rascando la tierra.

El ruido de las hojas de los árboles siendo pisadas alertó nuevamente al capitán del grupo, quien se levantó bruscamente, buscando con la mirada lo que sea que estuviera cerca de ellos.

Sin que Gine lo esperara, Bardock lanzó energía al suelo, abriendo lo que tanto le costó a ella cavar.

—Es mejor así —añadió, serio—. Date prisa.

La chica asintió ante la orden y pronto arrastró el cuerpo de Galic hasta ahí, comenzando a cubrirlo de tierra rápidamente. Bardock, mientras tanto, se mantenía cerca de ella, cuidándole la espalda.

—¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó una _vocecita_ cerca de ellos.

Tanto Gine como Bardock miraron al pequeño skotein que se puso delante de ellos y que les apuntaba con su arma, nervioso.

Gine se levantó, alzando ambas manos en señal de paz y sonriendo ligeramente, luego avanzó dos pasos por delante de su capitán y por encima de la recién hecha tumba, dispuesta a contestarle amablemente al pequeño, pues pudo detectar el miedo de ese niño desde la forma en que sostenía el arma, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Bardock ya le había arrojado una gran esfera de energía.

El pequeño cayó muerto.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Lo encaró molesta.

—Era él o nosotros.

—¡Pero era un niño! —gritó aún más enfadada.

Bardock, molesto por su comportamiento, la tomó con fuerza del brazo y le gritó a la cara—: ¡Ya me tienes harto, tú y toda tu basura sentimental! Deja ya de pensar que todos los seres del universo son como tú. ¿Viste el arma que traía en las manos? Iba a atacarnos, por cierto: de nada.

—Él no tenía esas intenciones. ¡Estaba asustado! —Se soltó del agarre con brusquedad.

—¡Y ahora lees la mente! —dijo con ironía.

—¡Eres un…!

Pero Bardock la hizo callar cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

Más ruidos se escucharon; esos seres se estaban acercando a ese lugar. Seguramente el ruido de la explosión contra el suelo para abrir el hueco en el tierra los llevó hasta ahí.

Atrajo a Gine hasta su pecho entonces, todavía cubriéndole la boca. Avanzó con ella lentamente, hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol con un grueso tronco que les cubría lo suficiente. Se mantuvo así, observando con discreción a los skotein; ellos iban con sus armas bien empuñadas y observando hacia todos lados, claramente buscándolos.

El corazón de Gine se aceleró; estaba muy asustada. Incluso, sin darse cuenta, trataba de contener la respiración.

Cuando uno de los skotein pasó cerca del árbol en donde se encontraban ocultos, Bardock giró la cabeza encontrándose con la de Gine. Pese a que no le agradaba para nada esconderse, en ese momento no podía hacer nada contra los siete skotein que los estaban buscando, se encontraba bastante herido.

Luego de no encontrar nada, los skotein se fueron. Seguían con su búsqueda, pero ya se habían alejado de ahí.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —La boca de Gine ya se había liberado de la mano de Bardock.

—Si no gritaras tanto, no sucedería.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, cabizbaja.

Bardock se mantuvo en silencio, y luego sólo dirigió su mirada hasta una cueva. Aunque estaba cubierta por hierbas y algunas rocas obstaculizaban la entrada, sabía lo que era.

Sin decir nada a Gine, caminó hasta ahí. Ese podría ser el mejor lugar para tomar un pequeño receso; los skotein ya habían buscado en esa zona y no volverían a hacerlo a menos que llamaran la atención con otra bola de energía, cosa que no pensaba hacer en ese momento. Tan sólo esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros se encontrara con bien, y que no fuesen Gine y él los únicos sobrevivientes. Luego de tomar un descanso, saldría a buscarlos.

Gine lo vio perderse entre la hierba. Rápidamente comprendió que se trataba de una cueva, y, curiosamente, sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que existía. Miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta que no había un mejor lugar para ocultarse. Indecisa por ir o no, se mantuvo quieta a un lado de la tumba de Galic. No estaba segura de que Bardock la quisiera cerca, se encontraba muy enojado con ella. Tal vez cuando pusiera un pie dentro, éste le gritaría y la echaría de ahí sin contemplaciones, abandonándola a su suerte.

Echó un vistazo al bulto de tierra, sintiendo nostalgia al instante, sintiéndose tan sola.

«Lo lamento, Galic. Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero, lamento en serio que te hayas equivocado conmigo»

Luego de la breve despedida, decidida a arriesgarse, caminó hasta la cueva.

Separó la hierba para permitirse el paso, y se metió. Tuvo que agacharse un poco, pues la cueva no era tan alta como supuso en algún momento.

Bardock se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en las rocas de la cueva, y con los ojos cerrados.

Ella se hincó cerca de la entrada, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Siento causarte tantos problemas —pronunció con suavidad.

—Te agrada que te salve —dijo él de repente.

Gine enarcó una de sus cejas al instante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un tanto desconcertada.

—Lo pides a gritos cada vez que te expones. —Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente.

La hija de Boc se sorprendió todavía más, si eso era posible. Bardock le estaba hablando en serio, y le era difícil no enojarse ante esas palabras.

Por qué él demonios suponía eso.

Estuvo dispuesta a contestarle y hacerle saber que ese no era su propósito, que tan sólo era una desafortunada saiyajin obligada a acudir a misiones, pero en cuanto volvió a ver la mejilla sangrante de Bardock, aquel instinto salvaje que se estaba despertando en ella para dejarle las cosas claras a ese prepotente macho, se contuvo.

No demoró en acercarse a él.

Y tampoco le pidió permiso al líder del escuadrón, simplemente se arrancó una de las muñequeras dispuesta a tratarle la herida.

Bardock, por su parte, se sobresaltó cuando sintió la tela rozando su mejilla, un tanto porque en verdad le dolía, y otro poco por la cercanía de Gine. Estaban terrible y tentadoramente cerca; incluso, podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro, pausada, calmada.

—Y a ti te agrada esto —dijo ella, osada.

Aquello no lo esperó el saiyajin, quien, molesto, tomó con suficiente fuerza la mano que lo curaba.

—No eres más que una hembra débil —intentó ofenderla—. ¿De verdad crees que este tipo de acciones van a llevarte a algún lugar? —le habló enfurecido, acercándose cada vez más al rostro femenino.

—No es lo que espero. —Pero ella no huyó, contrario a eso, mantuvo se cara digna en el mismo sitio, sin despegar sus ojos del saiyajin.

Él sonrió con malicia, sorprendido por la seguridad de la niña.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas entonces? —Se acercó un poco más, a punto de rozar su nariz con la de ella.

—¿P-por qué afirmas que espero algo? —Esta vez su voz se quebró un poco, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

—Todos esperan algo. ¿Qué esperas tú? —agregó, sugerente.

Gine podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar con mayor rapidez, pero trataba de disimularlo. No tenía intención de que él la viera tan vulnerable, pensamiento que le ayudó a responder de la misma manera que él—: Tal vez lo mismo que tú.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Bardock, sin dudarlo, poseyera nuevamente los labios de Gine. No hubo que romper demasiado espacio, pues ya estaban lo convenientemente cerca el uno del otro. No pudo contenerse cuando ella lo estuvo provocando demasiado. Justo como pensó algunos meses antes; esa mocosa no era tonta, sabía muy bien lo que decía, y sobre todo, cómo lo decía, y no iba a permitir que ella se burlara de esa manera de él.

Le sorprendió que en esta ocasión Gine estaba correspondiendo sin problemas. Estaba besándolo también.

Antes quiso hacerlo, la primera vez que se besaron tuvo el deseo de llevar la situación más lejos, pero ella se lo impidió. Y quedó muy frustrado luego de eso, razón que lo llevó a enfadarse con ella, al punto de no querer hablarle y de alejarla lo más posible de él, pues su olor representaba un gran problema cuando la tenía cerca. En aquel momento pensó que Gine realmente no quería tener nada que ver con él, pero en ese preciso instante, las acciones de ella le decían que no se trató de eso.

Odiaba tener que admitir que ninguna hembra le provocaba las sensaciones que Gine sí con tan sólo tenerla cerca. Su olor era distinto, diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese olido antes, y, sin duda, era el mejor aroma que su nariz había tenido el privilegio de oler. Justo en ese instante, podía sentir esa misma esencia incrementándose paulatinamente, cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Las manos de Gine se afianzaron del cuello masculino, rozándolo con suavidad con la yema de sus pulgares. No tenía intenciones de parar a pesar de saber lo malo que era; no sólo se trataba de un lugar muy peligroso para tener ese tipo de intimidad, sino que también se trataba de su superior. Su mente le decía a gritos que eso era incorrecto, pero su alma ya no le impedía separarse de él. La primera vez que Bardock la besó, fue suficiente para que quedara enganchada a él. Y ahora que sentía las manos de ese tosco saiyajin sobre su cintura, aprisionándola contra él, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esperó que eso sucediera. Se sentía tan protegida como cuando él la salvaba de cualquier situación; él siempre estaba para ella, aunque quizás él mismo no se diera cuenta de ello.

Tal vez Bardock tenía razón, y le gustaba ser rescatada por él.

—¿Es un buen lugar? —preguntó ella, cerca de sus labios y sin estar totalmente segura de lo que harían.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca por una jodida vez en tu vida? —fue todo lo que dijo. Seguido a eso, teniendo cuidado —cosa rara en él—, fue empujando a Gine, hasta que quedaron separados—. Quítate eso —le ordenó, sin sonar demasiado estricto, y señalando su armadura.

—¿No vas a hacerlo tú? —inquirió ella, no teniendo la menor idea de dónde demonios estaba sacando tanto valor para hablarle de esa manera.

Bardock frunció el ceño, pero no precisamente porque le haya molestado la pregunta de Gine, sino porque ya estaba lo bastante desesperado y no quería tener que esperar más.

—Yo voy a arrancártelo, ¿es lo que quieres?

Gine se sonrojó notoriamente, agachando sólo un poco la cabeza para evitar que Bardock la viera en ese estado. Ya no alegó más al respecto y, aún dudosa, rozó con sus dedos la armadura, meditando muy bien acerca de ello.

El cabecilla del grupo se estaba desesperando cada vez más, y temía porque ella se arrepintiera en ese mismo momento; era un salvaje, lo aceptaba, pero jamás tanto como para obligar a una hembra a tener sexo con él, así que sin Gine decidía ya no hacer nada más, él no iba a forzarla…, por más que eso le enfadara.

Pero en cuanto vio a Gine sacando su armadura por encima de la cabeza, dejando expuesta sólo una ligera camiseta negra de licra, supo que ya no había marcha atrás; ella realmente estaba decidida a hacerlo.

La saiyajin dejó la armadura a un lado, se alejó un tanto de él y enseguida se sentó sobre el frío suelo.

Bardock la miraba con atención, solo siendo testigo de cómo ella se quitaba las botas de combate, notando al mismo tiempo su inseguridad por tener que retirarse el resto de las prendas y entonces quedar completamente expuesta a él.

Tomando él la iniciativa entonces, también se retiró la armadura. A pesar de que estaba seguro que quitarse toda la ropa no era la mejor idea, realmente quería hacerlo; quería ver a Gine y quería sentirla, quería admirarla y quería recorrerla. Quería a Gine debajo de él y la quería en ese momento. Pero él no podía exigir sin ofrecer, por eso tampoco se quedó atrás y finalmente dejó expuesto ante ella su herido torso.

—Estás muy lastimado —dijo ella, nerviosa.

Y antes de que Bardock pudiese decir algo, Gine ya se había abalanzado sobre él, capturando sus labios entre los suyos de nuevo. Fue puro instinto, pues en realidad por su mente jamás pasó hacer algo como eso, pero, sin medir las consecuencias, Bardock se había pegado en la cabeza con la estructura de la cueva, cosa que le obligó a separarse de ella y sobarse la cabeza.

Pensó que Bardock se irritaría por eso y que el griterío comenzaría en ese preciso momento, pero contrario a eso, él la acercó de nuevo, poseyendo una vez más los labios femeninos, al mismo tiempo en que metía sus manos por debajo de la falda, rozando en el proceso sus piernas. Pudo sentir una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo cuando los dedos de Bardock tomaron su licra, dispuesto a bajarla en cualquier momento.

Y él sólo pensaba en que no podía retirarle toda la vestimenta si no quería que los skotein los encontrasen tan indispuestos. Aunque se moría por hacerlo, por verla entera, no podía arriesgarse de esa forma; sólo quitaría lo necesario. Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello femenino, chupando y mordisqueando sin llegar a hacer tanto daño; su desesperación aumentaba y se notaba en lo rápido que hacia sus movimientos.

Gine sólo se dejó llevar, sintiendo los labios de él recorrerle el cuello y sólo un poco más abajo. Todavía no estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía, únicamente tenía claro que no quería detenerse, que ya no podía hacerlo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba el lugar en el que se encontraban, todo lo que quería estaba ocurriendo y no arruinaría ese momento como hizo en otras ocasiones, no cuando parecía que su ser estuvo esperando toda la vida por eso. Dejó de pensar y su sonrojo aumentó cuando sintió las manos de Bardock desprendiendo la licra de su cuerpo, y ella sólo pudo esconder su rostro en el cuello de él un tanto avergonzada. Ya no tenía la licra, ya sólo estaban las manos de Bardock recorriendo sus piernas, acercándose poco a poco a esa sensible zona.

El líder del escuadrón quería encontrarla lista, por lo cual no dudó en llevar un par de dedos hasta su entrada, sólo tocando un poco por encima y luego introduciendo ambos dedos en su estrecha cavidad. Lo que encontró le arrancó una ladina sonrisa; ella estaba tan deseosa y excitada como él.

Sin pensárselo más, y luego de quitarse también la prenda de abajo, la colocó encima de él, dejando las piernas de ella a cada lado de su cuerpo y penetrándola casi al instante. Ya no lo soportó más, quiso hacerlo desde que ella se pegó demasiado a su cuerpo con el _pretexto_ de atenderle las heridas, porque para él eso fue. Le dolía un poco y por sus gestos supo que a ella también; gracias a eso le era fácil deducir que Gine jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto, y, a decir verdad, esa era la primera vez que él estaba con una hembra así; nunca antes experimentó ese tipo de dolor, que si bien no era para morirse, sí le incomodaba. Trató de ser más cuidadoso con sus embestidas entonces, pues cada quejido de Gine le dejaba saber que no sería nada agradable para ella si continuaba de esa manera.

—Inténtalo, Gine —le susurró, dejándole a ella la labor.

Ésta se mordió el labio, deseando que el dolor pronto mermara, aun así, atendió la indicación de Bardock, comenzando a moverse lentamente sobre él. El dolor no desapareció completamente, y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella; no quería moverse con más rapidez por miedo a lastimarse o lastimarlo, pero su cuerpo le exigía más de esa placentera sensación que experimentaba lejos del dolor.

Bardock sintió cuando ella aceleró sólo un poco más el ritmo, indicación de que ya no dolía tanto. La dejó jugar sólo un poco más, porque, ciertamente, estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por no penetrarla a su manera y así conseguir su liberación. Tan sólo quería que ella se sintiera cómoda. En sus antiguas relaciones, jamás se preocupó por algo como eso, el único fin de esos encuentros era conseguir placer para él y solo para él, y suponía que estaba siendo cuidadoso en ese momento solamente porque era la primera vez de Gine teniendo relaciones sexuales, o eso era lo que quería pensar.

—Bardock —la escuchó gemir cerca de su oído; estaba abrazada a él por su cuello mientras subía y bajaba por la longitud de su miembro.

Una vez más, Gine le volvía loco sólo con sus palabras. No lo aguantó más, y con cuidado la tumbó sobre el suelo, colocándose encima de ella y embistiéndola finalmente a su ritmo. Se movía dentro de ella una y otra vez sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del anhelado orgasmo.

Y entonces pasó, su cuerpo se liberó dentro de ella. Toda la tensión que sintió en algún momento desapareció, siendo reemplazada casi enseguida por ligeros temblores. Se mantuvo encima de ella, respirando agitadamente y todavía no estando dispuesto a alejarse.

Gine también respiró de forma alterada. Aquello había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido hasta ese instante y no podía creer que hubiera sucedido. Cuando entró al escuadrón nunca imaginó que algo como eso pasaría y mucho menos con su superior, pero, definitivamente, le alegraba que hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho la demora. Según yo, esto tendría que haber quedado desde hace varios días, pero por una u otra cosa no había podido completar el capítulo (pese a que le faltaba muy poco en realidad). Sin embargo, me propuse a actualizar hoy, hoy que se cumple un mes desde la última actualización. En mi país sigue siendo 21 de julio, así que he cumplido.**

**Por otro lado, refiriéndome a la última escena, no me gusta hacer estas narraciones tan gráficas (creo que no me quedó taaan gráfica) porque temo alguna demanda por trauma..., bueno, por eso y porque me quedan del asco.**

**Tengo que mencionar que a mí me ha gustado muchísimo este capítulo, quedé muy conforme porque es tal y como lo había imaginado. No sé si sea demasiada acción (en algún momento lo llegué a pensar), pero creo que era muy importante mencionarlo. Además, tengo que decir que se ha convertido en el capítulo más largo de este fic hasta el momento.**

**Sin más les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han continuado pendiente de las actualizaciones y que esperan por ellas. Es lindo saber que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer los capítulos. Mil gracias a quienes la han votado en favoritos, a quienes la siguen, y a quienes me dejan conocer su opinión. Por supuesto, no puedo dejar de mencionar a todos aquellos que leen la historia en silencio, porque un view me parece igual de importante que un fav, un follow o review.**

**Gracias:**

_**Dani1. 9sh, karito, celestia carito, mi hermanita amodoradísima Ary Lee, Sesshi (gracias por apurarme, fuiste pieza importante, te lo aseguro), lauryxBlack, amigo Bidden :), saiyan blood24 y Son Anne.**_

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Lo que te hace ser un clase baja

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para anunciarles que dejaré este fic... No, no es cierto. No pienso hacerlo. Lamento si alguno por ahí se asustó, sólo quería atraer su atención. Pero ya en serio, voy a aprovechar este espacio para recomendarles un fic buenísimo, es del Fandom de_** Avengers**_, así que si por aquí hay fans del mencionado universo, no pueden perdérselo, en serio. En _**Divided **_encontraran una historia llevada fantásticamente por la grandiosa autora _**Ary Lee**_.

Sin más por el momento, los dejó con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Lo que te hace ser un _clase baja._**

* * *

Gine terminó de acomodarse la armadura.

Se encontraba hincada, mirando al suelo.

Todo era distinto en ese momento.

Sí, lo que hizo con Bardock fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron suceder en lo que llevaba de vida, pero quizás al final no todo resultó como esperó. Fue un sueño, una fantasía en donde visualizó todo de forma diferente luego del encuentro, y aún pese a la indiferencia que mostraba Bardock, no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto. No le importó para nada hacer la cordura de lado o enviar al pudor a la galaxia más lejana, todo lo que alguna vez quiso, sin saberlo, sucedió dentro de esa cueva con el saiyajin más orgulloso que conocía.

Después de todo, la culpa sin duda era suya por idealizar las cosas. No iba a atribuir responsabilidad alguna a Bardock por la simple razón de que él jamás la obligó a nada. Él quiso, ella quiso; sucedió.

¿Qué podía hacer contra aquello?

Nunca debió esperar nada, eso era, jamás de un saiyajin. Jamás de alguien de su raza.

—Date prisa, todavía tenemos que encontrar a los demás —dijo él de pronto, sacándola de toda cavilación.

Seriedad fue lo único que pudo detectar en su voz.

—Sí.

Enseguida se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, intentando arreglarlo un poco.

**…**

—¿En dónde demonios estarán Bardock y Gine? —inquirió Fasha, notablemente exhausta.

—No tengo idea —respondió Tooma, mientras limpiaba su brazo izquierdo—. Tampoco sabemos en dónde está Borgos.

—No tengo nada de ganas de salir a buscarlos.

—No es que puedas hacerlo; ambos estamos heridos.

Fasha, en un espontaneo y muy rendido gesto, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Tooma. Éste la miró desde arriba un tanto asombrado, pero sin intenciones de quejarse, contrario a eso, hizo un ligero movimiento para que ella no se lastimase tanto el cuello con aquella posición.

Los dos saiyajin se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque. Habían hallado un lago, el que antes creyeron que era un pantano, y cerca de ahí habían cientos de arbustos, por lo cual no dudaron ni por un instante ocultarse en ese sitio en tanto no tuvieran las energías suficientes para volver a la batalla. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo escondidos, y sólo una vez los skotein pasaron por ese lugar buscándolos.

—Puedo quedarme dormida aquí, ¿sabes? —musitó ella, sintiéndose cómoda.

Luego de todo lo que sucedió en Skotadi desde que llegaron, sentía que en ese momento se encontraba en el paraíso. La raza de ese planeta demostró no ser como cualquier otra que ya hubieran enfrentado; éstos eran fuertes y muy hábiles, más de lo que pudiesen haber imaginado. Honestamente, no se sentía capaz de decir que eran dignos rivales de los skotein, pese a que aceptarlo era difícil, le era inevitable no sentirse vulnerable en esas miserables tierras. Bastaba con mencionar el momento en el que, tanto Tooma como ella, tuvieron que escabullirse de los skotein entre las sombras para evitar ser asesinados por ellos; aquello terminó convirtiéndose en toda una cacería de sayajines. Imaginaba, cómicamente, a esos individuos apostando por ver quién llevaba más cabezas… o, en ese caso, colas.

Soltó el aire.

Sí, sin duda les había costado demasiado hallar en medio de la misión un minuto para respirar siquiera; tenían que aprovechar eso lo mejor que pudieran, porque después, nada aseguraba su supervivencia.

Una fugaz sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

Recordó aquellos momentos dentro del bar, en donde todos hablaban al mismo tiempo siempre, discutiendo sobre banalidades en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero otras tantas atacando a su escuadrón con comentarios absurdos; alguna vez, Aragus tuvo la brillante ocurrencia de decir enfrente de todo el mundo que Bardock sólo obtenía las mejores misiones porque ella mantenía relaciones sexuales con Geda; esa, indudablemente, había sido la estupidez más grande que hubiera escuchado, y tampoco se encargó de desmentirlo, ellos podían creer lo que se les diera la gana, lo cierto era que jamás lograrían ser como su equipo, y misiones como la que tenían en ese momento eran inalcanzables para todos ellos.

Fue el turno de que una risa burlona rompiera con el silencio.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Tooma, confundido.

—Sólo pensaba que… —Hizo una pausa, realizando al instante una sonrisa ladeada—. Pensaba en que si no estuviéramos en este lugar, ya estaríamos revolcándonos. —Y volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

Tooma se unió a la diversión.

—Sin duda.

La de cabello corto envió entonces una mirada lasciva que no tardó en ser captada por su compañero, advirtiéndole en el acto lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué dices si…?

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? —Inquirió, no creyendo que ella tuviese intenciones en ese preciso y jodido instante—. No estás hablando en serio. Este no es el mejor lugar, Fasha.

—¡Aburrido! —canturreó, recostándose a la vez sobre el frío suelo. Intuyó que Tooma le diría aquello, pero nada perdió con intentar.

Aquel al que Bardock consideraba su mano derecha, sonrió con gracia. Por más que hubiese querido hacerlo, tenía que pensar antes en la supervivencia, y distraerse podría acarrearles incluso la muerte.

Acto seguido, un ruido se escuchó entre los arbustos, provocando que, por inercia, ambos se pusieran a la defensiva.

Y de entre las ramas no apareció otro más que Borgos.

Se encontraba ensangrentado, heridas varias tenía por todo el cuerpo, afortunadamente, nada que lo tuviera tumbado en el suelo suplicando muerte.

—Borgos, ¿se puede saber en dónde mierda estabas? —Fasha se adelantó a preguntar.

—Definitivamente no descansando —ironizó, mirando a ambos—. ¿En dónde está Bardock? —cuestionó de inmediato.

—No sabemos. ¿Qué sucede?

Borgos bufó enfadado; a veces simplemente no entendía cómo podían llegar a ser tan relajados.

—Hay más de ellos —informó, pues, mientras maniobraba el rastreador en un intento por saber si el cabecilla se encontraba cerca—. Hemos estado peleando contra nada. Se han prepararon para mandar más y mejores por esta zona; debemos acabar con todos, pero…

—Espera, ¿cómo es qué sabes todo eso? —Demandó la única fémina presente.

—Porque no estuve descansado. —Atacó de nuevo, provocando que Fasha pusiera los ojos en blanco. Borgos se relajó por primera vez desde que llegaron a Skotadi; exasperar a esa impulsiva hembra le resultaba tan divertido. Sin embargo, dejó aquello para después y decidió continuar—. Cuando logré ocultarme, seguí a unos cuantos. Todos se fueron por allá. —Señaló hacia el _este_—. Si les digo que hay más de ellos, es porque los hay. Y no sólo de esos que parecen plaga; ¿recuerdan al gigante? —Tooma y Fasha asintieron por igual—. Pues, ¡buenas noticias!, tienen como cinco más de esos. ¡Y todos para nosotros!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El suelo, como sucedió casi enseguida de que llegaron a ese planeta, se agitó con vehemencia. Se sentía igual que cuando el primer gigante apareció para atacarlos, y eso sólo quería decir que Borgos no estaba inventando nada. No daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, mucho menos Fasha, quien por un fabuloso segundo pensó que los skotein sólo tendrían uno de esos _fenómenos _entre sus filas. Ninguno, además, sabía cómo iban a poder terminar con todo eso, evidentemente Skotadi no tenía a cualquier raza y, de hecho, cualquier otra cosa podrían esperar de ellos luego de saber lo de los cinco _monstruos_ restantes.

—Ya vienen. —Volvió a consultar el rastreador; ya que tenía noción del nivel de poder de Bardock, hallarlo no debería ser tan difícil.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Cuándo va a salir la maldita luna! —gritó Fasha, perdiendo poco a poco el control.

—Eso no va a suceder pronto. —Tooma apuntó hacia el astro al que tanto invocaba su compañera, encontrándose éste incompleto y, por tanto, inservible.

La de vestimenta rosa resopló.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Bardock.

Borgos no sugería las cosas por nada. En algún otro momento habría dejado que el líder siguiera por su lado, pues lo consideraba capaz de mantenerse a salvo, pero en ese instante le era muy necesario hallarlo. Sólo Bardock podría intentarlo. Él mejor que nadie tenía conocimiento de los entrenamientos que el cabecilla llevó desde que era un mocoso, y sabía que en ese momento no podía haber mejor ayuda que la de él. Bardock estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo realizar su propia luna, lo intentó desde que observó a un par de saiyajin de clase alta llevándolo a cabo, y eso, el mismo Bardock se lo había comentado hacía ya vario tiempo. Todo el planeta Vegeta era consciente que esa clase de técnicas sólo podían ser aprendidas por soldados de rango alto, pues su capacidad de poder era por demás superior al de cualquier otro soldado de clase baja, pero, contra todo pronóstico, sólo fue cuestión de mirar la técnica una única ocasión para que el líder del escuadrón intentase hacer su propio astro.

Eso, en aquel entonces, fue algo que le sorprendió en demasía, mas no le dio nunca tanta atención, siempre creyó que Bardock difícilmente lograría hacerlo, por no decir que de ningún modo llegaría a concretarlo. Pero, estando en la situación en la que se encontraban, era una buena idea hacer que Bardock lo intentara de nuevo.

—¡Fasha! —gritó Tooma, acudiendo pronto hasta donde ella se hallaba, quitándola de en medio rápidamente.

Un skotein había lanzado una de esas luces brillantes muy cerca.

Siendo todavía más astutos que los saiyajin, habían estado disparando sus armas hacia todo lugar con el único fin de encontrarlos, y lo acababan de hacer. El grito de Tooma fue suficiente para que una lluvia de estruendos sucediera luego a su alrededor.

**…**

La hija de Boc observó hacia la entrada de la cueva, él se encontraba afuera. Desde hacía varios minutos Bardock había salido.

Muy a pesar de que sentía una enorme decepción mezclada con una buena dosis de enfado, no podía molestarse con él en ese instante, sería egoísta hacerlo, sus compañeros estaban afuera y era obvio que Bardock debía estarse preguntando por ellos en lugar de preocuparse por ella que estaba sana y salva en ese sitio.

No podía ni debía ser exigente.

Salió de la cueva entonces, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta donde él se hallaba.

El líder del escuadrón se encontraba ajustando el scouter sobre su oreja izquierda, y ella escuchaba con claridad los ruidos que ese aparato hacía cuando revelaba el nivel de poder de cualquiera, junto con eso, también le oía maldecir por lo bajo, furioso mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el rastreador.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, estando detrás de él.

Bardock la observó de reojo por encima del hombro.

—Ya no sirve. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrojar el scouter al suelo.

La joven saiyajin pestañó extrañada.

—¿Qué pudo pasarle? No se veía mal.

Luego de lo anterior, Bardock se giró finalmente, dejando ir una mordaz risa en el proceso.

—Tú lo hiciste. —Gine lo miró confundida, preguntándole con la mirada a qué se refería—. Y esto también —le respondió, señalando a su vez la herida en su mejilla izquierda. No esperó una contestación y volvió a darle la espalda.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. No recordaba haber hecho tal cosa; para empezar, por qué habría hecho algo así.

—¿Cuándo pasó? —exigió respuesta.

—Quisiste atacar al gigante, pero eres torpe para lanzar energía.

Gine pudo haberse molestado por el ácido comentario, pero en lugar de eso, prefirió reír para asombro del líder.

—Tan torpe que lastimé tu mejilla y descompuse tu rastreador. —Sin embargo, se vio obligada a callar, colocando su mano sobre la boca en cuanto se percató de la nada amable mirada de Bardock—. Lo lamento. No quise herirte.

—Tonterías —murmuró para sí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, pasando por encima del rastreador y destrozándolo por completo. Todavía tenía que encontrar al resto del equipo y sin el jodido scouter la tarea iba a ser mucho más compleja. Tendría que invertir más tiempo a consecuencia de ello, y tendría que ser más precavido que de costumbre.

Gine en breve lo siguió, no tenía alternativa después de todo.

De repente, a lo lejos se escucharon diversos estallidos, y en cuanto Bardock y Gine dirigieron la mirada hacia arriba, notaron al momento aquellos rayos de luz que ya conocían a la perfección. El líder entreabrió los labios impresionado por lo que veía. No había razón para hacer tanto _escándalo_ más que la presencia de visitas indeseadas, y los indeseados eran ellos, su escuadrón. En ese preciso instante sus compañeros debían estar luchando contra todos ellos, y no podía dejarlos solos en esa tarea, su equipo lo necesitaba y debía cumplir como líder que era.

Tuvo la intención de comenzar a correr, pero Gine lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—Espera. —Se quitó el rastreador bajo la atenta mirada de él—. Necesitas esto. —Y entonces se lo entregó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado, tomando el artefacto con cierta duda.

—Tal vez sea mejor que me quede aquí. Sólo voy a estorbar. —Bardock enarcó una ceja ante la impresión—. Tienes que ir ahora.

El cabecilla no cabía en el asombro que ese momento le estaba generando. A cualquier otro le habría gritado que se dejara de estupideces e hiciera lo que le correspondía, pero a ella no podía obligarla, es más, se sintió increíblemente aliviado al saber que Gine se mantendría lejos del caos. Además, también debía admitir que la chiquilla tenía razón y que era preferible que no interviniera; la niña tenía un terrible problema en cuanto al significado de la «vida», y tenerla cerca, en realidad, muchas veces sólo implicaba debilidad.

—Quédate en el cueva —le indicó serio, en tanto se colocaba el nuevo rastreador—. Vendré más tarde, cuando haya terminado.

Gine asintió sin más remedio.

Bardock se fue corriendo, perdiéndose entre los árboles y la tremebunda lobreguez de ese planeta. Así era mejor. No quería ser causante de más problemas, ya tenían demasiado con los skotein como para también agregar el _factor Gine_ a la lucha. No se consideraba torpe ni nada por el estilo, pero se conocía muy bien, y era consciente de que los enfrentamientos no estaban hechos para ella por razones que, la mayoría de los del planeta Vegeta, consideraban verdaderas idioteces.

Ella no nació para matar; eso era todo.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la cueva, esperando, a partir de ese punto, el regreso de Bardock.

**…**

«¡Maldita sea!»

Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a ese lugar, y correr, de hecho, no era la mejor idea. Pero además de que volar era sinónimo de grandes pérdidas de energía, no podía llamar la atención de los skotein de forma tan descarada; tenía que ser más calculador que ellos. Sólo le quedaba impulsarse de vez en vez para dar extensos saltos por todo el lugar. Todo lo que esperaba era que Borgos, Fasha y Tooma continuasen con vida, o, de verdad, todo estaría por completo perdido.

**…**

—¡No puedo! —dijo Fasha, rendida.

—Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Vamos! —Tooma le jaló del brazo, obligándola a correr.

Esa parte del planeta ya se encontraba atestada de habitantes de Skotadi; muchos se hallaban en el cielo disparando contra todo lo que se moviera, incluso ya habían matado a un par de los suyos que estuvieron haciendo exploración en tierra, pero eso parecía no afectarles en lo más mínimo, pues los ataques jamás cesaron.

Borgos y Tooma, mientras corrían a toda velocidad, también se encargaban de arrojar energía hacia el cielo, esperando que alguna de todas esas esferas diera a cualquiera de los skotein. Ya eran muchos los obstáculos que tenían en el camino, no podían con todo.

Inclusive uno de los gigantes los perseguía; se encontraba tan divertido que, mientras corría detrás de ellos, iba riendo como tarado y agitando su palo con puntas filosas tratando de golpearlos; era como estar viendo a un niño —enorme— divirtiéndose con sus juguetes.

Borgos miró hacia atrás, en el momento justo en el que el _fenómeno_ levantó el arma por encima de su cabeza, impulsándose de esa manera para no fallar en el siguiente golpe. Fasha y Tooma iban corriendo a su lado, y lo único en lo que pensó fue en empujar a su compañero hacia un lado, e impulsarse a sí mismo, de igual manera, al lado contrario.

Y el palo azotó con brusquedad en el suelo.

Los saiyajin se agitaron sobre la tierra a causa de la vibración de semejante golpe por parte de la gigantesca criatura.

Pero el _monstruo_ no se detuvo, se encontraba tan entusiasmado con sus _nuevos juguetes_ que, a continuación, levantó de nueva cuenta el palo dispuesto a aplastarlos de una buena vez, provocando que los tres saiyajin cerraran los ojos a la espera de lo inevitable; sin embargo, aquello no llegó a ocurrir, el skotein tan sólo se quedó ahí, parado, aturdido y adolorido. El pobre _niño grande_ hacía pucheros mientras gemía de dolor, dejando caer su palo por ahí sin ningún cuidado.

Borgos miró hacía el lugar de donde había provenido aquel inesperado ataque, encontrándose finalmente a Bardock con la mano derecha extendida. Él había sido el responsable de esa enorme herida en el abdomen del abominable ser.

«Justo a tiempo», se dijo Borgos.

—¡Pensé que ya te había eliminado, maldito! —dijo el líder, refiriéndose al gigante.

—Este es otro —le aclaró Borgos, en tanto se ponía de pie.

—Lo supuse.

Haz de luz volvieron a caer cerca de ellos, destrozando árboles y rocas a su paso, y dejando agujeros de tamaño considerable en la tierra.

—¡Por aquí! —Los guio el líder.

Todos corrieron detrás de él, procurando esquivar al mismo tiempo los finos rayos de luz.

Llegaron hasta un montón de piedras que, convenientemente, se encontraban encimadas unas tras otras; aquello sólo serviría por algunos cuantos segundos para, por lo menos, tomar un poco de aire. Tenían que armar un plan, lo que fuera, esos repugnantes seres eran duros de matar y necesitaban una solución efectiva para deshacerse de ellos ya, sobre todo porque el gigante aún no moría y con lo mucho que debió irritarle la última esfera de energía, estaría furioso clamando por sangre saiyajin.

—Ese… maldito. —Escucharon a Bardock maldecir, después de que el fenómeno se hubiera recuperado.

—Ese no es el único, Bardock. Tienen más.

—¿Qué? —Miró a su compañero como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza a un lado de la que ya tenía.

—Los he visto. Hay más de todo. —Vio al líder enfurecerse, hecho que le obligó a continuar—. Escucha, debes intentar hacer una luna, tu propia luna. Es lo único que podría funcionar en este momento.

Y a Borgos le salieron tres cabezas más, según lo que decía la mirada de Bardock.

Tooma y Fasha, perplejos, miraron a sus dos compañeros. Qué clase de idea era esa. O Borgos estaba perdiendo ya la cordura o de plano era idiota. Eso jamás podría lograrlo alguien como ellos, los únicos entrenados para controlar toda esa cantidad de energía llevaban en la armadura el símbolo élite de la realeza. Ni más ni menos.

Bardock, por su parte, optó por negar con la cabeza.

Hacía tanto tiempo no intentaba realizarlo que, lo poco que avanzó con esa técnica, debió haber retrocedido de forma significativa. Pretender crear un astro no iba a ser más que una pérdida de tiempo, lo que necesitaban era algo que en verdad funcionara en esas circunstancias.

—No seas tonto, Bardock. Eres el único aquí que sabe cómo hacerlo.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues jamás lo he hecho! —dijo enfadado.

—¡Inténtalo! —Pero Bardock parecía firme en su decisión, y ante la renuencia del líder, no encontró mejor opción que atacarlo en donde más le dolía—. ¡Qué estúpido! Eso es precisamente lo que te hace ser un _clase baja_.

Y justo como esperó, Bardock enfureció todavía más. No obstante, no era suficiente todavía.

—Aunque todo el tiempo te jactes de ello, ¡acéptalo, nunca vas a poder hacer lo que ellos hacen! No eres más que un clase baja. —Y eso bastó para colmar el vaso.

Ante la atónita mirada de Fasha, Bardock golpeó con toda su fuerza el rostro de quien osó burlarse de él.

Borgos se rio en el suelo satisfecho por el resultado; estaba a punto de lograr que Bardock hiciera lo que le pedía. Pronto se levantó, decidido a terminar con eso.

—¡Hazlo ya, maldita sea! Demuéstranos que no eres tan sólo un presuntuoso —habló más calmado, dándose cuenta de que el líder por fin pareció sopesar mejor la idea—. Te cubriremos —ofreció al momento.

—Sí, te cubriremos, Bardock —secundó Tooma. Aunque sin entender todavía a lo que Borgos se refirió, se vio en la necesidad de animar a su amigo.

—Fasha, tú quédate aquí. Alguien que le cubra la espalda de cerca no viene mal —ordenó Borgos a la muchacha.

Seguido a eso, ambos saiyajin salieron del _intento_ de escondite.

Fasha se quedó mirando a Bardock no creyendo que fuese capaz de lograrlo, ni siquiera tenía idea de que él sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo. Le resultaba increíble y hasta cierto punto fascinante. Si Bardock conseguía crear una luna se convertiría en uno de los soldados más habilidosos en todo el planeta Vegeta, sin mencionar que dentro de la clase baja sería el mejor. El Rey Vegeta veía inútil adiestrar a los soldados de bajo rango con técnicas tan poderosas, pues, tanto como lo creían los mismos soldados de clase baja, ellos jamás llegarían a desarrollar cosas que sólo le venían bien a la élite del planeta.

—¿Bardock? —Lo vio concentrarse mucho más que en anteriores ocasiones.

Ya no tenía caso hablarle, él ya no le prestaba atención.

**...**

_«Soy capaz de hacer el trabajo que esos imbéciles hacen, ¿tú no?»_

Él mismo le había gritado a Tooma aquello cuando llegaron a Skotadi. Y ahora, ahora no quería ponerse a la altura de esos «imbéciles».

Jamás fue tan herido su orgullo como en ese momento. Nunca. Él era el único que se estaba_ poniendo el pie_, nadie más. Justo lo que a todos los saiyajin de clase baja les ocurría. Siempre creyó —y seguía creyendo, a decir verdad—, que los soldados de su clase eran unos mediocres por nunca esforzarse. Él no había nacido precisamente con un poder de pelea que dejase impactado a cualquiera, y cabía mencionar que tampoco por debajo del límite de lo considerado miserable, pero, con el trascurrir del tiempo y gracias a la cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo empleado, había logrado superar las expectativas de todo aquel que lo conocía. La respuesta para él se hallaba en eso, en el ahínco que cada ser ponía en lo que hacía.

Pero, irónicamente, en ese instante se estaba comportando como un ordinario saiyajin.

Y no podía permitirlo. Él no era así.

Motivado por su último pensamiento, comenzó a acumular toda la energía de su cuerpo en un solo punto: las manos. La vez que vio a esos dos saiyajin de clase alta practicando hacer su propia luna, había sido muy atento como para darse cuenta que la clave estaba en la cantidad de energía que uno tenía que reunir. Hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para que alguien fuese capaz de recrear los rayos blutz de la luna. Y para él... para él era ciertamente un arma de doble filo, pues intentándolo y fracasando enseguida, no haría más que perder la mayor parte de su energía y, a consecuencia, sería muy difícil combatir a lado de sus compañeros; pero, por otro lado, si conseguía hacerlo su fuerza se vería beneficiada en cantidades exorbitantes.

Tenía que arriesgarse. No había más

Miró sus manos y la pequeña esfera de luz brillante entre ellas. Era muy poco, todavía insuficiente.

Sentía el sudor recorrer desde su frente y nuca, hasta su cuello. Si no lo lograba, todo estaría perdido para él.

Apretó los ojos.

Imaginó toda la energía que poseía recorriendo cada vena de su anatomía hasta llegar al punto exacto. Era eso lo que necesitaba; que todo llegara a las palmas de sus manos.

Pero la esfera en lugar de hacerse más grande, fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Aquello lo puso ansioso. Incluso ya no sentía las mismas fuerzas; él también estaba perdiendo su energía paulatinamente.

«No voy a lograrlo»

_«Eso es precisamente lo que te hace ser un clase baja»._

El recuerdo golpeó su mente.

Sintió la ira acumularse como sucedió cuando Borgos lo enfrentó.

_«¡Acéptalo, jamás vas a poder hacer lo que ellos hacen!»_

Gruñó entonces, reviviendo otra vez aquel momento en el que se sintió la basura más grande del universo.

_«No eres más que un clase baja»_

—¡No! —gritó con toda su fuerza.

**...**

Fasha lo miró confusa, pero después reemplazó aquel gesto por uno de total asombro. Bardock tenía entre las manos una esfera demasiado brillante, como nunca antes vio una. Lo que siguió provocó que su corazón diera grandes saltos dentro de su pecho, como sólo ocurría cuando los rayos de la luna llena despertaban a la verdadera saiyajin que llevaba en el interior.

El líder del escuadrón había lanzado la esfera a lo alto y la había hecho estallar para que los rayos salieran en todo su esplendor. Y ella se vio hechizada de inmediato por el efecto que eso le provocaba. Ya no podía despegar su mirada del pequeño astro; su cola se desató de su cintura para comenzar instantáneamente una exquisita danza; su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y en su ser los deseos por exterminar se volvían insaciables.

Bardock respiró profundo luego del esfuerzo puesto.

Entonces miró a su compañera, quien ya estaba adquiriendo la intimidante forma de un Ozaru.

Y sonrió satisfecho.

—No va a durar mucho. Actúa rápido —le dijo a la fémina, siendo consciente de que ella lo escuchaba.

De igual manera, guio su mirada al astro que él mismo se había encargado de crear, listo para comenzar la verdadera guerra.

«Es hora»

**…**

Borgos y Tooma ya no iban a resistir por mucho tiempo más, sólo podían esquivarlos, porque con tanta luz radiante era casi imposible hallar la ubicación exacta de esos seres. Y justo antes de que perdieran darse por vencidos, detrás de ellos escucharon el auténtico rugido de un saiyajin.

A unos cuantos metros del lugar en donde estaban, Fasha se encontraba enorme y dispuesta a terminar con todos los insectos de Skotadi.

—Lo hizo —musitó Tooma, fascinado con la pequeña _luna_.

—Ese maldito. —Borgos rio a carcajada limpia; Bardock siempre lograba cerrarle la boca—. Sin embargo, es muy pequeña. Debemos darnos prisa.

Tooma asintió sin demorar, y ambos saiyajin se dejaron llevar por los rayos Blutz.

A su alrededor sólo podían escuchar los inentendibles murmullos de los skotein.

Ya podían oler el miedo.

—¡Es nuestro turno, basuras! —gritó Borgos, antes de que su apariencia cambiara por completo.

**…**

Gine, que estaba todavía dentro de la cueva, alcanzó a escuchar a la perfección aquel particular rugido.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó un par de veces.

Se arrastró sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar a la entrada del escondite.

Un rugido más.

No, no podía equivocarse, aquel era el inconfundible sonido de un saiyajin en estado ozaru.

Pero, ¿y la luna?

Salió por completo de la cueva para intentar dar con el astro, pero, aún parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, no conseguía ver nada.

—¿Dónde está?

No tenía intenciones de mirarla el tiempo suficiente para convertirse en Ozaru, pero sólo quería asegurarse de que eran los chicos de su escuadrón los dueños de esos rugidos y no otro enorme y deforme ser.

No hizo falta buscar la estrella brillante por más tiempo, tan sólo bastó con reconocer a esa criatura tan intimidante haciendo de las suyas por aquel lugar del planeta. Era, sin duda, un saiyajin en estado ozaru.

Sonrió contenta.

Eso, para ella, representaba la victoria del escuadrón. Cuando vio al gigante ser de Skotadi se sintió intimidada, pero no había comparación alguna entre esa amorfa criatura y un ozaru. Si bien los Ozarus eran más altos y corpulentos que el monstruo, el punto de diferencia radicaba en la inteligencia; el skotein no era inteligente. Ella lo sabía bien. Razón por la cual estaba segura de que muy pronto podrían irse de ese condenado planeta.

Decidió regresar a la cueva a esperar que todo terminara, sin embargo, un ruido entre los pequeños arbustos que se encontraban a un lado del rocoso escondite, la detuvo.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar vertiginosamente cuando esa cosa saltó y se dejó mostrar.

Era un animal. Un muy extraño animal. La manera en que la miraba le reveló que se había asustado tanto como ella, ¡bien!, no era un animal del cual tuviese que estar corriendo desde que lo vio. Tan sólo fue avanzando con lentitud hacia atrás, para indicarle al animal que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, y en cuanto el raro ser de cuatro patas y orejas puntiagudas se vio libre, corrió lejos de ahí.

—¡Qué susto! —susurró, al mismo tiempo en que puso su mano sobre su frente.

Un ruido más; esta vez no se trataba de un animal.

Eran murmullos y discretos pasos sobre las hojas secas. Eran los skotein.

Pensó en meterse de una buena vez a la cueva, pero cuando supuso que ese lugar era precisamente el que querían investigar, decidió por lo tanto ubicarse a un lado de la estructura que le sirvió como refugio minutos antes. Se ocultó justo detrás del pequeño arbusto por donde había salido aquel raro animal.

Se sabía nerviosa, por lo cual no dudó en llevar su mano hasta cubrir su boca y nariz. Cualquier ruido resultaría sospechoso para ellos.

Como intuyó, los skotein se adentraron a la cueva, con sus armas bien empuñadas. Vio en ese momento el mejor para comenzar a alejarse de ahí, y a pasos cautelosos, fue alejándose. El bosque era la mejor opción.

**…**

Los cuatro saiyajin inmersos en la batalla que se disputaba en ese momento, estaban obteniendo cada vez mayor ventaja.

Los skotein además de ser una raza poderosa, les estaban demostrando lo dispuestos que se encontraban para defender sus tierras hasta el final. Aunque sus armas en aquel instante ya no eran lo suficiente, los saiyajin sí continuaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por esquivar cada uno de los rayos. Aquellas finas luces seguían siendo un riesgo para sus vidas.

El escuadrón, sin ponerse en realidad de acuerdo, terminó yéndose por caminos distintos. Era preferible que, mientras la luna ficticia seguía otorgando su magnífico poder, se dedicaran a terminar con la mayor parte de habitantes posibles, y eso sólo lo lograrían recorriendo el planeta entero.

Ya todo era un caos, un panorama muy diferente al que se encontraron cuando llegaron.

Árboles destruidos, cientos de cuerpos de skotein sobre el suelo, sangre regada a diestra y siniestra, incluso los desgarradores gritos de quienes se encontraban sumamente heridos. Ya no era el mismo lugar que fue esfumando poco a poco las esperanzas de los oriundos de Vegeta. Ahora todo estaba a su favor.

Todo, hasta que el falso astro terminara por ser nada.

Bardock había estado peleando contra uno de esos seres grandes y primitivos, pero, durante la batalla, su contrincante se había percatado de que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra él y salió corriendo. Y aunque estuviese asustado _el niño grande_, no iba a tener piedad con absolutamente nadie; todos tenían que morir, ese era el objetivo. Además, era una buena forma de cobrarse todo lo que les hicieron pasar.

Siguió, pues, al fenómeno. No iba a darle oportunidad de esconderse.

Pero entonces sucedió, como en cámara lenta. El gigante pasó por encima de aquella cueva, haciéndola añicos rápidamente. Se quedó quieto, mirando tan sólo los restos rocosos de la guarida.

«¡Gine!»

Sus ojos se agrandaron de tal manera que ya no había nada a su alrededor. Todo era oscuro, todo era vació. Sólo era capaz de ver la cueva desecha, imaginando, a su vez, el cuerpo de Gine hecho polvo bajo los escombros.

Rugió furiosamente, dolorosamente tal vez. Eso era. Había dolor ahí.

Sus enormes manos se alzaron por encima de su cabeza, rugiendo cada vez más fuerte. Su mente estaba cegada. Y sus ojos llenos de ira, más de la normal en un ozaru. Iba a acabar con ese infeliz deshaciéndolo entre sus manos.

«¡Maldito!»

**…**

Gine se ocultó tras un árbol.

Veía de forma discreta todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel gigante había pasado por encima de la cueva en la que se estuvo refugiando. Y no evitó suspirar aliviada al saberse a salvo.

De un momento a otro, Bardock en estado ozaru había hecho acto de presencia. Se sintió tan contenta de verlo aún con vida, que, al momento, una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero algo extraño estaba sucediéndole. Primero le dio la impresión de que iba persiguiendo al _grandote_, sin embargo, luego se había detenido y se había quedado ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Enseguida rugió, rugió de tal manera que le provocó una fuerte presión sobre el pecho. Por inercia, llevó su mano derecha hasta donde el corazón debía hallarse. Era un dolor que jamás había experimentado, y no entendía la causa. Era raro. Todo lo que podía sentir era angustia. Era como si Bardock la estuviese llamando con cada rugido que emitía.

Entonces recordó la cueva. Bardock debía estar pensando que ella seguía dentro. Y claro, ahora estaba todo destrozado.

Estuvo dispuesta a salir y a mostrarse frente a él, pero Bardock ya se había ido tras del skotein.

«¡Demonios!»

Sin pensárselo demasiado, corrió de igual manera tras el líder del escuadrón.

Bardock debía saber que ella se encontraba con bien. Era consciente de que haciendo eso no salvaría la miserable vida del fenómeno, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pero debía calmar a Bardock y evitar que hiciera cualquier estupidez que pusiera en riesgo su vida.

**…**

Quería controlarse, quería su cordura de vuelta.

Nunca experimentó tal cosa, nunca se sintió así de destrozado.

¿Destrozado?

Y era eso, precisamente, lo que no quería sentir, porque ni siquiera lo entendía, porque ni siquiera era propio de un guerrero saiyajin. Pero no podía calmar aquello que se desató una vez que vio la cueva hecha pedazos. Algo había despertado, algo estaba ahí sólo para recordarle que ese maldito infeliz acabó con la vida de ella.

No se dio cuenta del momento justo en que tomó al skotein por el cuello. Le apretaba de tal manera que el otro no hacía más que suplicar a gemidos llenos de dolor.

El líder ozaru le rugió en la cara, como exigiéndole de vuelta a Gine.

Lo siguiente fue la cabeza del monstruo siendo estrellada una vez tras otra sobre el suelo. Bardock no estaba teniendo piedad con su forma de eliminarlo. Aunque, en efecto, era un asesino, sus métodos jamás fueron tan crueles. Pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se estaba encargando de hacerlo todo. Ni siquiera pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al darse cuenta de que, finalmente, el skotein había dejado de luchar.

—¿B-Bardock? —Escuchó detrás de él.

La voz sin duda le fue conocida, por lo cual se giró de inmediato.

Era Gine. Y estaba seguro que la cara de terror que tenía la menor del escuadrón en ese momento, jamás podría olvidarla. Volteó a ver sus manos, manchadas de la sangre del desafortunado ser.

Regresó a ser él. Su mente era de nuevo suya.

Los deseos imperantes de muerte se esfumaron cuando la imagen de Gine apareció frente a él.

Y se enfadó con sí mismo, todavía incapaz de creer que todo aquello que sintió fue, una vez más, culpa de esa niña tonta. Eso no podía estar pasándole, no. Ya era demasiado, y ese último acontecimiento había sido el límite de su estupidez.

Se giró con brusquedad sólo para deshacer por completo al que yacía en el suelo muerto. Una bola de energía fue suficiente para que no quedara ni un solo atisbo de la existencia del enorme skotein.

Pero, sin que lo esperara, regresó a su estado natural. Se observó de la cabeza a los pies; el poder de la falsa luna había terminado. Había durado quizás un par de horas, suficiente tiempo que esperaba sus compañeros hubieran aprovechado para eliminar gran parte de la raza.

Gine, sin pena, corrió hasta quedar cerca de él, besándolo por puro impulso al mismo tiempo en que lo abrazaba por el cuello. Sin embargo, Bardock jamás correspondió el gesto, cosa que le obligó a separarse de él, que tan sólo la miraba.

Y si Gine creyó que la cruel manera en la que Bardock terminó con la vida de aquel ser iba a ser lo más espeluznante que vería en su vida, esa forma en que estaba mirándola en ese instante le decía que aquello no había sido nada.

No alcanzaba a comprender la razón de su molestia, pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue agachar la cabeza para no ver más esos penetrantes ojos. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente. Quería dejar de existir.

—Espero que esta vez sí puedas ser capaz de ayudar a tu escuadrón…, _novata_ —dijo él sin más.

—¿B-Bardock, qué…? —Lo miró sin entender nada.

—Capitán. —Pronto la corrigió—. Y ten, ya no lo necesito. —Le devolvió el rastreador.

Comenzó a avanzar, sin embargo, Gine volvió a alcanzarlo.

—Yo tampoco. —Le extendió de vuelta el artefacto—. No pienso volver a salir a ninguna misión. Y puedes matarme si quieres, no soy más parte de esto. —Ya que Bardock no recibió en ningún momento el scouter, Gine lo dejó caer en la hierba sin cuidado, luego tan sólo se marchó.

El de la herida en la mejilla izquierda, se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Gine siguió su camino.

Volvió su mirada al suelo, específicamente al rastreador en el suelo. Lo levantó y se lo colocó de nueva cuenta sobre la oreja.

—Así debió ser siempre.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bueno, finalmente he regresado. Hasta yo he suspirado al verme de vuelta. Es complicado hacerlo cuando la uni te exige mil cosas. Necesito el Ki de todos, _please_ xD**

**¿Saben qué?, debo confesar que estuve escuchando **«**In This Shirt**» **de **«**The Irrepressibles**»** cuando escribía esta última parte, y quizás esa sea la razón de que haya quedado tan ¿deprimente, dramático? Bueno, a mí me pareció eso, sufrí con el momento en realidad. Si tienen la oportunidad de escuchar la canción antes mencionada, por favor, no dejen de hacerlo, y recuerden que inspiró este capítulo. Encuentro la canción _depresivamente hermosa_ (?) xD, y claro, no al punto depresivo en que considero **«**Mad World**»** de **«**Gary Jules**»**, pero también es muy buena, se los aseguro. Además, ambas melodías tocan temas distintos cabe decir.**

**En fin, chicos, les aseguro que hago lo posible por entregar los capítulos lo antes posible, pero no siempre se puede. Sin embargo, yo continuo muy agradecida con todos los que apoyan esta historia, esperándola, agregándola a sus favoritos y alertas, y comentándola. De verdad, es muy grato para mí. Gracias:**

**lauryxBlack, Son Anne, celesita carito, Sesshi, Neko-ili, Silk window, amigo Bidd, hermanita linda y amordoradísima Ary Lee, Frances Killer.**

**Angie: **Es un gusto volver a leerte, Angie. Muchas gracias por continuar pendiente de este fic, es, de verdad, muy valioso para mí. Me emociona mucho saber que el capítulo anterior te agradó, y bueno, creo que las cosas en Skotadi por fin han terminado, al menos ya no hay gran problema. Y bueno, en cuanto a, tema Raditz... ejem... uhm.. pues... emm, eso pronto se sabrá, y espero no demorar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Una vez más: muchas gracias por el apoyo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Victoria:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Es siempre un placer encontrar a nuevos lectores en este fic. Me alegra que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas en cuanto a la relación de Gine y Bardock, y la verdad es que también está cumpliendo mucho las mías, siempre lo he visualizado de esta manera. Pues sí, la tensión sexual entre estos dos era tanta que no pudieron reprimirlo, pero bueno, las cosas al final se han complicado. También agradezco tu aprobación de esa escena erótica del capítulo pasado, resulta que estas narraciones jamás me serán tan sencillas. Mil gracias. Te mando un gran abrazo.

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Es un trato

**«Esta historia se publica únicamente en FF net y en Wattpad, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada****»**

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Es un trato.**

* * *

**Planeta Vegeta.**

—Señor Geda.

—¿Qué? —respondió el principal, con desgano.

Mudgen se acercó a toda velocidad hasta su superior, llevando entre las manos un montón de papeles, todos para que el encargado del centro médico los analizara minuciosamente. En unos cuantos días deberían enviar al gran Freezer un informe que detallara los resultados médicos de los saiyajin, y, a decir verdad, había muchas cosas que él seguía sin comprender.

—Verá, algo extraño sucede con las pruebas. Hay resultados que cambiaron.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Geda, fastidiado.

—Por ejemplo. —Revolvió las hojas, hallando una en especial—. Bardock no tenía estas unidades de poder hace menos de un año. —Le mostró los números—. Sin embargo, con las continuas revisiones a todos los soldados, Bardock en cada una demostró tener diferente cantidad. Y cada vez es distinto.

Geda alzó una ceja, mirando al subalterno con desinterés. _¿Para eso le había detenido?_

—Son solados, se la viven entrenando, Mudgen. No veo lo «extraño».

—Pues yo sí. Ayer estuve estudiando todos los expedientes y es raro que cuando los saiyajin son heridos de gravedad, ellos…

—¡Ya basta, Mudgen! —le interrumpió, serio, lleno de autoridad—. No ocurre nada, es bastante normal que ellos incrementen algunas pocas unidades, sobre todo los soldados. No hay por qué enviar a Lord Freezer asuntos que no vienen al caso.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —dijo tranquilo—. Además, el escuadrón de Bardock ya no va a volver; era el que más problemas nos daba. Está todo bien ahora, ¿sí?

Mudgen se sorprendió al instante con aquella aseveración; no tenía idea de que Bardock y compañía habían sido eliminados ya.

—No imaginé que sucedería tan pronto. —Pensó en voz alta, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Geda.

—Hace poco más de una semana el rastreador de Bardock no manda señal alguna. Fue destruido.

—¿Qué hay de los demás?

—No tenemos comunicación con los demás, ni ellos con nosotros. Me encargué de eso. —Sonrió con malicia—. Pero si Bardock murió, ¿ves a otro capaz de sobrevivir en ese escuadrón? Es simple lógica, Mudgen.

Geda ya no argumentó nada más y, sintiéndose satisfecho de sus propias palabras, se dirigió hasta su oficina.

El de puesto inferior se quedó en la misma posición con los papeles en la mano.

Rendido, miró las hojas, suspirando casi enseguida. Pensó por un momento que había hecho un descubrimiento que valdría el reconocimiento de su superior, pero, tal vez Geda tenía razón y era natural que los saiyajin elevasen cada tanto sus unidades de poder. Sin embargo, y lo que todavía seguía causándole intriga, era ese increíble cambio que los de la raza del planeta Vegeta sufrían luego de haber sido heridos —casi al punto de la muerte—, pues, según lo que concluyó por diversos resultados, los saiyajin incrementaban sus unidades de poder de manera asombrosa luego de recuperarse. No creía estar equivocado, pues lo había revisado una y otra vez durante toda la noche poniendo toda su atención en ello.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era Geda quien autorizaba la información que Lord Freezer debía recibir, más que nada porque _el dictador universal_ no soportaba aquellos datos que hubiese dado igual tenerlos o no. Y Geda había aprendido a separar lo _relevante_ de lo _inservible_. Geda no consideraba a los saiyajin seres de evolución, aunque éstos hubiesen demostrado serlo en anteriores ocasiones. Geda veía un límite para todos, y el de los «monos» estaba cerca de ser nada. Geda no iba a meterse en problemas con el gran Freezer. Eso era.

**…**

**.**

**Planeta Skotadi.**

Tooma llegó hasta el lugar en donde tenían esa pequeña fogata que, por cierto, seguían encendiendo desde hacía tres días. La ocasión en que lograron transformarse en Ozarus por fortuna terminaron con gran parte de la población, incluso Borgos junto con Bardock se habían dedicado exclusivamente a exterminar a _los gigantes_, que de lejos, fueron los que más trabajo les exigieron. Lo único que quedaba en esos momentos eran unos cuantos skotein _normales_, pero aquellos ya no les suponían tantos problemas, puesto que éstos, al verse en desventaja, optaron por ocultarse, para variar. Lo único que les restó a ellos en los últimos cuatro de días fue salir, buscarlos y eliminarlos; y ya que Borgos se había ofrecido para deshacerse de los pocos que faltaban, en ese momento estaba haciéndose cargo de ello.

—Hace demasiado frío y tengo mucha hambre. —Se quejó Fasha, abrazando su estómago, el cual hacía _sonidos_ que delataban su estado.

—Te traje un par de skotein y no quieres hacerlo —dijo Tooma, fingiendo seriedad.

—Prefiero morir. No voy a probar la asquerosa carne de esos insectos.

—¿En serio? Porque todo lo que yo escucho es: _descuartízalos Tooma, anda, cocínalos para mí_. —Simuló una aguda voz, riendo luego de ver la mueca de asco que hizo ella.

Para asombro de la de vestimenta color rosa, Gine se acercó hasta ella, llevando entre las manos algo muy extraño.

—Ten —le dijo la joven, extendiéndole enseguida lo que lucía como una fruta—. Sabe muy bien —le aseguró, sonriente.

Fasha lo aceptó un tanto dudosa, mirando el fruto como si un extraño bicho fuese a salir de en medio en cualquier momento, pero no podía desconfiar de Gine, ella no le había dado razones para hacerlo, al contrario. La verdad era que a esas alturas ya no le importaba nada, y si la menor lo había probado y además seguía con vida, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Entonces mordió aquello que lucía tan extraño, no sin antes apretar los ojos a la espera de catar un desagradable sabor. Era café, quizás de una tonalidad muy oscura y que no le permitía confiarse al cien por ciento de ella, pero en cuanto sintió un ácido y sobre todo muy dulce sabor en el paladar, no pudo no ingerir casi con desespero el resto de la desconocida fruta.

—¿De dónde has tomado esto? —le preguntó a Gine, dando a su vez otra mordida.

—No muy lejos de aquí. —Señaló—. Si quieres más, todavía tengo algunos.

Fasha, mientras se embutía el resto del fruto, sólo levantó su pulgar en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Gine, por su parte, tomó dos frutas más para repartirlas entre sus compañeros; Tooma lo aceptó sin problemas, pero Bardock optó por arrebatarle el fruto y llevárselo casi enseguida a la boca sin siquiera mirarla. La joven exhaló rendida, mas no le prestó mayor atención y pronto regresó a su lugar en el suelo frente a la pequeña fogata.

—Oye, Bardock —llamó Tooma, con la boca llena—. Cuando le digamos a Geda lo que fuiste capaz de hacer con esa luna, seguro se sorprende, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo. —Se apresuró a responder éste, sonando tranquilo—. Geda no va a enterarse de esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es su asunto —dijo sin más—. Las _lagartijas_ sólo quieren los planetas para entregárselos al Rey Vegeta, ¿verdad? Y a él no le interesa saber cómo los obtuvimos, así que no hace falta mencionarlo.

De inmediato Bardock sintió sobre él la desconcertada mirada de su compañero. Claro, lo entendía. Para Tooma, que un solado de clase baja demostrara tener tales habilidades en el campo de batalla, lo colocaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una muy buena posición entre los soldados, mas eso no era del todo cierto y él lo sabía a la perfección. Tooma todavía era muy ingenuo y era sorprendente, además, que lo siguiera siendo a esas alturas de la situación. Sin embargo, no iba a culparlo. Tampoco era que él tuviese la verdad absoluta o que todo lo que pasara por su cabeza fuese lo correcto, pero ya Geda le había dado motivos suficientes para desconfiar de sus intenciones; la última prueba era ese planeta que tantos problemas les causó. A esos lagartos no les importaba ni un poco si los saiyajin morían dentro de las misiones, quizás hasta era eso lo que esperaban que sucediera, y justo por ello no era conveniente que supieran que él era capaz de realizar técnicas que no se adaptaban al perfil más bajo de los soldados.

—Borgos ya ha tardado demasiado. —Decidió cambiar de tema, mientras se levantaba. Ese no era el momento adecuado para asegurar nada—. Vayamos a ver qué sucede.

Los otros tres saiyajin se pusieron de pie ante la orden del capitán, deseando a la vez irse cuanto antes de ese lugar. Un día más con el terrible clima y la escasez de alimentos de ese planeta y morirían; en alguna otra ocasión hubiesen devorado la carne de los animales oriundos o incluso, en el peor de los casos, la de los lugareños, pero tomando en cuenta que los skotein fueron los seres más repugnantes que habían conocido hasta ese instante, prefirieron evitar la indigestión que engullirlos les hubiese provocado.

Fasha y Tooma se alzaron en vuelo casi enseguida, guiados por la información de sus respectivos rastreadores; Gine tuvo la misma intención y se elevó sólo lo suficiente para ser detenida al momento por Bardock, quien la tomó del brazo desde abajo y la hizo regresar al suelo a consecuencia.

—Tú espera —le dijo serio, arrastrando a la más joven hacia un camino distinto al que Fasha y Tooma siguieron.

Gine se sobresaltó luego de que el líder se encargase de desviar su ruta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido sin aparente motivo; en realidad ya no consideraba una buena idea el quedarse a solas con él, y menos cuando los ojos de Bardock le advertían justamente esa intención.

Tuvo que tragar saliva cuando él regresó la vista hacia ella después de asegurarse de que sus otros dos compañeros ya no estaban cerca del lugar.

—¿Qué haces? —Demandó, procurando sonar segura de sí misma.

La manos de Bardock sostuvieron sus brazos, impidiéndole dar siquiera un sólo paso.

—¿Qué haces, Bardock? —Insistió, esta vez sonando molesta mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre—. ¡Déjame!

—¿Puedes calmarte? —le gritó a la cara, provocando que ella se detuviera—. Actúas como si quisiera matarte.

—¿Y no es así?

Gine supo que aquello no debió salir de su boca sólo hasta que ya lo había dicho, mucho menos cuando la intención con que lo dijo no era precisamente una literalidad —pese a que, irónicamente, Bardock ya la hubiese amenazado de muerte—. Enseguida giró el rostro, tratando de eludir lo incómodo y vergonzoso de la situación, esperando además que Bardock no hubiera escuchado eso, pero por el desconcertado gesto de él ante sus palabras, supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Qué quisiste decir en verdad? —Le inquirió, pues, a la espera de entender sea lo que sea que le quiso decir en esos cuatro vocablos, mas ella se mantuvo en completo silencio.

Aunque Gine creía que él sólo intentaba burlarse de ella, Bardock en realidad no podía comprender en su totalidad a lo que se refirió con aquello.

—¿Para qué me detuviste? —Evadió entonces el interés de Bardock.

—Sólo iba a proponerte algo —respondió todavía un tanto confuso, sin embargo, cambió pronto ese estado por uno de total satisfacción al percatarse de la cara que hizo Gine al escuchar lo último—, pero no es nada de lo que tu corrompida mente está fantaseando. Aunque si quieres, no tengo ningún problema en realidad. —Y ya que sus manos seguían sobre los brazos femeninos, no titubeó nada a la hora de acariciar de forma sugerente y con sus pulgares la suave piel de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Gine sintió su piel erizarse ante el delicioso contacto, cosa que provocó en Bardock el estallido de sus carcajadas. La joven de inmediato frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpida; Bardock estaba mofándose de ella de la forma más descarada, como nunca nadie se burló de ella. Podía sentir la rabia recorriendo cada una de las venas de su anatomía, acumulándose toda de forma estratégica en sus ojos.

—Eres un idiota. —Le empujó con suma fuerza para que se alejase de ella.

—No he perdido el toque —dijo esto sonando divertido, refiriéndose a todas esas ocasiones en que _ellas_ le habían adjetivado de la misma manera que Gine. Aparentemente era el peor insulto que una hembra podía decir luego de sentirse ofendida.

Sin embargo, su diversión se vio cesada en el momento en que Gine se dejó recargar casi dolorosamente sobre el tronco de un árbol. No podía ver su expresión desde la posición en la que se encontraba, pues ella se quedó con la cabeza gacha, ocultando gran parte del rostro con su oscuro cabello.

El sentimiento que le invadió en ese instante le hizo sentirse como un verdadero imbécil.

Pero por qué, por qué rayos se sentía así. Por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que ella pudiera estar sintiendo. Menos comprendía por qué Gine se veía tan afectada. Él se había comportado todavía más indiferente y patán con Oliv por ejemplo, y jamás le preocupó ni un poco hacerlo, y cabía mencionar que tampoco para Oliv representó nunca un problema ser tratada como simple objeto, la muy tonta siempre regresaba. No obstante, eso era por completo diferente a lo que acontecía con Gine ahora; ella se sentía mal, podía percibirlo desde ahí, y él odiaba admitir que no se sentía a gusto con esa sensación.

De pronto Gine levantó la cabeza, pasando al mismo tiempo el dorso de su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, secando quizás con ello las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus cuencas. No supo cómo actuar después de eso, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de decir algo más sin que eso empeorara la situación a resultado. Pero Gine, a diferencia de lo que él pudiese haber imaginado, se mostró firme luego de _reponerse_.

—¿Qué es eso que vas a proponerme? —indagó con mesura.

Bardock la miró por unos instantes, enfocándose en los enrojecidos ojos de ella, en esos ojos que la menor se esmeraba por mantener ocultos debajo del flequillo. Enseguida se giró, de tal manera que terminó por darle la espalda a Gine, procurando también, muy a su manera, evadir aquello—: Es respecto a tu salida del escuadrón —dijo.

—¿Ya vas a dejarme renunciar? —preguntó detrás de él, esperanzada.

El líder se giró de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose fuera de lugar ante la emoción que Gine demostró con el sólo hecho de pronunciar «salida». Era consciente de que Gine quería dimitir de las labores de soldado, pero, después de lo que ocurrió dentro de la cueva, pensó que ella no insistiría más en el tema. Cuán equivocado estuvo. Quiso recuperar su cordura, porque estaba muy seguro que ulterior a eso sus facciones debieron desencajar de tal manera que nadie creería que era él.

—Sólo concederé tu baja si logras encontrar a alguien más para que forme parte de este escuadrón, digamos… —propuso, mirando al cielo—, alguien que alcance las dos mil quinientas unidades.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que tú esperas que encuentre a un soldado de clase alta para el escuadrón?

—El hecho de que tus unidades de poder sean poco menos que una _inmundicia_, no quiere decir que el resto de los soldados de clase baja compartan tu miseria.

Bardock quiso soltarse a reír de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no con su típica mordacidad, sino por un motivo completamente sincero. No pudo no causarle gracia el ver a Gine tratando de contener su ira dentro de sus puños; le pareció que ella tuvo la intención de acercarse y golpearlo, no obstante, antes de dar cualquier paso, tan sólo elevó sus hombros, tensándolos como método para cohibir aquello de lo que, con seguridad, tuvo muchas ganas de hacer.

—¿Qué sucede? —le provocó—. ¿No puedes con eso?

Aunque le hubiera agradado ver más del lado agresivo de Gine, ésta se dedicó solamente a respirar con profundidad, intentando recuperar por supuesto la tranquilidad que tan peculiar era de ella.

—Bien —dijo, decidida—. Lo haré. Encontraré a alguien con esas características y entonces tú me dejarás…

—Te dejaré… —le interrumpió, estando de acuerdo—, cuando lo tengas. Es un trato. —Queriendo seguir disfrutando de esa situación que tanto le divertía, Bardock le estiró la mano con la intención de acordar lo planteado.

Gine miró su mano no estando segura, pero ya que Bardock le seguía invitando a tomarla, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Le dio la mano, siendo recibida enseguida por la del líder. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro; el de la cicatriz en la mejilla sin dejar esa sonrisa ladeada casi retadora, y ella sólo cuidando de no vacilar.

Aún se sentía como una tonta por lo que Bardock le hizo minutos antes, que no hubo manera de que se confiara de esa sonrisa.

Ante ese pensamiento, alejó su mano de manera un tanto brusca.

—Honestamente no te entiendo, Bardock. —Fue todo lo que la joven dijo antes de irse volando, siguiendo el camino que debió seguir desde el principio.

«Tampoco yo lo hago», pensó él, masajeando a su vez su frente con los dedos; un gesto de total exasperación.

Y no, no podía comprenderlo. Todo lo que hacía con Gine siempre daba la impresión de ser algo nuevo, distinto de lo demás. No obstante, y pese a eso, no dejaría de catalogarlo jamás como una_maldita debilidad_. Eso no debería ser así; lo único que Gine hizo desde que la conoció fue meterlo en problemas, y de todo tipo de éstos. Haber permitido que esa niña ingresara a su escuadrón fue, quizás, uno de sus peores errores, y no sólo porque en verdad Gine era alguien débil, sino porque tuvo que admitir para él mismo que lo volvía débil de igual manera. Y tenía que terminar con eso; un saiyajin como él no conocía de sentimientos más allá de la prepotencia y el placer, del desprecio y la lujuria. Y así debía continuar.

**…**

**.**

**Planeta Vegeta**

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —preguntó Mudgen, señalando hacia uno de los monitores.

Se encontraba en la cabina que se encargaba de registrar el universo, de todo aquello que estuviese aconteciendo en _el infinito, _así como las salidas y el regreso de los saiyajin. Justo en ese momento el subordinado de Geda pudo percatarse de algunas naves que, según el registro, se dirigían a Vegeta; a poco tiempo de arribar en realidad.

—Un escuadrón está de vuelta —respondió el encargado de aquel ordenador.

—¿De qué lugar vienen? —se apresuró a interrogar, intuyendo de quiénes se trataban.

—Galaxia sur, planeta cinco. —Apretó botones, acercando la imagen y sus coordenadas—. Skotadi al parecer.

Mudgen entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. No había ningún error, era el escuadrón de Bardock y con todos sus integrantes; las naves que se veían a través de la pantalla eran las cinco, ni más ni menos. Geda se había equivocado. Ahí estaba el grupo de saiyajines que su superior ya no soportaba —especialmente por el líder—, eso quería decir que habían sido capaces de purgar Skotadi, misión que Geda consideró imposible para ellos. Conociendo a Bardock, estaba muy seguro de que él preferiría morir antes que huir, así que no había ninguna duda sobre el éxito de la misión.

Aquello no serían buenas noticias para Geda.

**…**

**.**

Un mes entero había transcurrido desde que salieron de un Skotadi por completo despoblado, en ese momento ya las naves se preparaban de forma automática para ingresar a la atmosfera del planeta Vegeta; era cuestión de minutos para que estuvieran pisando de nuevo sus tierras. Afortunadamente el aterrizaje en Vegeta no era tan bruto como resultaba hacerlo en otros planetas; en Vegeta sus naves no dejaban marca alguna sobre el suelo, pues éstas llegaban a un determinado lugar que se encargaba de amortiguar cada uno de los bruscos aterrizajes, todo gracias a que el planeta contaba con la avanzada tecnología de la que se hacían poseedores luego de que vendían los planetas que conquistaban.

Y Gine no podía estar más agradecida con la tecnología en esos momentos. Había estado deseando salir de esa diminuta nave desde que el gas somnífero se desactivó un par de horas antes de llegar al planeta saiyan, y, si hubiesen tenido que caer tan violentamente su malestar puedo haber aumentado considerablemente. Tantos días viajando en ese reducido espacio no era a precisión una actividad que le gustase realizar a su organismo, así que cuando la espantosa nave por fin aterrizó, no esperó ni un segundo más y salió de ahí de la forma más desesperada posible, tanto así que ni siquiera se preocupó por ponerse de pie.

Los guardias que se encargaban de vigilar la zona de aterrizajes, sólo observaron confundidos a la saiyajin que respiraba agitada fuera de la nave, sin saber cómo actuar ante tal suceso.

—Tranquila, ¿a qué se debe la prisa? —preguntó Fasha en cuanto la puerta de su nave se abrió y logró ver la _misión de escape_ de Gine.

—No es nada. —Se reincorporó—. Fue demasiado tiempo, eso es todo. —Sacudió su ropa, dando especial atención sobre el área de las rodillas.

—Qué sensible eres. Deberías acostumbrarte ya —respondió la otra.

—Andando, debemos reportar nuestra llegada —indicó Bardock.

**…**

**.**

«¡Ya están aquí!»

Mudgen no sabía de qué manera informar a Geda la llegada _de cierto_ escuadrón. Tan sólo cinco minutos atrás había previsto en el espacio la presencia de esas cinco naves, pero lo cierto fue que temió desde ese instante dar aviso a su superior; Geda no iba a tomar a bien la noticia. Su superior creía que Bardock y el resto ya habían quedado fuera del mapa de su tranquilidad, y sin embargo, ellos estaban ahí. _Ellos_. _Todos_.

No, en definitiva eso no agradaría nada a Geda.

Cuando quiso dar la vuelta para acudir a la oficina del director de aquel centro médico, Geda ya se encontraba frente a él y mirándolo con una de sus cejas elevadas. Tuvo que tragar en seco, impulsándose mentalmente para ser él quien dijera la primera palabra.

—¿Sucede algo, Mudgen? —Y entonces fue Geda quien se hizo cargo de ello.

—B-Bueno —comenzó, titubeante—. Ellos… —Mencionó lo demás en un tono tan bajo y tan rápido que Geda no alcanzó a entender nada de lo que dijo.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

—E-El escuadrón de Bardock e-está aquí —confesó finalmente.

Antes de que Geda dijese cualquier otra palabra, cualquier otro improperio en contra de lo que escuchó o cualquier otra maldición al universo por no estar a su favor, Bardock apareció frente a ellos seguido de los cuatro miembros que salieron junto con él en aquella travesía. Y ninguno daba la apariencia de estar gravemente herido.

—Bardock —pronunció Geda, siendo en verdad la inercia la encargada de que lo hiciera.

—Geda —devolvió entonces el recién nombrado, serio.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes…? —Comenzó el dirigente, agitando pronto la cabeza de disimulada manera—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que están aquí tan pronto?

—Sí, bueno, fue una población complicada y…

—Ya entiendo —le interrumpió sonriente—. Mira, no importa si no pudieron con esto, era muy difícil después de todo. Alguien más podrá hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió, fingiendo confusión—. ¿Levantar el desorden que dejamos, quemar los cuerpos tal vez? —pronunció como si estuviese recordando alguna actividad inconclusa—. No, espera, eso último también lo hicimos.

—¿A qué te…?

—Puedes entregar ese planeta cuando quieras; está _limpio_ —dijo como si nada—. Sólo asegúrate de darnos algo bueno esta vez.

—¿Estás dándome una orden?

—Sí, lo hago—respondió, sonando más seguro que nunca—. No miento cuando digo que nos has otorgado una misión que competía a la clase alta, ¿verdad? —Le cuestionó, pero como era de esperarse, el reptil se mantuvo en silencio absoluto, sólo mirándolo con recelo—. Bueno, merecemos lo que ellos ganan por algo así, ¿no te parece?

Tal vez fue culpa de la paranoia, o tan sólo del enfado que sentía en aquel momento lo que hizo que Geda percibiera en Bardock una ligera sonrisa que denotaba su triunfo por sobre de él. Fue una pésima idea entusiasmarse desde que el rastreador de ese saiyajin dejó de transmitir señales, tanto como fue un error garrafal haber desconectado el resto de los scouter; si no hubiera hecho eso, en ese instante no estaría luciendo como un completo estúpido.

—No pensé que ese planeta sería tan complicado para ustedes. —Atinó a decir.

—Ajá. —Asintió el líder con la cabeza, simulando estar de acuerdo con lo que el lagarto argumentaba—. Lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte ahora es por darnos lo que nos corresponde.

—No puedo hacer eso, Bardock.

—Qué raro que no puedas, porque de hecho sí pudiste enviar a soldados de clase baja a un planeta que, muy seguramente, se encuentra entre tus curiosidades de la clase alta. ¡Vamos!, visto eso, no puede ser tan difícil para ti darnos lo que pedimos.

El resto del escuadrón junto con Mudgen, permanecieron callados ante la _discusión_ que esos dos mantenían delante de todos. Gine se encontraba un tanto ansiosa por lo que sucedía entre ellos, temía que Geda hiciera en cualquier momento algo en contra de Bardock; sin embargo, Borgos, Fasha y Tooma estaban más que dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario y, cabía mencionar, apoyaban completamente la postura de su líder; Mudgen, por su parte, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer o decir, porque aunque su superior intentase justificarse, él mejor que nadie estuvo al tanto de las intenciones de éste desde el principio.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin Geda para asombro de todos, pero no sumiso ni nada que se le acercara, al contrario, procuró todo el tiempo mantenerse impávido y digno.

—¿Asumes entonces que nos enviaste a un planeta que no nos correspondía? —le enfrentó, sonriendo enseguida por el resultado que obtuvo en el gesto del reptil.

—Sólo voy a recompensar el trabajo que les ha supuesto hacerse cargo de Skotadi —argumentó en su defensa—. Me imagino que en este momento se encuentran agotados para realizarse las pruebas médicas, así que mañana podemos tratar ambas situaciones.

—Bien.

Dada por sentada la discusión, el encargado del centro médico se retiró del lugar.

Gine soltó el aire que, aparentemente, estuvo conteniendo desde el comienzo. De verdad creyó que Bardock terminaría por matar a ese lagarto, y no era que Geda no se lo mereciera, pero, ciertamente, no valía la pena hacerlo. Bardock no habría hecho más que meterse en problemas; sin embargo, la forma en la que el líder resolvió el conflicto fue mejor de lo que imaginó, muy acertado en verdad. Bardock era más astuto de lo que ella pudo llegar a advertir en el pasado; le sorprendía la manera en la que el cabecilla podía hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a la imagen que tenía de él.

—¡Vámonos Gine! —Le llamó Fasha, encontrándose ésta ya en el comienzo del pasillo que les llevaría hasta la salida—. Iremos al bar.

—¿Uh? —Pestañeó un par de veces, intercambiando al mismo tiempo miradas entre su compañera y el otro lagarto—. E-En un momento les alcanzo.

Fasha alzó ambas cejas, pero pronto se alejó del lugar, restándole importancia a la situación. Gine, mientras tanto, se aproximó hasta Mudgen, quien ya la miraba confundido desde su lugar detrás de un escritorio.

**…**

**.**

—¿Y Gine? —inquirió Bardock.

La única fémina presente se alzó de hombros—: Se ha quedado dentro, no sé para qué. ¿Vamos al bar? Ella nos alcanzará después.

—Te estabas tardando, mujer —mencionó Borgos, satisfecho de escuchar la invitación de su compañera.

—¡Mierda, un poco más y habría ganado! —secundó Tooma.

—¿Ya superé el tiempo? —investigó ella, completamente consciente de que esos dos habían apostado por el tiempo que tardó esta vez en mencionar la palabra «bar».

—No, todavía no. Un par de segundos más y lo habrías hecho —le dijo Tooma—. Quizás la próxima vez; ahora es tiempo de cumplir.

Los tres saiyajin estaban listos para dirigirse a uno de sus lugares favoritos en el planeta Vegeta, pero cuando se percataron de la seriedad del líder y de la poca disposición que tenía para avanzar a su lado, decidieron no dar ni un solo paso más.

—¿No vienes, Bardock?

El cabecilla del escuadrón pareció reaccionar finalmente. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y, a continuación, caminó con dirección al mencionado lugar, siendo seguido de inmediato por los otros tres. No sabía por qué Gine se había quedado dentro del centro médico por más que trató de hallar una respuesta, y aunque eso le causó intriga, no podía adentrarse a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo sin que se notara su interés por el tema.

**…**

**.**

Gine se encontraba todavía debatiendo sobre si debía hablar con ellos o mejor guardar esa conversación para su almohada. Si bien consideró correcto que Bardock se controlase cuando discutió con Geda, ella no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de aclarar lo que tantas _cosquillas_ estuvo causándole desde hacía algunos días, porque le intrigaba en demasía fuera cual fuera la intención que el reptil mayor hubiera tenido hacia su escuadrón. Le aterrorizó llegar a esa conclusión desde el momento en el que se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de Galic. Ella no dejó de pensar desde entonces en, quizás, los sucios planes de Geda, y por la actitud de Bardock, le quedó claro que él tampoco confiaba en las intenciones del encargado de las instalaciones.

Mudgen se sintió incómodo desde que esa saiyajin se quedó sola dentro del centro médico. Comenzaba a irritarle de sobre manera que esa niña se le quedase viendo como si tuviese algo _anormal_ en el rostro; intuía que ella quería hablar con él, daba esa impresión, pero la muy tímida ni siquiera se atrevía a dar un paso más para estar aunque sea a un metro de distancia de donde se hallaba su escritorio.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —El lagarto terminó por romper el incómodo silencio.

—Yo… —dijo ella, avanzando paso a paso mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, mostrándose dudosa—. ¿U-ustedes sabían lo peligroso que era Skotadi? —lo soltó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué?

—Es que… —Se detuvo de nuevo, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—. Bueno, supongo que saben que el escuadrón que acudió antes que nosotros fue asesinado por los habitantes de Skotadi, entonces me preguntaba si se trató de un descuido el no mencionarlo. —Su tono de voz manifestaba cada vez más seguridad, sin llegar a sonar exigente.

Pero Mudgen no dijo nada.

Y Gine interpretó aquello como la confirmación de todas las ideas que estuvo generando.

—¿Esperaban que muriéramos también? —se atrevió a preguntar, pues, bajo el asombro del subalterno quien no imaginó que sería cuestionado por tal cosa.

—¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo, niña!

—Ninguna, no me malinterpretes. Estoy muy segura de que mantuvieron contacto con el escuadrón anterior hasta cierto punto. —Pese a todo, Gine se mantenía imperturbable—. Ellos murieron dentro de Skotadi y no fuera de él; al menos, si tuvieron comunicación con ellos, debieron saber que la gravedad de ese planeta estaba muy por encima de la de Vegeta. Sólo quiero saber si es posible que olvidaran mencionarnos ese detalle.

—No teníamos ningún registro de ese planeta, ya se los hemos dicho. —Se encontraba sorprendido por las deducciones de la chiquilla.

—Disculpa, pero me parece una estupidez que no estuvieran al tanto de eso —expresó ella sin descaro, mas no con la intención de generar controversia.

Claro que Mudgen no lo percibió de tal manera y, por ende, se sintió ofendido al instante.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, insolente?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos frente a ella en señal de paz.

—No insinúo nada, es precisamente lo que quiero evitar —habló tranquila, acercándose más a él.

En ese momento Geda apareció en escena; había estado escuchando a Mudgen hablar con alguien, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a la novata del escuadrón de Bardock como la interlocutora de su subordinado.

—¿Sucede algo? —indagó entonces, dirigiéndose a Mudgen pero sin quitar la mirada de encima a la joven.

—Esta niña nos acusa de intentar matarlos —aseguró el otro.

—No, no tergiverses las cosas —pidió Gine.

Enseguida, el reptil encargado de las instalaciones miró a la saiyajin con desagrado de la cabeza a los pies.

—Me preguntaste si esperábamos que ustedes murieran en Skotadi, ¿no? —le cuestionó Mudgen.

—Sí —aceptó sin temor—, pero no les acusé de nada en ningún momento.

—¿Ahora quieres cambiar la…?

—Cierra ya la boca, Mudgen. Yo tampoco encuentro acusación en sus palabras. —Fingió estar de acuerdo con la saiyajin—. Y tú niña, ¿por qué no vas ahora a donde tu equipo y dejas de confundir a Mudgen?

Tras la orden del director del centro médico, Gine no hizo más que acatar la indicación y salir de ahí tan confundida como cuando estuvo en Skotadi. De todas maneras ni se sentía tan bien como para quedarse a discutir con ellos.

Mientras tanto y una vez que Gine se había retirado, Geda se encargó de hacerle saber a Mudgen lo mal que hizo al comportarse de esa manera, repitiéndole las pocas oportunidades que tendría de vivir si terminaba por hablar de más. No tenía idea de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera intervenido a tiempo en la conversación de ese par; Mudgen tenía a mal precipitarse, no era más que un impulsivo hablador, un terrible defecto que podría ponerlos en riesgo ante el gran Freezer.

**…**

**.**

«Par de fenómenos», seguía rechistando en tanto se encaminaba al famoso bar en donde estarían sus compañeros

La hija de Boc ahora sospechaba más de las intenciones de Geda. Creyó haber estado a punto de tocar el trasfondo de todo eso, pero para su mala suerte Geda había aparecido poniendo fin a la charla. En ningún momento fue su intención querer ahondar de más en el tema, todo lo que quería era aclarar sus dudas, pero dada la tendencia de ese reptil a enfadarse, él solo comenzó a hacer deducciones que ella jamás esperó y que jamás pidió.

Aunque meditándolo bien, tal vez esa era la respuesta. Quizás podría llegar al meollo del asunto a partir de Mudgen. Además, ya se había dado cuenta en un par de ocasiones —contando esa última— de lo _lengua fácil_ que era ese lagarto cuando se enfadaba. Sólo tendría que provocarlo un poco más y seguramente él terminaría diciendo lo que esperaba; y no importaba si él negaba o afirmaba algo, todo lo que ella quería era tener plena certeza de las cosas. No pedía nada más. Bueno sería, de hecho, que sus sospechas se quedasen en eso; sospechas y nada más.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Han crecido mucho en estos días, muchachos! xD**

**Les confieso que actualicé ahora porque de no haberlo hecho hoy, los planetas podrían haberse alineado antes de que yo subiera el capítulo.**

**Dejando de lado las tonterías, bien, primero les debo una disculpa. Sí, sé que esta vez tardé más de un mes en actualizar y lo siento mucho; estuve alucinando con el capítulo 11 de Dragon Ball Súper, qué quieren. Segundo, otra vez me vi en obligación de cortar el capítulo porque habría quedado muy pero muy largo hasta donde lo tenía planeado, más aun cuando parece que ya no puedo detenerme una vez que consigo algo de inspiración.**

**Me gustó mucho este capítulo, sobre todo porque detesto a Geda y a Mudgen xD, así que ya imaginarán mi cara de desquiciada cuando narré la confrontación de Bardock con Geda. Pero en fin, supongo que esto no es de interés.**

**Oh sí, también pido una disculpa a quien se haya asustado por la broma que dejé en el capítulo pasado; no pienso dejar este fic, les prometo que lo amo demasiado para hacer eso. Mil, mil gracias de todo corazón a quienes estuvieron esperando por este nuevo capítulo, por mi parte, yo procuraré ya no tardar tanto *nadie le cree*. También agradezco muchísimo a todos quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas en estos días, y por supuesto, no puedo dejar de mencionar a todos ustedes que me motivan con sus lindas palabras:**

**Son Anne, hermanita amodoradísima Ary Lee, celestia carito, Sesshi, amigo Bidden :), lauryxBlack, jbadillodavila (bienvenido, por cierto :)).**

**Angie:** Hola, Angie, de verdad que me da mucho gusto seguir encontrándome con tus reviews en la bandeja :'). Disculpame por haberte asustado con el anterior anuncio, yo deseo mucho llegar hasta el final con este fic y voy a hacerlo. Me alegra demasiado que hayas considerado algo bueno el darle a Bardock la oportunidad de realizar su propia luna; yo creo que Bardock tenía capacidad para muchísimas cosas, y seguramente así fue, por ello me gusta hacerlo resaltar aquí. Y bueno, en efecto ellos se han visto las caras de nuevo, pero otra vez para terminar mal xD. Qué cosas, no. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le brindas a este fic, te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo. :)

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. No te pienses tan indispensable

***Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d*******

**...**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. No te pienses tan indispensable.**

* * *

Gine se adentró al bar, encontrándose enseguida con el particular bullicio de ese sitio. No solía frecuentar tal lugar, pero todas las veces en que lo llegó a hacer siempre lo hizo sola o, en el mejor de los casos, siendo acompañada por las reprimendas de Galic; no obstante, nunca acudió ahí como miembro de un escuadrón. Con un escuadrón.

Mientras más caminaba, más y más sentía los empujes sobre su cuerpo por parte de los demás; bastante normal. Y ya que sabía que podía terminar en el suelo o siendo aplastada por un par de enormes saiyajin como le sucedió en alguna ocasión, intentó abrirse paso antes de que cualquiera de esas dos cosas ocurriera. De inmediato pudo distinguir entre la multitud a Bardock y al resto; éstos se encontraban en una de las mesas que ella consideraba verdaderamente cómoda; no había nada mejor que ese sitio en el fondo del bar en donde los golpes no intencionados y los restos salpicados de bebidas tenían poco alcance.

—¡Gine, por acá! —Le habló Tooma, indicándole con un gesto de su mano que se acercara a ellos.

La menor se hizo paso entre la aglomeración como pudo, finalmente llegando hasta donde se hallaban sus compañeros.

—Pensamos que no vendrías —dijo Fasha al instante, dando seguido a eso un largo sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Vas a tomar algo? ¡Esto es el paraíso!

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Quién acude a un bar y no consume nada? —Preguntó su compañera a Tooma, incrédula ante lo que escuchó.

—Venga Gine, pide algo y ya está —animó Tooma.

Antes de que la aludida pudiese responder con otra negativa, un grupo que se había formado en una de las mesas del lugar comenzó a gritar como si estuviesen discutiendo alguna situación. Aquello no hubiera llamado tanto su atención si no fuera porque esos saiyajin estaban dirigiendo no sólo sus miradas, sino también sus palabras hacia el lugar que ellos ocupaban en ese momento.

—¡Pero si es Bardock! —Gritó entonces uno de los guerreros, tan alto que en todo el bar fue lo único que se escuchó—. ¡Bardock y compañía!

Tan pronto como el saiyajin dijo eso, Gine escuchó a Fasha bufar por completo fastidiada.

No evitó mirar a sus demás compañeros, asegurándose de que fuese solamente Fasha quien estuviese actuando esa manera, pero no; Tooma daba esa impresión de mantenerse indiferente, tan sólo bebiendo del vaso fingiendo no atender a nada más que a aquel liquido embriagante; Borgos sí miraba e incluso sonreía desafiante a los saiyajin que gritaban y hablaban de ellos, todo mientras se llevaba a la boca trozos de fruta seca; y Bardock, bueno, a él parecía importarle un verdadero comino lo que estuviese aconteciendo a un par de mesas lejos de ellos, lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza aparentaba ser más interesante que eso.

—¡El escuadrón que logró una gran misión! —Dijo uno más, con una sonrisa mordaz—. ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido Fasha que satisfacer al idiota de Geda para obtener una misión como esa?

Al momento el bar rompió en sonoras carcajadas tras el _chiste_ _local_ que habría impuesto Aragus meses antes.

Gine no alcanzaba a comprender nada de nada. Y no había dejado de intercambiar miradas entre esos tipos y sus compañeros, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a todo ese aparente lío.

—No tantas, o al menos ya no lo hizo Fasha sola —mencionó luego el famoso Aragus, un tipo no muy alto, pero que se hacía destacar de entre los demás colocándose al frente de todos—; ¿notaron que Bardock tiene a otra hembra en el grupo? ¡Ahora son dos perras!

Y como ocurrió cuando el otro saiyajin había hablado sobre Fasha, el bar entero partió entre risas y carcajadas una vez más. La hija de Boc sintió en ese preciso instante su corazón latir a una vertiginosa velocidad; podía sentir encima las burlas de casi todo el bar y no era algo que le causase gracia alguna.

—No eres nada idiota, Bardock —continuó Aragus—; sabes bien cómo hacerlo, miserable.

Sin embargo, y antes de que Aragus pudiese seguir provocando a Bardock, el bar se mantuvo en total silencio luego de su ácido comentario. Ante tal cosa, el saiyajin se giró para saber por qué ya nadie continuaba su juego, pero en cuanto reconoció en la entrada del bar las figuras que completaban a un escuadrón de élite, supo de inmediato la razón del silencio colectivo, incluso, casi instintivamente terminó por unirse a la quietud.

Tooma también llevó pronto su mirada hasta aquello que los demás veían, encontrándose enseguida con los que, los demás afirmaban, eran saiyajines imponentes. Se trataba de Seor, uno de los pocos, muy pocos guerreros saiyan que nacieron con un alto índice de unidades de poder, uno de esos casos excepcionales que se registraban cada vez con menor frecuencia —por no decir que el registro de esos combatientes estaba por extinguirse—. Iba acompañado por sus dos subordinados en turno; tomando en cuenta que eran _contados_ los privilegiados de la clase alta, sus escuadrones se veían reducidos considerablemente.

Bardock por su parte, aunque inmutable, supo de inmediato, sin necesidad de averiguar, que _algún__clase alta_ andaba por ahí. Después de todo no era difícil darse cuenta, la muchedumbre atendía siempre de la misma manera a las llamadas «altas presencias», ensimismándose todos al mismo tiempo en las relucientes armaduras de esos tipos y en la insignia que los distinguía de entre los demás; luciendo todos patéticos por actuar exactamente igual: sólo sobajándose como viles insectos ante ellos. Por esa justa razón era que seguía hallando más interesante mirar el perfil de Gine que ver una escena que ya se había repetido cientos de veces dentro de ese sitio.

Además, no podía dejar de mirar a Gine cuando ésta le estuvo produciendo una extraña sensación desde que habían llegado de Skotadi. Al principio, justo en el instante en el que la vio por primera vez luego del regreso, pensó que se trataba de su libido exigiendo caprichosamente tener un momento a solas con ella, pues en realidad la encontró deseable, pero no, no era nada de eso. Había algo muy raro en ella, algo a lo que él intentó asignar nombre dándole miradas varias y rápidas de vez en vez, evitando de esa manera ser descubierto por cualquiera del escuadrón, pero al mismo tiempo procurando averiguar lo que quería saber. Jamás se caracterizó en verdad por prestar tanta atención a una hembra, mucho menos por notar los cambios _internos_ que éstas sufrían —si es que los sufrían—, no obstante, en Gine ya había encontrado algo por completo distinto. Su rostro no era el mismo; ella no era la misma. Su olor tampoco lo era, y eso no significaba que no fuese tan atrayente como antes, al contrario, el olor que emanaba ahora de ella podía sentirlo incluso hasta donde él se encontraba sentado, cosa que le hizo preguntarse si nadie más podía percibirlo.

Sin embargo, dada la llegada de cierto _invitado,_ no hubo manera de que pudiese dar respuesta a la interrogante que recientemente se realizó.

Sin mayor remedio, se vio obligado a dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando Seor, de manera autoritaria, se posicionó delante de la mesa que ellos ocupaban en ese momento. Por supuesto, Bardock no evitó llevar con cautela su mirada hasta él, observándolo de arriba abajo por completo impasible. Si ese saiyajin de clase alta creía que se encontraría temeroso como cualquier otro en ese lugar, estaba muy equivocado.

—Así que tú eres Bardock —dijo Seor finalmente; analizándolo, de igual manera, de los pies a la cabeza—. Cuando te mencionaban por ahí me hacía a la imagen de alguien fuerte. Supongo que fue mi error tener siquiera expectativas de alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres? —Bardock no se molestó por sonar amable.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando tomaste nuestra misión? —Soltó sin más, sin rodeo alguno, provocando de inmediato el morbo en los saiyajin presentes—. Skotadi era un planeta designado a la clase alta, ¿sabías eso?

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Inquirió de vuelta, sonando indiferente.

—Tu equipo en nada se compara al mío, y no hace falta que nadie te lo diga para que te des cuenta de eso —aseguró, en tanto observaba con menosprecio a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de su interlocutor—. Ese planeta no era para un escuadrón como el tuyo; jamás un planeta así podría ser para ustedes, _clase baja_. —Y escupió, literalmente, frente a la mesa del escuadrón comandado por el guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla.

Bardock se puso de pie de inmediato sin temor ni atisbos de éste, quedando por consiguiente frente a Seor. Se colocó _al tú por tú_, sin darse cuenta y sin importarle en realidad que estaba a centímetros de poner en riesgo su espacio vital.

Seor, mientras tanto, se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, tan sólo haciéndole frente como el buen saiyajin de clase alta que era.

—Pero lo hicimos —prosiguió el de menor rango—, y si yo fuera tú, tendría un poco de dignidad y no vendría a discutir esto con alguien que hizo el mismo trabajo, pero con menos unidades de poder.

No hubo tiempo para los sonidos de fondo que solían realizar algunos saiyajin luego de que se expusiera un comentario tal, a decir verdad, el único ruido que se escuchó dentro del establecimiento fue el del puño de Seor dando de lleno contra el rostro de Bardock. Enseguida, debido al fuerte ataque, el líder de clase baja se _estampó_ contra la mesa que ocupó minutos antes, tirándola al instante y regando a consecuencia todo lo que se había encontrado sobre ella.

Algunas discretas exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

—Bardock. —Tooma se acercó de inmediato al susodicho para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

No obstante, el cabecilla no permitió que Tooma lo socorriese y de inmediato alejó sus manos con brusquedad. Se levantó tan rápido como le fue posible y no dudó ni un solo segundo abalanzarse sobre Seor, consiguiendo devolverle el golpe con la misma fuerza.

—Bardock… No —pronunció Gine, observando todo a casi un metro de distancia y temiendo lo peor para el líder después de que hubiese asestado semejante golpe a un soldado élite.

Pero ni Bardock ni Seor pretendían quedarse de brazos cruzados, y en un arrebato de cólera el de menor rango quiso írsele nuevamente encima al guerrero de clase alta. Sólo hasta ese momento Tooma se apresuró para sostener a su compañero por la espalda; no era buena idea que Bardock continuase enfrentándose a soldados de esa clase, al menos no si quería evitar cualquier tipo de amonestación. Tristemente no podía dejarlo continuar, aunque el infeliz de Seor lo mereciera. Fasha tuvo también que colocarse delante de Borgos, pues, asimismo, el más grande del escuadrón ya se estaba preparando para intervenir en el lío, y ella conocía a la par de Tooma lo que podía suceder si el problema con esos sujetos se agrandaba.

—¡Suéltame, Tooma! —Le exigió Bardock, con la mandíbula apretada a causa de la ira que, inútilmente, intentaba contener.

—¿Es que no puedes solo, _clase baja_? —Inquirió burlón el de clase superior. Un hilillo de sangre le recorría de la comisura de su boca hasta la barbilla—. ¡Venga ya, golpéame otra vez! —Le retó, pues, ocultando sus manos por detrás de su espalda, dándole a entender que él no haría nada por defenderse.

Gine observó la escena un tanto asustada, pero si ya Tooma y Fasha ponían de su parte para evitar que la pelea continuase, se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo también, sobre todo tenía que detener a Bardock antes de que cometería cualquier estupidez; esos saiyajin eran más fuertes y poderosos que ellos, y lo único que el líder ganaría con eso sería una buena golpiza al salir del bar.

Impulsada por sus pensamientos, avanzó con rapidez hasta interponerse en medio de los dos, colocándose exactamente frente a Bardock. Y estiró sólo un poco ambos brazos hacia los costados, sin preocuparle ni un poco lo que los demás estuviesen pensando de ella; en ese instante era más importante poner todo bajo control.

De inmediato miró ceñuda a Seor.

El soldado élite no evitó reír escandalosamente tras el gesto de Gine.

—Veo con lástima que necesitas de mucha defensa —mencionó mordaz, dirigiéndose especialmente a la chiquilla.

—¡No intervengas en esto, Gine! —Dijo Bardock molesto, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Tooma—. ¡Este no es su asunto, maldita sea!

Gine se giró en ese momento sólo para encarar al que todavía era su líder.

—¡Basta! —Le pidió enseguida, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¡No lo hagas, Bardock! ¡Por favor!

Pero el recién nombrado no hacía más que contestarle con una muy enfurecida mirada.

—Por favor, por favor no lo hagas —insistió ella, colocando al mismo tiempo sus pequeñas manos sobre su torso en un intento por contenerlo—. Tienes que parar.

El cabecilla del escuadrón detuvo entonces su forcejeo, casi de forma automática luego de oír el _ruego_ de Gine. Ella estaba muy asustada, asustada de él, asustada de lo que pudiera pasarle, podía percibirlo sin dificultad; podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos. Ya ni siquiera fue capaz de entender lo que Tooma le decía detrás, todo lo que escuchaba era a Gine pidiéndole que parara y que parara y que parara.

Y lo hizo, lo hizo por completo; sus ganas por continuar la pelea se esfumaron casi por arte de magia.

Luego de recuperar un poco de su cordura, tan sólo se dedicó a pasar el dorso de su mano por encima del labio superior, limpiándose la sangre que Seor logró sacarle de la nariz con aquel golpe. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se mostró débil, pese a todo, mantenía el mentón en alto y esa desafiante mirada hacia los tres de rango superior.

—Los planetas no los asignamos nosotros; deberías saberlo —habló Gine, dirigiéndose a Seor.

Bardock tuvo que llevar su mirada un poco más abajo hasta encontrarse con la dueña de las palabras que salieron sólo segundos antes; le sorprendió en demasía que ella, aunque insegura, se hubiese atrevido a decirle siquiera algo a Seor.

El saiyajin de clase alta sólo sonrió cínico tras escuchar los vocablos de Gine.

—Esos planetas son para saiyajines con mejores capacidades. Esa es la única verdad —le respondió tajante. A continuación trasladó su mirada hasta Bardock—. Al rey Vegeta le agradará saber que los _clase baja _se toman libertades como purgar planetas que no les corresponden.

—Anda y díselo a él —añadió Bardock, con tono de voz desafiante—. A nosotros deja de quitarnos el tiempo.

Seor ya no argumentó nada más; con una sonrisa satisfecha indicó a sus compañeros abandonar el lugar. Todo pareció volver a la calma cuando la última silueta de ese escuadrón desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, por supuesto, murmullos sobre lo acontecido y los intentos por retomar lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ese revuelo, comenzaron a darse.

No obstante, cuando el escuadrón comandado por Bardock quiso reanudar lo que había dejado antes de la aparición de esos tres, Gine se sintió terriblemente mareada, por completo débil, razón que le obligó a sostenerse de Fasha —quien fue a la que halló más cercana a ella—. Respiraba agitada mientras sentía cómo todo le daba vueltas; justo como se sintió horas antes de llegar a Vegeta.

—¿Estás bien, Gine? —Le preguntó Fasha, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie a su vez.

Bardock únicamente las miró de reojo.

—Sí, sí. —La recién nombrada le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano—. Es este lugar. Necesito aire.

Sin decir nada más, y luego de que la extraña sensación pareció ceder, se alejó de su compañera con la única intención de irse de ahí.

La de vestimenta rosa quiso acompañarla para asegurarse de que en verdad estuviera bien, pero, para su asombro, el líder del escuadrón la detuvo colocándole una mano delante, impidiéndole de esa manera dar otro paso. Para sumar todavía más puntos a su sorpresa, fue Bardock quien terminó por seguir el camino que recorrió la hija de Boc tan sólo segundos antes.

Por supuesto, Fasha y Tooma no tardaron en mirarse entre ellos luego de esa rara situación.

**…**

**.**

Gine se sostuvo del muro exterior del bar; aún se sentía muy débil. No daba razón de ser al malestar, todo lo que sucedió fue ese irritante encuentro con el saiyajin de clase alta. Después de que se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos, entre Bardock y el tal Seor, comenzó a sentirse extraña de nuevo, y lo atribuía específicamente a la ansiedad que vivió durante la discusión, en todo caso, resultaba curioso que el malestar que sintió horas antes de llegar a Vegeta haya sido tan similar a lo que ocurrió sólo segundos antes dentro de ese bar. No le agradaba ni un poco sentirse así, era una terrible e incómoda sensación en su interior que provocaba que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas durante un lapso de tiempo que ella percibía eterno.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Escuchó a Bardock preguntarle detrás.

—No lo sé —respondió sincera, mientras se giró para mirarlo de frente—. Supongo que es todo ese…

—Vayamos al centro médico.

Gine no evitó quedar estupefacta algunos segundos tras la peculiar sugerencia.

—¿T-te preocupa lo que me pase?

Fue el turno de Bardock para guardar absoluto silencio. Aunque fuese totalmente nuevo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en todo ese inusual proceso que Gine debía estar sufriendo; sin saber a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba, de manera singular una clase de instinto —si se le podía llamar así— le decía a gritos que algo no andaba en orden con Gine. Sí, patético, pero comenzaba a_preocuparle_fuera lo que fuese ese cambio en la menor.

—Yo no dije eso… —respondió al fin, tratando de sonar duro—, pero no te culpo por intentarlo.

Ella, por reflejo, resopló divertida.

—No importa. —Sonrió de manera espontánea—. Sólo tengo que ir a mi casa y descansar. Así que descuide, «capitán», estaré bien —mencionó jovial, en tanto comenzó a andar... aún inestable.

Bardock, no conforme con eso, la siguió. En cuanto le alcanzó y comenzó a andar a su lado, le fue casi imposible no preguntar—: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué hice qué?

—¿Por qué no dejaste que golpeara a Seor? —Y su método había funcionado; ahora que ella estaba _distraída_ no le cuestionaría el hecho de que, prácticamente, estaba acompañándola—. «¿Te preocupa lo que me pase?» —Devolvió entonces, mientras sonreía arrogante.

—«Yo no dije eso..., pero no te culpo por intentarlo» —contestó ella del mismo modo. Empero, al percatarse de lo raro que era todo eso, sacudió la cabeza con ligereza y prefirió cambiar de tema—: ¿Cómo es que todo Vegeta se enteró de nuestra misión?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

Y lo era, tanto que no pudo evitar sopesar con cuidado la interrogante expuesta por ella. Si el plan de Geda había sido deshacerse de ellos desde el comienzo, no tenía ningún sentido que lo hubiese divulgado, mucho menos a los soldados de clase alta; hasta hubiese sido preferible para ese lagarto que nadie se enterase de que un escuadrón de clase baja había sido asesinado por mandarlo a una misión que no le correspondía, la responsabilidad entera habría caído sobre él si eso hubiese sucedido. Claro que siempre pudo haber otra intensión de por medio. Ninguno del equipo había dicho nada a nadie sobre la misión en Skotadi, o eso creía, sería bueno averiguarlo; pero si resultaba que ni Fasha, ni Tooma, ni Borgos dijeron palabra alguna, entonces lo importante sería saber quién lo había hecho público y por qué.

—Geda… —dijo Gine de pronto—; él es muy extraño.

—No es más que un débil lagarto —argumentó indiferente.

De repente, tanto Bardock como Gine se detuvieron; se encontraban ya frente a la puerta de una modesta vivienda.

—Es mi casa —informó ella.

—¡Qué triste! —Mencionó, en tanto fingía analizar de arriba abajo el hogar de Gine—. Y… ¿tienes los malos modales de no invitar a pasar a tus visitas?

—¿Tú sabes de modales? —Contraatacó irónica, pero extrañamente divertida.

—Escuché que algunos saiyajin lo hacían de vez en cuando. —Se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole el juego—. Pero es casi tan leyenda como aquella del «saiyajin legendario».

Gine, sin poder eludir la gracia que eso le causó, rio sin pena alguna luego del chiste.

Por un muy breve momento Bardock se sintió en realidad cómodo en compañía de ella. No obstante, en lugar de que eso le hubiese restado lo _raro_ a la circunstancia, sólo lo incrementó más.

Y para Gine no era muy diferente de lo que el líder del escuadrón estaba experimentando; todo era tan confuso para ella que ya no entendía nada, ni lo entendía a él ni se entendía ella. Era tan inusitado todo lo que ocurría cuando se trataba de Bardock que ya no sabía qué pensar; es decir, un día tenían sexo, al otro se desconocían; un día peleaban, al otro hablaban como si se conociesen de años. No había forma de no sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Pasa —dijo la menor, algo dudosa en tanto se adentraba a la vivienda.

Bardock aceptó la invitación, después de todo no podía rechazarla cuando él mismo lo propuso. Una vez dentro, dirigió su mirada por todo el lugar, encontrándose con un sitio_anormalmente_ordenado; no estaba seguro si los demás los saiyajin tenían ese cuidado tan especial con sus respectivas viviendas, pero por lo pronto Gine era el primer fenómeno que conocía de esa especie. Todas las cosas parecían tener ya un perfecto lugar asignado dentro de ese sitio, dándole la impresión de que si las movía aunque sea un poco, cometería un grave delito. Incluso culpaba a los más de dos meses que pasaron fuera del planeta para que todo ese polvo existiera dentro de la casa, y no por cualquier sucio hábito de la menor, que ya consideraba de lejos la última causa.

En tanto continuaba examinando la vivienda, se sentó en una de las dos sillas del comedor.

—Galic solía tomar esto —dijo Gine de súbito, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento mientras le mostraba una botella con aparente liquido embriagante en su interior—. Lo probé alguna vez, pero jamás me agradó. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No. —Negó con rapidez, a la vez que picoteaba la superficie de la mesa con sus dedos casi desesperadamente.

Enseguida puso sus ojos encima del cuerpo de Gine, quien ya se dirigía a un estante para guardar de nuevo la botella de licor. No perdió detalle alguno, desde cómo se contoneaba mientras caminaba hasta cómo se levantaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para lograr regresar el frasco a donde pertenecía. Era su olor, otra vez ese olor. Era una compleja tarea rehuir de aquel aroma, simplemente no podía.

Y no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, sus instintos le exigían que lo hiciera, pero otra, muchísimo muy escondida en el área de lo debidamente correcto, le decía que sería estúpido intentarlo cuando fue él quien se encargó de poner un tipo de barrera entre ambos. Él fue quien quiso alejarse en un principio de ella porque temió sentirse débil, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, ni más ni menos que en la casa de la chiquilla debatiendo a profundidad sobre cuál de las dos opciones era mejor para ese momento de crisis libidinal.

Entonces, se levantó de la silla, ya no dirigido por la parte racional sino total y completamente por la parte animal. Bien es cierto que no pudo contener a sus pies de seguir avanzando hacia ella; todo lo que quería se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia dándole la espalda, y su cuerpo lo sabía. Ya no se sentía capaz de echarse para atrás, realmente deseaba estar con ella, realmente quería volver a sentirla tan cerca de él como sucedió en su momento en Skotadi.

Gine, por su parte, trataba de encontrar dentro de uno de los cajones más altos de la diminuta alacena algo para invitarle a Bardock, pero después de tantear la zona en varias ocasiones se resignó a que todo se había terminado. En el momento preciso en el que sus talones hicieron contacto con el suelo, sintió las manos de Bardock sobre su cintura, acercándola a él casi de forma posesiva. Otra vez se quedó _de piedra_, otra vez era Bardock quien lograba dejarla en dicho estado.

De pronto sintió la nariz de éste rozándole por encima de la oreja derecha, olfateando con mucho cuidado su cabello. No obstante, y pese a que comenzaba a sentirse extasiada, no podía confiarse de él, no cuando ya se había burlado de ella antes; no evitaba pensar que en cualquier momento Bardock haría lo mismo, que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que él se diera cuenta de lo que le provocaba y entonces volvería a reírse de ella y de lo que sentía. Y ya no creía ser tan fuerte como para soportar otra mofa de ese tamaño.

Al sentir las manos de él sobre su abdomen, estrujándola casi como si fuese el más preciado de sus tesoros, contuvo el aire para evitar que sus latidos continuasen acelerándose de manera tan precipitada, o al menos para que él no notara lo vulnerable que la volvía cada vez que lo tenía así de cerca.

—E-Espera —titubeó, al tiempo en que intentaba alejar las manos de él de su cintura.

Naturalmente, lo único que provocó fue que Bardock la tomase con mucha más fuerza que antes, acercándola todavía más si eso era posible. La única respuesta a su demanda fueron los cálidos labios del saiyajin sobre su cuello.

—Bardock —insistió, esta vez su voz siendo traicionada por las sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar en su interior. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contenerlo, tan pausado, tan cálido y tan lleno de deseo. Bardock se hacía paso entre su cabello para profundizar el toque de sus labios con su piel, y ella se sentía perdida. De igual modo, podía percibir sin problemas el acercamiento de la pelvis de Bardock contra sus caderas, como si quisiera estar tan cerca de ella que ni una sola partícula de polvo cupiese entre sus cuerpos.

—Hueles bien. —Le escuchó decir, recorriendo a su vez con húmedos besos el camino de su cuello hasta su mandíbula.

Ella gimió en respuesta.

Enseguida la hizo girarse, esta vez para poder besarla sin restricción alguna. En cuanto Gine estuvo de frente a él, Bardock no demoró nada en poseer sus labios como ya había hecho varias veces antes. La besó tan feroz y tan pasional, pero siendo cuidadoso al mismo tiempo; así lo percibía ella, así estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir la lengua de él jugueteando tortuosamente dentro de su húmeda cavidad, tanto así que la exquisita sensación le llegaba hasta la entrepierna.

Pero otra vez ese pensamiento; otra vez esa imagen en donde Bardock se reía de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Él continuaba besándola con el mismo ímpetu, mas ella ya no hacía movimiento alguno. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la exigencia de Bardock para que le correspondiera, y en tal caso intentó hacerlo; de verdad quiso olvidarse de aquello, quiso centrarse únicamente en lo que pasaba en ese instante.

Sin embargo, ya no podía dejar de pensar. Su mente no dejaba de reproducir el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez.

Poco a poco intentó separarse de él, pero Bardock era empecinado e insistía en alcanzar sus labios para continuar. No hallando otra manera, lo empujó sutilmente con las manos, agachando casi al instante la cabeza para no permitirle seguir con la caricia.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber el líder, sonando un tanto frustrado tan pronto sus labios se separaron.

No obstante, ella no se atrevió a responder.

Bardock se acercó de nueva cuenta entonces, intentando retomarlo, pero Gine se hizo un paso para atrás.

El que ahora tenía una gran cicatriz en la mejilla bufó para sí mismo.

—¿No quieres hacerlo? —Le demandó exigente.

—Es que… —dijo dudosa, jugando al mismo tiempo con sus dedos—. No… N-No me siento muy bien —mintió; ella en realidad ya se sentía mejor.

—Si ese es el problema, te aseguro que te haré sentir bien —agregó sugerente.

Bardock no dio mucho tiempo a las réplicas, pues enseguida volvió a atraerla hacia él por la cintura. Gine se dejó hacer, y tampoco tardó demasiado en corresponder al beso que ya comenzaba de nuevo. Ella más que nadie deseaba liberarse de ese malestar que le provocaba el recordar lo que Bardock le hizo en Skotadi.

Y así continuaron unos segundos más, sólo los suficientes hasta que el _terco_ recuerdo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la mente de Gine. Se sentía tan _herida_ que sencillamente no podía desecharlo de su mente; Bardock le había rechazado ya dos veces, y en una de ellas hasta se rio en su cara. Cómo podía confiar en él después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Y a decir verdad, lo único de lo que ella tenía plena certeza del líder en ese preciso momento, era de que se comportaba como la mayor parte de los saiyajin, exactamente igual a ellos; mientras se tratase sólo de él y de su placer lo demás no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para, esta vez, alejarlo de ella con total determinación.

El líder no contuvo su enfado en esta ocasión y gruñó expresando lo que sentía.

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo ella sin más.

—Olvídalo —le respondió Bardock, con brusquedad—. No te pienses tan indispensable; hay más y mejores hembras que tú en todo el planeta.

Acto seguido, salió de la casa más que enfurecido.

La única hija de Boc se quedó parada, un tanto aturdida. En ningún momento esperó que él le dijese tal cosa. Y lo que era peor: las palabras que utilizó en esta ocasión le dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Ahí estaba, Bardock jamás se interesó en ella de otra forma, nunca en una que no tuviera que ver con su satisfacción personal. No eran sólo ideas suyas, era la realidad. Y a pesar de todo, se sentía ella la única culpable de la situación; al fin y al cabo, él sólo estaba siendo un saiyajin.

**…**

**.**

—Ninguno de los dos ha vuelto —dijo Fasha, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la entrada del bar—; ¿habrán ido a follar?

—No te importa, Fasha. No es tu asunto —agregó Tooma, apenas siendo capaz de contener las carcajadas.

—Pues te apuesto a que es así.

—No voy a apostar nada en esta ocasión —declaró firme.

—Lo que pasa es que ya no soportas perder —replicó la fémina, mostrándole al instante una enorme sonrisa.

—Simplemente no tiene caso apostar con algo que sabía incluso antes que tú.

Fasha, ante la revelación, de inmediato enarcó una ceja y entreabrió los labios. Borgos rio a carcajada limpia luego de ver el gesto confundido de su compañera, contagiando a su vez a Tooma de las risillas.

—Lo hace. —Borgos terminó por darle la razón a su compañero.

**…**

**.**

Al día siguiente, Gine aguardaba sentada en la recepción del centro médico, en ese preciso lugar en donde Mudgen realizaba siempre su trabajo. Todo estaba en completo silencio, excepto por ese ruido que se generaba de vez en vez cuando el lagarto daba vuelta a las hojas con las que trabajaba. Mudgen ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla; ella asumía que era por la conversación que mantuvieron sobre Skotadi el día anterior.

Se sentía tan aburrida.

Sus compañeros, los cuatro, ya estaban siendo atendidos dentro de las habitaciones de las instalaciones. Si no hubiese llegado tan tarde hubiera pasado mucho antes y no estaría esperando a que fuese su turno. Pero fue la desidia la culpable de que ahora estuviera ahí, tan sólo balanceando los pies por encima del suelo aguantándose las ganas de dar la vuelta e irse a dormir de nuevo. No podía dejar de acudir a las pruebas médicas cuando todavía seguía apareciendo su nombre en la lista del escuadrón de Bardock, si lo hacía, no haría más que provocar el enfado de Geda y también el del líder.

Aunque con éste último, seguramente ya no podía hacer otra cosa para irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

_«No te pienses tan indispensable»_

No podía desechar aún las palabras que le había dicho antes de marcharse de su casa, lo enojado que salió después de que lo rechazara. Quizás lo mejor sería encontrar cuanto antes a ese otro integrante que se encargaría de reemplazarla, y tal vez, sólo tal vez de esa manera se acabarían los pretextos que siempre terminaban por relacionarla con él. Ya no había nada más preferible para ella que olvidarse de Bardock. Pese a que en ese momento, más que nunca, sintiera la enorme necesidad por verlo, por sentirlo, por escucharlo, por saber de él, lo correcto era ya no provocarle más problemas, ni provocarse a ella misma más de ese tormentoso dolor. «Lejos estarían mejor», su mente no paró de repetir aquel mensaje durante toda la noche.

Miró casi de manera automática a Mudgen, encontrando inusualmente en él la respuesta que podría dar fin a su relación con Bardock.

Era consciente de que el lagarto la ignoraría o tal vez hasta le gritaría, pero ya no veía nada valioso que pudiese perder por intentarlo.

Se levantó de la silla, aproximándose paso a paso hacia donde el subordinado de Geda atendía otras cuestiones. Tan cautelosa llegó ahí que Mudgen ni siquiera había reparado en su cercanía.

La joven miró hacia los lados, esperando que nadie apareciera pronto por ahí. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie más, carraspeó fuerte, llamando así la atención del de aspecto de réptil.

Éste de inmediato resopló con cansancio al verla.

—Otra vez tú —mencionó en tono molesto.

Gine le sonrió por pura inercia, esperando que quizás de esa manera él no fuese tan hostil con ella.

—No vengo a molestarte —le dijo, mostrando sus manos en señal de paz.

—¿Entonces a qué si no?

—Es que quiero pedirte algo. —El lagarto tan sólo rodó los ojos, intentando regresar a su trabajo, sin embargo, Gine no permitió que lo hiciera porque enseguida, en un acto osado, colocó sus manos sobre las hojas que él revisaba—. No es nada malo, es un favor. Sólo escúchame, ¿sí?

Mudgen, asombrado por la actitud de la mocosa, le arrebató las hojas toscamente.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Ya vete de aquí.

—¿Cuántas veces has escuchado a un saiyajin decir que necesita un favor tuyo? —Le inquirió Gine de manera jovial, tratando de ganarse con ello la confianza del lagarto.

—Más de las que te imaginas —aseguró él—. Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

—¡Oh vamos! No puedes ser tan malo.

Pero Mudgen no parecía dispuesto a querer escucharla.

«Me lo esperaba»

—Lamento lo que sucedió ayer, yo… —comenzó, procurando no sonar tan hipócrita—. Es que… ¿Tú qué habrías pensado si te hubiesen mandado a una misión tan difícil con cero información?

—Nada —dijo el otro, concluyente—, los escuadrones de exploración trabajan así y jamás se han quejado.

—Será porque todos mueren.

—¡Todos ustedes conocen bien el riesgo al que se exponen! —Le interrumpió con severidad.

—De acuerdo, cálmate, de todas formas no vengo a hablarte de eso —insistió, causando en Mudgen otro resoplido—. Sólo quiero que abras tu hoja de registro y me muestres a algún saiyajin que alcance las dos mil quinientas unidades.

—Y luego puedo saltar al universo y traerte uno de los mejores manjares espaciales —añadió sarcástico—. ¿Crees que soy tu sirviente, niña?

—No lo he pedido bien, ¿cierto? —rectificó de inmediato. No obstante, ya no pudo continuar con su petición, pues en ese justo momento Bardock apareció por el pasillo que daba a la entrada del lugar, enviándole al instante una mirada llena de recelo.

Y ella, conducida por la inercia, se echó para atrás, apartándose lo suficiente de Mudgen.

Creyó que ya Bardock se encontraba dentro de una de las habitaciones practicándose las pruebas médicas como el resto, pues cuando Geda le dijo que aguardara porque sus compañeros estaban siendo atendidos, pensó automáticamente en los cuatro; sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Bardock recién llegaba al recinto.

—Niña, es tu turno —le llamó Geda a sus espaldas, rompiendo de esa forma con la tensión que se formó por _eternos_ segundos a partir de la presencia de Bardock.

Gine miró una vez más a éste último, encontrándose, dolorosamente, con la fría mirada de él, esa que tantas cosas le provocaba. Tragó saliva inevitablemente, mas no teniendo otro remedio comenzó a encaminarse hasta donde Geda se encontraba esperándola.

—Bardock, qué demonios te pasó —preguntó Tooma, el cual había salido junto con Geda de una de las habitaciones—, tú y Gine han llegado tarde y…

Fue todo lo que la recién nombrada escuchó antes de adentrarse a una de las habitaciones.

**…**

**.**

—Recuéstate, ya conoces el procedimiento —le indicó Geda una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Gine asintió, tomando su armadura por los costados para poder quitársela.

**…**

**.**

—¿Y en dónde estuviste? —Indagó Tooma de nueva cuenta, atrayendo la atención del líder—. Desde ayer que saliste tras de Gine no te volvimos a ver...

—Si insinúas que estuve con ella, te equivocas —le espetó con seriedad, más de la acostumbrada—. Y respecto a tu pregunta, en realidad estuve con Oliv.

No dijo nada más y no permitió que Tooma continuase acosándolo con esos absurdos cuestionamientos, de inmediato se aproximó hasta uno de los asientos para aguardar hasta que fuese su turno, ignorando por completo cualquier otra duda que tuviese el de armadura color azul. Una de las cosas que le fastidiaban en exceso era que quisieran enterarse de todo cuanto acontecía en su vida. Muchos intentaron inmiscuirse en sus asuntos anteriormente, pero su compañero jamás fue del tipo de los entrometidos, le sorprendió el atrevimiento a decir verdad, no obstante, ni a Tooma iba a concederle licencia para injerirse en los temas que tan sólo a él le atañían. A veces no comprendía a qué se debían esas inmensas ganas de los demás por estar al tanto de cuestiones por completo ajenas a ellos.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ya no estaba demasiado lejos de entender aquello.

Ahora recordaba que cuando llegó al establecimiento se encontró a Gine muy cerca del escritorio de Mudgen, y además creyó haber escuchado a la menor de su escuadrón comentándole algo al lagarto. Si dijera que eso no le causó intriga, estaría mintiendo. Y para agregarle más misterio al asunto, en cuanto ella se percató de su presencia se alejó del reptil de tal modo que no hizo más que incrementar en él su curiosidad. No tenía y no se hacia la menor idea de lo que pudiesen haber tratado entre ellos, si es que tenían algo que tratar; sin embargo, de lo que sí se dio cuenta y a la perfección fue del despectivo comportamiento de Mudgen hacia la menor. Tal circunstancia la hubiese pasado por alto en cualquier otro momento, pero dadas las sospechas que tenía ahora acerca de ese par de lagartos, ya no estaba para permitirles tantos abusos.

Aprovechando que Mudgen lo miraba a discreción detrás de los informes que «leía», no demoró nada en enviarle una mirada llena de advertencia. Había estado sintiendo los ojos de ese lagarto encima desde el momento en que llegó, lo cual se convirtió en una buena oportunidad para ponerle en su lugar.

Con una rapidez increíble y que causó en Bardock su dicha, Mudgen regresó entonces su atención de lleno al trabajo. Para el subordinado de Geda honestamente _ese_ no era un saiyajin con el que pretendiese tener problema alguno…, claro que eso era un secreto que el lagarto tenía bien resguardado para él y sólo para él.

**…**

**.**

—Tal parece que la imprudencia corre por la sangre saiyajin —mencionó Geda.

Gine únicamente fue capaz de enarcar una de sus cejas mientras terminaba de acomodarse la armadura.

En algún punto de la sesión y durante el resto de la misma, Geda sólo se había dedicado a murmurar cosas inentendibles. No supo si aquel fue su verdadero lenguaje o si sólo se trató de una hábil técnica para evitar que ella le entendiera nada, porque lo cierto fue que de todo lo que el reptil dijo la mayor parte del tiempo, ella no logró descifrar ni un poco. Sólo hasta esos últimos vocablos que el lagarto pronunció con inteligibilidad fue que finalmente pudo sentirse cómoda escuchando su lenguaje; sin embargo, e irónicamente, seguía sin comprender a qué diablos se refería.

—¿Quién es el padre de la cría? —Indagó entonces el director del centro, bajo el asombro de la menor.

La saiyajin pestañeó un par de veces, incluso, sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mirada hacia la puerta para verificar si había alguien más en esa habitación con quien Geda estuviese intercambiando palabras.

Pero nadie se encontraba cerca de ellos. La puerta estaba cerrada. Eran sólo Geda y ella.

—Sí, te estoy hablando a ti —anunció el lagarto de repente, su voz delatando fastidio—. ¿Por qué actúas tan sorprendida?

—¿Disculpa? —Gine se sentía por completo confundida; no había forma de no estarlo.

—¿Es tan difícil entender que estás preñada? —le dijo finalmente, sonando brusco.

La única hija de Boc sintió en ese preciso instante como si le hubiesen arrojado todo un balde de agua helada por la espalda.

Qué estaba diciendo ese lagarto.

Desde luego, cómo no lo vio venir, ahora hasta sonaba estúpido que no lo hubiese considerado antes. Vaya, desde lo que hacía falta para que algo así sucediera, las señales estuvieron ahí. La verdad era que nunca tuvo el contacto suficiente con alguna saiyajin _encinta_ como para saber el tipo de síntomas que experimentaba una hembra en tal estado, sin embargo, no dejaba de reprenderse a sí misma por no haberlo siquiera supuesto.

No cabía en el asombro de lo que había escuchado. «No es cierto», se repetía. Ese no era el mejor momento para que algo así estuviese ocurriendo, ahora más que nunca su relación con Bardock no era precisamente lo que a ella le hubiese gustado que fuera; ya hasta era capaz de escuchar en su mente la lista de improperios que el líder del escuadrón recitaría una vez se enterara. Nada, eso no haría nada más que acrecentar el enfado de él y de reducir las probabilidades de ella por mantenerse a una prudente distancia de ese macho. ¿Cómo estar alejada de él cuando ahora llevaba en el vientre algo suyo? Simple: ya no iba a ser posible.

—Deberé comentar esto a Bardock —mencionó Geda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta una vez terminó de guardar algunas placas dentro de las gavetas—. A menos de que quiera exponerte en este estado, le conviene ir buscando a alguien más.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Agitó su cabeza en un intento por espabilarse. De inmediato se acercó a Geda y le tomó por el brazo indiscriminadamente—. Es mi capitán, ¿no te parece conveniente que se lo comente yo misma?

—Como quieras —acertó a decir el otro, teniendo en cuenta que de hecho sí iba a informárselo a Bardock personalmente en cuanto lo viera. Enseguida alejó su brazo de ella con tosquedad—. Por cierto, no me respondiste la primera pregunta; ¿quién es el padre de la cría que esperas? —Demandó de nueva cuenta.

—¿Te concierne? —Gine no supo de dónde sacó valor para plantarse de forma tan decidida delante de Geda y menos de enfrentarlo con esa simple pregunta.

El reptil sólo la miró, ocultando una ligera y cínica sonrisa.

—En absoluto.

—Entonces creo que es todo. —Finalizó ella, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Geda únicamente arrugó el entrecejo tan pronto la niña desapareció de su campo de visión. Comenzaba a hartarle de verdad todos esos gestos prepotentes de los saiyajin hacia él; le daba la impresión de ser más altivos cada día. Si ya hasta una insignificante niña como esa se comportaba desdeñosa, qué se podía esperar del resto. Lo mejor para el universo entero sería si todos ellos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno, total, nadie los echaría de menos.

**…**

**.**

Gine suspiró rendida.

Iba camino a la sala de recepción, tan ensimismada que ni siquiera notó que sus compañeros ya se encontraban reunidos en la misma.

Aún no podía asimilar del todo la reciente noticia. Y menos sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese instante, porque seguro que tendría que afrontar tal situación sola, justo como se encargaba de hacer la gran parte de la población compuesta por hembras con sus respectivos vástagos. Claro, siempre existían aquellas que preferían dejar a sus hijos a la suerte del planeta, pero obviamente ella no tenía esa intención en mente. Aunque en ese mismo momento se sintiera incapaz de llevar a cabo una tarea tan compleja como esa, nunca se atrevería a abandonar a un hijo suyo. Jamás.

Pensaba en lo que Galic podría haberle dicho de haberse enterado de eso.

Indudablemente le hubiese pegado de gritos como primera acción y hasta la hubiese abofeteado, el siguiente paso habría sido _rankearla_ en la lista de las saiyajin más tontas, pero al final la hubiese obligado a comportarse a la altura. Esa siempre fue una característica de él…, y una de la que tanto requería en ese instante. Detestaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba a Galic; necesitaba a su padre. Lo necesitaba tanto.

«Maldito seas, Galic», apretó con fuerza los puños.

Sus compañeros la miraban confusos desde sus sitios, sin embargo ella aún no prestaba atención a nada externo. En su lugar, se sentó en una de las sillas del recinto, todavía absorta en sus cavilaciones, todavía sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones ni de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. En su mente lo único que tenía cabida era lo relacionado a su estado gestante y la soledad; sin premeditarlo, había colocado ambas cosas en el mismo _cesto_.

Acomodó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y enseguida cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

«¡Y maldita seas, Gine!».

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!**

**Bien, debo admitir que en esta ocasión me he consentido demasiado con este capítulo. Sería agradable saber que, asimismo, logré mimarlos aunque sea un poco. Ahora mismo no recuerdo la de veces que revisé este capítulo, pero supongo que fueron las suficientes si cada palabra se me quedó grabada xD Sólo queda esperar a que no haya cometido un error taan garrafal del que no me haya percatado antes; ruego a Kamisama por ello. Por cierto, ¿quieren un _plus_ para este capítulo? Escuchen «Dream» de «Imagine Dragons», en serio, yo no paré de escucharla en estos días xD**

**Por otro lado, debo decirles que me tienen muy emocionada; han sido muy buenos conmigo, y no hay nada que me alegre más que saber que ustedes disfrutan de esta historia tanto como yo lo hago. Agradezco la paciencia que me tienen y que esperen por cada actualización; ****agradezco y mucho que tengan a esta historia entre sus favoritos y sus alertas; y por supuesto, ****agradezco que se tomen algunos minutos de su tiempo para leer y para hacerme saber lo que piensan al respecto. ¡Gracias totales!:**

**celestia carito, Son Anne, mi hermanita linda Ary Lee, amigo M. Bidden, Sesshi, saiyan blood24, Flany15 (bienvenida), lauryxBlack, Core chocolate (bienvenida)**

**Angie:** ¡Hola, Angie! Muchísimas gracias por tan lindas palabras. No sé si serán tan buenos los capítulos que les presento, pero te doy mi palabra de que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea. A mí también me encantó esa discusión entre Geda y Bardock, no sabes cuánto; y bueno, respecto a lo de Gine, pues sí, en efecto ella ya se ha dado cuenta también de las intenciones de los lagartos, pero ya tendrá algún momento para averiguar muy bien eso y tal vez sí pueda llegar a meterse en problemas..., no sé... la verdad es que todo puede pasar. Una vez más te agradezco el apoyo que le das a este fic, encontrar sus reviews en el correo me motiva muchísimo. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

**¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. No volveré a ser parte de tu escuadrón

***Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d*******

**...**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. No volveré a ser parte de tu escuadrón.**

* * *

La menor del escuadrón se salió del centro médico antes de que Bardock diera siquiera la indicación de hacerlo, pero él continuaba dentro de una de las habitaciones realizándose las pruebas médicas y ella, en realidad, no tenía intenciones de esperar hasta que saliera y le cediera permiso. Fasha intentó detenerla argumentando que el cabecilla se molestaría en cuanto no la encontrase reunida con el escuadrón, como él siempre esperaba que sucediera, sin embargo, y pese a que sabía que su compañera estaba en lo cierto, ya no iba a aguardar por más tiempo.

Y es que no había dejado de pensar en que, a partir de ese momento, _algo_ tenía que hacer para sobrevivir luego de que dejara al escuadrón; en verdad necesitaba una fuente de recursos y de_quehacer_. Desde que se puso a meditar acerca de ello, sólo hubo una idea que se repitió con firmeza dentro de su cabeza, y fue aquella que por tanto tiempo meditó antes de volverse una _guerrera_. Los distribuidores de carne —de esas ocupaciones que, se decía, el rey Vegeta tuvo que_ sacarse de la manga_ cuando descubrió que el _secreto_ del crecimiento estaba en mantener al planeta activo tanto fuera como dentro— seguía siendo su mejor opción. Era eso a lo que siempre quiso dedicarse, y no porque se tratase de algún tipo de «meta personal» o de cualquier tontería similar, era simple y llanamente porque ser una guerrera jamás sería lo suyo, un hecho que incluso se tomó la molestia de comprobar; y no hacía falta mencionar que, de entre los otros pocos trabajos que existían en Vegeta, la distribuidora de carne siempre le resultó lo más cómodo.

Por ello era que en ese instante dirigía sus pasos hacia ese lugar. Ese sitio de _terror_ del que Galic siempre procuró alejarla.

Pudo haber sido alguna especie de miedo o quizás, más acertadamente, de desprecio, pero Galic nunca soportó la sola imagen de un saiyajin utilizando las manos para algo más que no fuese golpear o destruir. Bastaba con mencionarle cualquier actividad alterna que un oriundo de Vegeta podía realizar lejos de los combates, para que él, con una simple mirada menospreciativa, expresara su infinito rechazo. Y siempre fue igual.

Él nunca reconoció a los saiyajin que no se comportaban como tal.

Gine detuvo sus pensamientos cuando tuvo al fin frente a sí al área designada a los repartidores de carne. Todo lo que se podía ver y que era clara señal de que se encontraba en el lugar indicado, eran esos grandes trozos de carne colgados por doquier. Además, claro, del particular aroma de la sangre. Quiso llamar a una de las saiyajin que se encontraban cortando con un enorme cuchillo un pedazo de aquel alimento que tanto gustaba a los de su raza, no obstante, el grito de alguien llamándola a lo lejos le hizo volver la vista en búsqueda de quien la solicitaba.

Pero no logró ver a nadie. Miró entre la multitud que pasaba en esos instantes por ahí, mas ninguno parecía siquiera reparar en su presencia. Un tanto confundida intentó retomar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, convencida de que lo de antes se trató de una equivocación, sin embargo, antes de poder llevarlo a cabo se vio arrugando el entrecejo cuando, en efecto, entre el gentío, un viejo conocido se abría paso con rapidez en tanto le hacía señales con la mano y continuaba gritando su nombre.

Con un poco de confusión y mucho de fastidio, Gine esperó a que ese tipo llegara hasta ella; por fortuna no tuvo que aguardar tanto, pues el muy sinvergüenza todo lo que hizo fue empujar a los demás sin consideración alguna. Su cuerpo robusto le facilitaba la tarea de deshacerse de todos a su paso.

—Gine, Gine —dijo el saiyajin cuando ya se encontraba frente a ella, ignorando a su vez a todos aquellos que le reclamaban a su espalda su tosco modo de caminar.

La susodicha, al mismo tiempo, lo miró con una de sus cejas enarcadas, demostrando paciencia mientras el otro trataba de recuperar el aliento. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando él no daba señales de haberse reestablecido aún.

—¿Estás bien? —Se sintió obligada a preguntar.

—Dame un momento. —Tosió fuerte, haciendo a su vez una señal que le pedía esperar un poco más.

Gine suspiró, exasperada; otras cosas le preocupaban mucho más en ese instante como para quedarse a ver los intentos de supervivencia de ese sujeto.

—Búscame después. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas ahora y…

—No, espera. —La tomó de los hombros cuando por fin pareció recuperarse—. Sólo quiero preguntarte algo, es muy rápido.

—¿Qué es?

La joven aprovechó la primera oportunidad para alejarse de él.

—¿Has visto a ese viejo de Galic? —La miró con profundidad—; hace tiempo no lo veo.

La hija de Boc pestañeó en repetidas ocasiones sin dejar de mirar al saiyajin que tenía delante. No entendía cómo era posible que él todavía no estuviera al tanto de la situación de Galic, los vio varias veces juntos y siempre le dio la impresión de que llevaban una buena relación de camaradería; así que, bajo su propia lógica, él debió haberse enterado al menos en los días posteriores y no meses después de lo acontecido.

—¿Le necesitas para algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar entonces.

—Me debe una buena cantidad —mencionó, fastidiado—, y quiero que me pague.

Gine no evitó sentir una tremenda pena por él en ese preciso momento. Lucía tan preocupado, quizás hasta ilusionado, y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que le había ocurrido al viejo compañero de su padre.

—Lo siento, Panppukin. Galic murió hace tiempo en una misión.

El otro ladeó la cabeza tan pronto escuchó lo que Gine tuvo que decirle. Pero, para sorpresa de la menor, enseguida sustituyó la confusión por una risa socarrona.

—¿Él te dijo que me dijeras eso? —Preguntó, sonando muy divertido—. Vamos, Gine, deja de encubrirle y mejor dile que no sea moroso.

Al instante, la menor frunció el ceño.

—No seas necio. No estoy mintiendo.

Sólo eso bastó. Panppukin dejó de reír en automático. El semblante divertido que mantuvo hasta hacía sólo unos segundos, en breve se vio reemplazado por absoluta seriedad. A Gine esa expresión le hizo pensar que _por fin_ había comprendido la circunstancia y que _por fin _entendía que de ninguna manera iba a recuperar lo perdido —al menos no en esa vida—, pero cuando él tuvo la ocurrencia de comentar que «_eso_ no le importaba» y que «_alguien_ tenía que pagarle», a ella le dieron muchísimas ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano para luego golpearlo a él en la cabeza por idiota.

Por supuesto, esa no sería una reacción que Gine tendría y tragándose las ansias por agredirlo, añadió—: Suerte con eso, Panppukin.

Cuando quiso darse la vuelta y dedicarse a lo suyo, la mano del corpulento saiyajin sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—No seas así. Además, supe que ahora formas parte de un escuadrón; tú puedes costear esto.

—No. De ninguna manera. —Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza—. Mira, de verdad lamento tu situación, pero yo no puedo recuperarte eso.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora, puedes…

—Ya te dijeron que no, _gordo_. ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí? —Interrumpió una de las saiyajin que trabajaban dentro de la distribuidora de carne. Llevaba en la mano derecha un cuchillo tremendamente filoso y sobre el torso un mandil cubierto por completo de sangre. A Gine, sin duda, le pareció la tipa más intimidante sobre el planeta.

—Vuelve a tus asuntos, _urraca_ —le contestó Panppukin como si nada; sin embargo, terminó por marcharse del lugar sin agregar nada más.

La hija de Boc se quedó quieta tras haber sido testigo de la peculiar forma de tratarse de esos dos. No sabía qué le asombraba más, si esa ferviente determinación de Panppukin por recuperar lo suyo, esa saiyajin de edad madura que proyectaba una gran experiencia en el uso de objetos punzocortantes, o tan sólo esa curiosa forma de relacionarse que tenían todos los del planeta Vegeta.

—No le prestes atención —dijo la saiyajin, cuya labor era cortar carne—; ha estado nervioso desde que se quedó sin escuadrón.

Aquello, sin esperarlo, atrajo al instante la atención de Gine.

—¿Panppukin ya no forma parte de ningún grupo?

—No —respondió, en tanto encajaba la filosa cuchilla sobre la carne—. Casi todo su equipo fue asesinado durante una misión hace poco más de un mes. Tan sólo quedaron él y otro más, y claro que los lagartos deshicieron el escuadrón. Da igual eso, ¿necesitas algo?

—Sí, pero… —dijo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba el camino por donde Panppukin se había ido—, mejor volveré después.

Sin más, se fue corriendo tras el saiyajin.

**…**

**.**

—Y entonces, ¿vas a retribuirnos por lo de Skotadi?

Bardock se encontraba vistiéndose de espaldas a Geda. Las pruebas médicas habían concluido y el lagarto no mencionaba aún lo de Skotadi; no le urgía que lo sacara a tema porque una buena recompensa estuviera en juego, en realidad lo hacía porque le encantaba molestarlo y quería verlo irritado ante sus «exigencias». Eso era mejor que cualquier tipo de pago.

—Sí. Ya te lo había dicho. —Escuchó a Geda responderle de mala gana.

Y con justa razón, pues éste sabía a la perfección que el líder de uno de los mejores escuadrones de clase baja sólo buscaba burlarse de él. Había cometido un error gravísimo al adelantarse a los hechos y suponer que Bardock y el resto morirían en aquel planeta, se culpó mucho por eso y al final aceptó que actuó con imprudencia; no obstante, no siendo esa una razón suficiente para él, no iba a permitir de ningún modo que el soldado de clase baja siguiera regodeándose ante la mínima oportunidad. En definitiva no y tenía el perfecto _As_ bajo la manga para eso.

—Por otra parte, imagino que estarás al tanto acerca de lo que sucede con los miembros de tu escuadrón —continuó el lagarto, causando interés y, al mismo tiempo, confusión en aquel que lo escuchaba—. O quizás mínimamente interesado.

El de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda arrugó en el acto el entrecejo. Conocía a Geda más de lo que le gustaría hacerlo, y ese _tonillo_ ácido con el cual se expresaba sólo quería decir que iba a mencionar algo que, con seguridad, le molestaría y mucho. Era vengativo, tal vez tanto como él, así que, de la misma manera, el muy infeliz sabía en dónde atacar. Ya todo eso se había vuelto un sucio entretenimiento para ambos.

—Déjate de rodeos. No creas que me impresionas —espetó el líder.

Vio a Geda sonreír arrogante.

—Hace un momento que realicé las pruebas médicas a tus compañeros, una de ellas arrojó un alto porcentaje de gonadotropina coriónica.

—¿De qué y de quién hablas? —indagó, sin estar en verdad interesado.

—De la última que se unió a tu escuadrón —dijo.

Bardock intentó analizar lo expuesto por el lagarto, pues, para ser honesto con él mismo, no alcanzó a comprender a qué se refirió Geda con esa cosa que dijo encontró en el cuerpo de Gine. No se hacía idea de qué podría ser, pero no le agradaba nada cómo sonaba eso de «alto porcentaje», le daba a entender que eso no debería suceder en un estado de rebosante salud. O al menos eso era lo que creía. Y ahora que recordaba, Gine había estado sintiéndose mal desde que volvieron a Vegeta, incluso llegó a pensar que ella, el día anterior, tan sólo pretextó con lo de su malestar para no permitirle continuar con lo que pretendió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —curioseó entonces, intentando no sonar preocupado—. ¿Va a morir acaso?

Pese a que trató de decirlo a manera de broma, en verdad quería saber qué diantres ocurría.

Geda no evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso quiere decir que la chiquilla está encinta, ¿ya? —Reveló al fin.

El líder del escuadrón, tan sólo escuchar eso, elevó una de sus cejas y entreabrió los labios por acto reflejo.

«Así que era eso».

—Te recomiendo que vayas buscando a otro integrante. Aunque esa es decisión tuya, no considero conveniente que expongas a tu crio. Tu raza es diminuta, uno más no les vendrá mal.

Justo como esperó, Bardock le envío enseguida una mirada llena de odio. Ni siquiera tenía certeza de si él era el padre o no de la criatura que esperaba la mocosa, pero por alguna razón fue en el primero que pensó como responsable; los resultados practicados a la menor del grupo le indicaron el tiempo exacto que Gine llevaba en estado de gestación, y a menos de que el padre fuese un skotein, cosa que dudaba en su totalidad, cualquier otro saiyajin que no fuese de la élite de Bardock quedaba descartado. Era un tema muy ajeno a él, sí, mas no dudó ni un solo segundo en utilizar aquello para fastidiarlo; era más bien un ajuste de cuentas por todas esas veces que Bardock gustaba de _chincharlo_. Tenía muchas ganas de soltarse a reír, pues creía que, de ahí y en adelante, nada podría deleitarlo más que esa imagen del endurecido gesto del saiyajin.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no eres tú el padre?... —insistió Geda, para su regocijo.

Receloso, el guerrero entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque haciendo cuentas, es evidente que la niña se enredó con uno de ustedes.

En esta ocasión, y luego de que a al lagarto se le ocurriese decir eso, Bardock frunció el ceño notablemente enfurecido.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te interesa eso? —Enfrentó por fin, alzando la voz—. ¿Y qué si soy yo el responsable? De todas formas eso no te atañe para nada.

Geda se mantuvo firme, aunque en el fondo le era complicado no sentirse un tanto amedrentado.

—¿Quién dice que no me atañe? —Cuestionó, procurando no dejar en evidencia su intranquilidad—. Estoy a cargo de los escuadrones de _tu_ clase y me ocupo de que tengan más responsabilidad con sus cargos. No me agrada saber que ustedes los saiyajin en lugar de hacer el trabajo que les corresponde se ponen a engendrar criaturas durante las misiones. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no te encargaste de evitarlo entonces? —dijo, enfadado—. Creo que lo de menos es si follamos o no durante las misiones, ¿no era que a las guerreras se les impedía quedar preñadas?

Geda tragó saliva por mero instinto.

—Pues ella no lo pidió. Son ellas quienes lo solicitan —argumentó, dándose la vuelta—. Aun así eso no tiene importancia, no cambies el tema.

—Me parece que seguimos hablando de lo mismo.

—No, no lo hacemos. —Le encaró de nueva cuenta—. El punto aquí es que gracias a sus imprudencias las misiones podrían salir mal, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Tan sólo deberían dedicarse a las purgas y ya. Tiempo de sobra tienen para lo demás.

—La misión salió bien; ahí está el jodido planeta sin un sólo rastro de sus habitantes y, según entiendo, es eso lo que querías. —Bardock ya no podía ocultar su creciente enfado, apenas era capaz de contenerlo dentro de sus puños—. Por lo tanto no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden.

—¡Tú no eres quien para decirme en qué cosas debo intervenir o no, te recuerdo que aquí y en este momento sólo eres un soldado más! —le gritó. Tampoco era capaz de contener la molestia que sentía—. Mejor ve a imponer autoridad a donde te corresponde porque este no es el sitio. Y piensa bien si quieres nuevas misiones para tu escuadrón; no te daré ni una sola si no hay cinco integrantes —concluyó, para sorpresa de él mismo, con mayor seguridad de la que esperó

Bardock miró con desconcierto cómo Geda se giraba sobre sus talones y regresaba a su trabajo. En ese preciso instante tuvo la enorme y peligrosa tentación de desaparecerlo para siempre de ese mundo, pero, para su desgracia, era ese un placer del que todavía debía privarse indefinidamente. Airado al extremo, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Por su parte, el de aspecto de réptil sonrió cínico una vez se halló solo; al fin podía sentirse victorioso sobre Bardock.

**…**

**.**

—¡Panppukin, espera! —Avanzó con rapidez hacia él.

Gine logró alcanzar al amigo de Galic después de una larga y tediosa caminata, en ese instante comprendía mejor el porqué del gesto agresivo que tuvo Panppukin a la hora de abrirse paso cuando lo vio minutos antes en la distribuidora de carne. Parecía que era día de festival, pues muchos de los saiyajin deambulaban de un lado a otro por las calles fuere adquiriendo o sencillamente curioseando entre los tenderetes, y provocando, además, que se anduviera con menos fluidez de la acostumbrada. Era quizás que varios de los escuadrones se encontraban de descanso; por lo menos eso era lo que solía ocurrir cuando la mayor parte de las vías se hallaban así de atestadas. Lo más terrible de la situación era que ese _tráfico saiyajin_ daba la impresión de incrementar a cada momento, ya que no recordaba que fuese tan _escabroso_ cuando se dirigió a la distribuidora de carne.

Por ello, una vez logró estar a unos cuantos pasos de Panppukin, se encargó de no dejarlo perderse nuevamente entre la multitud.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó.

—Tengo que proponerte algo que puede interesarte.

Panppukin, en breve, elevó una de sus cejas mientras comenzó una minuciosa observación a Gine de los pies a la cabeza, mas, de repente, el robusto saiyajin fingió un gesto de exagerado desagrado.

—Olvídalo, Gine; tú no me gustas para nada —dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió aliviada, siguiéndole el juego.

—Y menos mal. —Sin embargo, al recordar la situación por la que requería de ese saiyajin, en automático se enserió—. Panppukin, ya sé que ahora mismo estás sin escuadrón, así que yo…

—Esa _urraca_ de Luce te lo dijo, ¿no? —Le interrumpió, arrugando el entrecejo en el acto—. Qué hembra tan entrometida —masculló.

—¡Eso qué más da! —Ignoró la menor—. Lo que quiero saber es si estás interesado en pertenecer a un equipo. Otro equipo.

—Y tú eres tonta, ¿verdad? —prosiguió, sonando sarcástico, y ocasionando que Gine se sintiese un poco ofendida—. Sólo los saiyajines raros como tú contestarían a eso con un «no».

En ese momento la hija de Boc confirmó que, de hecho, Galic y Panppukin sí debieron pasar juntos mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, nunca imaginó que el viejo compañero de su padre le contaría todo_eso_ a alguien como Panppukin…, vaya: que le contaría cosas de ella a ese tipo, mas tampoco era algo que le sorprendiera en demasía. Galic nunca tuvo problemas para decir las cosas a quien fuera tal y como las pensaba; no era de extrañarse que ella misma estuviera al tanto de la _pesada_ personalidad de Panppukin, o incluso de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser cuando intentaba relacionarse con las hembras que le interesaban.

No lo previó, pero pensar en ello en ese instante le causó un tanto de gracia; al parecer Galic nunca se reservó las cosas para él mismo.

Enseguida sacudió la cabeza a los lados, intentando dejar sus reflexiones para después.

—Escucha, hay un equipo que requiere en estos instantes de un miembro y estoy segura de que te aceptarán.

—¿Por qué tan segura? —Le miró receloso, en tanto se cruzó de brazos.

Gine forzó una ligera sonrisa.

—Digamos que ese escuadrón de verdad necesita a alguien ahora —mencionó, no sonando tan convencida como esperó—. Bueno, antes pertenecía a ellos, pero… hace poco renuncié.

—¿Cómo no imaginé que algo así pasaría? —Intentó bromear.

La menor únicamente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tan sólo acepta esto como si fuese el pago de la deuda de Galic —dijo, a punto de exasperarse.

**…**

**.**

Bardock salió furioso de la habitación en donde le habían practicado las pruebas médicas hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos. Ese maldito de Geda se había salido con la suya en esa ocasión, y él aún no le daba crédito a lo ocurrido. Tenía muchísimas ganas de pegar la vuelta, ingresar de nuevo a ese cuarto y matar a ese lagarto enterrándole su puño entero justo en donde se suponía que el corazón debía hallarse. Era un maldito infeliz. Y es que todavía no podía desechar de su mente aquella explicita y estricta orden que osó imponerle. Ni siquiera algo así le había sucedido cuando Cuumber murió; en aquel momento, fue él quien se encargó de establecer las reglas del juego; porque sí, pese a que Geda se opuso rotundamente a que salieran del planeta Vegeta siendo sólo cuatro miembros, en realidad su primera intención había sido deshacer el escuadrón sin ningún motivo válido, y fue entonces que él se ocupó de poner a lagarto en su lugar, recordándole que no tenía derecho alguno a disolver al grupo hasta que la mayoría de sus integrantes no estuviesen fuera.

Mas esa ironía a la que a todos les gustaba referirse como «vida», se había encargado de volver las cosas en su contra. Claro, Geda no iba a deshacer el escuadrón, pero sencillamente no les iba a dar misiones hasta no tener al equipo completo _otra vez_.

«Otra vez».

Y _otra vez_ volvía a la raíz del problema. Lo que más le irritaba de todo ese lío no era ese estúpido lagarto con aires de grandeza, no. Lo que más le fastidiaba era hacer un recuento de todos esos problemas que, de alguna o de otra forma, terminaban ligados al nombre de «Gine».

Pero tenía un trato con esa niña, y ahora más que nunca no iba a dejarla tranquila hasta que no cumpliera con su parte. Y si no lo hacía, él no iba a tener ningún problema en llevarla a las misiones en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Ni Gine ni Geda podrían oponerse a ello. Acto seguido, su ceño se arrugó; pensar en esos dos apelativos justo en ese momento, le hacía sentirse exacerbado; desde que su padre dejó de existir no recordaba a nadie más que hubiese logrado irritarlo a esos niveles, al menos no hasta que en su camino se cruzaron esos dos.

Sin embargo, tenía planeado cobrarse todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían hecho, principalmente aquellas que provinieron del encargado del centro médico. Sin duda lo haría, empero no sería en ese momento, para ello todavía tenía que esperar un poco más.

Lo primero era encargarse de Gine.

Así pues, guio su mirada por toda la sala en búsqueda de la menor. El ceño fruncido en conjunto con sus ojos entrecerrados delataba la poca paciencia con la que contaba en esos momentos, y Tooma lo sabía mejor que nadie. No hizo falta que el saiyajin de armadura azul preguntara qué estaba pasando, porque para él era más que evidente que el líder rastreaba inútilmente a cierta hembra miembro del escuadrón. No se atrevía tampoco a indagar al respecto, ya que por la apariencia fastidiada de Bardock no era tan complicado adivinar que Gine se encontraba en problemas.

—¿En dónde está Gine? —preguntó el cabecilla, casi para sí mismo, pues el resto apenas si pudo escucharle.

De pronto Fasha le envío a Tooma una mirada que evidenciaba su confusión. Éste en breve le devolvió el gesto, mas tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, fingiendo no tener la menor idea.

—¡¿En dónde está ella?! —Preguntó el líder de nuevo, esta vez alzando la voz al punto de sobresaltar a los presentes—. ¡¿En dónde carajo está Gine?!

Mudgen, quien era testigo de la escena, prefirió mantenerse alejado de cualquier asunto ajeno a él, y, tomando algunos de sus papeles se perdió por uno de los pasillos. No le parecía nunca una buena idea compartir espacio a lado de un saiyajin enrabiado, y menos si ese saiyajin era Bardock.

—Dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer —informó Fasha, sin más remedio.

«Y parece que hablo con idiotas », se dijo, refiriéndose a las indicaciones que, se suponía, el grupo tenía que seguir al pie de la letra.

—Bardock, no considero que sea para tanto, Gine sólo…

Antes de que Tooma terminase de exponer su punto de vista, fue fulminado por la penetrante mirada del líder. Se vio obligado a callar cuando el dedo índice de Bardock se posicionó de manera estratégica delante de él, siendo ello una clara advertencia para que se mantuviera al margen de la situación.

El guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla aspiró hondo, en un intento por recobrar un poco de su cordura. Hubiese moderado su temperamento si hubiese encontrado a Gine reunida con el resto, de hecho, en un momento consideró sólo hacerle saber que no le permitiría abandonar el escuadrón hasta no cumplir con el trato, y luego de eso sencillamente no le hubiese hablado más, pero dada la circunstancia y la poca disposición de la niña a seguir las ordenes, ahora le advertiría su situación en el equipo de la manera más dura posible, de tal forma que a ella debería quedarle claro que ya no iba a salir de ese grupo hasta que él así lo quisiera.

—No tenemos misión asignada por ahora —dijo de pronto—, pero les sugiero que no dejen de entrenar. Los veré más tarde en el campo.

Bajo las perplejas miradas de los integrantes del escuadrón y con un solo destino en mente, salió del centro médico. Era preferible que Gine se enterara desde ese instante que el trato ya no existía, sólo de ese modo no se haría la desentendida y continuaría acudiendo tanto a los entrenamientos como a las misiones.

**…**

**.**

Después de un largo día, realizándose pruebas médicas muy incómodas, tratando con un saiyajin que todo lo que hizo fue echarle en cara su nula disposición a querer acudir a misiones y caminando entre una aglomeración insufrible, resolvió que lo de la distribuidora de carne lo dejaría para otro momento y prefirió volver a su casa para descansar. Aparte, no se había sentido muy bien durante el transcurso de la tarde; los pies comenzaron a dolerle muchísimo y los repentinos mareos no eran precisamente de ayuda.

Ya ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de regresar al centro médico luego de que terminó de charlar con Panppukin. A pesar de que una insoportable _vocecilla_ en su cabeza no paró de repetirle a cada segundo que debía volver para reunirse con el escuadrón, la verdad fue que el interés le pudo más y de ese no tenía nada para sus compañeros. Para ninguno. No deseaba volver a ese lugar y tener que enfrentarse al líder después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, y quizás él, en el fondo, se sentiría mejor sin su presencia.

De todas formas, ella no era «tan indispensable». A nadie debería importarle su ausencia.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observa el techo de su vivienda. Se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, con ambas manos sirviéndole de almohada a su nuca; todo parecía tan tranquilo. Tan calmo que realmente comenzaba a echar en falta a Galic otra vez. Quizás siempre sería mejor tener a alguien, aunque fuese un insoportable, que no tener a nadie; la mayoría de los de su raza no debían compartir para nada ese pensamiento, y si viviera, el mismo Galic no lo haría, pero ella, en ese momento, comprobaba para sí misma su propia hipótesis. Añoraba de forma molesta a ese viejo, no quería hacerlo, mas ahí estaba ese fastidioso sentimiento. Incluso, de manera casi enferma, sentía que sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa por escuchar a Galic decirle que era una «buena para nada» o cualquier otra cosa que nunca se cansó de mencionarle.

Tal vez a Galic ella nunca le agradó, tal vez hasta la odiaba y debió resistir durante mucho tiempo las ganas de asesinarla. Sin embargo, la realidad fue que siempre estuvo ahí con ella, y pese a que se resistiese a sentirlo, Gine se había acostumbrado a su _vulgar_ presencia. Y era eso, terminó por habituarse a él y, naturalmente, en ese instante, al no verlo merodeando por cualquier rincón, le era complicado no sentir un gran vacío.

Un vacío muy similar al que comenzaba a sentir por otro _estúpido_ saiyajin.

Por su bien, debía recordarse constantemente lo contraproducente que era familiarizarse con alguien. Ya iba considerando que quizás era por eso que la mayor parte de la población saiyajin rehuía de las relaciones; tal vez ya iba siendo hora de empezar a comportarse un poco como ellos.

De pronto, unos golpeteos sobre la puerta de su vivienda le impidieron continuar pensando. Tan sólo movió los ojos a la derecha, sin intención alguna de querer levantarse. Fuera quien fuese, esperaba que se marchase lo más rápido posible; su mente se encontraba tan agotada que no existían ganas de ver a nadie. En ocasiones resultaba una enorme lástima que los demás no pudieran enterarse por medio de la telepatía que no estaba para soportar a nadie.

Su ceño se frunció cuando los golpes aumentaron, hasta podía jurar que quien estuviese afuera estaba pegando a su puerta con los pies. Aquello ya no le agradó. Se sentó sobre la cama, prestando atención a esos golpes que no habían cesado aún y que daban la impresión de que no lo harían pronto. Muy bien, si el objetivo de quien estuviese llamando de esa manera tan _bruta _era molestarla, ya lo había logrado. No se encontraba con el mejor de sus humores y no dudaría ni un sólo segundo en mandar al demonio a quien fuera.

Con gran fastidio se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. Su enfado creció cuando incluso la puerta soltaba polvo con cada golpe que el idiota de afuera daba. Ni siquiera se paró un poco a meditar acerca de las posibilidades, todo lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta con suma fuerza, mostrando al mismo tiempo en su rostro la poca tolerancia con que contaba.

—Vaya, finalmente te dignas a abrir —dijo Bardock, metiéndose a su vez sin permiso a la vivienda—. Dime, ¿es un problema de audición o un profundo _retardo_?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Quiso saber Gine, sonando tan seria que el líder del escuadrón no pudo no sorprenderse.

Pero ello no lo dejó en evidencia. Sonrió de medio lado y ante la molesta mirada de Gine, se sentó en una de las sillas del modesto comedor.

—¿Ahora no vas a invitarme nada?

La hija de Boc le observó con desconcierto, tan era así que seguía parada a un lado de la entrada manteniendo abierta la puerta de la casa y con el gesto más desencajado que nunca. Era definitivo; ya no entendía nada. Comenzaba a creer que debía tener una especie de _alter ego_ y que en periodos de estupidez su verdadera personalidad se iba al demonio y por tanto ella no recordaba nada después, y es que en verdad ya no comprendía por qué demonios Bardock actuaba de esa manera con ella. Si bien no lucía _contento_, al menos no se veía tan enojado como cuando se encontraron en el centro médico en la mañana y como creyó que estaría para toda la vida.

Más bien estaba indiferente; lo sabía porque le dolía.

Y si era así, si en efecto a él ya no le importaba nada de lo que sucedió entre ellos, entonces a ella tampoco. Ya no iba a lastimarse más con tontas ilusiones, con fantasías que a Bardock le servían sólo para burlarse de ella.

Aspiró profundo y abrió la puerta un poco más, dando a entender con ello que esperaba su pronta salida.

—Está la puerta o algunas ventanas; usa lo que quieras para salir de aquí. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte —le respondió al fin.

Bardock ensanchó todavía más la sonrisa. Eludiendo el asombro que la actitud de Gine estaba provocándole, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde ella se hallaba parada; tan pronto como llegó ahí, se plantó justo en frente de la única hija de Boc. La observó con dureza, estando seguro de que aquello debió ocasionar en la menor un gran escalofrío; se sintió satisfecho cuando Gine inhaló una gran cantidad de aire e intentó mantener la cabeza en alto luego de eso.

—Esta es la última vez que voy a buscarte para recordarte que sigues siendo parte de _mi_ escuadrón y que eso te obliga a continuar atendiendo mis indicaciones —estableció.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Gine decidió hablar.

—Dalo por hecho; esta es la última vez —dijo como si nada.

El guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla se giró brusco para enfrentarla de nuevo. Enseguida juntó el entrecejo y la miró desdeñoso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le retó a repetirlo.

—Lo que oyes —mencionó la menor, manteniéndose digna—. Encontré a alguien más para que forme parte de tu escuadrón, como habíamos quedado.

—Oh sí, respecto a eso… —Sonrió mordaz—. Olvídalo; ya no existe trato alguno.

En breve Gine frunció el ceño. Su postura cambió, mostrándose en esta ocasión tensa.

—¿Qué? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Quedamos que lo tuyo no es un _profundo retardo, _¿cierto?

La fémina apretó los puños con suma fuerza. No había manera de que ese día empeorara; se sentía demasiado encolerizada, tanto que ese fastidioso nudo en la garganta que solía aparecer cuando se sentía tan impotente, ya se encontraba ahí para recordarle la _poca cosa_ que era estando a lado de alguien como Bardock. Y no lo soportaba más; le dolía mucho la actitud de él hacia ella, le afectaba profundamente en el alma, como sólo lo hacían aquellos que de verdad llegaron a importarle; odiaba aceptar que Bardock ya fuese parte importante en su vida.

Tragó saliva como método para contener la debilidad dentro de sus ojos. Dio un respiro profundo, sin ser todavía consciente que sus manos temblaban por toda la ansiedad experimentada.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Teníamos un trato.

Bardock se dio cuenta al instante de lo abrumada que se encontraba Gine. Su tono de voz serio, casi exigente, fue sustituido por uno de súplica, de dolor. Él también tuvo que tragar saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que no se sentía cómodo en esa situación. No, no le gustaba verla así; pese a que él muchas veces se engañó, obligándose a tratarla con crudeza, nunca fue algo que disfrutó y lamentaba que fuese así.

—Deberás pensar bien las cosas antes de desatender otra vez mis indicaciones. —Aun así, no podía mostrarse débil y mantuvo en pie su orden—. El equipo estará esperándote para entrenar, así que no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Gine apretó los puños sólo un poco más, y, guiada por el enfado que sentía, quiso golpear al líder con uno de ellos, pero él reaccionó más rápido de lo que la menor esperó y le detuvo la muñeca en el aire.

—No esta vez —le susurró, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Gine fue más astuta y lo pateó con toda la fuerza posible en el área de la espinilla. A Bardock ciertamente eso le dolió, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

—Eres una débil. —Y la arrojó al suelo.

En breve, ella lo miró furiosa desde el piso.

—Mátame si quieres. No volveré a ser parte de tu escuadrón y tampoco vas a obligarme a serlo.

—Ya lo veremos. —Volvió a sonreír. Enseguida levantó su dedo índice derecho y le apuntó directo al vientre—. Ah, y ni se te ocurra creer que me haré cargo del mocoso que llevas ahí.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la imagen de Bardock se esfumara. Y Gine no pudo contenerlo más, en un rápido movimiento llevó su mano hasta cubrir su boca y, finalmente, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Sollozó sin poder detenerlo, sin dejar de sentir que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba.

* * *

**Bien, bien, pueden arrojar los palos, _chanclas_ o cualquier otro método que sus madres utilizaban y/o utilizan con ustedes cuando llegan a altas horas de la noche. Demoré demasiado y lo merezco (?)**

**Las exigencias incrementan tanto como mis canas xD. Tenía que mencionarlo porque quizás en ocasiones tenga que demorar la actualización de este fic por cuestiones personales. Sin embargo, por mi cuenta corre terminar esta historia y prometo que lo haré. Tienen Dark Feeling para rato :D**

**Por cierto, no culpen a Gine por su de repente _depresión_, tiene las hormonas a flor de piel xD Espero que hayan disfrutado esta entrega tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.**

**Quise actualizar hoy porque si no lo hacía de esa manera no lo habría hecho hasta el siguiente año. Así que, aprovechando la fecha, quiero desearles una muy bonita Navidad y un gran inicio de año; espero que todas las cosas que se propongan las hagan realidad. Realmente espero y deseo que su voluntad sea tanta para que el éxito les sea infinito. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos quienes leen esta historia; pásenlo estupendo.**

**Y bueno, abusando de este espacio, quisiera dejarles mi cuenta de Instagram (vidian_net); ahí estaré subiendo contenido referente a mis fanfics cofcofspoilerscofcof, y bueno, si quieren y les interesa sólo agréguenme, la cuenta es privada y es necesario que lo hagan para poder ver el contenido. Me dará un enorme gusto verlos también por aquellos_ lares_.**

**Sin más, agradezco mucho que sigan agregando este fic a sus favoritos y alertas, y por supuesto, también agradezco demasiado a quienes me dejan conocer su opinión (lamento muchísimo haberles contestado tan tarde a quienes me dejaron review el capítulo pasado, espero puedan disculparme; fue una tremenda falta de respeto hacia ustedes. Lo lamento demasiado).**

**Gracias por el tiempo que se toman para dejarme un lindo comentario:**

**Hermanita amodorada Ary Lee, Sesshi, celestia carito, Flany15, saiyan blood24, querido amigo Bidd, Core chocolate, Son Anne, Aspros (bienvenido ñ_ñ), HarunoCande (bienvenida ñ_ñ), y lauryBlack.**

**¡Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Si sólo tuvieras el valor de reconocerlo

***Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d*******

...

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Si sólo tuvieras el valor de reconocerlo.**

* * *

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama.

No tenía idea de nada, ni siquiera de la hora o del día en el que se encontraba, y lo peor era que, en realidad, tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo. Nada era tan importante. Pudo haber pasado una gran cantidad de cosas tal como los días necesarios para que su hijo exigiera salir de su interior y ni lo habría notado. Se sentía fatal y no tanto por ella; el ser que crecía de a poco dentro de su vientre, por más saiyajin que fuera, no merecía su indiferencia. Muchas veces quiso comportarse como cualquiera de su raza y obtuvo resultados desastrosos, mas en ese momento parecía no estarle costando ningún trabajo hacerlo; una absurdez total, pues ese no era el instante indicado para comenzar a comportarse como tal.

En definitiva no tenía planeado ser sólo la hembra que dio a luz a un saiyajin más; ella estaba decidida a ser la _madre_ de ese nuevo ser. No le interesaba el precio ni lo que los demás tuvieran que decir al respecto…

O al menos todo eso fue lo que pensó hasta antes de que a Bardock se le ocurriese poner fin a su «trato». La verdad era que estaba muy desmotivada. Nunca imaginó que las cosas con él se llegarían a complicar tanto, pero por razones que tenía de sobra sabía le convenía hacer lo que Bardock dijera. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ningún interés en volver a las misiones y mucho menos en ese instante, sin embargo, creía al cabecilla del escuadrón capaz de cualquier cosa y entre ellas: acabar con su vida y la de su hijo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Se sentía atada a las indicaciones de Bardock y eso empezaba a cansarle. Aquello no debería estar sucediendo como lo hacía; ella era por completo libre de decidir lo que quería hacer con su vida así fuera ser por siempre una _rezagada_, ¡pero no!, tal parecía que el único que se encargaba de disponer acerca de las cosas que debía hacer era Bardock. Ese macho engreído y petulante.

Ese sujeto al que le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara o dejara de pasarle.

Le enfadaba, le enfadaba mucho.

Se veía a sí misma como un estúpido juguete que Bardock podía manipular a su antojo.

Y le dolía pensar que siempre fue así; que, de hecho, él jamás se comportó de diferente manera. Le dolía porque en un maldito momento llegó a imaginar que Bardock era distinto, que quizás había tenido aunque sea una _pizca_ de interés por ella.

«Idiota» era la palabra con la que su mente se burlaba de ella cada vez que lo pensaba de esa manera.

Pero lo era.

_Ella_ era la única causante de ese _malestar_ que se alojaba en un muy curioso lugar de su interior. _Ella_ era el único _bicho raro_ del planeta que todavía creía que un saiyajin podía llegar a alojar sentimientos más allá de la ira o de la lujuria. Empero, ya no lo haría más; estaba harta de eso. Ninguno de su especie dejaría de ser lo que era sólo porque a ella le daban ganas de que fuera así. Ellos podían hacer con su vida lo que les placiera, y si derramar la sangre de los demás era su más grande satisfacción, que lo hicieran; de ese momento y en más tan sólo se preocuparía por ella.

Como hacían todos al fin y al cabo.

A partir de ese instante ningún saiyajin le obligaría a actuar como el ser despiadado que no era. Y si en determinado punto de la vida tendría que comportarse como uno, sería sólo porque la situación lo ameritara y además… no sin antes estar segura de querer hacerlo.

**…**

**.**

—Ha pasado otro día; Gine ya debería estar aquí —mencionó Fasha, distraída.

Sin quererlo no había dejado de pensar en su compañera de escuadrón. Desde que volvieron de Skotadi notó a Gine _extraña_ y eso, quizás, le preocupaba un poco. No era como si la última que se unió al escuadrón fuese tan importante para ella, pero, en el fondo, estaba segura de que no le agradaría enterarse de que Gine tenía algo grave o cualquier otra cosa que le complicara la vida; a pesar de todo, la menor del escuadrón no era una mala persona y, en realidad, creía que era la única saiyajin sobre el planeta sin una sola partícula de maldad.

«_Cosa _aberrante». Sonrió para sí misma con aquel pensamiento.

Al principio fue raro, tanto que en alguna ocasión tuvo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, no obstante, como tenía que suceder: con el transcurrir del tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse a la peculiar forma de ser de su compañera. A esas alturas la personalidad de Gine ya no le era insólita, incluso comenzaba a caerle bien; aunque la menor, bien era cierto que no se comportaba como la mayoría, en verdad no era tan desagradable como lo consideró la primera vez que estuvo al tanto de su existencia. El hecho de que Gine no albergara maldad en su ser —o al menos no lo demostrara—, le reconfortaba de inusual manera, y es que ello le hacía pensar que podía confiar en ella, algo que de ninguna manera sucedería con cualquier otro con el que se topara por el camino.

—Ella se fue del centro médico antes de que Bardock diera la indicación. No creo que esté al tanto.

La voz de Tooma la trajo de vuelta al planeta Vegeta. Enseguida analizó las palabras de su compañero; y sí, podía ser eso. Por el bien de Gine sería mejor que fuese eso.

—Es cierto. Debiste avisarle, Tooma.

—¿Y por qué yo? —dijo el saiyajin, sonando divertido—. Ni siquiera sé en dónde vive.

Fasha sonrió de nuevo, dando una patada al aire mientras mantenía las manos empuñadas frente a su pecho.

Desde muy temprano, tanto Tooma como ella, habían comenzado a entrenar; siempre era mejor hacerlo a esa hora del día en la que la mayor parte de los guerreros prefería dormir que poner manos a la obra. Y debido a que las indicaciones del líder eran con exactitud concentrarse en fortalecer sus habilidades, evitar cualquier tipo de distracción era, de hecho, primordial.

Esa era una de las razones por la que Fasha se encontraba un poco inquieta. Tal vez no conociera a Bardock tanto como Tooma lo hacía, por ejemplo; pero, siendo honesta con ella misma, consideraba saber lo suficiente del cabecilla del escuadrón como para presagiar lo malo que sería para Gine el no estar presente en los entrenamientos.

—Bardock va a molestarse cuando no la encuentre aquí.

—Sé que lo hará, Fasha, pero Gine tampoco da señales de vida —respondió Tooma, quien se encargaba de tirar _puñetazos_ al aire.

—¿Sabes? —De buenas a primeras la única fémina presente se quedó quieta—: Sospecho que está enferma.

El saiyajin de vestimenta color azul paró tan pronto como escuchó a su compañera. A decir verdad, desde hacía un par de días también estuvo considerando lo mismo. Todo comenzó desde que Gine salió del bar mostrándose _desmejorada_. Aquello no era tan típico, por lo menos hasta ese instante él no conocía a alguien que hubiera «enfermado»; lo había escuchado, pero jamás atestiguado. La mayoría de los que acudían al centro médico en búsqueda de sus servicios era por la gravedad de las heridas con las que volvían de otros planetas. Aun así, eso no era del todo cierto y no podía descartar ninguna enfermedad, pues había oído a voces de otros que algunos mundos estaban «infectados».

Y si aquel fuera el caso, si Gine en verdad estuviera enferma, sólo podía ser por causa de una infección y eso sólo quería decir que todos en el escuadrón se encontraban en el mismo estado. Así que no, para él era algo más; lo de Gine no era una «enfermedad».

Pero dejó para después esas deducciones que, encima, poco y nada deberían importarle.

Justo en ese momento Bardock caminaba hacia ellos y no lucía tan _contento_.

—¿En dónde están Borgos y Gine? —Tan pronto llegó el capitán con ellos fue lo primero que preguntó, evidenciando además su fastidio.

—Borgos no debe tardar, dijo que se demoraría sólo un poco —Fasha se apresuró a contestar—. En cuanto a Gine, pues… no sabemos nada. Pensamos que puede estar enferma.

Bardock no tardó ni dos segundos en fruncir el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Deja de decir tonterías —masculló—. Gine no está «enferma», sólo exagera… como tú —añadió mordaz.

—Puede ser, Bardock. —Fue el turno de Tooma para tomar la palabra. El líder del equipo, mientras tanto, escuchaba sin mucho interés a su compañero a la vez que acomodaba sus muñequeras—, honestamente eso me da igual, pero lo cierto es que no podemos culpar a Gine de su ausencia ya que ninguno le dijo que teníamos que estar aquí para entrenar.

—Yo lo hice —concluyó el líder sin más.

Tanto Fasha como Tooma se desconcertaron ante la contestación del cabecilla.

Fasha no quería ser ninguna entrometida, jamás lo había sido, pero todo ese asunto entre Bardock y Gine ya comenzaba a causarle demasiada intriga. Sí, ella solía bromear con la relación del par porque era gracioso ser sarcástica con ese asunto, pero desde que Tooma y Borgos dieron a entender que, en efecto, entre Bardock y Gine sí existía un tipo de relación íntima, todo eso se tornó muy curioso para su escéptica mente. Era sólo que para ella esos dos en ningún momento llegaron a congeniar tanto; muchas veces notó a Bardock molesto con la novata, y decir que desde el principio no se vio convencido con la inclusión de la menor al escuadrón, era una clara y basta prueba de ello; por otra parte, en otras tantas ocasiones llegó a percatarse del descontento de Gine ante las órdenes del cabecilla, y eso por alguna razón le hizo pensar que los dos se detestaban en serio.

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ya eran muchas las coincidencias y tal parecía que Borgos y Tooma después de todo tuvieron razón. Ese simple pensamiento, sin esperarlo, le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Vaya —alzó la voz, atrayendo al instante la atención de sus dos compañeros—, jamás pensé que ustedes dos tendrían algo! —Y señaló con picardía al líder.

Tooma palideció en el acto. Sabía a lo que su compañera se refería y no era para nada bueno; tan sólo recordar cómo se había puesto el cabecilla cuando él le insinuó que estuvo con Gine, ya le adelantaba la reacción que Bardock podía tener ante lo que Fasha dijo en ese momento. La oportunidad llegó en cuanto vio la confundida expresión del líder, pues asumió que éste no entendió a lo que su compañera de equipo hizo sugerencia, y, de esa forma, sin perder más tiempo, se apresuró a arreglar todo antes de que a la fémina se le ocurriera meter más el pie.

—¿De qué…?

—¿Tener algo como qué, Fasha? —Sin importarle, Tooma interrumpió de forma abrupta a su capitán. Se fingió ignorante sin dejar de enviar miradas a su compañera que le pedían que no hablara más, pero ésta parecía no comprender nada—. ¿De qué hablas? ¡Demonios, qué rara eres! Es mejor que continuemos entrenando. Últimamente te has descuidado mucho; te estás poniendo algo escuálida, mujer.

Sin dar tiempo a las réplicas, Tooma comenzó a empujar a su compañera por la espalda para fingir que seguirían en lo suyo. No quiso detenerse por ningún motivo; para Bardock ya era demasiado sospechoso lo que sucedía.

En tanto, el líder se limitó a observarlos sólo hasta que los otros retomaron sus actividades. En cuanto le pareció que nada había sucedido, empezó a hacer lo propio.

Pudo haber actuado como un idiota porque eso, ciertamente, le convenía; no obstante, sí alcanzó a comprender sin problemas a lo que Fasha se refirió. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para entender que su compañera estaba comportándose como una verdadera y perfecta _metomentodo. _En los últimos días a los miembros de su equipo les había parecido una buena fuente de entretenimiento injerirse en asuntos que no les correspondían, y era eso lo que le molestaba. Él, en realidad, le daba poca importancia a si sus camaradas o el resto del planeta se enteraban de las relaciones que mantenía con ciertas hembras, a él lo que le fastidiaba a más no poder era que los demás fuesen tan insistentes con el tema, como si no tuvieran suficiente con sus vidas. Por ello, no iba a alimentar de ninguna forma el hambre de cotilleo que tenían algunos, y eso implicaba mantener sus cuestiones personales sólo para él, incluso si los que querían estar al tanto de su vida eran miembros pertenecientes a su escuadrón.

Nunca antes había sido testigo de un comportamiento tan ridículo, y lamentaba demasiado que tanto Fasha como Tooma estuviesen influenciados por ese acto tan absurdo y vulgar.

—Ahí viene Gine —anunció Fasha de pronto.

Bardock de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia donde sus compañeros entrenaban. Como si una especie de botón hubiese sido presionado en cuanto el nombre de la menor del grupo fue mencionado, su cerebro dejó de concentrarse en lo fastidioso que era tener un par de compañeros entrometidos y, en su lugar, colocó toda su atención a la saiyajin que, en efecto, se dirigía hacia donde ellos se hallaban realizando sus actividades.

De no ser porque la única hija de Boc no iba sola, en ese momento una sonrisa que denotara su triunfo habría aparecido en su rostro.

El saiyajin que acompañaba a Gine le hizo pensar al instante en el «trato» que acordó con la menor en Skotadi; el mismo trato que él se encargó de mandar al demonio el día anterior. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no le irritaba. Porque si había algo que le molestaba más que los fisgones y entrometidos era que los integrantes del _su _equipo desatendieran _sus_ indicaciones, y, claramente, «el equipo estará esperándote para entrenar» era una de esas órdenes que no quería ni tenía que repetir.

No esperó a que Gine llegara hasta ellos, por tanto, aún bajo las expectantes miradas de Fasha y Tooma, avanzó decidido hasta ella. En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la menor, no titubeó a la hora de decirle con seriedad—: Llegas tarde. —Y luego sólo la observó ceñudo.

Pero Gine prefirió ignorar aquello.

—Él es Panppukin… —Presentó, en tanto señaló al saiyajin que la acompañaba—, y ahora también es mi reemplazo. Lo he traído para que entrene con ustedes a partir de este instante.

Fasha y Tooma, quienes observaban todo a una prudente distancia, no evitaron sorprenderse ante lo dicho por su, todavía, compañera de escuadrón.

Bardock, por su parte, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al sujeto que Gine proponía como su relevo. En su lugar, mantuvo en todo momento su mirada fija en la dueña de los orbes más profundos que había visto hasta ese instante. Sin poder evitarlo, su pecho se infló de un muy inusual orgullo; la que fuera enviada por Galic no se encontraba amedrentada, muy por el contrario, estaba sosteniéndole la mirada sin problemas, sin miedo. Era la primera vez que Gine no lucía vulnerable, al menos para el resto de los habitantes de ese planeta, porque, a pesar de todo, para él esa niña seguía siendo el ser más delicado sobre el universo. El punto era que en el fondo sólo él sabía lo bien que le hacía sentir que la menor no se mostrase frágil ante el entorno; era eso a lo que consideraba un digno rival.

Pero tampoco tenía ganas de evidenciar el sentimiento de honor que la actitud de Gine le provocaba. Y, aprovechando que discutir con la chiquilla le producía una extraña satisfacción —algo de lo que, por cierto, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta—, estaba dispuesto a hacerla rabiar. Le gustaba y mucho ver a Gine comportándose como una verdadera saiyajin lo haría, pero, ante todo, sin dejar de lado ese _débil_ sentido de nobleza del que carecían la mayor parte de los de su raza. Esa singular combinación terminó por convertirse en uno de sus «gustos culposos».

—Todavía no he dicho que aceptaré a tu _amigo_ como parte de mi escuadrón —mencionó al fin, con celo y sin dejar de mirarla.

—Pues si no lo haces, tú y tu escuadrón se quedarán sin misiones. —Se encogió de hombros, mostrándose despreocupada.

Panppukin, en ese punto, comenzó a experimentar la incomodidad que representaba estar en un lugar en donde parecía sólo estar estorbando.

—No te pienses tan lista. —De pronto, el cabecilla la tomó del brazo con tosquedad—. Yo ya he dado una orden y a ti no te queda más que cumplirla.

Gine se zafó del agarre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Y a ti no te quedaba más que cumplir con nuestro maldito trato, pero tampoco lo hiciste! —le recriminó enseguida, sin temor a alzar la voz.

Ya a esas alturas de la intensa charla entre Bardock y Gine, Fasha y Tooma se sentían por completo fuera de lugar, de tal modo que sin esperar a que les dijeran qué hacer, se susurraron algo entre ellos y luego de eso pusieron a sus pies en marcha hacia otra dirección. Panppukin tampoco quiso estar en un lugar en donde no era requerido en ningún sentido, y por lo tanto, sin mencionar palabra alguna, de inmediato se alejó del par que discutía a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de donde él se encontraba.

—¿Qué más da si cumplo o no con tus indicaciones? —Continuó Gine, aún armada de valor—. Después de todo, no estoy haciendo nada distinto de lo que tú haces.

—La única diferencia es que tú no tienes autoridad alguna, ¿entiendes? —estableció, severo—. Y que sepas que si quiero, sí que te puedo obligar a continuar con el grupo.

—¿Por qué no mejor admites que me haces esto porque no quise tener sexo contigo? —Lo soltó sin poder contenerlo por más tiempo, procurando, a su vez, mantenerse tan firme como cuando llegó—. Evitaríamos toda esta basura sin tan sólo tuvieras el valor de reconocer que esa fue la razón de tu enfado.

Esas palabras bastaron para descolocar a Bardock, quien, desde luego, se reservó eso para él mismo.

—Por favor —ironizó entonces el líder, desviando la mirada de la Gine sólo por unos segundos—. Lo que dices son estupideces sin sentido. Tendrías que haber sido tan buena _haciéndolo _como para que esa fuera la razón.

Gine se sintió muy ofendida después de su comentario. Entendió a la perfección lo que Bardock quiso decir con eso y mentiría si dijera que no se sintió _pequeña _luego de la revelación. Ese molesto nudo en la garganta que solía aparecer en ocasiones, no tardó en hacerse presente en la única hija de Boc; si bien le molestó en su momento que el líder se comportase tan altanero por no haber querido sucumbir a su más bajo instinto, no se comparaba con lo que en ese instante experimentaba. Bardock prácticamente estaba confesándole lo poco que le importó y que le satisfizo su íntimo encuentro, y nada, hasta ese momento, le había hecho sentir tan pequeña como eso.

—Si eso es lo que piensas no entiendo por qué me buscaste de nuevo. —En esta ocasión la voz de Gine ya no se escuchó tan segura como al principio.

Pero Bardock ya no quiso contestar más nada; hasta él se daba cuenta cuando ya se había excedido en algo. Es decir, pudo haber dicho esas mismas palabras a Oliv o a cualquier otra en realidad, pero, en definitiva, la reacción de ellas no se habría comparado a la de Gine. A veces olvidaba que la recomendada del fallecido Galic no funcionaba del mismo modo que el resto, y que, cosas como las que mencionó, lastimaban en serio a la niña. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué en ocasiones tenía tanta consideración con ella, sólo sabía que era algo que no podía evitar. Y a causa de eso, la razón le impedía continuar diciendo palabras que no harían más que empeorar la situación.

Mas, para sorpresa del líder y de sus pensamientos, Gine en ese momento tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella.

—Dime entonces cuál es la razón por la que no me permites renunciar. —Le miró insistente, casi suplicante—. No necesitas a alguien como yo en tu escuadrón, lo sabes y lo sé.

Bardock trasladó enseguida su mirada hasta el sitio en donde su mano se hallaba cautiva. Por más estúpido que sonara, no se atrevió a alejar su mano de las de ella; a fin de cuentas, se sentía cómodo.

—Tú no sabes lo que necesito en mi escuadrón —le dijo, sonando tranquilo—. Si lo hago es sólo porque quiero y puedo, ¿te queda claro?

La menor liberó la mano del cabecilla sólo hasta ese instante. La frustración que sentía comenzaba a hacer de las suyas; creía que poco le faltaba para perder la cordura. Así que, tratando de contener la desesperación que Bardock le provocaba, pasó sus manos por su cabello y luego se dedicó a masajear su frente. No quería empezar a actuar como lo haría sólo cuando se encontraba en el estado Ozaru; esas posiciones tan irracionales no eran su estilo.

—Bien, bien —se dijo a sí misma, en tanto respiró profundo.

El capitán del equipo contuvo sus ganas de reír ante la graciosa reacción de Gine.

—De acuerdo: continuaré en tu escuadrón. —La chica soltó de repente, causando mayor asombro en el mayor.

—¿En serio? —inquirió él, fingiéndose incrédulo.

—Sólo tienes que aceptar que en verdad me necesitas en tu equipo, demuestra que realmente soy imprescindible para el grupo —estableció más decidida que nunca, ocasionando en breve el gesto desencajado del capitán—; de otra forma, puedes acabar con mi vida y con la de mi hijo aquí mismo porque, en definitiva, no lo haré.

Eso fue todo. Gine no necesitó decir más; ya tenía a Bardock donde quería y lo sabía.

Le apenaba tener que exponer la vida de su futuro hijo de esa manera, pues el saiyajin con el que se estaba enfrentando no era cualquiera y, de hecho, ni siquiera se detendría a pensar en las opciones que tenía; había una probabilidad enorme de que él tan sólo levantase la mano y terminase con su vida en un santiamén. Mas ya nada le importaba; ya no tenía nada que perder. Prefería hacerlo de esa forma que vivir todo el tiempo bajo las órdenes de Bardock.

Eso ya no.

Gine continuaba a la espera de la respuesta del líder. Éste, sin embargo, tan sólo se quedó mirando a la menor.

—Panppukin tiene más unidades de poder que yo, no puedes refutar eso —argumentó, ofreciéndole de ese modo la salida más fácil al cabecilla del escuadrón.

—De todas maneras no es la cantidad que acordamos.

—Está cerca de serlo. —Forzó una ligera sonrisa—. Sabes que serás un capitán muy estúpido si me eliges por encima de él; él que ya tiene vasta experiencia en los campos de batalla. Panppukin de ninguna forma será un estorbo para ti.

Era la primera vez que Bardock no tenía palabras con las cuales contratacar a su interlocutor, y no porque no hallara los vocablos correctos para hacerlo, en realidad, todo se resumía en que a final de cuentas Gine tenía la razón. Él no la necesitaba en su equipo, quizás en algún momento llegó a hacerlo, pero ni siquiera se trató de un ente que fuese crucial en el desempeño de sus labores como soldado; ella fue elemental para seguir obteniendo misiones y nada más, su presencia en el grupo no se trataba de algo que nadie más pudiese cumplir.

De ninguna manera y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a admitir que necesitaba a alguien en su equipo, y mucho menos a ella. Porque esa era la verdad; no la necesitaba.

Gine estaba en lo cierto; cuán estúpido se tenía que ser para rechazar ahora a ese saiyajin. Meses antes estuvo a punto de quebrarse la cabeza con la búsqueda de un guerrero con decente nivel de pelea y de todos modos, después de tanto trabajo, tuvo que resignarse con integrar a Gine a sus filas. El _amigo_ de la menor, si bien no contaba con la cantidad de unidades que a él le hubiese agradado, era mucho mejor que todos esos soldados que en algún momento pretendieron formar parte de su élite. Si ambos, tanto Gine como ese tal Panppukin hubiesen acudido a él al mismo tiempo para buscar ser aceptados por su escuadrón, no se lo habría pensado dos veces y con seguridad hubiese elegido al saiyajin. Y esa era la cuestión; en ese instante tenía la oportunidad no sólo para continuar acudiendo a las misiones, sino también para elevar el nivel del equipo en general.

Tenía que aceptar que estaba actuando como sólo un crío lo haría. Ese no era el momento para ponerse caprichoso, además, Gine ya no quería ser más parte del grupo, a ella no le gustaba serlo, tanto que, incluso, estaba dispuesta a que él acábese con su vida a la par de la del mocoso. Y no le daba la impresión de que estuviese mintiendo, en verdad lucía decidida a todo con tal de no salir más de ese planeta. No importaba lo que él le dijera, no importaba que él sin razón alguna continuase con la idea de llevarla a las misiones, Gine sencillamente no iba a hacerlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era conservar la poca madurez que aún le quedaba y aceptar de una buena vez el reemplazo que la niña le proponía. A pesar de todo, en mucho tiempo ese tipo era su mejor opción.

**…**

**.**

—¡¿Qué tanto hacen?! —Indagó Fasha con Fastidio—. ¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos?

Tooma no hizo más que rodar los ojos por séptima ocasión. Aunque Fasha cada vez que podía no se cansaba de repetir que no era ninguna «entrometida», él y todas esas veces que la mujer había hecho la misma pregunta eran suficientes para poner en duda esa aseveración. A él, por lo menos, le quedaba muy claro que su compañera era una ansiosa e inoportuna hembra, pero había aprendido a guardarse eso para él mismo desde que ella gustaba de darle cátedra sobre por qué no era ese tipo de persona. Bajo ningún concepto era divertido escuchar a Fasha, en tono enfadado, hacerle una lista de todas las características de «los saiyajin que sí eran fisgones».

—Oye, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a otro lado? —Sugirió entonces, en tanto rascó su nuca.

—¿Olvidas que Bardock quiere que entrenemos?

—¿Cuál sería la diferencia? —Se alzó de hombros—. Ahora tampoco lo estamos haciendo.

Fasha enseguida envió a su camarada una furiosa mirada, mirada que por cierto hizo al saiyajin preguntarse «¿qué había hecho?».

—Estar presente es importante, Tooma.

—¿Es eso realmente? —Le inquirió, sonando irónico—. Yo más bien pienso que tú…

—Él debe saber algo. —Eludiendo a su compañero y sin vergüenza alguna, la saiyajin señaló el lugar en donde Panppukin aún esperaba por Gine.

Tooma se resignó; a esas alturas ya había perdido la atención de Fasha en su totalidad. Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose divertido; aunque su _compañera_ —en muchos sentidos— no admitiera a viva voz tener en su personalidad ese lado curioso, era obvio que existía y que, además, a él le parecía de lo más cómico. No había remedio, ella nunca cambiaría. Lo peor era que no pudo ni siquiera evitar seguirla cuando Fasha comenzó a andar con dirección al saiyajin que había llegado acompañado de Gine, porque, al final, era justo reconocer que a él también le causaba un poco de intriga.

Recordaba haber visto a ese sujeto en algún otro momento y, con mayor precisión, en el campo de entrenamiento. Desde luego se trataba de un guerrero, pero, hasta ese instante, era todo lo que sabía de él.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué serás el reemplazo de Gine? —Indagó la saiyajin sin nada de tacto en cuanto se encontraron frente al tipo con el que la menor había llegado.

Ocho. Con esa eran ocho veces que Tooma ponía los ojos en blanco debido a la actitud de Fasha. El comportamiento intrusivo de esa mujer estaba llegando a niveles que él todavía no reconocía. Le era asombroso que ella, pasados un par de minutos, no hubiese dicho todavía ninguna mala palabra o hasta arrojado alguna bola de energía al otro saiyajin para hacerlo hablar. Comenzaba a pensar que su compañera sólo estaba aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo porque de otra forma no conseguiría saber lo que tanto quería.

Antes de que Panppukin pudiese responder, de que Fasha se desespérese más y de que Tooma siguiese rodando los ojos, Gine se acercó hasta ellos luciendo algo cabizbaja.

—Panppukin… —le llamó a su «amigo», mirando a la vez y de manera sospechosa a los otros dos saiyajin—. Am. Te quedarás a entrenar con ellos, ¿bien? Bardock ha permitido que formes parte del escuadrón.

Los más sorprendidos con esa noticia sin lugar a dudas fueron Fasha y Tooma, a quienes, de no ser porque la naturaleza se los impedía, la mandíbula les pudo haber llegado hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede, Gine? —Intervino Tooma de pronto, siendo comprensivo—. ¿Por qué te sales del escuadrón?

—No soy lo que necesitan, chicos —dijo, en tanto sonreía—. Tengo que irme; les deseo buena suerte. —Enseguida se dirigió a Panppukin—. A ti te irá muy bien. Te veo luego.

El aludido tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. No quería decir nada; no conocía a Gine, pero de acuerdo a su semblante, estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaba que le dijera nada.

**…**

**.**

_«__Sólo tienes que aceptar que en verdad me necesitas en tu equipo, demuestra que realmente soy imprescindible para el grupo; de otra forma, puedes acabar con mi vida y con la de mi hijo aquí mismo porque, en definitiva, no lo haré__»._

Todo sucedió en cuestión de minutos. La muy insolente había sabido jugar las cartas a su favor como quien tiene toda una vida de experiencia, y él no pudo restarle méritos sin utilizar argumentos válidos que lo hicieran.

_«__Panppukin tiene más unidades de poder que yo, no puedes refutar eso». _

Y claro que no podía hacerlo.

El rastreador no mentía, al menos no cuando no estaba averiado.

En la vida existían cosas que resultaban ser en verdad sencillas de llevar a cabo, y herir el orgullo de cualquier saiyajin bien podía ser una de ellas; nada en ese planeta era más fácil que eso, a veces, incluso, una única mirada bastaba para realizarlo. Todo el mundo sabía eso. Él lo sabía. Gine lo sabía. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que ella se atrevería a usarlo en su beneficio en determinado punto. Jamás le dio esa impresión. Mas no la culpaba en lo absoluto, no, tanto era así que si ella lo hubiese gastado con alguien más, hasta le hubiese aplaudido; empero, cometió el error de ponerlo en práctica con él y, ciertamente, no iba a reírse encantado de lo _bien_ que eso le hizo sentir.

_«__Serás un capitán muy estúpido si me eliges por encima de él; él que ya tiene vasta experiencia en los campos de batalla». _

Aún era capaz de sentir su mandíbula desencajada. El desconcierto seguía ahí.

Gine no pudo tener más razón. Y él no evitó sentirse como un total imbécil por un _pequeño _intervalo de tiempo.

Y aunque «pequeño», fue suficiente para quedar desarmado ante ella.

Era inusual porque nunca antes, después de una discusión, sintió que pudo haber dicho mucho más. Como si se hubiese quedado bloqueado; no pudo decir lo que en verdad le hubiera gustado, y no fue algo de lo que razonara justo en el instante, era, en realidad, algo que estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento. Pudo haberle gritado —como en otras tantas ocasiones— que la única razón por la que la obligaría a continuar en el equipo era para joderle la vida, ni más ni menos; así de directo, así de brutal. Pero no, en los minutos en que todo ocurrió sólo supo que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a admitir que necesitaba a nadie en su equipo, y mucho menos a ella. Se vio acorralado y ahora no podía quitarse ese amargo sabor de la boca, esas ganas por tener la última palabra.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no estaba molesto. Se sentía fuera de lugar, sí, y mucho, mas en el fondo sólo él sabía la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer por un capricho. Fue pura vanidad, esa que tan complicada le era controlar en ocasiones. No tenía derecho alguno de exigir a Gine que acudiera a las misiones, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Era demasiado riesgo para ella… y que mal se sentía al pensarlo de tal manera.

Se estaba volviendo un débil, no cabía duda.

Sacudió la cabeza con ligereza de lado a lado. Era preferible olvidar eso, lo mejor era que se pusiera a entrenar, pues en cuanto le informara a Geda el ingreso de Panppukin al escuadrón, el encargado del centro médico no podría demorar demasiado para darles su siguiente misión.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a dedicarse a lo suyo cuando…

—¡Bardock!

Y él no evitó resoplar con cansancio; podía reconocer esa fastidiosa voz en cualquier parte del universo y eso no era para nada bueno. Se talló los parpados desganado y luego no le quedó más remedio que girarse para encarar a esa molesta hembra. Los demás soldados ya comenzaban a llegar y tener un enfrentamiento con Oliv y sus _escenitas_ no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Lo mejor para sobrellevar ese día sería terminar cuanto antes con ese asunto y enseguida mandarla de regreso por donde llegó.

—¡Hola, querido! —Le saludó animada en cuanto llegó.

—Vaya, supiste llegar hasta aquí, ¡qué sorpresa! —mencionó sarcástico, haciendo referencia al nulo gusto de Oliv por ese sitio.

—No fue tan difícil en realidad. —Ella respondió como si nada, mostrando a su vez una gran sonrisa.

Bardock le miró incrédulo, apenas siendo capaz de creer que no le hubiese entendido. Y no, no era que él la tratase como tonta, es que sencillamente lo era y a ella no le costaba ningún trabajo demostrarlo cada vez que podía. De no ser porque con esa mujer era con la que desfogaba su libido de vez en cuando y porque, a la vez, ella parecía no tener ningún problema en que él la mandase al diablo a cada momento, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás la habría enviado en serio al lugar más lejano de la galaxia y sin esperanzas de volver a Vegeta. De verdad, no había hembra más _pesada _que ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó sin más, olvidando lo de antes.

—Se me ocurrió algo y tenía que contártelo. —Su sonrisa se extendió todavía más—. No podía esperar, porque estoy segura de que a ti también te agradará.

El saiyajin con cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda guardó silencio a la espera de escuchar cualquiera de las estupideces que Oliv tuviera planeado decirle, mas eso nunca pasó. Cuando la observó, la saiyajin sólo se encargaba de elevar sus cejas mientras mantenía la sonrisa intacta en su rostro, tal vez aguardando a que él le preguntase de qué se trataba su, muy seguramente, _magnifica_ ocurrencia. Y aquello, por inercia, provocó en el líder otro resoplido más de fastidio.

—¡Maldición, dilo ya si no quieres que te deje aquí hablando sola! —Exigió, exasperado.

—Tienes buena suerte de que tu carácter me agrade, de otra forma ya te habría mandado a la mierda hace mucho.

—Un día de estos me propondré cambiar —murmuró irónico para sí mismo.

—Bien, lo diré antes de que te enfades más. —Sin permiso alguno y como hizo Gine en su momento, Oliv no titubeó a la hora de tomarlo de la mano—. Resulta que ayer se me ocurrió que tú y yo podríamos ser pareja; me gustaría que fuésemos compañeros completamente. ¿Qué dices? Mi padre estaría encantado, ya que tú le agradas mucho.

—¿Y a tu padre también le agrada que te trate como a una _ramera_? —le inquirió, siendo lo suficiente mordaz.

Oliv le soltó la mano de súbito y, por primera vez en ese día, arrugó el entrecejo a causa de la nada sutil ofensa. Tuvo muchas ganas de asestarle una buena bofetada por grosero, pero no iba a hacerlo; no iba a hacerlo porque, a pesar de todo, Bardock sí se trataba del saiyajin con el que ella quería estar de forma definitiva. No quería comenzar mal con él, y, después de todo, ella mejor que nadie estaba al tanto de la personalidad del cabecilla de uno de los mejores escuadrones de clase baja, y aún a sabiendas de eso ella siempre estaría dispuesta a ser su compañera.

—Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso.

—Ojalá no lo hicieras —respondió al instante, sincero.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tan sólo responde a lo que te he propuesto. —Se acercó lo más posible a él, enseguida arrastró sus manos por todo el torso de él de manera sugerente—. Más adelante incluso podría darte descendencia, y será tan fuerte como tú, de eso estoy segura.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Bardock tan pronto fueron pronunciadas por ella.

«Descendencia». Nunca antes se puso a pensar tanto acerca de tener vástagos en determinado momento de la vida, y a pesar de eso, ese asunto en realidad no le era tan indiferente como muchos creían, en el fondo él no tenía intención alguna de convertirse en padre por una buena razón, y eso era que sus hijos serían tan clase baja como él, algo que en definitiva no le agradaba cómo sonaba. Sí, su orgullo llegaba hasta ese límite. Empero, contra todo pronóstico y sin haberlo planeado, era algo que ya estaba por ocurrir y tenía que admitir que, por fortuna, no sería con Oliv. Algo que hubiese sido peor que ser padre, sería que la hembra que tenía delante fuera la madre de la débil criatura.

Por eso, era preciso que Oliv dejara ese tema en paz; él no estaría dispuesto a ser el compañero de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia y era mejor que Oliv lo tuviera presente.

—No necesito eso. —Tomó entonces las manos de la mujer por las muñecas, alejándolas de él—. Y menos contigo. —La soltó.

La saiyajin abrió la boca sorprendida; poco a poco, Bardock estaba logrando molestarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —indagó, contrariada.

—Porque no. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? —La miró directo a los ojos, esperando que con ello lo entendiera mejor—. Búscate a alguien más para que sea tu compañero, alguien que esté dispuesto a tener hijos contigo.

—Pues tal vez lo haga —le respondió con enfado

—Excelente. Ahora adiós.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando fue detenido por ella.

—¿Es por la tipa de hace un rato, no? ¿Me haces esto por ella?

Bardock enarcó una ceja por reflejo. La forma en la que Oliv le habló fue muy diferente a la acostumbrada, un modo por completo distinto al que ella adoptaba cada vez que hablaban. Y la manera en la que lo miraba, el gesto endurecido con que lo enfrentaba, sin duda, le hizo pensar que se encontraba enfrente de cualquiera menos de Oliv.

—¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó receloso, intuyendo a quién se refería. Era obvio que se refería a Gine porque, de hecho, no había estado con nadie más, a excepción de Fasha claro, pero Oliv a ella ya la conocía. Enseguida se irguió y se mostró firme—. Oye, Oliv, ¿desde hace cuánto estás aquí?

La chica se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que giró el rostro para no ver directo a Bardock.

—Eso qué importa —contestó, intentando sonar indiferente—. Lo vi todo y ya.

No pudo haber respuesta que molestara más a Bardock que la pronunciada por la hembra. Acto seguido, sin importar que ya el campo se encontrase lleno de soldados, tomó a Oliv con fuerza por la mandíbula, logrando que de esa forma ésta lo mirara mientras le dejaba en claro su situación

—Me molestan mucho las hembras como tú, no tienes idea de cuánto —pronunció con dureza—. Yo no tengo que rendirte explicaciones de nada, y a ti no debe interesarte lo que haga o deje de hacer. Así que, la próxima vez que hagas una cosa como la que hiciste hoy, yo mismo te mato.

Y tan brusco como la tomó la soltó.

Oliv no reprimió un ligero quejido cuando al fin fue liberada. De inmediato se llevó la mano hasta el área afectada por el saiyajin. No recordaba un momento en el que se hubiese sentido más humillada

El líder no agregó nada más ni mucho menos le importó dejar a la mujer por completo enrabiada, de un momento a otro tan sólo se giró y se dirigió hacia donde sus compañeros ya se encontraban haciendo justo lo que les exigió que hicieran.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**N/A: ¡Hol****α ****α ****todos!**

Así es, finalmente estoy de vuelta.

¿Alguien adivina por qué actualicé hasta esta fecha? (Pista: Vidian se toma los aniversarios muy en serio xD ja, ja, ja)

Bien, bien, bien, la verdad no pude publicar antes por diversos factores, el principal: no había escrito nada; fui muy perezosa lo admito xD. La verdad es que me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir este capítulo ya que quería actualizarlo hasta hoy, hoy que se cumple un año desde que comencé con este fic. ¡Un año! No me maten por ser una cursi sin remedio xD. Pero ya en serio, saben que agradezco muchísimo la paciencia que me tienen, sobre todo porque algunos de ustedes ya conocen la razón que ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo. En serio: mil gracias por ser tan comprensivos.

He disfrutado escribir cada capítulo de este fic como no se hacen idea, así que espero, que tanto como yo, hayan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega. Procuraré tener el siguiente capítulo listo lo antes posible, pero no me atrevo a asegurarles nada; sin embargo, no duden que cada vez que puedo pienso en este fic y escribo todo cuanto me es posible.

_Aprovecho el espacio de los agradecimientos para agradecer (xD) _—_si es que se encuentran por aquí_—_ a las chicas que me agregaron a Instagram. ¡Gracias!_

**Y también, ya saben:**

**¡Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leen este fic, a quienes lo agregan a sus alertas y/o favoritos **—¡Yei, cada vez somos más!—** y, por supuesto, a quienes me hacen llegar su opinión a través de la caja de comentarios que se encuentra aquí abajo!**

**Mil ocho mil gracias:**

**_celestia carito, Flany15, KiraTam, hermanita amodoradísima Ary Lee, Sesshi, Core chocolate, Aspros._**

**_Review guest: _**¡Hola! Vaya, me alegra un montón que el fanfic te haya gustado tanto y que por ello lo hayas leído en un sólo día; enterarme de cosas como estas realmente me emocionan, así que te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado tanto como los anteriores y bueno, muchas más cosas interesantes se le viene a la relación de Bardock y Gine. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo espero que este sea un año lleno de éxitos para ti. Gracias por comentar, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

_**Angie:**_ ¡Hola, Angie! También me alegra muchísimo que estés de regreso. Y descuida, que yo te comprendo a la perfección; a veces sencillamente no se puede estar en todo, hay cosas que nos ocupan y es inevitable no ponerles atención. Sin embargo, enfocándome al fic, me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado; en efecto, Bardock estuvo algo rudo con Gine, pero parece que por el momento eso ha bajado un poco xD Muchas cosas interesantes se vienen. Te agradezco mucho los buenos deseos, yo también espero que este año esté lleno de éxitos para ti, y no te preocupes, porque de actualizar y terminar este fic me encargo yo ;) Te mando un gran abrazo; gracias por todo.

_**medalit:**_ ¡Hola, medalit, bienvenida a este fic! Siempre me alegra mucho encontrar nuevos lectores de este fic. Aprovecho este espacio para agradecerte también por el review que me dejaste en el One-Shot que publiqué de Gokú y Milk. Gracias por la oportunidad que le has dado a mis historias, por leerlas y sobre todo por dejarme conocer tu opinión al respecto. Agradezco montones tu apoyo. Muchísimas gracias de verdad, te mando un muy fuerte abrazo.

_**Diana:**_ ¡Hola, Diana, bienvenida! Es para mí muy emocionante encontrarme con nuevos lectores en este fic. Qué lindas palabras me has dejado, honestamente me emocionaste. Me alegra y mucho que todos los capítulos de esta historia subidos hasta la fecha te hayan agradado, espero que esta nueva entrega no haya sido la excepción. Y no te preocupes, tengo planeado escribir este fic hasta terminarlo; no voy a dejarlo hasta que no haya escrito el final, eso te lo aseguro. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y también por haberme permitido conocer tu opinión, lo valoro muchísimo en serio. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**¡S****α****ludos, y h****α****st****α**** el próximo c****α****pítulo!**


	16. En este caso hablamos de Gine

***Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d***

**Dedicatoria especial:** Antes que todo, quiero dedicar este capítulo a **_Ary Lee_**, mi hermanita linda, porque hace poco fue su cumpleaños. Me hubiera encantado poder actualizarlo el 15 de marzo, que era le fecha indicada, pero no me fue posible.

Ary, realmente espero que te guste. Sé que es un muy pequeño detalle, pero te aseguro que lo hago con el cariño más grande. Te amodoro muchísimo, y otra vez: ¡muchas felicidades!

* * *

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. En este caso hablamos de Gine.**

* * *

—Gine, es suficiente.

La única hija del fallecido Boc detuvo su labor tan pronto escuchó la indicación. A continuación pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, retirando con ello los restos de sudor causados por la ardua labor.

Como había sucedido desde hace una semana, Gine, desde muy temprano y hasta altas horas de la noche, había estado trabajando dentro de la distribuidora de carne. Luego de haber dejado pasar algunos días a partir de todo lo acontecido con su _antiguo_ escuadrón, decidió no retrasar más el tiempo y regresó al sitio al que quería pertenecer, con la esperanza de ser aceptada; Luce, la encargada de la distribuidora de carne, no le negó la entrada en ningún momento e incluso se mostró entusiasmada con la idea de contar con otro empleado, mas, por el bienestar de Gine, la mujer tuvo a bien advertirle lo fatigoso que podía ser en ocasiones el trabajar ahí durante tanto tiempo, cosa que, la que fuese la menor del escuadrón de Bardock, en realidad no tomó a mal en ningún sentido. Peor eran las misiones para ella.

Desde el principio Gine se sintió contenta con la idea de pertenecer a la distribuidora de carne, y, a fin de cuentas, hasta ese instante su percepción al respecto no había cambiado ni un poco. Se sentía en verdad cómoda laborando en ese lugar; todo era más fácil estando lejos de las cosas que no _necesitaba_ en su vida. Lejos de las misiones, lejos de lugareños que defendían con justa razón sus planetas, y lejos de las actividades que no podía, ni quería realizar. Sí, todo era mejor. Cualquiera podía verlo de esa manera desde afuera y ella misma podía sentirlo así, y sí, aunque muchas cosas eran _distintas_ —en el sentido bueno de la palabra—, lo cierto era que Gine no había perdido la cuenta de los días que no había visto a Bardock.

Y eran _quince_.

_Quince_ largos días sin verlo y sin escucharlo.

_Quince_; un número que a esas alturas ya le parecía tan grande y tan _eterno_.

—Deberías ir a descansar; ya es muy tarde —mencionó Luce—. Sólo no olvides cerrar.

—Sí. —Asintió la hija de Boc, mirando a su vez cómo su nueva «superior» se marchaba.

Luce era una mujer _amable _a _su_ manera. En diversas ocasiones solía ser tosca y hasta grosera con muchos de los saiyajin; era una hembra de apariencia intimidante y por el Rey del planeta Vegeta que la menor no era la única que lo consideraba de tal manera, pero, con todo y eso, en el fondo tenía que aceptar que Luce no era _tan desabrida _con todo el mundo. En los días que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar, Gine aprendió a reconocer el trato elitista de la mujer, y era muy sencillo: «si me agradas, considérate afortunado». Pues esos «afortunados», eran los únicos que recibían la mejor cara de Luce al tratar con ella, y el resto bien podía irse al carajo. Su forma de ser se parecía un poco al promedio de los saiyajin, y de hecho cualquiera podría confundirse, sin embargo, la joven experta en comportamientos dóciles sabía que no era así del todo; Luce sí podía y en realidad a ella no le costaba nada ser amable, y era ahí en donde radicaba la diferencia de por lo menos varios kilómetros de distancia con respecto al resto de la raza.

Si ya de por sí era raro tener una pizca de consideración por ciertas personas —justo como sucedía con la encargada de la distribuidora de carne—, ahora Gine creía que lo suyo era en verdad un problema _gordo_. Estaba segura que Luce, de pertenecer a algún escuadrón, no se lo pensaría dos veces a la hora de matar a nadie en absoluto, a nadie a menos que le _agradase_ y eso ya difería mucho de ella, a quien desde luego le costaba mucho trabajo eliminar a cualquiera aun tratándose de un ser desagradable.

Podría decirse que Luce se encontraba en el punto intermedio entre ser una «saiyajin» y ser una «Gine».

Sonrió divertida tras ese pensamiento.

—Pero más inclinada a saiyajin —se dijo a sí misma.

Enseguida dirigió su mirada afuera; ya era tarde.

Dio un largo suspiro; aquel había sido un día de mucho trabajo.

Dispuesta a retirarse, se sacó los guantes que utilizaba para cortar la carne y luego se quitó el mandil sucio. A pesar de que ella en múltiples ocasiones no soportaba ver siquiera la sangre, esa que regaba dentro de la distribuidora de carne no se comparaba con la que escurría de otros seres a partir de violentos encuentros. No era lo mismo y nadie lograría convencerla de lo contrario.

Estaba por cerrar el local cuando de pronto sintió ese malestar que no la había dejado tranquila desde hace varios días. Sintió cómo su estómago se _revolvió_, y las ganas por vomitar le obligaron a respirar profundo en repetidas y sincronizadas ocasiones. Cada vez que ese síntoma aparecía le era muy complicado continuar haciendo cualquier cosa, porque, aunque fueran sólo algunos segundos, era en verdad incómodo tener esa terrible sensación recorriendo su esófago.

—¿Hasta cuándo va a terminar esto? —Se preguntó, en tanto llevó una mano hasta su vientre—. Te gusta molestar a mamá, ¿no es así? —Acarició su, todavía, plano abdomen—. No deberías hacerlo, ¿sabes?: Para eso ya está tu padre.

Al instante la menor se llevó una mano hasta la boca, como esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso. Y por supuesto nadie lo había hecho; en ese lugar ya sólo estaba ella.

Sintiéndose un tanto absurda, retiró su mano de la boca y, acto seguido, negó con la cabeza.

«¡Qué tontería! Será mejor que vaya a descansar».

**…**

**.**

Los últimos días habían sido demasiado extenuantes, y no sólo para él, sino para el escuadrón completo.

Para su dicha o su desdicha, gracias a la misión que tuvieron en Skotadi pudo percatarse muy bien del bajo rendimiento que todavía tenía el escuadrón, y en vista de ello, no se detuvo a pensarlo por más de dos segundos y no titubeó a la hora de exigir al grupo entero horas extras de entrenamiento para, aunque sea, aumentar un poco las unidades de poder de cada uno. Si había algo que Bardock tenía muy en claro en ese momento, era que no iba a tolerar bajo ninguna circunstancia que otra situación como la que sucedió en Skotadi se volviera a repetir. Su meta en ese instante era lograr que cualquier integrante de su escuadrón pudiera hacerse cargo de situaciones complicadas aun estando solos, y pese a que sonara difícil de realizar, estaba dispuesto a conseguir hasta el más mínimo cambio.

Poca importancia tenía el terminar tan cansado luego del duro entrenamiento si los resultados al final del día serían visibles. Por lo menos, ya podía presumirse a sí mismo que sus compañeros estaban siendo más dedicados de lo que alguna vez llegaron a serlo, incluso, era innegable el hecho de que Panppukin en todo momento demostró estar comprometido con el equipo. Todos habían estado haciendo un gran trabajo y eso ya era bastante perceptible para él.

Sí, todo iba a pedir de boca hasta ese instante.

Pero dejó de pensar en ello. Su agotado cuerpo todo lo que pedía a gritos era un buen descanso, y él deseaba cumplirle ese pequeño capricho cuanto antes.

Inhaló, pues, una gran bocanada de aire antes de adentrarse a su vivienda.

Sin embargo, antes de poder concretar su acción, no pudo no percatarse de la presencia de Oliv; ahí, oculta detrás de un muro, se hallaba esa inoportuna mujer acechándolo desde la oscuridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, rendido, y negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

Se sentía demasiado cansado y lo último que quería era tener que verla otra vez. Oliv comenzaba a ser más _pesada_ que de costumbre, y eso ya le fastidiaba a un nivel casi exagerado.

La susodicha salió entonces del escondite en donde pemaneció oculta varios minutos antes de que el líder llegara. Había estado aguardando muy cerca de la casa de Bardock, lista para abordarlo en cualquier momento…

Y para Bardock ese _lamentable_ momento había llegado.

—Oh, querido, luces terrible —dijo ella, mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Bardock no respondió, todo lo que hizo fue ingresar de una buena vez a su vivienda. No se molestó ni siquiera en cerrar la puerta, no tenía ningún caso en realidad, de todas formas ya sabía que Oliv se haría entrar a su casa de alguna o de otra manera. Y, siendo honesto, tampoco tenía ganas de soportar sus gritos exigiendo desde afuera ser invitada a pasar. Era preferible así.

Fue Oliv quien, en cuanto entró detrás de Bardock, se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Necesitas una mano… tal vez dos? —indagó la mujer sin dilación, luciendo provocativa además.

—Bastaría con que te fueras —le respondió el saiyajin, dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo a su habitación.

Oliv sonrió divertida, mas no tardó, ni lo que duraba un parpadeo, en seguir los pasos del guerrero. En cuanto ambos se encontraron dentro de la habitación, para el cerebro de Oliv fue casi imposible no recordar ciertas situaciones que ambos vivieron —y con frecuencia— dentro de esas cuatro paredes; no podía negar que en ese lugar pasó los que consideraba los mejores momentos de su vida.

Bardock, indiferente de eso, tan sólo se dirigió a la cama y se dejó recostar de espaldas.

—¿Todavía te encuentras enojado conmigo, cariño?

—¿Tú no lo estás conmigo? —Quiso saber él, con cierta dosis de ironía.

—Para nada. —La joven mujer se mordió el labio inferior al encontrar a Bardock, según su percepción, por completo disponible para ella—. Te había dicho que tu carácter me agrada y hasta ahora no he cambiado de opinión.

—Siento pena por ti —confesó entonces el líder—. Eres tan fácil.

Pero Oliv no quería molestarse, razón por la cual tenía planeado ignorar todos y cada uno de los ácidos comentarios. Esa noche sólo quería pasarlo bien, y con Bardock siempre sucedía de esa manera; con ningún otro saiyajin había sentido lo que con él sí, y no quería perderse de eso. Por lo tanto, siendo sigilosa como nunca antes, se aproximó hasta el guerrero; en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él, no sintió pena alguna al subirse encima de su regazo. Ni siquiera tardó más de un segundo, cuando ya estaba besando sin ningún permiso el cuello del saiyajin.

Y Bardock no respondía para nada. Todo lo que él hacía era dejarse _hacer_. En el fondo, comenzaba a pensar que le hacía falta pasar un _buen_ rato, y qué mejor que con la nada complicada de Oliv. Bien era cierto que se encontraba más cansado que cualquier otro día, pero quizás al final sí que le hacía falta _ese_ tipo de entretenimiento. De todos modos, ¿cuándo volvería hacerlo?; lo más probable era que Geda, una vez le dieran el nombre de Panppukin para registrarlo, les estaría otorgando su misión al día siguiente, así que era mejor aprovechar ese momento porque, hablando de ello, mañana sería el día en que iría al centro médico a presentar al nuevo integrante del escuadrón.

Movido por esos pensamientos, llevó, pues, sus manos hasta sujetar a Oliv con firmeza por la cintura. Ser dominado no era su estilo y mucho menos si era con Oliv con quien estaba; así que, en un rápido movimiento, hizo girar a la saiyajin hasta dejarla de espaldas sobre el colchón. Tan pronto como se halló encima de ella, no demoró demasiado en posar sus labios de manera agresiva sobre la barbilla de aquella mujer. Sus manos, mientras tanto, ya habían empezado un recorrido por debajo de la armadura que se encargaba de cubrir el pecho de Oliv.

La joven no hacía más que respirar agitada.

El líder del escuadrón no tardó más en quitarle a la saiyajin esa estorbosa armadura. En cuanto ella se encontró expuesta de la cintura para arriba, él se tomó el tiempo suficiente para contemplarla, acción que nunca antes le importó tanto; sin embargo, en ese momento sintió una enorme y casi imperante necesidad de sólo observarla, de poseerla con nada más que la mirada. Y de repente… De repente, ya no era Oliv. De repente, a la única que podía ver recostada sobre su cama era a Gine. Era Gine y mostrándose sin vergüenza alguna ante él. Su corazón palpitó más rápido; era capaz de sentir cómo toda su sangre se acumulaba con impresionante velocidad en _ese _determinado punto de su anatomía. Muy a pesar de que la tela de sus pantalones podía estirarse sin problema alguno, el bulto que comenzaba a crecer debajo de ellos cada vez era más difícil de mantenerlo cautivo. Quería sentirse libre y quería sentirla a ella. Y es que no podía ni quería soportarlo más; en ese preciso momento tenía a la menor como había querido tenerla desde lo sucedido en Skotadi, desde que se dio cuenta de que su aroma era tan jodidamente atrayente.

«Gine».

Sin poder resistirlo más, atacó sus labios, devorándolos casi con desespero, esperando quizás de esa manera obtener todo de ella. La sensación de tener a Gine debajo de él otra vez, era demasiado, casi sublime; deseaba hacerla suya de nuevo y con tantas ganas que creía que podía explotar en cualquier momento. El sólo hecho de sentir la suave piel de la menor rozando contra la de él, ya era una fuerte y muy placentera sensación.

«Gine», repitió para sí mismo.

Y sólo hasta que pareció saciar un poco el deseo que recorría cada una de las venas de su anatomía, suavizó los besos, dándose al mismo tiempo la libertad de acariciar con sus pulgares el rostro de la recomendada de Galic. Enseguida, con un muy peculiar cuidado, comenzó a descender por todo el cuello de la joven hasta llegar a sus blancos pechos, a los cuales no tardó demasiado en darles un poco de atención con la boca.

Por otra parte, lo que Oliv experimentaba en ese justo momento salía de todos sus parámetros. Bardock jamás había sido tan atento con ella, hasta parecía preocupado por hacerla disfrutar del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. Todo era distinto, desde la forma en cómo el guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda la tocaba, hasta la posición en la que se encontraban. Era tan diferente y tan irreal, que en verdad comenzaba a creer que estaba soñando. Lo cierto era que si Bardock continuaba tocándola de esa manera —fuera ese un sueño o no—, ella no podría soportarlo más.

—¡Oh, Bardock! —susurró entonces, extasiada.

Pero el recién mencionado, tan pronto como la escuchó, detuvo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos de un instante a otro. Una reacción tan de súbito que fue inevitable no desorientar a Oliv. Acto seguido, el saiyajin se alzó y miró con total desconcierto a la fémina debajo de él, a esa mujer que no se parecía ni en una hebra de cabello a Gine.

Su ceño se arrugó por reflejo.

Ella no era Gine. No.

¡Oliv no lo era, maldita sea!

De un abrupto movimiento se alejó de la saiyajin. Se levantó de la cama y no le importó ni un poco darle la espalda a esa insoportable hembra. Tener que definir cómo se sentía en ese preciso instante era, tal vez, una de las cosas más incómodas que le hubiese sucedido hasta ese momento. No podía creer que hubiese llegado a ese nivel de obsesión. No era posible que estuviese pensando en Gine cuando ella no estaba ni siquiera cerca.

¡Era estúpido!

Todo eso era tan estúpido.

No recordaba una situación semejante; en ningún caso deseó tanto a una hembra como para pretender verla en alguien más. No era posible.

«Qué mierda es esto».

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, mostrándose casi desesperado. Se sentía enfadado, mucho.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bardock? —Indagó Oliv en breve, confundida—. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Te hubieras quedado callada —le reclamó él entre dientes, todavía fastidiado.

—¿Qué? —Para ese punto, la desorientación de la joven saiyajin fue más notoria.

Bardock se giró para enfrentarla. Aparentaba estar demasiado molesto y Oliv no tenía idea del porqué.

—Será mejor que te vayas —le pidió, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—; estoy cansado.

—Espera, Bardock. —Lo detuvo tan rápido como le fue posible—. ¿Qué te pasa? Hace un momento parecías dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Pues ya no. Toma tus cosas y vete. —Insistió; sin embargo, Oliv no quería hacerlo, tanto así que lo sostuvo con fuerza del brazo a la vez que intentaba acercarse más a él—. ¡Qué te vayas! —Y el guerrero alejó de forma brusca las manos de la joven.

—Vamos, Bardock. No me hagas esto. Sé que quieres hacerlo tanto como yo, lo noté. —Trató de acercarse una vez más—. Hagámoslo, por favor… Vas a sentirte mejor. Sólo Hagámoslo, ¿sí?

El líder del escuadrón tuvo que mirar a Oliv con sumo recelo cuando escuchó la manera tan _suplicante_ en la que le pedía continuar. Había que admitir que ella nunca fue tan insistente en ese sentido, y quizás porque jamás se negó a tener sexo con ella; empero, lejos de eso, había algo en Oliv que le hacía pensar que la forma en la que actuaba en ese preciso instante, era más cínica que la acostumbrada. Y eso sí era extraño.

_«Más adelante incluso podría darte descendencia, y será tan fuerte como tú, de eso estoy segura»._

¡Y claro!, ya lo entendía todo. Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta antes. Oliv no había dejado de lado esa absurda idea y, por el contrario, sólo estaba buscando tener un hijo suyo a como dé lugar, pero no, él no iba a permitirlo. Ahora menos que nunca. Esa hembra era _idiota_, ni siquiera tuvo que haber sido tan insistente, pues él, en realidad, ya hasta había olvidado todo ese lío de las crías; sin embargo, el hecho de que Oliv hubiese sido tan necia con el tema, no lo soportaba. Eso no. ¿Es que ella en realidad esperaba retenerlo a su lado con esa tontería de la cría? ¡Era muy estúpida! Pues aunque eso pasara, aunque tuviera un mocoso con ella, él no sería su compañero porque, en resumidas cuentas, no la toleraba más.

En ese momento más que cualquier otro, no iba a darle a Oliv el gusto de tener algo de él. Ella tenía que aprender a no mendigar su atención de ninguna manera.

—Vamos, querido.

—Ya sé lo que quieres —mencionó de pronto el saiyajin, suspicaz—, y no, no vas a tenerlo. Te dije que si querías un mocoso, lo buscaras en otra parte.

—¿Qué? —Se fingió confundida—. Bardock, no lo hago por eso. No digas tonterías.

—No, no. ¡Tú no las digas! —Le apuntó con el dedo, _acusándola_—. Entiéndelo de una buena vez; yo no quiero ser tu compañero y tampoco necesito tener críos contigo.

—Te juro que yo no…

—¡Vete! No te necesito —le exigió, sonando lo suficiente enfadado.

—Bardock, por favor. Yo… la verdad lo pensé bien y tampoco quiero eso…

—¡Lárgate! —gritó más fuerte.

Pero, ya que Oliv no parecía dispuesta a obedecerle, no tuvo más remedio que tomar las prendas de la mujer y al instante sujetarla a ella del brazo para llevarla él mismo hasta la salida.

—Sólo escúchame, Bardock. Deja que te explique…

Antes de sacarla de su casa, la miró directo a los ojos, restregándole al mismo tiempo sobre su pecho sus ropas. Ante lo que tenía planeado decirle, no pudo reprimir una mordaz sonrisa.

—Escucha esto: prefiero que la raza se extinga antes que tener bastardos contigo. Además, entérate que ya otra hembra espera un hijo mío... Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que tú no seas esa hembra. —Soltó sin más, directo y sin contemplación alguna. Tan cansado estaba de la jodida situación con esa mujer que ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera la ridícula y exagerada reacción de ella. Pataletas, chillidos y quejas, era todo lo que Oliv sabía hacer.

Al fin la echó. Azotó la puerta tan pronto como la joven se halló afuera.

Al instante dejó recargar su espalda sobre la puerta

Era capaz de escuchar los indignados reclamos de la saiyajin, casi imposible no hacerlo con tan tremenda y aguda voz que tenía. Palabras como «idiota», «imbécil», «te detesto» «vete a la mierda» y «ojalá te mueras», no habían dejado de escucharse desde que la había dejado del otro lado de su vivienda. En ese momento se preguntaba por qué razón había soportado tanto tiempo a Oliv. Sí, el sexo tuvo mucho que ver, no lo negaba, pero si desde el principio hubiera sabido lo insufrible que era esa hembra, estaba seguro de que jamás hubiera comenzado nada con ella con todo y que fuera su mejor opción para tener sexo.

Respiró profundo.

No había forma de sentirse más agotado; a lo único a lo que Oliv había ido a su casa era a molestarlo, para variar. Sólo esperaba que con eso último que le dijo, por fin recogiera un poco de su dignidad y se mantuviera alejada de él por lo que le restaba de vida.

«¿Qué dije?».

Por último, el líder reparó en las palabras que había utilizado para echarla.

¿Acaso le había dicho a Oliv que iba a convertirse en padre? ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

Pues sí, eso hizo.

En breve se llevó una mano al rostro hasta cubrir la mayor parte del mismo; no era capaz de dar crédito a esa total tontería. Era hasta cierto punto increíble que no hubiera hallado un mejor método para deshacerse de esa hembra, que admitir su futura paternidad. Haber tenido que confesar semejante barbaridad y de la manera en la que lo hizo, no hacía más que colocar, tanto a su próximo hijo como a Gine, como factores importantes en su vida —o al menos era lo que él creía—. Y en verdad nada podía estar más lejos que eso.

Sin embargo, su relación con Oliv ya no lo aguantaba; había estado harto de esa basura y de lo _asfixiante_ que se habían vuelto sus encuentros con ella desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Y sí, aunque aquella había sido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle saber que ya no la quería cerca de él, no hubiera querido tener que utilizar esas palabras. Eso que le dijo a Oliv fue, ciertamente, algo que llegó a pensar en algún instante de ociosidad; pero ese tipo de pensamientos tenían que quedarse como lo que eran: tan sólo como pensamientos y nada más. No tenía por qué haber dicho nada.

«Idiota».

**…**

**.**

Gine caminaba apurada entre las calles. Ya era demasiado tarde y podía apostar cualquier cosa a que ella no era la única que tenía hambre.

«Cielos, hijo, tienes una madre muy descuidada».

Y entonces aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

Quizás sólo la distancia que había entre su casa y la distribuidora de carne era la «contra» que no tomó en cuenta cuando meditó acerca de lo malo de tener que trabajar en la distribuidora de carne. Pero no podía quejarse, tampoco se trataba de la _gran_ cosa. En cambio, los beneficios de laborar en ese sitio sí eran muchos más.

De hecho, era increíble y muy bueno que en esa lista de ventajas y desventajas que elaboró en su mente desde los primeros días, sólo existiera un único inconveniente y el cual ni siquiera resultaba ser un total impedimento. Tenía que admitir que incluso era afortunada al recibir un buen trato de parte de Luce, ese trato del que no todos podían presumir.

Tan concentrada iba en sus cavilaciones que el entorno dejó de importarle.

Y de buenas a primeras, como era de esperarse, la única hija de Boc cayó de bruces y con ello también todas las cosas que había llevado dentro de algunas bolsas.

«¡Ay no!», pensó en cuanto se percató de que varias de los alimentos se ensuciaron a consecuencia.

Desde luego, no toda la culpa había sido del camino que recorría; aquel golpe que recibió y que produjo su caída, había sido provocado por alguien que iba, quizás, más distraído que ella.

La menor arrugó el entrecejo y miró furiosa hacia arriba, esperando con eso que el causante se diera cuenta de lo indignada que se encontraba.

—Podrías tener más cuidado —demandó, seria.

En breve comenzó a echar todo de nuevo a las bolsas.

—Pues tú tampoco ibas muy atenta que digamos —dijo el otro, mostrando a su vez una cínica sonrisa de la que Gine no estaba siendo testigo.

Entonces la chica se levantó, todavía enfadada. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de quién fue el responsable de su caída, pero tampoco hizo falta analizar mucho más el rostro de su reciente interlocutor; podía recordar esa cara en cualquier lugar y eso no era nada bueno.

—Seor —musitó, intentando ocultar su asombro.

—Así que me conoces —mencionó él, con altanería. Si bien le había resultado raro que la chiquilla lo reconociera, no tardó tanto en notar que aquella niña no era otra más que una de las integrantes del escuadrón del imbécil de Bardock. Y sonrió de medio lado después de su descubrimiento—. Ya entiendo. También te recuerdo; estabas con el idiota de Bardock en aquella ocasión, ¿verdad?

La joven tragó saliva por mera inercia.

—Por cierto, ¿aún siguen hurtándonos las misiones? —Continuó el de clase superior.

Gine en el acto se mostró ofendida; apretó las bolsas contra su pecho y luego dijo—: Nosotros jamás hicimos eso.

—No, claro que no —murmuró el otro, irónico—. Da igual eso, ya no importa. Tienen suerte de que no haya comentado nada al Rey Vegeta, pero la próxima vez no será así. Así que no lo vuelvan a hacer, ¿entendido?

El corazón de Gine se aceleró; tenía tantas ganas de decirle algunas cuantas cosas a ese engreído. Quería hacerle saber lo estúpido que era por pensar eso. Ni Bardock, ni ningún otro del escuadrón había robado la misión de Skotadi, aquella había sido sólo una encomienda que el mismísimo Geda les propuso y nada más. Una labor que ni siquiera tuvo buenas intenciones por parte del lagarto y de eso ya no tenía la menor duda. Seor no podía seguir pensando que Bardock había tomado la misión de Skotadi, como si el líder de clase baja tuviera decisión sobre los planetas que le gustaría purgar. Porque no era cierto. Porque nada podía ser más falso que eso.

Seor era un pagado de sí mismo y eso ya estaba hartándole a la única hija de Boc.

Nada hasta ese instante le había hecho enojar más que tener que escuchar al soldado de clase superior _compadecerse _falsamente de ellos. Ni a Bardock, ni a Tooma, ni a Borgos, ni a Fasha les hacía falta su estúpida misericordia. Ellos, por mucho que pertenecieran a la clase baja del planeta, en ningún caso se subyugarían ante él o cualquiera de sus similares, y eso ya era un hecho contundente para ella.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, tenía muchas ganas de burlarse de él de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho de ellos…, y no se detuvo. Ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo y no quería tener que arrepentirse después si no lo decía.

En tal caso, tomó aire y expresó al instante—: Entiendo que no lo hayas comentado; a mí también me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza decirle al Rey Vegeta que soldados de clase baja limpiaron un planeta que te correspondía.

Listo: estaba dicho.

Por instinto, el agarre a sus bolsas se intensificó, temiendo lo peor. De hecho, era muy consciente de que correría con suerte si tan sólo recibía una fuerte bofetada y ya.

Sus ganas por marcharse de ahí crecieron tanto como sus ansias. No quería morir y menos a manos de él. Por tanto, su primer y único pensamiento fue esquivar a Seor lo antes posible, yéndose por el costado izquierdo de éste; no obstante, el saiyajin de clase alta se colocó otra vez frente a ella, impidiéndole de esa manera seguir caminando.

—Eres muy insolente —le reprochó el sujeto, tal vez divertido.

—Necesito pasar —solicitó la chica, ignorando el anterior comentario.

—Y yo «necesito» echar un buen polvo, pero tampoco me lo vas a permitir, ¿cierto?

No hizo falta nada más, el corazón de Gine comenzó a bombear a mayor velocidad a partir de lo dicho por Seor. A la menor no le agradaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esa _conversación_. Sintiendo el temor recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza, tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que desvió su rostro hacia el suelo. Tenía miedo de intentar alejarse por segunda vez y no obtener más que la misma respuesta por parte de él. Ella para nada competía con un saiyajin como ese.

Pero tampoco era una opción quedarse sin hacer nada. Todo lo que Seor pensaría era en lo vulnerable que era, y no, no podía darle tal ventaja.

—Tengo que irme en serio. —Intentó de nuevo, tratando de traspasar la enorme barrera que Seor representaba.

Pero él se acercó un paso más a ella; claro estaba, no tenía en mente dejarla ir.

—Y, ¿por qué la prisa? No te preocupes, ni siquiera me importa que seas miembro del escuadrón de ese idiota.

**…**

**.**

No tenía la menor idea de en dónde se encontraba Fasha. Había salido a buscarla e incluso había llegado hasta su casa con la esperanza de hallarla ahí, no obstante, todo lo que obtuvo fue nada. No recordaba si su compañera le había mencionado en algún punto del entrenamiento que iría a otro lado, mas tampoco lograba acordarse de que Fasha tuviera algo más que hacer y menos a tan altas horas de la noche. Por lo regular, ella a esas horas siempre se encontraba en la vivienda que había heredado de quién sabe quién.

En fin, ya le preguntaría al día siguiente qué demonios había estado haciendo. Lo malo era que él tendría que quedarse con las ganas de _desfogar_.

Estaba por doblar una esquina cuando, entre unas muy reducidas calles frente a él, notó una característica figura femenina. Entrecerró los ojos como un método para poder distinguir mejor de quién se trataba, pero había resultado un inútil intento nada más. Arrastrado, pues, por la curiosidad, avanzó los pasos necesarios sólo para constatar su sospecha, y no se había equivocado…

Era Gine.

Era Gine y con…

«¿Seor?».

Prestó mayor atención a la escena. Por supuesto que se trataba de Seor, difícil no reconocerlo.

_—Tengo que irme en serio._

_—Y, ¿por qué la prisa? No te preocupes, ni siquiera me importa que seas miembro del escuadrón de ese idiota._

Tooma pudo darse cuenta de cómo cada paso que Gine intentaba dar, Seor se encargaba de hacerlo retroceder.

«¿Qué demonios?».

Se acercó sólo un poco más, procurando escuchar más de lo que hablaban. Con todo y que no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía ahí, sí que era capaz de darse cuenta de lo incómoda y hasta asustada que lucía Gine.

—¡Déjame pasar! —La menor se desesperó y no evitó levantar la voz—. ¡Te he dicho que tengo que irme! —Y más armada de valor que antes, insistió con el afán de largarse de una vez por todas.

Pero Seor, tan necio como la chiquilla misma, tampoco desistía de su intento. Ya desesperado, la jaló de un brazo con mucha fuerza, causando con ello que las bolsas de la saiyajin fueran a parar al suelo por segunda ocasión. Antes de que Gine pudiera gritar que la soltara, Tooma ya se había hecho presente en la escena.

—Tooma —susurró la menor.

—¡Déjala! —Exigió el susodicho, seguro de sí mismo.

El saiyajin de clase alta, tan sólo reconocer a otro de los miembros del escuadrón de Bardock, no sólo no acató la indicación, sino que además intensificó su agarre en la menor; aquello ocasionó, al mismo tiempo, que Gine hiciera un gesto de intenso dolor.

—¿O qué? —inquirió, desafiante.

—No voy a decírtelo dos veces —respondió de la misma manera—. No me importa quién seas.

—¿En serio? —Sonó sarcástico—. Porque no me dio esa impresión la última vez.

—Nunca me ha importado tu grado, no te confundas. En aquel momento era Bardock el que se hubiera metido en problemas, y él sí me preocupa —dijo, mordaz—. Es más, pienso que ahora mismo deberías estar agradeciéndome el indirecto gesto tan considerado que te tuve; él te pudo haber matado.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices, _clase baja_. —Sonrió amplio—. Es evidente que ninguno de ustedes se compara conmigo.

—Podemos ponerlo a prueba si quieres, pero deja que Gine se vaya.

—No, Tooma. No lo hagas —pidió la menor, mostrándose lo suficiente agobiada.

—¿Lo ves? —Intervino Seor de nuevo—. Ni siquiera ella cree en ti. —Y rio con descaro.

Una vez Gine encontró su mejor oportunidad, no vaciló a la hora de patear en la espinilla al saiyajin de clase superior. Aquel golpe ya se había hecho un gran aliado de ella, porque aunque no era _tan_ doloroso, sí era bastante molesto y ya Bardock podía dar fe de eso. Por supuesto, el que pertenecía a la élite del Rey Vegeta la soltó como respuesta al golpe recién recibido. No había visto venir eso y, sin duda, en ese instante estaba en verdad furioso. Por otra parte, en cuanto Gine se vio libre, no demoró más en acercarse hasta su ex – compañero, y éste sin demora se colocó delante de ella.

—¡Hembra estúpida!

—Vete de aquí, Gine —aconsejó Tooma, mirándola por encima del hombro.

—No, de ninguna manera. —Negó ella con la cabeza.

Seor rio a carcajada limpia después de ver la absurda forma en la que se trataban la mocosa y el inútil ese.

—Oye, ¿por qué no sólo dejas de ser un ridículo y te vas de aquí? —Lo miró, todavía divertido—. Ella y yo estábamos bien hasta que llegaste.

—A mí no me pareció eso —le respondió Tooma con total seriedad.

—Y qué más te da. No es tu asunto —contraatacó el otro.

Entonces Gine, harta de esa maldita situación que no llevaba a nadie a ningún lado, agarró a Tooma por el brazo, intentando halarlo para que ambos se alejaran de una buena vez de ahí. Ella no quería seguir en ese lugar, y tampoco podía permitir que su ex – compañero se enfrentara a Seor; no era que no confiara en Tooma, pero lo cierto era que el saiyajin de clase superior contaba con más unidades de poder que cualquiera de ellos dos y lo único que ganarían retándolo sería la muerte.

Por tanto, tenían que irse de ahí en ese mismo momento; ella no tenía intención alguna de morir ni en ese lugar, ni a manos de ese sucio _mastodonte_. No obstante, su compañero ponía gran resistencia y eso comenzaba a frustrarla en serio.

—¡Ya vámonos, Tooma! —Le exigió, sonando muy enfadada.

—Sí, mejor hazle caso —secundó Seor, con sorna—; ve a vivir por más tiempo.

El saiyajin de clase baja frunció el entrecejo, pero no le quedó más remedio que tragarse las ganas de enfrentarlo a golpes. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que sería él quien se llevaría la peor parte del encuentro; eran dos consecuencias muy simples: o terminaba lastimado de gravedad, o terminaba yendo a rendir cuentas al mismísimo Rey del planeta Vegeta, y cualquiera de las dos cosas le afectarían demasiado. No podía permitirse siquiera intentarlo cuando Bardock todavía contaba con él para las misiones.

Sin otra opción, por fin se dejó llevar por la que fuese la menor del escuadrón.

Pero antes de poder desaparecer por completo del lugar, Tooma alcanzó a distinguir las bolsas que la saiyajin había llevado en las manos y las que Seor se encargó de tirar sin vergüenza alguna.

—Espera, Gine, tus cosas. —Señaló el área indicada, tratando de zafarse del agarre para volver por ellas.

—Ya no importan —dijo, tranquila—. Sólo vámonos. —Lo arrastró de nuevo.

Seor los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos desaparecieron por una angosta calle.

Enseguida guio su mirada al suelo, encontrándose con varios alimentos regados. Sonrió de medio lado y luego pisoteó las bolsas hasta dejar todo deshecho.

—Perdedores —farfulló.

**…**

**.**

—Tú, tonto, ¿se puede saber qué pretendías con todo eso? —Reclamó Gine, en cuanto se encontraron lejos de la presencia de Seor.

—Pues: de nada —respondió Tooma, delatando en su voz tanta ironía como diversión.

La única hija de Boc agitó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, dejando en evidencia su completo desapruebo ante lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Desde luego que estaba agradecida con Tooma, pues de no haber sido por él, la historia se hubiera desarrollado de manera muy distinta y era bastante consciente de eso, sin embargo, tampoco tenía que actuar como si lo que su compañero hizo fuera el acto más osado del universo, porque no lo era.

—Gine, no debes temerles —dijo el saiyajin de pronto, después de notar lo conmocionada que aún se encontraba la menor—. Es precisamente lo que ellos quieren. No tengas miedo de enfrentarlos.

Ella enseguida le miró con falsa confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tooma? —Le inquirió con cierta dosis de ironía—. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien impidió que Bardock se enfrentara a Seor en primera?

Tooma rio divertido tras el _intento_ de la menor.

—Y a ti hay muchas cosas que aún te faltan entender —dijo, con total honestidad.

—Entonces explícame.

Tooma sonrió de oreja a oreja; le parecía de lo más cómica la reacción Gine. No cabía duda que ella, hasta antes de entrar al escuadrón, se había mantenido lo suficiente alejada del mundo de las misiones… y de la vida saiyajin en general, a decir verdad.

—Verás, Gine: no todos los tipos de clase baja somos como Bardock, y cuando cuentas con alguien así en tu escuadrón, no deberías permitir que se involucre en conflictos de ese tipo —explicó de la manera más clara, al mismo tiempo que ambos caminaban—. No sé si lo sepas, pero en el remoto caso de que un guerrero de clase baja lograra eliminar a uno de la clase élite, en el mejor de los casos perdería la licencia para salir del planeta. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que Bardock es de los pocos que podría dar batalla a los de la clase alta.

La única hija de Boc no tenía claro si lo que Tooma decía respecto a Bardock era por completo cierto, pero bajo su propio testimonio, sí que creía que el líder del escuadrón podía ser capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera de la clase superior sin ningún problema. Que saliera ileso de un encuentro así era complicado, pero que al menos se atreviera a desafiarlos, por supuesto que sí lo haría. Y dado que podía ser un hecho que a Bardock en algún momento se le ocurriera confrontar a la _estirpe _del planeta Vegeta, tenía que saber a precisión qué más podía sucederle.

—¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarles? —indagó de inmediato, imaginando la posible respuesta.

—Nuestra raza siempre ha sido muy reducida, lo sabes, y aunque cabe la posibilidad de simplemente matar al saiyajin, estoy seguro de que el Rey Vegeta no lo haría. No le conviene.

—Ya lo creo. —Asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo y esperando a su vez que eso fuera cierto—. Pero bueno, ¿qué sucedería entonces si uno de la clase alta eliminara a uno de nuestra clase?

—No dudes que lo han hecho, Gine; sin embargo, en ese caso no ocurre nada —dijo de la manera más natural. La saiyajin al momento le miró confundida, por lo que Tooma continuó con su explicación—: Mira, ten en cuenta que los guerreros de clase alta son menos que nosotros, en verdad mucho menos. ¿Tú crees que el Rey Vegeta se daría el lujo de suspender, o peor aún, de deshacerse de alguno de ellos? ¡Por supuesto que no!, ni yo lo haría, Gine.

No había una manera lógica de refutar todo eso a su ex –compañero de escuadrón. Era muy coherente además. La raza de los saiyajin en efecto era muy reducida en número, y sin ninguna duda la comunidad de los soldados élite era todavía más pequeña. Y si bien los guerreros de la clase superior se comportaban todo el tiempo como los seres más déspotas y pedantes sobre el universo, no se podía negar el hecho de que eran ellos la mejor arma con la que contaba el planeta.

Pese a que le parecía de lo más injusto el evidente «trato preferencial» que existía en Vegeta, era bastante racional que los de clase alta se vieran beneficiados de ello cuando su _especie_ eran tan escasa. Ya ni tenía caso seguir pensando en lo mismo; las cosas no serían distintas.

—Tooma —la menor habló de nuevo, sin poder deshacerse todavía de una pequeña duda—, si tú estás al tanto de todo eso, ¿por qué ibas a enfrentarte a Seor?

El aludido tan sólo alzó los hombros.

—Porque estoy harto de ellos, y porque en realidad conmigo no se perdería gran cosa.

Gine ya no quiso preguntar nada más. Después de todo, Tooma no era el único que estaba cansado de los tratos que recibía la clase inferior por parte de los guerreros de élite. Bardock y muchos otros más también se encontraban hartos de esa situación. Ella jamás se había detenido a pensarlo demasiado, y es que nunca antes había sido tratada mal por alguno de la clase superior; no obstante, en ese preciso momento ya podía comprender a qué se debía la constante lucha entre la clase baja y la clase alta. Y vaya que la _crema y nata_ del planeta sabía cómo ganarse el desprecio del resto de la población saiyajin.

**…**

**.**

Al día siguiente Bardock se encontraba dentro del centro médico, sólo aguardando, de brazos cruzados, a que ese réptil bueno para nada terminara de hacer lo que le correspondía. Detestaba tener que perder el tiempo. De ahí que tan sólo se hubiese tomado un par semanas para entrenar y nada más; y eso en realidad no era nada, existían escuadrones que se tomaban todo lo que les duraba la vida para hacerlo. Pero a él lo único que le importaba en ese preciso segundo era ya salir a purgar más y más planetas, y no iba a quedarse a fingir que incrementaba de manera desmedida sus unidades de poder, cuando no era así.

Ya iba siendo hora de que el escuadrón demostrase una vez más de lo que estaba hecho.

Estaba seguro que la misión ulterior no podía ni debía aplazarse por más tiempo. Pronto se encontrarían en tierras lejanas, peleando contra todo lo que se les atravesara. Y esa idea le gustaba mucho.

—¿Panppukin? —repitió Mudgen, confundido.

El dueño del nombre enseguida entrecerró los ojos y miró con fastidio al subordinado de Geda; quizás con esa ya era la tercera vez que le tenía que reiterar su nombre al sordo _ese_. No sabía si el lagarto lo hacía a propósito o si en realidad era idiota, en todo caso, a Panppukin le parecía que era la segunda opción.

—¿Acaso tú no estabas en otro escuadrón? ¿El de Parley? —Preguntó, cuando pareció recordar a Panppukin.

—Claro, sólo hasta que a tu «jefe» se le hizo buena idea deshacerlo —le respondió, mostrándose indignado.

—Es que ya todos estaban muertos —añadió el lagarto, intentando contener a su vez una gran carcajada.

Panppukin, en el acto, arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no sólo te das prisa y terminas con esto? —Intervino Bardock, ya exasperado.

El empleado con aspecto de réptil no tuvo más remedio que guardarse todo comentario fuera de lugar que tuviera planeado decir. Aunque la actitud de Bardock le molestaba todo el tiempo, él de ninguna manera se enfrentaría al saiyajin; lo había hecho algunas veces, pero hasta ese instante no podía presumir de un solo triunfo en ninguna de ellas. Qué mejor que conservar la poca dignidad que todavía le quedaba.

Por su parte, el líder del escuadrón descruzó los brazos y resopló fastidiado. Ya que le daba la impresión de que Mudgen tardaría más, decidió salir del centro médico para tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras aguardaba a que todo quedara listo. Llegado a un punto, era verdad que las instalaciones médicas se volvían uno de los lugares con peor ambiente en todo el universo, y tal vez no por sí mismas, pero sí por causa de los responsables de ellas; eran más que nada los lagartos quienes conseguían que ese sitio, pasados unos cuantos minutos, se volviera una zona insoportable. Nada era más aburrido y molesto que ese lugar.

Cuando se halló en el exterior, por mera fuerza de costumbre miró hacia todos lados. Sus otros tres compañeros se encontraban un tanto alejados de la entrada principal del centro médico; recargados sobre una piedra, Borgos, Fasha y Tooma hablaban con toda tranquilidad. Dispuesto a pasar el rato, avanzó con dirección a ellos. Sus compañeros aún no se percataban de su presencia, pues los tres se encontraban de espaldas a él, sin embargo, antes de poder interrumpirlos para integrarse a la conversación, se quedó escuchando con atención lo que ellos platicaban con tanta mesura.

De no haber sido porque escuchó a la perfección el nombre de «Gine», no habría cometido tan ridícula falta intrusiva.

—No tengo idea de si ella haya sido consciente de lo que pudo sucederle, pero supongo que fue así —contó el principal involucrado.

—Eso es lógico, Tooma; te aseguro que ella lo sabía muy bien —intervino Fasha, obviando la situación—. Habría que ser demasiado imbécil para no darse cuenta de lo que Seor pretendía hacerle.

—Pero entonces, ¿ya no pasó nada? —Enseguida curioseó Borgos, un tanto interesado.

—No, ya no porque…

—¿De qué hablan? —Sólo hasta ese momento fue que Bardock se atrevió a preguntar, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres.

Tanto Borgos, como Fasha y Tooma se miraron en breve entre sí después de la reciente interrogante. La presencia del líder los tomó por sorpresa.

—Seor intentó atacar a Gine ayer por la noche —informó, pues, la única fémina presente—. Tooma estuvo ahí y pudo impedirlo, pero de no haber sido así tal vez Gine habría sufrido las consecuencias.

Y aquello al líder ya no le agradó cómo se escuchó

—¿Qué sucedió? —Le preguntó de inmediato a Tooma, procurando a su vez no sonar tan inquisitivo.

—Una cosa muy rara en verdad —comenzó a contar el de armadura color azul—. Cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, noté que Gine y Seor se encontraban juntos. Se me hizo muy curioso y me acerqué sólo un poco —En ese momento el saiyajin se rio divertido al recordar la situación; al instante confesó—: Es que incluso llegué a pensar que platicaban de lo lindo, en serio. Parecían _amigos_ a lo lejos.

Aunque Tooma reía de vez en vez, a Bardock no le estaba haciendo ni una pizca de gracia el relato de su compañero. En su lugar, no podía evitar arrugar todavía más el entrecejo.

»Pero cuando me di cuenta de que Gine le pedía a Seor que la dejara ir, supe que eso no iba nada bien —prosiguió, con mayor seriedad—. En realidad, si intervine fue porque Seor ya se había excedido con ella; estaba lastimándola y Gine no era capaz de hacer mucho por defenderse. No se me hizo justo.

Sin darse cuenta, el líder ya mantenía los puños apretados.

—Tooma estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a Seor —interrumpió Fasha, en tono presuntuoso—; nuestro chico estaba hambriento de sangre de élite.

—No hables tonterías. —Tooma rio de nuevo tras el comentario de su compañera—. Esto es algo serio.

—Ya lo sé —dijo la fémina, con mayor prudencia—. Honestamente creo que Gine corrió con suerte. A pesar de que ella no es una completa indefensa, no se puede negar el hecho de que ese cretino la supera y por mucho; la verdad Gine no hubiera podido hacer más que intentos. Y todos aquí sabemos lo que pudo haberle sucedido a manos de Seor.

De acuerdo, Bardock comenzaba a sentirse muy enfadado. Ya era indiscutible eso. Con todo y que evitó involucrarse de más, no podía ignorar lo que estaba escuchando. Fasha tenía razón, y demasiada en realidad. Gine no emulaba a alguien como Seor, y era casi imposible que ella lograse ganarle si se enfrentaba a él; pese a que odiara admitirlo, Seor era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus compañeros…, más fuerte que él mismo y, por ende, más fuerte que Gine. La recomendada de Galic no habría tenido oportunidad alguna de defenderse y era eso lo que le hacía sentirse irritado.

Le molestaba, le molestaba mucho.

No había nada que le enfureciera más que un ser indefenso. Él jamás se había sentido a gusto atacando a alguien tan _desarmado_, y sí, aunque lo había hecho en diversas ocasiones, eso no lo consideraba su mejor trabajo. Si había algo en lo que Bardock creía, era en los desafíos, y por tanto, enfrentarse a alguien que no rivalizaba para nada con él, no era más que un acto improductivo. Para él, no podía haber nada más absurdo y vergonzoso que sentirse victorioso luego de derrotar a un ser inerme.

Sin embargo, en ese instante estaba experimentándolo de manera distinta. Era como si hubiese pasado de ser una simple_ incomodidad_, a una verdadera _indignación_. Incómodo había sido matar a los seres de Puranto o al niño de Skotadi; indigno era imaginar que Seor se hubiera atrevido siquiera a tocar a Gine, cuando ese imbécil sabía a la perfección que ella no competía con él. Y mucho menos cuando estaba seguro de lo que Seor intentó hacer con Gine.

Negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por contener las ganas que tenía de salir en ese mismo momento y acabar con la vida de ese miserable.

—Gine debería tener más cuidado. Lo más probable es que Seor intente hacerlo de nuevo apenas la vea —argumentó Fasha, logrando, así, atraer otra vez la atención de Bardock.

—Y no estamos seguros de que alguien vaya ayudarla si vuelve a suceder —secundó Borgos—. Ya saben; lo mejor sería que ella pudiera defenderse por su cuenta.

—Siendo un testigo de lo que pasó, veo muy pocas posibilidades de que Gine logre algo en contra de Seor —agregó Tooma—. Sin embargo, por su bien sí debería oponerse a él.

Bardock dirigía la mirada a sus compañeros con forme era su participación. Hasta parecía que los tres se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para hacerlo enojar más; todas esas cosas que decían sólo servían para hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se encontraba, y para que sus deseos por hacerse cargo de Seor se incrementaran a niveles insospechados.

—En ese caso, para Gine sería más fácil _cooperar._ —Fasha intentó disfrazar de broma algo que ella consideraba una completa verdad, mas ninguno de sus compañeros lo tomó de esa manera. Entonces resopló exasperada al mismo tiempo que rodó los ojos—. No sean mojigatos, tanto como yo saben que sería lo mejor para ella; sólo de esa forma Seor quizás le perdonaría la vida.

—Gine no lo permitiría —le interrumpió Bardock más serio que de costumbre, para asombro de todos.

Fasha sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero ya no estamos hablando de lo que ella permitiría o no, Bardock —prosiguió la saiyajin—; hablamos de lo que le _conviene_. Y si ella aprecia su vida, no dudes que pensará lo mismo que yo.

—Ni siquiera suena como algo que harías tú, Fasha —intervino Tooma, lo suficiente molesto. Los comentarios de su compañera empezaban a ponerlo de malhumor—. Pienso que cualquier hembra de este planeta daría hasta su último esfuerzo si es por impedir algo que no desea. Son guerreras al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

—«Cualquier hembra», ¡ja! —Señaló ella con ironía—. Aunque en este caso hablamos de Gine, ¿verdad?

Al momento el líder del escuadrón endureció sus facciones de manera notoria.

—¿Y te parece que ella no es capaz de hacerlo? —Bardock preguntó, ya no pudiendo ocultar su creciente enfado ante tales palabras. Pero Fasha, como respuesta, sólo agito la cabeza con evidente exaspero; al saiyajin de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda ese gesto le hizo sentirse más encolerizado que antes—. Pues no me imagino a una hembra que no es capaz de defenderse incluso por mero instinto —concluyó entonces, serio a más no poder.

—Y jamás dije eso. —Fasha se encogió de hombros, ignorando por completo el estado del líder, y el de todos los demás a decir verdad.

La forma en cómo estaban reaccionado los tres saiyajin, le fastidiaba de sobre manera. Ya ni siquiera tenía caso preguntarle a Tooma si se encontraba molesto con ella, porque de todos modos ya era lo bastante palpable; por su parte, Borgos, aunque procuraba mantenerse indiferente de la conversación, tampoco podía ocultar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que ella decía; y claro, el peor de todos no podía ser otro más que Bardock, quien disimulaba a la perfección no tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba. Eran tan tontos. Realmente le jodía, hasta el núcleo, que actuaran como lo estaban haciendo.

»Lo único que digo es que Gine parece apreciar su vida. Yo también lo hago, y si me encuentro en una situación similar, en donde no tengo oportunidad alguna contra mi _agresor_, pienso que debería rendirme y ya. —La joven volvió a tomar la palabra, intentando ante todo mantener la calma. A continuación, dirigió su mirada hasta el líder del equipo, y añadió—: El «instinto» al que te refieres, Bardock, es el mismo que hace que las hembras prefieran rendirse antes que acabar muertas. Así como cualquier hembra da hasta su último esfuerzo por defenderse, también cualquier hembra es consciente de sus posibilidades.

Y para ese momento ya Borgos parecía comprender mejor el razonamiento de su compañera de escuadrón, pues, sin siquiera premeditarlo, se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo para reafirmar que estaba de acuerdo con el argumento de ella; no obstante, decidió ya no intervenir más en el debate que se llevaba a cabo. Bardock y Tooma continuaban sin compartir la idea de Fasha, y, a decir verdad, Borgos creía que esa simple charla empezaba a intensificarse al punto de la intolerancia. Todo eso iba a terminar mal y no hacía falta ser un lector del futuro para advertir aquello.

»¿Es que acaso se piensan que este planeta estaría poblado si las hembras no hubieran tenido claro hasta dónde podían permitirlo? —Les inquirió Fasha, con una ligera sonrisa, consiguiendo con eso que los saiyajin la mirasen de diferente manera—. Saben perfectamente que así han nacido muchos, así que no se hagan los idiotas.

Los tres saiyajin se quedaron callados luego de escuchar la explicación de su compañera.

El que era considerado la mano derecha de Bardock, no lo soportó más y se levantó de súbito de su lugar.

—Es increíble que _tú _pienses así —y finalizó, con un ápice de enfado. Ya no agregó nada más, todo lo que hizo el saiyajin de armadura color azul, fue alejarse a una adecuada distancia de sus compañeros.

Bardock al momento quiso imitar la acción de Tooma; empero, Fasha lo detuvo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su brazo.

—No estés de acuerdo conmigo si no quieres —le dijo ella, con un tono de voz apacible—, pero ten en cuenta que si Seor se encapricha con Gine, él de todas formas va a conseguir de ella lo que quiere. Va a encontrar la forma, te lo aseguro. —Lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando que con eso al líder le entrara de una buena vez todo lo que intentó decirle durante ese rato de aparente discusión.

Así, el cabecilla del grupo juntó el entrecejo. Luego sólo vio a su compañera tomar una prudente distancia de ellos. Se encontraba muy confundido en ese justo momento. Tan era así que le había sido inevitable no seguir a Fasha con la mirada; no podía dejar de pensar que ella se había dado cuenta de algo que ni él mismo entendía a la perfección.

Fasha ya había sacado sus propias deducciones, y no le hizo falta nada más que ponerlo al límite con su imaginación.

«¿Qué…?»

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Ya ando por aquí otra vez. **

**Para mí lo prometido es deuda, y en Instagram prometí actualizar hoy 1 de abril, así que aquí estoy cumpliendo. Por poco no lo hago; tienen que saber que hoy por fin me pude dar a la tarea de editar este capítulo, pero al mismo tiempo estuve realizando un proyecto en equipo (aún sigo con esto; ya tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso). Así que por fis, ténganme un poquito de paciencia si encuentran algún terrible error, prometo corregirlo en los próximos días. **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, la verdad a mí me costó un montón de trabajo y basta con decir que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Esta última charla de Fasha va a ser muy importante para que Bardock recapacite un poco... así, igualito que Justin Bieber. Pero ya no digo más o me arruino la trama yo sola ja, ja, ja. **

**Les agradezco un montón que sigan a la espera de este fic. De verdad no quiero aburrirlos con el mismo discurso de siempre, pero para mí es inevitable hacerlo: **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, por agregarme a sus listas de favoritos y a sus alertas **—son bien lindos en serio—**, y bueno, también ya saben que agradezco mil a quienes se han tomado algunos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme conocer su opinión. Todas las muestras de apoyo las valoro harto, y ya no hallo la forma de agradecérselos. Recuérdenme dedicarles un capítulo a cada uno, por favor ja, ja, ja. **

**Gracias: **

**celestia carito, Flany15, Sesshi, hermanita amodorada Ary Lee, saiyan blood24, Core chocolate, KiraTam, lauryxBlack.**

**Review Guest:** ¡Hola! Espero que puedas leer esto. Soy muy mala y olvidé responder a tu review desde que actualicé este nuevo capítulo; te pido una gran disculpa, esto no debería tener excusa alguna. De verdad lo lamento. Por otro lado, me alegra un montón que te haya alegrado mucho encontrarte con la actualización, a mí me hace feliz enterarme de eso. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros y te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me has brindado. Te pido de nuevo una disculpa y te mando muchos saludos y abrazos.

**DMMR: **¡Hola! Me imagino que el fic te está gustando mucho y no sabes lo feliz que me hace pensar eso. Yo quisiera no tardarme tanto, pero no puedo dedicarme todo el tiempo a escribir esta historia, la verdad hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer fuera de esto, y dormir es una de ellas xD. De verdad, te agradezco muchísimo que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic, y sobre todo que me hayas dejado un comentario; son cosas que me motivan a continuar con esto y tú lo has logrado. Te mando un saludo y gran, grandísimo abrazo. Gracias por todo

**Y recuerden: **

_Mi fic, Dark Feeling, está siendo un éxito de lecturas en Wattpad, FanFiction. Net, el Infiernogro, Namekusei, el falso Namekusei, el nuevo Namekusei, el planeta Vegeta, el planeta Supremo y en todos los foros de FanFic's disponibles. Léelo, sé que te encantará. _

_No olvides dejar review si el fic te gustó._

_Te ha hablado Vidian y te deseo buenas noches. _

(Yo sholo quiero sher popular... con chistes pasados de moda, obvio)

* * *

**¡Sαludos, y hαstα el próximo cαpítulo!**


	17. No estaré ahí

***Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d*******

**...**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 17. No estaré ahí.**

* * *

_Tarde. La oscuridad terminó por cubrir el cielo; el característico y tenue rojizo del firmamento durante el día ya había sido reemplazado desde un par de horas antes._

_Dentro de aquella pequeña vivienda nada era distinto; tan sólo el destello de algunos de los astros del universo era lo que iluminaba un poco aquel sitio. El resto era penumbra. Lo demás era calma. _

_Cualquiera que entrara en ese mismo instante al inmueble lo daría por abandonado. Y no sería para menos. Pese a que no existía desorden alguno en la vivienda, el descuido se notaba nada más que en la ligera capa de polvo que cubría a cada cosa. Todo como si nadie lo hubiera tocado en varios días, ni por un distraído roce. _

_Sin embargo, lejos de lo que el lugar pudiera aparentar a simple vista para cualquiera, en realidad sí había alguien ahí…_

_Y dormía con tanta placidez dentro de la habitación principal. _

_A decir verdad, su respiración era lo único que señalaba que la casa no había sido abandonada todavía. _

_Era una serenidad inverosímil. Una quietud muy poco, o mejor dicho, nada conocida entre la raza._

_Pero duró muy poco. La tranquilidad demostró no ser eterna…, al menos no en vida._

_La puerta de la entrada retumbó con fuerza. Alguien tocaba sin consideración alguna desde el exterior, dejando en claro que le importaba menos que poco si derrumbaba la puerta utilizando tan sólo las manos. Pero al final lo obtuvo. La insistencia de su llamado consiguió lo que buscaba desde el primer golpe; la joven que tan tranquila estuvo durmiendo, pronto se vio obligada a despertar de la manera menos delicada que pudiera existir._

_Y el corazón le latió rápido, muy rápido. Apenas si podía recordar en dónde estaba. _

_Se encontraba desorientada, tal vez hasta asustada. _

_No tardó tanto en notar que estuvo cerca de una hora durmiendo, apenas nada en comparación con lo que su cuerpo le exigía descansar para reponerse. Y para su infortunio, ahora sería complicado retomar su somnolienta actividad cuando el jodido escándalo no cesaba ni un poco. Por tanto, con algo de duda y mucho de molestia, hizo las sabanas a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Esperaba que en cualquier momento, quien quiera que estuviese tocando de esa forma su puerta, se marchara. _

_Pero no ocurrió. Los golpes continuaban, dejándole esa desagradable sensación de que si no iba ella misma a abrir, el que estuviera afuera entraría a su casa de todos modos. Y no podía permitir eso. _

_Sin más remedio, se decidió por ir a averiguar lo que sucedía. _

_Así pues, caminó despacio, casi con las puntas de los pies. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se encargó de recargar su cabeza sobre ella; tenía la esperanza de escuchar cualquier cosa que delatara al salvaje que golpeaba con tanta furia, mas no logró obtener nada._

_Ansiosa, se convenció a sí misma a hablar__—__: ¿Q-quién es? _

_—__Abre —respondió alguien afuera, un hombre. _

_Gine, la dueña de aquella vivienda, arrugó de inmediato el entrecejo. Por más que intentó poner atención, no consiguió reconocer la identidad del sujeto que le solicitaba abrir. _

_—__¿Quién eres? —insistió la menor. _

_—__Sólo abre. _

_La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro; nada de eso le parecía una buena idea. _

_—__Es tarde, ¿no crees? _

_—__Es algo importante —contestó la voz masculina al otro lado—. Parece ser que algunos saiyajin se han reunido ya con el Rey Vegeta, y me han dicho que hacemos falta muy pocos. _

_Aquello provocó mayor confusión en la joven saiyajin, quien, por mera inercia, respondió—: ¿Cómo?_

_—__No es cómodo hablar con una puerta. Abre y te explico mejor. _

_Gine al momento tomó la perilla con desconfianza. Casi acarició el pomo mientras se debatía entre si debía o no hacerlo; empero, la curiosidad le pudo más y, mucho antes de lo que imaginó, se encontró a sí misma abriendo la puerta. _

_—__¿Qué es lo que…? _

_Ya era tarde. _

_Aquel saiyajin de clase alta que tan bien era conocido por la joven saiyajin, se adentró sin ningún permiso al hogar tan pronto ella le dio la facilidad. Gine no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada en absoluto, pues ese soldado perteneciente a la clase élite del planeta la alejó de la puerta al mismo tiempo que él ingresó por la misma. _

_—__Seor… —Pronunció la saiyajin con evidente molestia. _

_—__Te tardaste un poco en darte cuenta. —El mayor sonrió con descaro, en tanto comenzó a acercarse a ella—. Creo que ya es justo que continuemos lo de aquella noche, ¿no piensas lo mismo?_

_Gine dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, procurando de esa manera alejarse y, al mismo tiempo, no perder de vista al de clase superior. _

_—__¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! —Le gritó con efusividad—. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! _

_Pero Seor la ignoró por completo. _

_Gine al instante, en un intento por defenderse y por causar quizás un poco de temor en ese sujeto, creó una gran bola de energía entre sus manos; las palmas se le iluminaron de un llamativo color azul, al igual que su endurecido gesto amenazó con atacar. _

_—__No dudaré en lanzártela —le advirtió, no obstante, todo lo que obtuvo fue una socarrona sonrisa por parte del soldado. _

_—__Adelante, hazlo. _

_El saiyajin, luego de retarla, continuó caminando hacia ella. _

_La única hija de Boc, sin otra opción, arrojó la esfera sin pensar en las consecuencias; todo lo que esperaba era alejar a ese tipejo de ella cuanto antes, ya sin importarle los problemas en los cuales pudiera meterse con el Rey. Claro que cualquier inconveniente que pudo haberse ganado quedó en el olvido; el impacto dio a precisión sobre el abdomen del saiyajin de clase superior, sin embargo, la menor no logró su objetivo; todo lo que consiguió fue ensuciarle un poco la armadura. _

_Seor rio. _

_—__Te encantará, lo sé, y tú también lo hubieras sabido desde antes si no hubiera sido por tu amigo —le dijo, mientras se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó con violencia de los cabellos. _

_Gine, en el acto, gritó de dolor. _

_Los intentos de la joven se quedaron en sólo tratar de alejar las manos de Seor de su cabeza. Era algo casi imposible de lograr; ese _animal _era fuerte en verdad. _

_—__¡Suéltame! —le pidió a gritos—. ¡Déjame, maldito! ¡No me toques! _

_La joven intentó reunir toda la fuerza posible, pero era demasiado evidente la increíble ventaja que le llevaba Seor, quien, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, en un momento la tomó de la mandíbula al punto de querer rompérsela. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por el rostro de la menor, un tanto por el dolor que le provocaba ser tratada de esa manera y lo demás porque era consciente de lo que sucedería. Lo sabía._

_La única respuesta que Seor le dio a sus peticiones para que la dejase, fue una fuerte bofetada que de inmediato la mandó al suelo. _

_Indefensa, Gine se encontró en el piso intentando huir de su agresor, pero el de clase élite de un segundo a otro se fue encima de ella, posando sus resecos y ásperos labios con fuerza sobre el delicado cuello de la joven. _

«¡Gine!».

_—__¡No lo hagas! —Le pedía ella, golpeándolo a su vez con todo lo que le era posible—. ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! _

_Y Seor volvió a golpearla, esta vez con mayor fuerza, consiguiendo romperle el labio. _

_—__¡Por favor, aléjate de mí! —Gine no paró de suplicar entre su doloroso llanto—. ¡Déjame! _

**…**

Bardock despertó de golpe.

Ligeros rastros de sudor recorrían por toda su frente.

_«¡Déjame, por favor!»_

Su respiración era agitada, tanto como los latidos de su corazón; era capaz de sentir la ansiedad andando por cada una de las venas de su anatomía.

_«¡No me toques!»_

Chasqueó la lengua.

Enseguida miró hacia el exterior por la ventanilla de la nave; resultaba algo extraño, pero por alguna razón sintió la enorme necesidad de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio después de lo sucedido. Por ello, sin dilación fijó bien la vista en la imagen que tenía delante de sí, esa en donde todo era tan oscuro, salvo, claro, por los astros que contaban con luz propia; sin embargo, era bastante evidente que ya no estaba en Vegeta. No más. ¡Bien!, al menos ya se encontraba situado en espacio, ahora sólo restaba saber en qué maldito momento vivía. Así pues, pronto digirió su atención al control de la esfera que lo transportaba; notó al momento que el somnífero había dejado de surtir efecto desde hace algunos minutos; asimismo, el tablero digital le indicó el tiempo exacto en el que se encontrarían en tierras desconocidas.

Se dejó recargar por completo en el asiento cuando al fin se sintió cómodo; jamás en su vida experimentó tanta desorientación como en esa ocasión.

Muy pronto estarían en un planeta nuevo, y sólo pensar en eso le provocaba una gran pesadez en todo el cuerpo.

El recuerdo de Gine gritando bajo las garras del infeliz de Seor era suficiente para tenerle al límite de la ira. Aunque se hubiese tratado de sólo un sueño, complicado era evitar el sentimiento de enfado e impotencia con el que despertó. El sólo hecho de pensar que el soldado de clase alta sí se atrevió a poner sus ruines manos sobre la menor, le colocaba en una posición en la cual nunca antes estuvo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Inquietud? Una situación poco usual sí. Y quizás _ese_ era el momento preciso para comenzar a admitir que le preocupaba; le preocupaba que Seor intentara hacer cualquier cosa que dañara a Gine, y le preocupaba que Gine se viera afectada por culpa de ese imbécil.

Y estando él tan lejos ahora, ¿cómo podría impedirlo si ocurría?

No estaría ahí para hacerlo. No estaría ahí si Gine lo _necesitaba_.

«No estaré ahí»

Agitó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, sintiéndose molesto.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea marcharse de Vegeta tan pronto. Tal vez antes debió asegurarse de que Seor no osaría siquiera poner los ojos encima de ella.

Un segundo chasquido con la lengua.

«¡No digas esa clase de estupideces!», se reprendió a sí mismo de inmediato.

Y qué más le daba lo que le ocurriera a esa chiquilla; a él nunca le interesó Gine. Lo que tuvo con ella se trató de un capricho y nada más. Se sintió atraído por su aroma, por el deseo de conocer lo que había debajo de esa armadura. ¡Sólo eso! No había nada más ahí. No tenía por qué importarle si Gine se involucraba o no con alguien más, o incluso si Seor quería tomarla por la fuerza. Le daba lo mismo si eso ocurría; no era su asunto.

«¡No, no, no, no!».

Acto seguido golpeó la nave con el puño.

**…**

**.**

Ya era mes y medio desde que Bardock y los chicos habían salido de misión; Gine se enteró de eso porque Panppukin tuvo a bien comentárselo. El saiyajin de robusta anatomía se había tomado la molestia de visitarla la tarde anterior a la que se marcharon, todo para, según él, «agradecerle» por conseguirle un escuadrón; un intento de agradecimiento bastante burdo de su parte —por cierto—, sin embargo, Gine no se enojó por el trato tan ordinario del viejo amigo de Galic y, contrario a eso, entendió que para Panppukin «agradecer» no era algo que se debiera encontrar en su lista de quehaceres favoritos. Al final ella quedó conforme con que al menos se hubiera esforzado, y también se sintió agradecida con él por haberle informado los detalles de la misión.

Suspiró

En verdad echaba de menos a todos, incluso comenzaba a extrañar salir de misión. En el fondo, tenía que reconocer que pasó muy buenos momentos con sus excompañeros; pese a que al comienzo ninguno se vio contento con su inclusión, con el pasar de los días la relación se hizo bastante amena —dentro de lo normal entre saiyajines, por supuesto—. Con sinceridad, añoraba escuchar alguna de sus conversaciones o hasta verlos molestarse por cosas insignificantes; ese tipo de cosas que solían hacer entre misiones eran muy entretenidas y ella disfrutó mucho de todo eso.

Negó con la cabeza.

Pero no podía quejarse, en ese preciso momento tenía todo lo que ella siempre quiso desde antes de involucrarse en las misiones. Estaba rodeada de lo que no le hacía daño, y no había forma de que existiera algo mejor para ella que eso. Tenía que olvidar toda esa cuestión de los escuadrones, las misiones y esas cosas por las que siempre se esforzó en rehuir, su vida ahora era más tranquila y no había nada ahí por lo cual sentirse culpable. La Gine de ese instante fue la que siempre imaginó antes de Bardock y antes de todo, y así estaba bien, así se suponía que tenía que ser «feliz».

Dejó de pensar tanto.

De pronto Luce le llamó la atención tocándole el hombro, y ella no evitó un leve respingo. En breve colocó toda su atención a la mujer mayor.

—Gine, lleva esto al bar —le indicó la encargada de la distribuidora. Al instante le pasó a la menor una gran bolsa con trozos de carne en su interior—, me lo han pedido hace un buen rato ya y lo olvidé. Van a matarme esos simios.

La joven saiyajin asintió gustosa y sonrió tras el comentario. Pronto tomó el bolso y lo colocó sobre su espalda.

—Sé que esto te molesta, pero será mejor que vueles.

—Descuida, lo haré. —Gine aceptó sin problemas.

Luce era, hasta ese momento, la única que estaba al tanto de lo mal que le hacía a la menor volar en su actual estado. Gine no soportaba demasiado tiempo en el aire porque, al momento, sentía enormes y desagradables ganas por echar para fuera lo poco que pudo haber consumido; incluso, en ocasiones, apenas comenzar a levantarse del suelo implicaba en la única hija de Boc aquella nauseabunda sensación que no soportaba. Luce lo sabía muy bien por comentarios de la misma Gine, razón por la cual la mujer procuraba siempre anticiparle a la exguerrera cada repartición para que ella, en la medida de lo posible, saliera hasta varios minutos antes para evitar volar; sin embargo, Luce con tanto trabajo encima, una vez más olvidó mencionar la lista de reparticiones que tenía pendientes.

Pese a no ser tan común el descuido en Luce, lo cierto era que la mayor ya había olvidado entregar varias veces pedidos en los lugares más concurridos del planeta. Y si bien, en tal caso algunos otros empleados se hacían cargo de cumplir con las demandas atrasadas, en esa ocasión tanto fue el despiste de la encargada de la distribuidora de carne que ya los demás se estaban ocupando de cumplir con cada uno de los pedidos olvidados. El bar era el único lugar que aún no contaba con lo que solicitó y a Luce le preocupaba la reacción que pudieran tener al respecto; ciertamente, ella podría quedarse sin su puesto de encargada si continuaba olvidando todo.

—No tardes mucho; te necesito aquí también.

—Lo haré rápido. —Gine sonrió sincera.

Sin más tardar, la única hija de Boc se levantó en vuelo.

**…**

**.**

Pasaron quizás un par de horas desde que el escuadrón de Bardock arribó en ese lugar para realizar la siguiente encomienda.

Fue más de un mes lo que les tomó llegar hasta ahí, pero al fin estaban pisando tierras desconocidas. En esa ocasión el planeta otorgado por Geda recibía el nombre de «Garasu»… —apelativo que en realidad ni siquiera importaba, porque, de cualquier modo, al final cada mundo era renombrado con un banal número—. Se trataba de un planeta ubicado en la región norte de la galaxia y tan sólo por detrás de otros dos mundillos; nada extraordinario. A decir verdad, no era un lugar que se caracterizara por la particularidad de sus paisajes, pues, con seguridad, en algún otro sitio y momento llegaron a ver cielos tan claros como ese y flora tan extravagante como la que le atestaba.

No obstante, y aunque ellos en cada misión procuraban poner especial atención nada más en el tipo de razas que ocupaban los planetas, en Garasu era casi inevitable no voltear a mirar de vez en cuando alguna que otra impresionante montaña; complicado no hacerlo cuando por uno de esos enormes montes caía agua a cantidades exuberantes, y el sólo hecho de escuchar el ruido que eso generaba ya era suficiente distractor.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la nave y luego de recuperarse del estúpido sueño que tuvo, Bardock no evitó comparar a Garasu con Puranto, ya que, sin duda, la delicadeza de sus paisajes se le antojó muy similar.

Y si bien ambos planetas contaban con un ecosistema valioso y muy llamativo, incluso él sabía que _eso_ no era precisamente el atractivo de Garasu.

En alguna ocasión escuchó hablar acerca de ese mundo.

El mismísimo Mudgen, con la enorme boca que tenía, llegó a mencionar que lugares como Garasu guardaban piedras preciosas en el subsuelo. Por supuesto, Bardock no dudaba que el adquisidor principal de los planetas tuviera absoluta noción de cuestiones como esas, pero el líder de clase baja también suponía que ese tipo de información _él _no lo mencionaba a los futuros compradores. De hecho, era bastante bien sabido que, una vez que ellos lograban limpiar los planetas de la raza ocupante, la gente de Freezer se encargaba de recoger cada una de las cosas valiosas que pudieran existir dentro de los planetas.

Antaño él nunca tuvo información acerca de los mundos que contaban con riquezas, y ponerse a buscar en cada uno algo de utilidad a fin de cuentas implicaba una gran pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que Garasu era uno de esos planetas que albergaban en sus tierras recursos valiosos, quizás en algún instante de la misión se daría el tiempo de tomar algo como un obsequio por su trabajo. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder si en efecto ese planeta era rico en recursos.

—Mi rastreador no registra nada aún —comentó Tooma de pronto.

Bardock dejó de pensar en todo y enseguida volteó a verlo; su compañero no dejaba de presionar los botones del _scouter _casi con desespero.

—Tendrán defecto en el oído. Hace ya un buen rato que llegamos y no parece haber vida aquí.

Fue el turno de Fasha para realizar un comentario. Bardock al instante chasqueó la lengua.

El líder escuchó a ambos, pero, en definitiva, él no creía que los garasujin tuvieran problema alguno —contrario a lo que pensaba Fasha—. A pesar de no conocerles en lo más mínimo, para él en ese instante sólo había dos opciones; o los garasujin eran tan cobardes como los seres de Puranto o, con toda seguridad, eran más astutos que los lugareños de Skotadi. No existían grises en tal caso para él. Y por alguna extraña razón, el guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda descartaba la idea de que los garasujin fuesen tan temerosos como los purantian, lo cual le dejaba libre sólo la segunda opción.

Ya iba sospechando que los habitantes de Garasu debían estar armando en ese instante algún eficiente plan para defender su mundo. Y en verdad deseaba que fuera así.

Detestaba cuando sus compañeros no eran capaces de armar hipótesis por sí mismos. Menos entendía por qué para ellos era tan fácil asumir que existía cobardía en los pobladores sólo porque éstos aún no daban la cara; estaban dando por hecho cuestiones de las que ni siquiera tenían la menor idea y eso le fastidiaba mucho. Pronto ellos se darían cuenta de que existía una gran diferencia entre Puranto y Garasu de la peor manera, estaba muy seguro. Porque si bien en el primer mundo resultó sencillo darse cuenta de que los habitantes no eran dignos rivales, en ese momento ni siquiera podían medir la cantidad de unidades de poder de ninguno ajeno a ellos, y ese era suficiente detalle para pensar que los garasujin no eran seres cualesquiera; una lástima que los miembros de su equipo no pudieran conectar de manera coherente esos pormenores.

—¿Crees que nos habrían mandado aquí si no hubiera vida de la cual deshacerse? —Al fin atinó a preguntar el cabecilla del grupo. De repente se sintió muy molesto.

El resto del equipo se miró entre sí luego del ácido comentario de Bardock.

—Indícame entonces —refutó Fasha, sonando igual de enfadada que el líder—; seguramente tu rastreador sí tiene idea de en dónde se encuentran.

Tooma envió al instante una mirada cargada de irritación a su compañera.

Era evidente para él que Fasha continuaba molesta desde la última conversación que sostuvieron afuera del centro médico, esa en donde el tema de controversia resultaron ser Gine y Seor. No iba negarlo, él también seguía molesto con la actitud de la —ahora— única fémina del escuadrón, no obstante, él no lo demostraba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Lo cierto era que, si continuaba así, Fasha pronto terminaría fastidiándolo no sólo a él sino también a Bardock, y ahí sí tendría problemas serios.

En breve, producto de su propio pensamiento, dirigió la mirada hasta el capitán del equipo, tratando de corroborar por sí mismo que éste todavía no llegara a su _límite_, pero, en cuanto lo vio, supo que ya Bardock se encontraba muy cerca de perder la paciencia. Como imaginó.

—Ya cálmate, Fasha… —Así, pues, intentó amenizar la situación.

—Tú cállate. —La joven rápido le apuntó con el índice—. Él es el líder y tiene la obligación de dirigirnos. ¿No es así, Bardock?

El susodicho la miró directo a los ojos; en verdad intentó mantener la cordura, pero cualquiera que estuviera presente en la escena podía dar fe de que Fasha lo hizo demasiado difícil.

—Por supuesto, por eso ahora mismo saldrás a buscarlos. Es una orden —dijo el líder con calma, ante la mirada de asombro de los otros tres miembros del grupo—. Y más te vale encontrarlos porque serás tú quien nos diga en dónde están.

La chica fulminó a Bardock con la mirada en un segundo; empero, tan orgullosa como ella sola, se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a cumplir con la indicación.

—Espera. —Tooma la sujetó por el antebrazo—. Sólo relájate. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí tiene. Fue una orden —reiteró el cabecilla.

El miembro del escuadrón considerado como la mano derecha de Bardock, tampoco evitó sentirse furioso con su camarada. No creyó que el capitán del equipo estuviese hablando en serio; sin embargo, sólo bastó ver la determinación en los ojos del líder para darse cuenta que de ninguna manera estaba bromeando al respecto.

Fasha sólo rodó los ojos y pronto se soltó del agarre de Tooma. Enseguida, sin mediar palabra, se alejó de todos.

—Iré con ella —informó Tooma con severidad. Poco le importó que el líder del escuadrón se diera cuenta de lo molesto que se encontraba por su decisión.

—Haz lo que quieras.

De un momento a otro, Tooma también desapareció entre la vegetación del lugar.

Bardock ni siquiera entendía bien qué era lo que pasaba con Fasha. Si él hizo el comentario fue porque le molestó las cosas que estaban diciendo en torno a los garasujin; porque ninguno fue ni siquiera para armar la mínima teoría sobre la población. Nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Fasha no era por lo reciente; tenía que recordar que la joven saiyajin comenzó a comportarse de esa manera desde la conversación en donde ella buscó todo el tiempo mencionar que Gine debería dejarse atacar por Seor, en caso de que éste último se excediera con la menor. Al principio supuso que la postura petulante que tomó Fasha ulterior a eso, se debió a que ninguno del escuadrón estuvo de acuerdo con sus argumentos, pero en ese preciso instante ya no estaba muy seguro de eso; es decir, él también se había molestado mucho ante lo dicho por Fasha, pero no tomó cierta actitud resentida con ella luego de lo ocurrido.

En cambio, Fasha no paró de demostrar a cada momento que estaba enojada.

A lo largo de los días que habían transcurrido ya había lanzado varios comentarios con intención de molestar tanto a Tooma como a él. Pero él, a diferencia de su compañero, no iba a tolerar más el comportamiento quejoso de esa hembra. Y si era necesario reiterar la situación jerárquica del escuadrón, lo haría sin vacilar. No le importaba nada de lo que tuvieran que decir sus compañeros. Nada.

**…**

**.**

En el planeta Vegeta cierto lagarto jugaba ansioso con sus manos. En cuanto Geda tuvo tiempo de salir de la habitación que ocupaba para realizar las pruebas médicas, el habitual estado nervioso de Mudgen incrementó por encima del nivel acostumbrado. El sólo verle parado, observando documentos frente a él, le hizo tener el deseo ávido de estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuese ahí. Tanto era así que no se atrevió ni a mirarlo por más de dos segundos, pues temía que Geda sintiera el peso de su mirada y entonces no tuviera más remedio que comenzar a hablar de lo que había sucedido mientras él estuvo fuera del centro médico.

Pero suspiró, resignado.

De todas formas no podía olvidar que en cualquier momento Geda volvería a sus asuntos y encontrar otro momento similar para charlar, no iba a ser tan sencillo. El tema a tratar era en verdad importante y no podía dejarlo pasar, sobre todo porque no quería verse involucrado en los embrollos que su superior armó al rededor del escuadrón de Bardock.

Por tanto, armándose de valor y tragándose las ganas por pegar la vuelta, comenzó a hablar.

—El día anterior vino aquí Seor, señor Geda

El recién mencionado le miró de reojo, desinteresado; los documentos que hojeaba en ese momento daban la impresión de ser mucho más relevantes que cualquier saiyajin. Vaya, Mudgen sabía que cualquier cosa, así fuera el mínimo rastro de porquería en las paredes del centro médico, para Geda siempre sería más relevante que los saiyajin.

—¿Y a qué se supone que vino él aquí? —Un rastro de molestia se notó en el tono de su voz—. No recuerdo haberle solicitado.

Al momento, el subordinado de Geda tragó en seco.

Intuía que a su superior no iba a agradarle para nada el motivo de la visita de ese saiyajin de clase alta. A él tampoco le agradó la forma en la que Seor le habló y le demandó explicaciones; pero, sin remedio alguno, fue él quien tuvo que soportar el mal trato y luego pedir calma al saiyajin de élite, pues, para su infortunio, Geda no se había encontrado en el momento justo en el que sucedió todo.

Pero el objeto de discusión era tan grave que, a pesar del enorme disgusto que causaría en el dirigente de las instalaciones médicas, tenía que mencionarlo pues su integridad estaba en juego—: Seor preguntó acerca de la misión de Skotadi; exigió saber si era cierto que Bardock tomó la misión sin el permiso de nadie.

Geda, a una velocidad impresionante, dejó los documentos sobre la mesa de recepción y al instante prestó total atención a su subordinado.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le interrogó, receloso.

—Nada —confesó el otro, con un ápice de ansiedad—. Yo no estuve presente cuando acusó a Bardock frente a Seor, señor. —No hubo modo, él no quería meterse en problemas con los saiyajin y tuvo que ser honesto cuando Seor le preguntó la verdad sobre la misión de Skotadi.

Mudgen sabía que sacarse problemas con Geda tampoco era algo que debiera tomarse a la ligera, pero estando en territorio ajeno y peligroso, lleno de saiyajines por doquier, encontraba más razonable enfrentarse al encargado del centro médico que a una horda de monos irracionales y violentos.

Además, creía haber hecho un favor al gran Freezer, pues si los saiyajin por alguna razón se enteraban de que ellos estaban haciendo y deshaciendo en su planeta como les venía en gana, por supuesto que no dudarían en confrontarlos y luego no tardarían tanto en involucrar al _dictador _universal, dado que fue él quien se encargó de instalarlos a ambos dentro del planeta de los saiyajin… un dato de sobra conocido, por cierto, por el mismísimo rey Vegeta.

**…**

**.**

Tooma alcanzó a Fasha luego de varios minutos volando detrás de ella.

La joven saiyajin de un momento a otro detuvo el vuelo y se quedó tan sólo flotando en el aire; desde luego, Tooma no tardó en sospechar que su compañera estaba al tanto de que estuvo persiguiéndola todo ese tiempo. Ella en ningún momento se giró para mirarle, pero el sólo hecho de que se hubiera quedado quieta y de brazos cruzados, fue suficiente para deducir que Fasha estaba al tanto de su presencia.

Y visto que ella no pensaba marcharse, no se detuvo a pensarlo más y en breve se aproximó hasta donde su compañera se encontraba.

—No te pedí que vinieras. —La escuchó hablar de espaldas a él; justo como pensó, Fasha sabía que estaba ahí—. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Estoy aquí para evitar que hagas cualquier estupidez que ponga en riesgo la misión… —le corrigió pronto—, no para salvar tu _lindo_ trasero.

Fasha, sin que Tooma pudiese presenciarlo, sonrió de medio lado. Aunque su compañero tuvo la intención de sonar molesto, era inevitable para ella sentir gracia; parecía que a Tooma le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerse en ese indignado estado con ella. Era muy divertido, incluso eludiendo el hecho de que también continuaba molesta con él por la forma en la que le habló cuando discutieron lo de Gine, tenía que admitir que tampoco era sencillo para ella estar tanto tiempo enfadada con él.

Unos cuantos segundos más y al fin se giró para encararlo.

—¿Bardock te mandó para esto? —le inquirió, curiosa.

—Vine por mi cuenta —respondió de tal manera que concluyó con el tema. Enseguida se acercó a ella—. Y ahora que estamos solos, quiero saber qué demonios te ocurre, mujer.

La saiyajin rio fuerte, aun cuando Tooma no sentía ni una pizca de gracia.

—Hay tantas cosas más que podríamos hacer estando solos y… ¿prefieres jugar al interrogatorio?

Tooma se encogió de hombros, intentando conservar la calma; Fasha era una profesional cuando de poner de malas a los demás se trataba, debía recordarse eso constantemente. No podía ni seguirle el juego si no quería terminar olvidando todo lo que esa hembra ya le había hecho pasar en los últimos días, así que debía tratar de mantenerse lo más serio posible. Esa mujer poseía una de las personalidades más cáusticas del universo, y en ocasiones no era tan simple tratar con ella como muchos pensarían.

Con cuidado. Fasha en verdad parecía un campo minado; ante cualquier mínimo roce podría explotar y no estaba siendo un exagerado.

—¿Acaso esperas que Bardock te aleccione como hizo con Cuumber? —le preguntó de repente, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero Fasha arqueó una ceja y no se molestó al contestar—: Mi caso es diferente

—No estaría tan seguro; te encuentras muy cerca de ser tan idiota como él.

La fémina le quedó mirando.

¿Realmente estaba por colmar el vaso de la paciencia de Bardock?

No pensó que algún día llegaría al ridículo nivel de Cuumber; es decir, nadie debería superar esa medida de la estupidez. Era absurdo. Ella no era como él, en ningún caso se comportó con la intención de menoscabar las acciones de Bardock, a pesar de todo, ella no tenía ningún problema en aceptar que el líder de su escuadrón no era cualquier saiyajin imbécil. Sabía reconocer los méritos de alguien cuando se los ganaban con nada más que esfuerzo, y Bardock era uno de esos tipos. No entendía cómo Tooma estaba colocándola al mismo nivel que el idiota ese. No eran lo mismo y nunca lo serían. Punto.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió? —Habló Tooma de repente—. ¿Por qué has estado comportándote así? —y retomó el tema.

Pero en un rápido movimiento la saiyajin sacudió la cabeza.

—Debemos darnos prisa. Bardock estará esperando por la ubicación de estos seres. —La joven saiyajin optó por cambiar de tema. A continuación, continuó volando.

Tooma no insistió más; con eso último le quedó muy claro que Fasha no quería tocar el tema por más molestia que le hubiera causado. Iba a respetar eso, y por tanto no iba a obligarla a hablar. Si ella sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, lo haría, mientras tanto, él se quedaría satisfecho con no tener que tratar más con el lado hostil de ella.

**…**

**.**

—Entonces debo entender que, ¿simplemente le dijiste a Seor que no tenías idea? —le inquirió Geda con incredulidad.

—Así es.

En breve, el encargado del centro médico se aproximó lo suficiente hasta el otro lagarto. En cuanto estuvo cerca de Mudgen, lo tomó por su vestimenta con rudeza, en un intento por amedrentarlo.

—Creí haberte mencionado la versión que utilizaríamos.

—Ha estado subestimando demasiado a esta raza y encuentro en ello un gran error de su parte. —Mudgen se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, en tanto titubeaba—. Sigue pensando que los saiyajin son estúpidos, pero he de decirle que no es así.

—¿Ah sí? —Cuestionó Geda, sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Y cómo se supone que tú has notado lo contrario? ¿Estás unido con ellos acaso?

—Para nada. —Agitó las manos, tratando de mantenerse calmado—. Pero tipos como Seor no son tan distraídos. Él ni siquiera le mencionó al rey Vegeta lo que se supone que Bardock hizo con la misión de Skotadi.

Geda soltó con brusquedad a Mudgen.

—¡¿Qué?! —Levantó la voz—. Claramente sugerí a Seor que debía comentárselo al rey Vegeta —rechistó.

—Pero no lo hice… y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, lagarto imbécil.

En ese momento tanto Geda como Mudgen dirigieron las miradas hasta el dueño de aquella ronca voz.

En la recepción del centro médico se encontraban tres saiyajin que los lagartos reconocían como soldados de la clase alta. Mudgen se sintió demasiado ansioso de sólo ver las miradas que les otorgaban los tres sujetos con cola atada a la cintura, tanto que, casi de forma inconsciente, se hizo un paso para atrás en un intento por resguardarse. Por su parte, Geda procuró mantener la postura impasible; de ninguna manera tenía planeado mostrarse intimidado y menos por la presencia de esos estúpidos monos.

—¡No me hables de ese…!

—Eres tan idiota que se te pasaron muchas cosas, _lagartija_ tonta —le interrumpió Seor, severo—: Bardock no le «quitó» una misión a la clase alta, ni al Rey Vegeta; Bardock me «quitó» la jodida misión a _mí_. ¡A mí! ¿Por qué mierda esperabas que comentara algo así al Rey?

Y Geda cayó al fin en la cuenta de lo que Seor estaba diciendo. Y no, lejos de ser esa una cuestión de mero orgullo como podía interpretarse de primera, la verdadera preocupación de Seor caía en el deber que tenía como soldado de élite y como el líder de uno de los escuadrones; el lagarto apenas estaba recordando que la clase alta tenía que ver por sus encomiendas, a diferencia de la clase baja, que recibía las misiones por él. Eras casos muy distintos. Y ahora entendía mejor todo; Seor no estaba más que protegiendo sus intereses como soldado y él nunca debió olvidar ese punto.

¿Cómo pudo dejar de lado eso?

—La próxima vez que quieras inventar algo, trata de pensar en las consecuencias —dijo el soldado de clase alta—. Si tu objetivo era deshacerte de _ese_ idiota y de su estúpido equipo, no lo hiciste de la mejor manera. No cuentes conmigo para hacerlo; en la siguiente ocasión encárgate de hacer todo el trabajo sucio por ti mismo.

Pronto el escuadrón de los saiyajin se marchó, no sin antes dejar bien en claro la advertencia; una mirada a cada uno de los lagartos fue suficiente para recordarles que no tendrían compasión si alguna situación similar volvía a suceder.

Justo como Mudgen intuyó, Seor estaba al tanto de lo que Geda intentó hacer con el equipo de Bardock. Aún no sabía muy bien el cómo Seor logró obtener esa información, pero creía que todo se debía a lo que él había dicho con anterioridad: los saiyajin no eran tan tontos como su superior los consideraba. Por eso él ya no veía conveniente continuar mintiéndole a los saiyajin, ellos tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de cualquier falsedad que descubrieran y no iban a tener piedad ni con él ni con Geda; lo mejor era que su superior se hiciera cargo de las cosas y lo mantuviera a él al margen de sus asuntos. Ya no le interesaba nada.

**…**

**.**

Ya era una semana desde que se encontraban en Garasu.

Mientras tanto, el líder del escuadrón, de pie sobre una de las montañas del lugar, se quedó tan sólo observando hacia adelante.

No cabía duda de que ese planeta era tan distinto.

Gran parte del territorio ajeno se encontraba ya en ruinas; _aquel_, trabajo de ellos.

En ese instante confirmaba que Garasu se trataba de un planeta muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese pisado con anterioridad; tal vez luciera tan inofensivo como Puranto por la delicadeza de sus paisajes, pero ahora estaba seguro que la manera de defenderse de sus pobladores era tan aguerrida como la de los lugareños de Skotadi. Era un planeta lleno de riquezas y entendía a la perfección la urgencia de poseerlo.

Veía las grandes cosas del planeta, lo valiosa que era su población por el simple hecho de levantarse en contra de sus agresores, o incluso lo valioso que era como ecosistema por contar con recursos que no se hallaban todos los días. Era ese el tipo de mundo con el que cualquiera de su raza se sentiría bien haciendo el trabajo de purga; sin embargo, a él algo le impedía sentirse satisfecho con lo que tenía.

En otro momento se habría parado en la misma orilla, habría colocado su mirada hacia el frente —sólo para ver con gusto lo que era capaz de hacer la fuerza saiyajin—, y, sin lugar a dudas, estaría sonriendo mientras sus ojos se encargarían de recorrer cada parte destruida, cada parte fundiéndose entre el implacable fuego.

Pero no. Eso no estaba ocurriendo.

Veía cuerpos, veía sangre, veía desastre por doquier, mas no sus ganas de disfrutar el instante.

Sabía lo que pasaba, y la cuestión no era la misión en sí, después de todo, su trabajo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta ese momento. El problema en realidad radicaba en aquello que le impedía concentrarse en la excelente labor, y ello llevaba el nombre de «Gine».

Resultaba hasta increíble que el único momento que tuvo para descansar aunque sea un poco, hubiera sido estropeado por ese estúpido sueño otra vez. Porque sí, después de toda una semana luchando contra los seres de Garasu, el equipo al fin se había dado la oportunidad de tomar un tiempo fuera de la batalla; sin embargo, sólo bastó cerrar los ojos unos cuantos minutos para que la escena de Gine siendo atacada por Seor lo atormentase de nuevo. De ningún modo podía eso llamarse descanso. No podía ni continuar durmiendo sin que los gritos de la chiquilla pidiendo clemencia incrementara los latidos de su corazón. Y ya no quería sentirse así; ya no quería saber nada de esa molesta y oscura sensación en su pecho. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque tal vez ella sí estaba en problemas y tal vez no había nadie ahí para que la ayudase.

Quizás por eso su mente estaba siendo tan insistente con el sueño; debía tratarse de alguna clase de premonición o alguna de esas cosas absurdas y estúpidas que sólo le ocurrían a las ancianas.

Es que, incluso, parecía que su parte más racional le repetía las imágenes una y otra vez para obligarlo a admitir de una buena vez que no estaba tranquilo, y que no lo estaría hasta que no se asegurara de que ella se encontraba con bien.

Se tomó la cabeza, en un intento por parar con esas ideas.

En breve llevó su mano hasta el rastreador; ni si siquiera para intentar comunicarse con ella. Gine le había dado su rastreador y era justo el que él llevaba ahora prendado de la oreja izquierda. La realidad y la cual tenía que aceptar ya, era que no iba a saber nada de ella hasta que él no volviera al planeta Vegeta.

Pero Garasu era muy grande, y al menos la mitad de la población seguía con vida.

No podría irse pronto de ahí. A menos que de una vez por todas se hiciera cargo del resto de los pobladores. Sólo así.

Y entonces no lo pensó demasiado. En un rápido movimiento y tomando sólo sus ganas por marcharse del planeta, salió volando hacía la dirección en donde debían encontrarse más de los garasujin. No estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, y si eso implicaba hacerse cargo de la población restante él solo, pues lo haría.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hol****α**** todos de nuevo!**

**¿Hace cuántos capítulos de Dragon Ball Súper que no nos leemos? xD**

**Lo siento, lo siento. Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí vengo casi derrapando; según yo y lo prometido en Instagram, la actualización sería hoy, pero tuve unos inconvenientes desde muy temprano y por eso llegó el capítulo hasta esta hora. Quería darle hoy una última revisión y lo he hecho muy fugazmente, sin embargo, ya saben que cualquier error lo estaré corrigiendo en los próximos días, lo importante ahora es no fallar a la promesa de actualizar que hice en Instagram.**

**Ya sé que esta vez sí me tomé más tiempo en colgar este nuevo capítulo, pero intentaré que eso no vuelva a suceder (o al menos no tardarme tres meses como ahora). Les pido un poquito de paciencia, he tenido mucha ansiedad en los últimos meses y ciertamente no es sencillo de llevar. Al fin he terminado mis estudios y quisiera poder dedicar más tiempo a escribir, pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces me es muy complicado hacerlo; tenía la idea de publicar pronto otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo sobre Gine y Bardock, pero viendo lo difícil que se me está haciendo, creo que antes me dedicaré solo a Dark Feeling. Sirve que adelanto unos cuantos capítulos al nuevo fic y no me presiono tanto. (En caso de que cambie de opinión y me sienta totalmente comprometida a llevar ambas historias al mismo tiempo, en cualquier momento podrían encontrar un nuevo fic de Bardock y Gine) **

**En fin, mucho blá, blá, blá. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, porque les juró que a mí me costó un montón tenerlo listo, tanto que casi me hace llorar ja, ja, ja. Hay un tema que no puedo dejar de lado y es lo relacionado a los lagartos, así que en este capítulo ya vimos un poco más acerca de la clase de bichos que son ese par y tal vez pronto podamos entrenarnos bien de _todo_ lo que han estado haciendo dentro del planeta Vegeta. Y bueno, también ya vimos que Bardock está un tanto preocupado y no sé... algo me dice que podría causarle ciertos problemas al estar bajo el efecto de la intranquilidad. Y no digo más, todo eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Chicas y chicos, ya saben que les agradezco muchísimo que continúen a la espera de este fic** —si es que siguen ahí xD—**, y también les agradezco mucho que agreguen este fic a sus listas de favoritos y a sus alertas, me hacen muy feliz en serio. Y bueno, no puedo dejar de mencionar a todos quienes me han apoyado con un review; realmente me han motivado mucho a continuar con este fic. (He demorado en responder algunos comentarios, pero estaré haciéndolo a lo largo de lo que resta del día de hoy y todo el fin de semana; les pido una enorme disculpa por eso). **

**Gracias: **

**Ary Lee (hermanita amodorada), Lady supersaiyajin, celestia carito, Flany, core chocolate, KiraTam, Sesshi, Haruno Cande, saiyan blood24, Mary Ann Walker, Diosa de la muerte, Coatl9. **

**DMMR:** ¡Hola! Ahora sí que me tardé mucho, ¿verdad? xD Realmente me cuesta mucho darme tiempo para hacer cada una de las cosas que tengo que hacer; yo también desearía que el día tuviera un par de horas más, cuatro más sería magnifico ja, ja, ja. Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando tanto, de verdad que intento hacer lo mejor para sacar los capítulos lo más rápido posible, pero quizás al final sí que me haga falta alguien que esté detrás de mí apresurándome a escribir. Ahora, hablando del capítulo anterior, entiendo tu molestia con Seor, es un tipo bastante pesado y cayó muy mal incluso en los chicos del escuadrón, sin embargo, me parece que en este capítulo su intervención no fue para nada mala. Realmente agradezco mucho que estés al pendiente de las actualizaciones tanto como agradezco que me hagas llegar tu opinión respecto a los capítulos; no puedo dejar de mencionar que es algo que valoro demasiado de ustedes. No olvides que siempre, aunque me tarde, contestaré a todos sus comentarios. Te un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.

**Neko-ili:** ¡Hola, Neko! Me da muchísimo gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí. No te preocupes por haber perdido un momento el hilo del fic, lo importante es que a pesar de todo has continuado leyendo esta historia y te lo agradezco muchísimo en serio. Me alegra un montón que hasta el momento el fic siga siendo de tu agrado y me emociona saber que pienses que va muy bien la trama. Y bueno, sí, Bardock no se ha estado comportando muy bien en los últimos capítulos, ese orgullo de macho le impide pensar con claridad xD; sin embargo, ya vamos viendo que poco a poco comienza a darse cuenta de que Gine sí se está convirtiendo en parte importante. En fin, agradezco muchísimo que sigas leyendo este fic y sobre todo que me hayas dejado conocer tu opinión una vez más. Te mando un saludo y un gran abrazo.

**¡Sαludos, y hαstα el próximo cαpítulo!**


	18. Tenemos que hablar

** *Este F****α****nFic**** es public****α****do**** únic****α****mente en F****αnFiction.**** net y en W****α****ttp****α****d*******

**...**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama &amp; Toei Animation.

**Advertencia: momento de catarsis. **

_Dedicatoria especial:_

Querido año «Dos Mil Dieciséis», eres el primer año al que le dedico algo. O la primera referencia que ocupo hacia la vida a la que le dedico cualquier cosa.

Es necesario que sepas que no la pasé muy bien contigo y que, honestamente, me has hecho creer en diversas ocasiones que eres el peor año que he vivido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, bien, no estoy molesta; un poco herida, tal vez. Pero vamos, que estas cosas ocurrieron, ocurren y seguirán ocurriendo (por mucho que eso me disguste).

Y tampoco es que sea una persona con poco sentido del humor. No. Siendo justa: debo admitir que no todo ha sido malo; de hecho, fuiste muy anhelado para mí; desde hace cinco años te estuve esperando tanto que, precisamente por eso, te dedico el capítulo que más energía me ha costado de uno de los fics que más aprecio. Porque no te odio, mi antipático 2016; porque aunque tus días fueron la más extraña combinación de dulce y amargo, en realidad me hiciste recordar que la vida se trata de eso.

Y la verdad es que no podría odiarte por mucho que quisiera hacerlo sólo para sentirme _mejor_ — y por muy ridículo que eso resultase para los demás—, al contrario: ¡gracias por las experiencias vividas! ¡Gracias por la fortaleza obtenida!

...

.

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Tenemos que hablar.**

* * *

.

«¿En dónde están?». Se preguntó, mientras con la mano izquierda presionó algún botón del scouter.

No era que lo hubiera olvidado, desde luego recordaba muy bien el tipo de seres que eran los de Garasu; pero, ciertamente, todas esas ganas de largarse que experimentaba en ese momento, lo esperanzaron con no tener que buscar tanto para encontrarlos de nuevo.

No había remedio. Si no fuera porque a los pobladores de ese planeta les gustaba jugar al escondrijo, él no tendría por qué perder tanto tiempo en eso.

Y es que los garasujin eran seres extraños; ellos contaban con esa curiosa habilidad de desaparecer por completo; los rastreadores en tal caso no servían para nada, pues las únicas unidades de poder que el artefacto medía eran las pertenecientes a los integrantes de su escuadrón, nada más. Cuando Geda mencionó que los seres de ese planeta controlaban la energía a su antojo, a Bardock no le pareció tan extremo, es decir, en ningún momento esperó que en realidad fuesen capaces de controlar su poder al punto de incluso ocultarlo en su totalidad.

Era una locura.

Y era una mierda.

¿Por qué cuando él más ansiaba largarse de ahí, _ellos _optaban por ocultarse de mejor manera?

Ahora no tenía más opción que recurrir al método utilizado por Fasha y Tooma desde el primer momento que pisaron Skotadi; lo que tenía que hacer y que, por supuesto, implicaba una gran pérdida de tiempo, era recorrer cada zona con la confianza de encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Tendría que buscar metro por metro a menos que…

Uno. Dos. Tres pitidos.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro tras escuchar el particular sonido.

Claro, tener que buscarlos a menos que los garasujin fuesen un poco _descuidados_.

«¿Descuidados?».

El líder, con la sonrisa aún intacta, pronto negó con la cabeza.

Eso no era un acto incauto por mucho que diera la impresión de serlo, lo sabía bien. Los garasujin, a pesar de no contar con tanta fuerza como los oriundos de Vegeta, no eran tontos; a decir verdad, eran una raza muy astuta. Ellos no se escondían sólo por esconderse, cual cobardes; su estrategia consistía básicamente en atraer a los intrusos hacia donde les daba la gana. Bardock ya lo había descifrado, y de cualquier modo ni siquiera resultaba difícil intuirlo. Así, el líder del escuadrón ya tenía noción de lo que le esperaría en cuanto se acercara a la zona que el rastreador le marcaba; algunos garasujin debían hallarse ahí y, con toda seguridad, debían estar lo suficientemente preparados para deshacerse de cualquier otra especie que no fuese la suya.

Pero le daba lo mismo, no le importaba el tanto de métodos de los que ellos se valieran para deshacerse de su raza, él de igual forma iba a terminar con todos. Y no era presunción, eran simples deseos por abandonar ese planeta lo más pronto posible.

Sin más tardar, se dirigió al sector que indicaba el scouter.

**…**

**.**

Cerca del _Edificio Real_ en el planeta Vegeta, Seor se encontraba preparando todo para su próxima misión. Después de perder una encomienda muy importante, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni una sola más.

Era incluso necesario imaginar lo que el Rey pudo haberle dicho respecto a la misión de Skotadi de haberse enterado, y no: no estaba seguro de querer escuchar algo así. Era una enorme fortuna que el monarca del planeta no estuviera tan al pendiente más que de sus propias misiones —cuando tenía que realizarlas—, hasta se trataba de una gran ventaja que el imbécil de Geda no hubiese mandado los datos de Skotadi frente a toda la clase alta. Esa misión al final del día pasó inadvertida ante los ojos del saiyajin que dirigió la batalla contra los Tsufuru, y eso era lo único que le importaba. La opinión que tuvieran los demás en ese momento era lo de menos.

—Seor…

El aludido pronto ladeó un poco el rostro, prestando de esa manera atención a uno de los miembros de su escuadrón.

Antes de responder, torció la boca con evidente exaspero:

—¿Qué?

—Esa lagartija del centro médico quiere hablar contigo. Está por allá. —El otro enseguida señaló hacía uno de los pequeños edificios que se encontraban cercano a ellos.

Todo lo que Seor atinó a hacer se representó en un bufido lleno de fastidio.

Sin embargo, y sin pensarlo demasiado, a pasos seguros avanzó hasta el lugar indicado y no tardó demasiado hasta que se encontró con la repugnante figura de ese lagarto. En cuanto lo vio se tomó el puente de la nariz con suma irritación. No le importaba para nada reflejar el total desagrado que sentía por ese ser; y, de hecho, pudo haberlo realizado mil veces mejor, pero suponía que no iba a ser agradable para el resto de sus compañeros encontrarse con su vómito esparcido por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué carajo quieres?

—Escucha, Seor —comenzó tranquilo el de raza distinta—, he venido aquí sólo para aclarar las cosas. No me interesa tener ningún tipo de trato contigo después de esto. —Seor sonrió con sorna luego de escuchar eso. Geda, por su parte, sólo ignoró al saiyajin y continuó—: Ya te había comentado lo que sucedió y no entiendo por qué tendría que haberte mentido al respecto. Te dije lo que pasó, tal cual, y si tú no me crees no es un asunto que me deje preocupado en absoluto.

—¿Es eso cierto_, lagartija_? —le inquirió el saiyajin, sonando irónico. Y Geda sólo apretó los puños como método para tranquilizarse—. Entonces, dime ¿por qué te has tomado la _molestia _de venir hasta acá si te importa poco lo que piense?

—Porque por último quiero mantener mi postura —argumentó al momento.

Seor levantó ambas manos en el acto, como realizando un gesto de paz. Gesto que, además, no hacía falta adjetivar de falso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Después de todo: mi postura tampoco ha cambiado; supongo estamos a mano. Sin embargo, entiende que cualquier cosa que vuelvas a hacer en mi contra, así sea directa o indirectamente, créeme que vas a desear no haber pisado nunca estas tierras. ¿Te queda claro?

Pero Geda no dijo nada más. Antes de comentar algo por completo fuera de lugar, el lagarto tuvo a bien alejarse de ese sitio. En el estado en el que se encontraba no sería inteligente continuar ahí y lo sabía muy bien. Si había algo que le diferenciaba de Mudgen en circunstancias como esas era la cordura, y él bajo ningún concepto iba a actuar como un insensato.

Por su parte, el saiyajin de clase alta vio con gusto hasta el último paso que dio Geda antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Fue hasta inevitable no sonreír autosuficiente mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

No mentían cuando decían que ese lagarto creía que ellos, los saiyajin, eran unos estúpidos.

Bueno, él no lo era; no obstante, ese lagarto sí tenía que ser demasiado idiota como para que no se le ocurriera pensar en lo _obvio_. Vaya, desde por qué Bardock y su escuadrón de quinta regresaron al planeta Vegeta luego de haber «robado» una misión de la clase alta, era indudable que Geda no fue capaz de reparar en las pequeñas cosas. Esa lagartija podía presumir todo el intelecto del universo, pero era un hecho que ni siquiera utilizaba la lógica. Él, por lo menos, desde que el lagarto le comentó lo del «hurto» de su misión, sospechó que Geda le guardaba algo más y que no era precisamente «bueno».

O de otro modo, ¿por qué le habría confesado que el solado de menor rango robó una misión de la clase alta? ¿Por qué no sólo omitió esa parte de la historia?

Pero estaba claro: Geda esperó que Bardock y compañía murieran en dicho planeta. Sólo así _su_ versión de los hechos hubiera sido aceptada por cualquiera.

Muy seguramente creyó que, debido a las pocas habilidades de un soldado de clase baja, sería casi imposible que aquel escuadrón regresara con vida a Vegeta; empero, contra todo pronóstico —incluso el suyo—, Bardock y su _séquito_ regresaron y con lesiones menores.

Lo admitía, hasta él se sorprendió.

Mas, por otra parte, no dejaba de causarle intriga la razón que impulsó a Geda a hacer eso. Porque sí, no dudaba que la _tonta_ lagartija hubiese intentado deshacerse del equipo de Bardock, pero la cuestión en ese instante era saber el «porqué». Y no es que quisiera defender al imbécil de menor rango —nunca lo haría—, pero por qué demonios un soldado de clase baja, en determinado momento de su miserable vida, se ganó los deseos de muerte del lagarto encargado del centro médico.

Todo a lo que él llegó tras sus deducciones, era que Geda sí otorgó la misión de Skotadi, y que lo hizo porque estaba al tanto, por las características del planeta, que era una encomienda que sólo la clase alta la podría resolver sin tantos problemas. El encargado del centro médico debió confiar en que el escuadrón pasaría por apuros y que, lo más probable, era que no conseguirían sobrevivir a ello. Por eso, el lagarto no se contuvo a la hora de decirle que una buena tarde Bardock entró al centro médico y que, luego de husmear en los registros de los planetas, sencillamente tomó a su equipo, las naves y salieron rumbo a Skotadi sin mediar explicación a nadie.

Desde que Geda le contó eso, algo en él no le permitió fiarse al cien por ciento del de aspecto de réptil. Pero en el fondo, y siendo honesto, lo primero que pasó por su mente al finalizar el relato de la lagartija, fue acabar con Bardock con sus propias manos antes de que los skotein lo hicieran. No soportó ni un poco la idea de que ese soldado de clase baja hubiera tomado su misión sólo porque se le pegó la gana hacerlo. Se molestó demasiado.

Pero luego vino la lucidez.

Así, después de enterarse de que el famoso escuadrón de Bardock volvió de la misión de Skotadi, todo se volvió un caos dentro de su cabeza. No se trataba de respeto por el soldado de menor rango, porque en realidad sí lo consideraba un imbécil, pero es que hasta era menester mencionar que no creía a Bardock _tan_ imbécil como para haberse atrevido a regresar al planeta Vegeta después de haber cometido una falta como lo implica el hurto de una misión. ¡Sería muy estúpido!

Pero fue ese aparente «acto osado» de Bardock y compañía el que le reveló que, sin lugar a dudas, algo más sucedía y que nada tenía que ver con lo que Geda le contó acerca de ellos.

Desde ese momento se dio a la tarea de averiguar por sí mismo qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Fue entonces cuando, ulterior a lo que sucedió dentro del bar, confirmó que Bardock no tomó la misión sólo porque sí. Si bien al guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda le dio lo mismo cuando lo encaró en la búsqueda de explicaciones, fue la forma en la que el soldado de clase baja le respondió lo que le ayudó a disipar cualquier atisbo de duda. En aquel momento le dio la impresión de que Bardock en realidad no tuvo idea de lo que le estuvo hablando. Y le creyó. Le creyó a su muda y tal vez hasta inconsciente defensa, sobre todo cuando la chiquilla que se plantó en medio de ambos aseguró con tanta determinación que ellos no tomaban los planetas a placer. Y también le creyó a ella; porque, a fin de cuentas, él siempre fue consciente de ese dato de la clase baja.

No le gustaba ser tratado como un _idiota_, y el estúpido de Geda aun así se atrevió a verle la cara.

Y no iba a tolerarlo más.

Definitivamente iba a hacerse cargo de ese lagarto tarde o temprano. Nadie, nunca más, volvería a burlarse de él.

**…**

**.**

**Planeta Garasu.**

Tres de los integrantes del escuadrón de Bardock aún se encontraban descansando dentro de una cueva en una de las tantas montañas del lugar. Luego de siete largos días de enfrentamientos contra los garasujin, los oriundos del planeta Vegeta convinieron que era justo tomar un breve descanso para reponerse; por supuesto, ni siquiera el capitán del equipo pudo negarse a la petición del grupo cuando él mismo sintió una enorme necesidad por reforzar las energías. Fue así como, después de acabar con una gran cantidad de los pobladores de Garasu —y quedarse un buen rato sin ningún tipo de entretenimiento—, los saiyajin se alejaron a una prudente distancia de los lugares en donde solían estar los _otros, _sólo para poder dormir aunque sea un poco.

Sin embargo, parecía que el momento dedicado al sosiego no podía, ni debía durar demasiado. O al menos no mientras los garasujin continuasen con vida…

—¡Qué demonios…!

Tooma despertó tan pronto la vibración de un estallido le hizo estremecerse en el suelo.

Naturalmente, lo primero que pasó por su mente al abrir los ojos, fue que los garasujin al fin los habían encontrado.

Pero antes que sentirse asustado por lo que la explosión, de hecho, implicaba, estaba muy, muy molesto; molesto por no tener un decente descanso y molesto por estar siendo apresurado por seres suicidas. No llevaban ni un jodido día lejos de la batalla contra los garasujin, y éstos, como si se tratase de algún _perverso_ comportamiento, ya reclamaban su presencia de nuevo. No era posible que lo estuvieran haciendo. Esos sujetos tenían que ser unos verdaderos amantes del sufrimiento para pedir a gritos que les clavasen los puños en el culo.

«Vaya clase de _subnormales_». Se talló los ojos, sintiéndose cansado.

Mas, creyendo no tener otra opción por el momento, se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir las órdenes del líder del equipo ante lo recién ocurrido. Pese a que le hubiese encantado dormir algunas cuantas horas más, con seguridad, Bardock debía estar tan fastidiado como él y lo más probable es que los obligaría a levantarse para ir a acabar con esos insectos de una vez por todas.

No obstante, ninguna orden llegó… si bien, ni siquiera el atisbo de una.

Extrañado, pues, por la falta de ruido o cualquier clase de señal de vida, finalmente se dignó a mirar por todo el interior de la cueva. Empero, lo único inusual que halló ahí, era que tanto Borgos como Fasha continuaban durmiendo.

¡Durmiendo! ¡Como si nada!

«Qué…».

Sintiéndose tan desorientado como sólo lo estaría de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, intercambió miradas entre la salida de la cueva y sus compañeros. Y es que ahora ya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía —o de lo que sucedió—; tuvo la impresión de que el estallido fue lo bastante intenso como para que esos dos siguieran durmiendo tan tranquilos. Bien, quizás, tanto como a él, a sus compañeros también les importaba un verdadero saibaiman que los garasujin estuviesen rogando por ser exterminados; no obstante, tenían que ser unos completos idiotas si incluso les daba lo mismo que Bardock se encontrase peleando solo contra todos esos…

¡Claro!

Y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido cuando, por fin, se percató de la ausencia de cierto saiyajin orgulloso.

Por mero acto reflejo, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez.

Tenía que ser una broma, y una muy estúpida por cierto

Ahora, gracias a la ausencia del cabecilla del grupo, creía haberse perdido de algo importante mientras estuvo durmiendo, y aquello no hacía más que provocarle un terrible malestar; no era para nada agradable enterarse de que cosas sustanciales daban lugar mientras él se perdía en la profundidad del sueño.

No cabía duda: Bardock era un egoísta.

Si no mal recordaba, el capitán del equipo, antes de que se dedicasen a descansar, afirmó estar lo suficiente exhausto como para despertarse hasta después de tres días. Y si él no se había vuelto un retrasado: tres días no habían transcurrido todavía; ¿por qué mierda Bardock no se encontraba descansando como ellos si tan agotado se sentía?

Dispuesto a no quedarse más con la duda, pronto se dirigió hasta el sitio en donde el saiyajin de robusta anatomía debía encontrarse. En ese instante Panppukin era el único que podía darle respuestas, puesto que, tras un juego de azar arreglado para que él lo perdiera por ser el nuevo del equipo, le tocó hacer guardia justo afuera de la cueva que utilizaron para descansar. Ese saiyajin, amigo de Gine, tenía que estar enterado de todo lo que acontecía en el exterior mejor que nadie.

Al momento de salir del improvisado escondite cubrió su vista con el brazo. Tan sólo poner un pie fuera de la guarida, sintió que los rayos solares le quemaban hasta las pupilas; la luz del inmenso sol de esa galaxia quemaba de tal forma que creía que podría desintegrarse en cualquier segundo. Aun así, procuró no darle mayor importancia, de cualquier modo, creía sólo era una exageración de su parte. Intentando, pues, adaptarse a la luz del día, se talló los ojos una vez más en tanto caminó un poco más allá.

En cuanto logró visualizar con mayor claridad, lo que halló afuera provocó más molestia a su vista que el mismísimo sol; la imagen de Panppukin durmiendo profundamente sobre una roca, emitiendo sonidos mucho más fuertes que los causados por los estallidos, en definitiva no le hizo gracia alguna.

«¡Menuda mierda!; cada quien haciendo lo que le viene en gana».

Hastiado a más no poder, en un movimiento acelerado se aproximó al robusto saiyajin y, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, se encargó de que su voz se escuchase lo bastante fuerte—: Supongo que así vigilaban en tu antiguo escuadrón, ¿no? —Y al momento, sin importarle nada, propinó una patada al costado derecho de su somnoliento compañero.

Panppukin despertó de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Oh, qué? —Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y fingió estar atento.

—¿Qué haces? —Le inquirió Tooma, un tanto molesto—. ¿Y en dónde diablos está Bardock?

El otro sólo atinó a rascarse la nuca, a la vez que miró hacia ambos lados.

—Ah… bueno. Yo no lo he visto.

Tooma resopló, exasperado.

—¿Y cómo ibas a hacerlo si vigilas con los ojos cerrados?

Quizás Panppukin tuviese más unidades de poder que la _miserable _Gine, pero al menos ella no se hubiera quedado dormida en una situación como esa. Con todo y que no fuera la mejor guerrera de la que se hubiese tenido noción en el planeta Vegeta, nada más que el miedo y la paranoia la hubieran mantenido con los ojos abiertos en todo momento. Eso era lo que necesitaban cuando se requería descansar, no un flojo _poderoso _que apenas y podría hacer algo si los de la otra raza llegaban a atacarlos de repente.

Pero el intenso sonido de otra explosión le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

En breve, dirigió la mirada hasta ese lugar.

Una fumarola a lo lejos bastó para imaginar el posible paradero del líder del escuadrón.

—¡Maldición, Bardock! —Chistó para sí mismo.

—¿Crees que él está ahí? —Al instante le preguntó Panppukin; y señaló el lugar de donde provino el estallido.

Tooma lo miró unos segundos.

—Es probable —respondió, más como un acto instintivo; lo cierto era que su atención ya sólo estaba en la imagen que tenía delante—. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.

—¿Voy contigo?

—Si te vas a mantener despierto… —mencionó con cierta dosis de sarcasmo. Pero considerando mejor las cosas, enseguida regresó la vista hasta el sitio en donde estuvo durmiendo minutos antes, recordando al momento que sus otros dos compañeros aún dormían ahí—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédate aquí. Despierta a Fasha y a Borgos; si ven que Bardock y yo no volvemos pronto, entonces nos alcanzan. No hay que llamar innecesariamente la atención; realmente quiero dormir un poco más.

Panppukin tan sólo se encogió de hombros. Él pensaba que, si ya Bardock se encontraba por allá causando destrozos, la atención de los garasujin debió despertarse hace un buen rato. Pero en fin, no se pondría a discutir aquello, de cualquier modo, le daba la impresión de que Tooma era un poco más _racional _que el resto, y, tal vez, ese muchacho antes se aseguraba de todo. Y no cuestionaría eso.

En el acto, el saiyajin de robusta anatomía vio al otro levantarse en vuelo y dirigirse hacia la dirección de las explosiones.

**…**

** .**

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —Gritó lleno de furia, en tanto intentaba acabar con todos aquellos seres.

Con tanta aglomeración, empezaba a creer que los habitantes de Garasu debieron ponerse de acuerdo para terminar de una vez y para siempre con ellos, porque si no era así, entonces no entendía por qué la mayoría se encontraba ahí reunida y con sus mejores armas sirviéndoles en la batalla. Si bien en todo momento consideró que encontraría a varios de los garasujin en el sitio que el scouter le indicó, por su mente nunca pasó que _casi_ todo lo que restaba de la raza se hallaría ahí.

Sin siquiera tener plena certeza de la cantidad de habitantes que poblaban Garasu, estaba muy seguro de que ahí debían estar _todos_ y no sólo «la mayoría» como se planteó al comienzo.

Mas, dispuesto a continuar en la lucha, Bardock lanzó un ataque más, logrando darle otra vez…a la nada.

El gesto que enseguida realizó bien se asemejó al que haría sólo cuando Gine lograba exasperarlo con sus débiles modos; ya estaba harto de fallar tres de cada cinco ataques que arrojaba a los garasujin. Ese debía tratarse de su maldito mayor récord de fracasos.

Cuando minutos antes se acercó a ese lugar, no creyó que la situación resultaría ser tan complicada. Ciertamente, no esperó encontrarse a tantos.

Y con lo que tampoco contó fue con las armas que los garasujin utilizarían para defenderse. A pesar de que conoció algunas durante los días que ya habían pasado dentro de ese planeta —bastante obsoletas—, podía jurar que los instrumentos que ahora empleaban para atacar, eran muy distintos a los anteriores. Porque aunque él era capaz de esquivar cualquier tipo de munición, lo cierto era que, si se descuidaba un sólo segundo de la mira de alguno de esos misiles, flechas o lo que mierda le estuviesen lanzando, bien podrían herirle de gravedad. Y eso que ni siquiera estaba contemplando en su _escala de riesgos_ que los muy idiotas también contaban con la habilidad de volar.

Y con tantos pobladores siguiéndole hasta la sombra, ya no sonaba tan sencillo de sobrellevar.

Ni uno solo. Ni un maldito minuto había dejado de cuidar su espalda. Y, en realidad, por mucho que le jodiera, consciente era que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que no encontrase una manera más efectiva de atacar a todos.

De pronto, y dejando una vez más los pensamientos para después, se vio obligado a hacerse a un lado de la forma más violenta posible cuando la bala de otra de esas armas pasó justo por su costado izquierdo.

Por primera vez de todo el tiempo que llevaba luchando contra esos repugnantes seres, una de sus asquerosas y gigantescas municiones estuvo cerca de rozarlo. Casi nada.

No. Ya no soportaba más esa situación.

—¡Son unos estúpidos!

Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que esos imbéciles se salieran con la suya. Él era un soldado muy bien preparado y jamás insectos como ellos lo derrotarían. Ni en sus sueños más ingenuos lograrían hacerlo. Y si lo que esperaban era por lo menos ahuyentarlo, ¡bah!, tendrían que hacer mejor trabajo que ese; antes que largarse de ese estúpido planeta luciendo como todo un cobarde, prefería morir.

Por mucho que fuera su interés por volver a su planeta natal y así saber de Gine, jamás le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo evadir las batallas.

Y como no: jamás él se daría el disgusto de lucir tal cual un cobarde. ¡Eso nunca!

Haría lo que tenía que hacer teniendo en mente conseguir su objetivo; después de todo, él era un saiyajin y en su naturaleza no estaba «rendirse». Pero si luego de toda la lucha no lograba salir victorioso, al menos moriría sabiéndose bueno.

—¡Bardock!

Pronto la conocida voz de Tooma, llamándole a lo lejos, casi casi le exigió dirigir su mirada hasta él. Y lo hizo.

Error.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al demonio para poder continuar con lo suyo, sin embargo, una dolorosa punzada en su pierna derecha le distrajo de todo y de todos. Al llevar su mirada hasta el lugar que le ardía como los mil demonios, se encontró con una de esas malditas flechas de acero —que muchos de los garasujin portaban— incrustada en la parte posterior de su muslo.

Al instante llevó sus ojos hasta el sitio de donde debió provenir aquel cobarde ataque, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, muy tarde descubrió a un par de lugareños. Sin posibilidad de conseguir nada ni con su mejor técnica, ambos seres lo patearon con suma fuerza en el estómago tan pronto él los miró, provocando con ello que perdiese gran parte de sus energías y fuese a parar directamente al suelo.

Con inteligente justificación el par de los oriundos de Garasu no querían esperar a que el líder del equipo tuviese la mínima oportunidad de levantarse, razón por la cual, al segundo de haberlo golpeado, volaron a la mayor velocidad posible hasta él. Tooma notó aquel peligroso movimiento por parte de los lugareños, y, tanto como ellos, procuró volar más rápido que esos tipos para llegar antes de que pudiesen acabar con Bardock.

Fue un breve instante.

El cabecilla del grupo al que se le encomendó limpiar aquel planeta, en cuanto logró enfocar su vista hacia arriba lo vio todo a un ritmo impresionante. Pero antes de que ese par de insectos pudiesen golpearlo y entonces, a raíz de eso, todo estuviese perdido para él, fue Tooma quien, con gran astucia, consiguió atravesarlos a ambos con dos ráfagas de energía.

Bardock tendría que devolver ese favor a Tooma más tarde.

Los restos de aquellos guerreros de Garasu botaron por cualquier lado ulterior a la gran explosión provocada por Tooma. Hasta el líder del escuadrón tuvo que escupir los trozos de garasujin que lograron filtrarse dentro de su boca.

Cuando Bardock creyó que ya todo estaba bien para volver a la batalla, hizo el amago de levantarse; no obstante: fue sólo eso. Su compañero, en un movimiento inesperado y…duro, se encargó de mandarlo por segunda vez al suelo.

Sí: Bardock acababa de ser golpeado por el puño de uno de los integrantes del escuadrón.

Y aunque le hubiese encantado levantarse cuanto antes y así devolverle ese golpe, la flecha que aún tenía incrustada en la pierna derecha se clavó un poco más luego de pegarse de nuevo contra el rocoso suelo.

—¡Maldición, Tooma! —Gruñó, procurando de esa forma contener el jodido dolor que sentía en toda la extremidad.

—Te mereces eso y más. ¿Quién mierda crees que eres? —Le reclamó el otro.

—¿Que quién creo que soy? —ironizó desde el suelo, sonando lo suficiente ácido aun cuando no soportaba el dolor—. ¡Quién te crees tú!

Tooma ya no aguantó la necedad del cabecilla, y la verdad es que a esas alturas ya se encontraba muy molesto con él. Bardock podía ser el maldito líder del escuadrón o uno de los mejores del planeta, sea lo que sea que eso significara, pero ni siquiera ese título le daba el egoísta derecho de hacerse cargo de todo. Por ello, con todo el resentimiento que el soldado se permitía sentir en ese instante, pronto se agachó hasta tomar al «capitán» de la armadura y, en un movimiento brusco, lo levantó a la fuerza. Eso a Bardock le molestó más que cualquier otra cosa en todo lo que llevaba de vida, por consiguiente, antes de que Tooma pudiese decir siquiera una palabra, el líder del equipo en breve lo golpeó en el abdomen con su rodilla derecha. No supo de dónde sacó coraje para mover la pierna lastimada a esa intensidad, pero muy seguramente fue la adrenalina la encargada de que pudiese conseguirlo.

El saiyajin de armadura color azul soltó a Bardock al momento. Y, en un intento por recobrar el aire perdido, se tomó del abdomen con fuerza. A pesar de que el líder del grupo se encontraba muy herido, no había perdido la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

Bardock pensó que luego del golpe Tooma ya no intentaría hacer nada, pero ese pensamiento debió ser su peor desacierto desde que llegaron a Garasu. Cuando menos lo esperó, Tooma se lanzó contra él y, por jodida tercera vez, fue a dar directo al piso. No bien se le clavó la flecha, en esa ocasión ya no fue capaz de ocultar el insoportable dolor de su muslo derecho; él estaba seguro de que esa maldita cosa debió incrustarse en su extremidad unos cuantos centímetros más.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, tomándose al mismo tiempo el área afectada—. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Tooma enseguida entendió a lo que el líder se refirió y fue inevitable no llevar su mirada hasta la flecha que se encontraba clavada en la piel de Bardock. Tan rápido como asumió la gravedad del asunto, se dirigió a su compañero y le sacó la flecha de un único y rápido movimiento.

Aquello, como era de esperarse, robó más gritos de dolor por parte de Bardock.

—Como dije: te lo tienes merecido —reclamó por segunda ocasión. El cabecilla, sin embargo, seguía concentrado en el dolor que sentía en el agujero que ahora tenía en la pierna—. ¿Qué esperabas de todo esto, uh?

Pero Bardock se rio mordaz en el suelo. Y aun cuando el dolor le era difícil de contener, apretó los dientes, y pronto respondió—: ¿Qué no es evidente?: Demostrar que puedo hacerme cargo de esto mejor que con todos ustedes.

—Se nota. —Tooma rápido devolvió el irónico comentario.

—Eres un imbécil; yo tenía todo bajo control hasta que apareciste...

—Ambos cierren la maldita boca y ayúdenos con esta basura —dijo Fasha de repente, para el asombro de Tooma y Bardock.

Ninguno de los dos saiyajin que estuvieron discutiendo segundos antes, notaron hasta ese instante la presencia de sus otros tres compañeros. Tan absortos estuvieron en lo suyo que ya mejor Borgos y Panppukin estaban haciéndose cargo de los garasujin que se encontraban ahí.

Tooma, no teniendo ganas de seguir peleando con Bardock, asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por su compañera. Echó un último vistazo al líder del equipo, y, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, alcanzó a sus otros dos camaradas para ayudarles a acabar cuanto antes con toda esa molesta población.

Bardock hizo lo propio, por supuesto: aguantándose el impulso que tenía por golpear una vez más a Tooma; después de todo, a nadie más le urgía tanto volver a Vegeta como a él. Lo mejor era terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

**...**

**.**

**Planeta Vegeta.**

Un tanto cansada, dejó ir un ligero suspiro.

La pesadez que Gine sentía en todo el cuerpo era normal cuando, en los últimos días, tuvo que hacerse cargo de realizar las entregas de varios pedidos de la distribuidora de carne. Luce no había querido que ella los hiciera y mucho menos sola, pero tan necia como sabía ser, la menor le insistió a su superior que podía encargarse de esa actividad sin ningún problema. En algún otro momento la comisionada principal de la repartidora de carne habría insistido en que Gine se quedase solamente en las instalaciones, pero con tanto trabajo que se le estuvo presentando día con día, la mujer terminó por aceptar la ayuda de la única hija de Boc.

Si bien, al menos Gine tenía permitido tardarse un poco más de lo habitual debido a que detestaba volar en su condición. Aquella fue la única consideración que la exguerrera pidió a su _superior, _y ésta, con toda la comprensión que guardaba en algún rincón de su ser, no se lo negó.

Por fortuna para la menor, ya sólo era un pedido el que le hacía falta entregar para poder regresar a la distribuidora y con ello dar por terminadas las labores de ese día. Luego de que anunciase a Luce el fin de sus reparticiones, sin ningún problema ella le permitiría ir a su casa.

Así pues, sintiéndose animada por hacer la entrega del último pedido que tenía, pronto leyó la lista de reparticiones que Luce amablemente le otorgó.

—Qué conveniente —susurró; al rato torció la boca.

Resignada a lo que acababa de leer, al momento arrugó el pequeño papel y enseguida lo guardó dentro de su armadura.

«La clase alta».

Una vez más, volvió a echar el aire para afuera.

Sólo esperaba no encontrarse al patán de Seor en ese edificio o en verdad no sabría cómo salir de ahí. Aunque, siendo realista, no debería preocuparse únicamente por él; después de lo acontecido con ese soldado de la clase alta, ya iba creyendo que todos los de esa clase debían ser más de lo mismo. Con tanta razón la mayoría de los saiyajin de su rango se quejaban cuanto les era posible de esos sujetos; y al paso que iba, pronto ella también terminaría uniéndose a todos esos reclamos.

No quería hacerlo, y si por ella fuera dejaría a esa bola de palurdos sin su carne, mas ahora ese era su deber y Luce contaba con eso.

No había más: tenía que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la zona que su mente ya denominaba como «peligrosa», analizó con la mirada cualquier cosa a su alrededor y se aseguró de guardar hasta el mínimo detalle del campo que pisaba. Si las cosas salían mal en ese lugar, debía tener una perfecta ruta de escape, y si no eso, al menos un buen obstáculo que le ayudase a perderlos de vista.

Tal vez toda estrategia armada en ese momento dentro de su cabeza fuese producto de una latente paranoia, pero le daba lo mismo, no le importaba parecer una demente cuando de protegerse y de proteger a su hijo se trataba.

«Muy bien». Se motivó, comenzando a caminar hacia la zona indicada.

Segundos antes creyó estar lo suficiente preparada para hacer frente a cualquier cosa, tanto que se asombró de sí misma por tanta determinación, pero lo cierto es que debió lucir como toda una cobarde cuando, tras ver a un pequeño grupo de la clase alta, se ocultó detrás de un muro, respirando agitada y apretando contra su pecho la bolsa llena de carne.

_«No seas patética, niña». _Escuchó a Galic reprenderle.

La menor arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero no estás demente. No —. Se burló de sí misma.

En breve, tomó aire y se decidió a mirar por el costado de la pared.

«No soy patética; tan sólo soy precavida».

En el acto dirigió su mirada hasta su abultado vientre, éste formado tras cuatro meses de gestación. No era muy grande todavía, pero al menos le recordaba cada tanto que llevaba una gran responsabilidad dentro de ella; no iba a jugar con la vida de su hijo bajo ningún concepto.

Le importaba poco que Galic la regañase —si es que eso tenía sentido—, ella ya no era sola y ahora también tenía que pensar en su futuro hijo. No iba a arriesgarse sólo para demostrarle a un muerto que no era ninguna niña patética; si tenía que esperar ahí un par de horas hasta asegurarse de que Seor no se encontraba cerca, así lo haría, incluso si eso a Luce le molestaba.

**…**

**.**

Tanto tiempo dentro de esa pequeña nave no le hacía nada bien a su cuerpo. Tal vez la mayor parte del camino no la sufría porque, ciertamente, se la pasaba durmiendo, pero era innegable que, luego de despertar, por supuesto que su organismo resentía las largas horas de viaje. Un hecho que podía probar en ese mismo instante, pues ya tenía todo el cuerpo entumido y eso no era nada bueno para su pierna lastimada; en cuanto lograra mover esa extremidad con mayor libertad, lo iba a lamentar en serio.

Y aunque de hecho iba a dolerle y posiblemente se arrepentiría por ser un brusco, nada quería más que llegar al planeta y bajar cuanto antes de esa cosa.

Menos mal, ya sólo hacían falta unos cuantos minutos para estar de nuevo en las tierras de Vegeta. Ni siquiera se arrepentía de haber salido varios minutos antes que sus compañeros, pues de no haberlo hecho de tal modo, de seguro en ese mismo instante todavía tendría que estar padeciendo la ansiedad del encierro.

Y tanta era su desesperación por bajar de la nave que, en cuanto sintió que la misma se adentró a la atmósfera de su planeta, respiró aliviado, como nunca antes. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de ese minúsculo espacio que ya sólo estaba contado, a la par que el artefacto, los segundos que hacían falta para llegar a la zona de aterrizaje.

Al momento en que el dispositivo de transporte tocó el suelo, el líder del escuadrón no esperó ni un miserable segundo más y bajó de ahí. Sí: glorioso era el aire puro que finalmente estaba ingresando por sus fosas nasales. Ni siquiera quería prestarle atención a la molestia que aún sentía en la pierna; tanto era su placer en ese instante que no quería arruinarlo con nada. Además, antes que comenzar a preocuparse por la mal tratada herida, debía recordar que el primer y gran motivo que le hizo volver al planeta, aún seguía inconcluso.

Tenía que dirigirse cuanto antes al centro médico, anunciar su llegada y, tan rápido como se le permitiera, ir en la búsqueda de cierta saiyajin.

Así pues, con el plan en mente, comenzó a andar; aunque sintiendo molestia en la pierna de vez en cuando, se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hasta el centro médico.

En ese preciso instante se sentía como un completo estúpido al hacer todo eso por Gine, empero, lo cierto era que algo dentro de él todavía le impulsaba a hacerlo. En algún instante llegó a pensar que todo ese capricho por saber de la menor se esfumaría en cuanto estuviese en Vegeta, pero aun en ese momento sabía que no estaría en paz hasta que él mismo no se asegurase de que ella se encontraba con bien.

No obstante, detuvo el paso de pronto.

Aunque a pocos pasos, ya no le hizo falta adentrarse a las instalaciones dirigidas por Geda y menos hacer todo lo que el réptil le hubiese obligado a hacer para que éste le dejase marchar. Es más, en ese momento bien podía mandar al demonio el jodido protocolo y evadir con ello la responsabilidad que tenía con el centro médico. Ya no le haría falta zafarse de los sermones de Geda para poder ir en busca de Gine.

Se quedó quieto, casi ensimismado, tan sólo observando hacia adelante; podía reconocer esa frágil figura en cualquier parte del universo, incluso si la misma le daba la espalda como en ese instante.

Ella, la que creía responsable de los actos precipitados que cometió en Garasu, finalmente se encontraba frente a él; ella aún sin saber que él estaba justo detrás. De verdad que se sentía como el más grande idiota del universo, mas, por otro lado y por muy extraño que eso resultase para los demás, ya era innegable el alivio que sintió al verla de nuevo.

Tuvo la gran tentación de acercarse un poco más y tocarle el hombro, pero cuando notó lo que la menor miraba escondida detrás de una pared, su entrecejo se frunció inevitablemente. Tal parecía que esa chiquilla se encontraba espiando a los imbéciles de la clase alta.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —le preguntó entonces, sonando tan serio como ella debía recordarle.

Gine, como esperó, se giró de súbito al escuchar su voz.

—Bardock… —musitó con sorpresa; y al mismo tiempo le miró de los pies a la cabeza, encontrándose pronto con todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

Para el recién nombrado tampoco fue fácil evadir el cambio en el cuerpo de Gine. Su vientre ahora lucía un tanto abultado, siendo éste un recordatorio de lo que ambos vivieron durante la estancia de la menor en el escuadrón. Era increíble lo mal que le hacía sentir el sólo hecho de mirar la barriga de Gine, y no, no precisamente por el débil mocoso que llevaba dentro, en realidad la razón de su malestar iba más allá de eso, tan inusual que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras indicadas para nombrarlo.

—¿E-estás bien?

La pregunta de Gine lo llevó fuera de sus pensamientos de un segundo a otro.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió, llevando a su vez la mirada por detrás de la menor—. ¿Qué haces mirando a los de la clase alta?

La hija de Boc ladeó el rostro sólo lo suficiente para confirmar lo que Bardock miraba; varios soldados de la clase ya mencionada continuaban en el lugar.

—Yo…no los miraba. —Sin saber por qué, Gine se sorprendió a sí misma agachando la mirada con cierta dosis de vergüenza.

—¿No estarás buscando que te ataquen de nuevo, no? —le inquirió, fingiendo ser irónico (en absoluto se sentía de ese modo).

Sin embargo, Gine se quedó muda ante la pregunta. No hacía falta que Bardock le explicara palabra por palabra para saber a qué demonios se refería; él tenía que estar haciendo alusión del encuentro que meses antes tuvo con Seor. Y de hecho ni resultaba descabellado imaginar que, el líder del escuadrón al que alguna vez perteneció, estuviese al tanto de eso, conociendo a Tooma como lo hacía y, además, siendo él el único testigo de lo que ocurrió, era lógico el cómo Bardock se enteró de todo aquello.

En el acto la joven dio un largo suspiro, como si hubiese sido derrotada, luego sólo respondió—: Yo nunca he buscado eso.

—¿Ah no? —En esta ocasión Bardock ya no pudo evitar sacar a flote la caustica personalidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Gine, por supuesto, se sintió ofendida; su ceño arrugado y su mirada indignada eran suficientes para que incluso el más despistado del universo se diera cuenta de su estado.

—¿Qué clase de hembra piensas que…?

No obstante: no continuó. En ese momento los cuatro integrantes que hacían falta para que el equipo de ese macho petulante estuviese completo, se acercaban hacia ellos.

—¡Demonios, Gine! —Exclamó Fasha a la distancia—. ¡Mírate!

La aludida desvió un tanto la mirada, sintiéndose apenada ahora que todos miraban una cosa en común: su evidente estado gestante. Podía sentir encima de sí misma las miradas llenas de asombro de cada uno de ellos y, a decir verdad, no era muy cómodo.

Bardock por su parte sacó el aire con pesadez, al mismo tiempo que colocó un par de dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era a los entrometidos de sus compañeros haciendo preguntas que no harían más que fastidiar tanto a Gine como a él.

—Largo —exigió el líder; aquella, una única orden que sus compañeros no necesitaron cuestionar.

Aunque a Fasha le hubiese encantado quedarse, Tooma se encargó de que la única hembra del equipo avanzara a la par que ellos. Una vez más: Bardock y Gine volvían a estar a solas.

—Deberías acompañarles —mencionó la menor, sonando más tranquila—; sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, parece que no puedes sostenerte bien.

—Entonces haz algo —le respondió él al momento, en tanto se encargó de disminuir un poco más el espacio entre ellos.

La sonrisa retadora en el rostro de Bardock aunado a la poca distancia que los separaba, pronto le hizo tragar saliva.

Era un cínico.

—Luego dirás es una insinuación mía. Yo creo que no. —Y la menor se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás.

La sonrisa del capitán del equipo se ensanchó con esa respuesta.

Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, realmente echó de menos hacerla enfadar. Encontrarse con la expresión de su rostro, siendo víctima de la fingida crueldad que empleaba para hablarle, por alguna razón le hizo desear con inverosímil intensidad tenerla bajo su cuerpo, escuchar de cerca su respiración y luego sólo hacerse uno con ella.

—Pues no deberías poder decir que no me has provocado antes.

Fue el turno de Gine para sonreír con ironía.

—¿Provocarte? —repitió, tratando de sonar divertida—. Te equivocas; no soy como las fulanas que seguramente conoces.

A punto estuvo de marcharse y, con ello, dejar a Bardock hablando sólo; sin embargo, una nueva pregunta por parte de él le hizo desistir:

—¿Entonces por qué te trató Seor así?

Gine se giró notablemente molesta por el comentario de él.

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! —Levantó la voz, mientras se acercó de nuevo a su ex superior—. En mi vida volvería a enredarme con un tipo tan soez como tú. O con cualquier saiyajin.

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar? —Recriminó el mayor.

—¡Ah, cierto!: te avergonzaría. Tienes razón —mencionó, enfadada—. Será mejor que me marche.

No bien hizo el amago de marcharse cuando Bardock la detuvo por segunda vez al tomarla del antebrazo. Gine por supuesto se sorprendió, pero más por la suavidad con la que lo hizo que por el acto en sí.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —solicitó entonces el líder.

—Ahora mismo: irme. —Ella respondió como si nada.

Bardock negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose exasperado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres para estar bien? —repitió, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Gine le miró extrañada.

Era capaz de sentir su corazón latiendo a una vertiginosa velocidad. Ni siquiera tenía idea de a qué se refería Bardock, pero, por alguna razón, la forma en la que le preguntó tal cosa le hizo pensar tantas cosas; cosas que le hacían volar la imaginación muy lejos y provocaban en su estómago una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?

Pero antes de que Bardock pudiese contestarle de la peor manera, por fortuna para la menor Panppukin interrumpió la plática.

—Ah... Oye, Bardock —le habló, mostrándose un tanto incómodo; ciertamente, el robusto saiyajin alcanzó a ver y a escuchar cosas que sabía no eran de su incumbencia—. Sabes que...Tooma dice que será necesario que estés en el centro médico.

Bardock exhaló fastidiado

Enseguida y a un tono de voz bastante bajo para que Panppukin escuchase nada, le dijo a Gine—: Espérame aquí; tenemos que hablar.

—Tengo que trabajar —ella respondió del mismo modo.

—Espérame aquí —repitió, sonando estricto.

* * *

.

**N/A: Hol****α ****α**** todos.**

**Lamento mucho la demora. **

**Agradezco demasiadísimo a quienes continúan a la espera de este fic, a quienes lo han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, y también a quienes siempre me hacen llegar su opinión a través de la caja de comentarios. Gracias: **

**A mi hermanita Ary Lee, celestia carito, Flany, Core chocolate, Diosa de la muerte, saiyan blood24 y Sesshi. **

**¡Sαludos, y hαstα el próximo cαpítulo!**


End file.
